


W poszukiwaniu własnego miejsca

by Martynax



Series: dom dziecka [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Fluff, Grinding, Harry jest od niego starszy, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Louis wychował się w domu dziecka, M/M, RIP, Smut, trochę jest smutne ale potem pojawia się Harold i ratuje sytuację, zouis friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— To granat — słyszy nagle z boku czyjś głos i podskakuje lekko ze strachu, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia, że został przyłapany.<br/>Kiedy spogląda na osobę, która się do niego odezwała, praktycznie rozchyla usta z wrażenia. Chłopak, który obok niego stoi, jest wysoki, praktycznie wyższy od Louisa o pół głowy i tak bardzo śliczny. Ma ciemnobrązowe, kręcone włosy które są przewiązane kolorową chusteczką. Do tego ma na sobie czarny, elegancki płaszcz, który tylko wysmukla jego sylwetkę.<br/>— Słucham? — piszczy wreszcie Louis, kiedy widzi na ustach chłopaka rozbawiony uśmiech. Został przyłapany na przyglądaniu się, a dołeczki w jego policzkach wcale nie pomagają przestać się gapić.<br/>— Ten owoc. To granat — powtarza chłopak cierpliwie, a jego głos jest lekko ochrypły, niski i bardzo przyjazny. Zielone, duże oczy również zachęcają do rozmowy.<br/>— Och — mamrocze głupio Louis. — Jest dobry?<br/>— Tak. — Energiczne potrząśnięcie głową. — Tylko obranie go zajmuje dużo czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To jest AU, gdzie Harry jest 2 lata starszy od Louisa. Louis wychował się w domu dziecka i próbuje przystosować się do normalnego życia poza ośrodkiem - wszelkie informacje, które podaję w ficku są brane z realiów polskich, nie mam pojęcia, jak jest w Anglii.   
> Szczerze mówiąc, to myślałam, że już wrzuciłam tego ficka tutaj, no ale okazało się, że nie, więc kto nie czytał, może cieszyć się historią na raz ;)   
> Kudosy i komentarze mile widziane.   
> Betowała cudowna carietta ;**

Louis leży w łóżku, zaciskając mocno powieki i odliczając w głowie czas. Jego dłonie pewnie drżałyby ze strachu, gdyby nie był tak cholernie przerażony. Kończy osiemnaście lat. To byłoby wspaniałe wydarzenie, gdyby tak naprawdę właśnie nie kończył mu się cały świat. A przynajmniej świat, który zna.   
Wypuszcza ciężki oddech, zerkając niepewnie na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej i z przerażeniem stwierdza, że została tylko ponad godzina do jego urodzin. Nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu był bardziej przerażony.   
To chyba nawet przebija sytuację, kiedy miał piętnaście lat i dwóch starszych chłopaków pobiło go w łazience za bycie „zbyt dziewczyńskim”. 

Stara się uspokoić i zrównać swój oddech z rytmem oddechu Stana, który leży na łóżku obok, ale średnio mu wychodzi. Do jego uszu dochodzi ciche pochrapywanie Sama, niezrozumiałe mamrotanie Iana i szelest pościeli pozostałych czterech chłopców. Nigdy nie uznawał tego za coś przyjemnego, ale teraz te dźwięki przynoszą mu ukojenie. Pozawalają normalnie oddychać, ponieważ póki co, wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Nie dzieje się nic złego. 

Kiedy Louis zasypia pół godziny później, jego ostatnią myślą przed snem jest: _marzę, żeby nigdy nie skończyć osiemnastu lat_.

***

Jego urodziny mijają bez większego szumu. Dostaje czekoladowy tort i wszyscy wokół składają mu życzenia, ale on nie potrafi się uśmiechać. Stan również zerka na niego smutnymi oczami, jakby krzyczał: _zdradziłeś mnie_ , a reszta dzieciaków przymila się do niego, byleby tylko podzielił się tortem. Rozdaje cały, ponieważ i tak smakuje w jego ustach jak tektura. 

Oprócz urodzin Louisa trwają również przygotowania do wigilii, która zdecydowanie jest większym powodem do radości, i miło jest na chwilę zapomnieć, że za kilka dni musi zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy (o ile można mówić o jakiejkolwiek własności, kiedy jest się wychowankiem domu dziecka) i pójść na swoje. Pójść w nieznane i stawić czoła światu, choć wszystkie jego wnętrzności zamarzają na chociażby pojedynczą myśl o tym. 

Pod wieczór Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że nienawidzi tego dnia. Nienawidzi smutnych uśmiechów, które posyła mu Stan i poklepywań po plecach, które otrzymuje od swojej wychowawczyni za każdym razem, gdy kobieta obok niego przychodzi. Zupełnie, jakby to miało dodać mu otuchy.   
Nie dodaje.

***

— Louis, jesteś pewien, że chcesz podpisać umowę o usamodzielnieniu? — pyta go pani Smith z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.   
Louis nerwowo spogląda na swoje dłonie, ale kiwa głową.   
— Ale na pewno dostanę pieniądze i mieszkanie na start, prawda? — upewnia się prawdopodobnie po raz setny.   
— Tak, pięć tysięcy na umeblowanie i sześć tysięcy do ręki — zapewnia go kobieta. — Jeśli zdecydujesz się uczyć, będziesz dodatkowo dostawał pięćset funtów na miesiąc. Pamiętaj, że do dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia możesz zostać tu, z nami…   
— Nie — wcina się szybko Louis, ponieważ odbyli tę rozmowę już kilka razy. — Później będzie tylko ciężej odejść. Dam sobie radę.   
— W porządku — wzdycha pani Smith ze zrezygnowaniem, podsuwając mu umowę.  
Trzęsącą się ręką, Louis łapie za niebieski długopis i przykłada rysik do dokumentu. Musi wziąć kilka uspokajających wdechów, nim zaczyna pisać swoje nazwisko, a jego myśli krzyczą: _to jest to, to jest twój koniec. Nie poradzisz sobie._

***

Louis stoi na środku salonu, gapiąc się na _swoją_ nową kanapę i czuje się, jakby w pomieszczeniu zaczynało brakować powietrza. Mieszkanie jest małe i ciche. Tak cholernie ciche, że Louis praktycznie słyszy własne myśli; to jak obijają mu się w głowie i nie dają chwili wytchnienia. Wciąż nie dociera do niego, że mieszka teraz sam, że jest na swoim i nie ma nikogo, do kogo może zwrócić się o pomoc. Oprócz pani Smith, która zajmuje się domem dziecka i ma własną rodzinę, więc nie może go ciągle niańczyć.   
Louis i tak jest jej niesamowicie wdzięczny, że kobieta zgodziła się towarzyszyć mu na zakupach mebli w swoim prywatnym czasie. Pomogła mu wybrać tanie, ale ładne i dopasowane zestawy do małego salonu i jeszcze mniejszej sypialni. Zadbała również, aby jego kuchnia została wyposażona chociaż w podstawowe rzeczy; takie jak talerze, sztućce, patelnia i garnki. Chociaż i tak jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że będzie z tego korzystał. Nigdy w życiu nic nie gotował i nie ma pojęcia, jak zrobić najprostsze danie. Jasne, obierał ziemniaki, czy różne inne warzywa, albo zmywał po obiedzie górę garnków, ale to raczej w niczym mu teraz nie pomoże. Zwłaszcza w kuchni.   
Chryste, nie był nigdy nawet w sklepie spożywczym (albo przynajmniej o tym nie pamięta), choć zgodnie z tym, co mówiła pani Smith nie powinien odkładać tego zbyt długo.   
_Pamiętaj, Louis, teraz jesteś sam. Sam o siebie dbasz, karmisz, ubierasz, pierzesz swoje rzeczy i chodzisz na zakupy. Musisz pamiętać o płaceniu rachunków, dlatego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu sprawdzaj skrzynkę pocztową. W razie problemów zawsze możesz się do mnie zgłosić i ci pomogę._

Nie ma pojęcia, jak poradzi sobie na dłuższą metę, skoro umowę wynajmu mieszkania ma tylko na rok, a później będzie musiał znaleźć nowe; zapewne dużo droższe, bo nie zapewnione przez państwo.   
Nie minął nawet jeden dzień od jego wyjścia z domu dziecka, a on już ma ochotę złapać wszystkie swoje rzeczy i tam wrócić. W bezpieczne mury placówki, gdzie rytm dnia wyznacza plan ustalony przez dyrektorkę, a dzieciaki muszą jedynie martwić się tym, aby za nim nadążać i za bardzo się nie wychylać. To miejsce, gdzie po spojrzeniu za okno widać zielony, ogrodzony teren, a nie ruchliwą ulicę z ludźmi spieszącymi w różne miejsca po chodnikach. To przerażające. Nawet teraz, kiedy za oknami jest ciemno, wciąż słyszy trąbienie zamiast wrzasków i śmiechu dzieciaków, a dźwięki rozmów zastąpione są przez szuranie dochodzące zza ściany. 

Na drżących nogach Louis podchodzi do kanapy i siada na niej ostrożnie, wciągając do płuc zapach nowości. Mebel nie jest może najwygodniejszy, ale na pewno lepszy niż wysłużona sofa w domu dziecka, w której sprężyny upijają w tyłek, zmniejszając radość z siedzenia na niej do minimum.   
Nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, ponieważ dochodzi już dwudziesta pierwsza i zaczyna robić się zmęczony, choć nie sądzi, że uda mu się zasnąć. Czuje się tu obco, chociaż to _jego_ mieszkanie i w każdej chwili spodziewa się, że wejdzie pani Smith, aby zagonić wszystkich do kąpania. Jednak kiedy mija pół godziny, a jego ciało zaczyna drętwieć od siedzenia w bezruchu i nikt nie nadchodzi, żeby powiedzieć mu co ma robić, gardło zaciska mu się delikatnie, utrudniając oddychanie.   
Wie, że powinien iść do sypialni, przebrać się w starą, wysłużoną piżamę, którą dostał od pani Smith ( _na start_ ), ale coś go powstrzymuje. Nie wie, czy to brak przepychania się ze Stanem o miejsce przy zlewie, brak krzyków pani Smith, aby wszyscy się uspokoili, czy może zwyczajna pustka i cisza jego mieszkania. Czuje się samotny i nieszczęśliwy, czyli coś, czego nie czuł od dobrych kilku lat. 

Zasypia godzinę później skulony w kulkę na kanapie, przy wciąż włączonym świetle.

*

Louis budzi się powoli, jęcząc cicho na ból w plecach i karku, i marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się dlaczego wokół jest tak cicho. Normalnie z drugiej strony pokoju zawsze słyszy krzątaninę Iana, który wstaje jako pierwszy, oraz poganianie którejś z wychowawczyń.   
Jednak teraz oprócz dźwięku samochodów jadących za oknem, jest całkowicie cicho i dopiero to uświadamia mu, gdzie jest i dlaczego. Wzdycha głośno, spoglądając w sufit, gdzie widzi, że wciąż jest włączone światło i niechętnie wstaje kanapy, wiedząc, że powinien je wyłączyć. W domu dziecka wychowawczynie zawsze pokazywały im rachunki, aby uświadomić ich, jakie sumy pieniędzy są płacone, kiedy zapominają tego robić.   
Kiedy gasi światło, idzie do małej łazienki z prysznicem, umywalką, toaletą i szafką. Po tym jak myje twarz i zęby, szczoteczką, którą zabrał z ośrodka, wraca do salonu. Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Zerknięcie na zegarek na ścianie uświadamia mu, że jest dziesiąta i oczy Louisa rozszerzają się gwałtownie. Nigdy w życiu nie spał tak długo i nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem przespał trzy godziny dłużej, niż było mu dozwolone w domu dziecka. Część niego wciąż spodziewa się reprymendy od wychowawczyni oraz tego, że zaraz zjawi się pani Smith z naręczem ubrań. Nikt nie ma… nie miał — Louis musi pamiętać, że te zasady już go nie obowiązują — prawa wybierać swojego własnego stroju i ubierał się w to, co akurat dostał w przydziale jego pokój. 

Jednak teraz wie, że sam musi sobie radzić i dlatego wygładza swoje workowate spodnie i niebieską bluzę, odnotowując w głowie, żeby pójść na zakupy. Musi kupić sobie trochę rzeczy i zrobić zakupy spożywcze. Jego żołądek burczy, jakby na potwierdzenie, i Louis wzdycha głęboko, wyglądając przez okno. Dzień wydaje się ciepły, chociaż wciąż jest środek zimy i zachęcający do wyjścia, chociaż wciąż przeraża go myśl o stawieniu temu wszystkiemu czoła. Ponieważ musi wyjść, znaleźć sklepy i zapamiętać drogę do domu. Musi również pilnować pieniędzy, ponieważ są _jego_ i nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby go okradziono, albo żeby je zgubił.   
Wciąż ciężko mu uwierzyć, że może nazywać coś _swoim_. W domu dziecka wszystko było _nasze_ albo _wspólne_. Naprawdę małą ilość rzeczy Louis mógł uznawać za swoją własność, a kiedy już coś miał, trzeba było uważać, aby ktoś mu jej nie zabrał. Od swoich kolegów, którzy czasami przyjeżdżali na pewien okres czasu do ośrodka wie, że jego dom dziecka jest naprawdę wspaniały. Zasady są respektowane, a wychowawczynie naprawdę zajmują się dziećmi, tak jak powinny. W innych placówkach kłamstwa, pobicia, kradzieże i kopanie dołków pod innymi, aby wyciągnąć z tego korzyści, to coś normalnego. 

Po tym jak ostrożnie wylicza z sumki sześciu tysięcy pięćset funtów, a resztę wpycha pod materac łóżka, z mocno bijającym sercem wychodzi na klatkę schodową. Ma zaciśnięte gardło i pocą mu się dłonie, gdy kieruje się w dół ulicy, a przechodzący obok ludzie szturchają go w ramię albo wołają ostre _przepraszam_ , przepychając się obok niego. To nie tak, że nigdy nie widział normalnego życia, ale obserwacja tego, przez kilka godzin, gdy był na jednej wycieczce do muzeum, czy krótkie wyjścia z wychowawczyniami, to naprawdę nic w porównaniu do bycia zdanym na siebie. Był również przez dwa tygodnie w rodzinie zastępczej, która szybko pozbyła się go, kiedy Louis nie mógł znaleźć wspólnego języka z resztą dzieciaków, która u nich była. Poza tym miał wtedy dziewięć lat i raczej mało pamięta. 

Po drodze natrafia na piekarnię, której zapach sprawia, że zaczyna boleć go z głodu brzuch i niepewnie wchodzi do środka, stając w niedużej kolejce. Kiedy przychodzi jego kolej, mamrocze nazwę pierwszej rzeczy, która rzuca mu się w oczy i dwie minuty później wychodzi z budynku z dwoma pączkami z jabłkiem. W takich chwilach naprawdę jest wdzięczny za pogadanki z panią Smith o tym jak zewnętrzny świat. Że pokazywała im filmy i kazała się na nich skupiać. Choć wtedy Louis uważał to za bezużyteczne, ponieważ sądził, że spędzi w ośrodku całe życie i nie jest mu to do niczego potrzebne. 

Pączki są dobre i słodkie, sprawiają, że lekko się uśmiecha, ponieważ w domu dziecka rzadko kiedy je jadł. W odrobinę lepszym nastroju wędruje po ulicach Londynu, rozglądając się za sklepem z ciuchami. Potrzebuje nowych rzeczy, ponieważ poza tym, co ma na sobie, w jego mieszkaniu znajduje się tylko druga para spodni i naprawdę brzydka, zielona koszulka.   
Wreszcie wchodzi w jedną z bocznych uliczek, gdzie znajduje butik z męskimi ciuchami i wchodzi do środka. Miejsce jest raczej puste, ponieważ o tej godzinie prawdopodobnie wszyscy są w pracy i Louis nie wie, czy czuć z tego powodu ulgę, czy coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Ponieważ teraz ekspedientka, którą jest dziewczyna niewiele starsza od niego, może obserwować każdy jego ruch. Mamrocze do niej szybkie dzień dobry i podchodzi do lewej ściany, gdzie znajdują się koszulki. Jego uwagę przyciągają koszulki w paski, więc wybiera białą w czerwone i białą w niebieskie, dopasowując na oko rozmiar. Łapie też dwie białe, szarą i czerwoną. Kiedy obraca się przez ramię widzi, że dziewczyna ze znudzeniem przegląda coś na swoim telefonie i rozluźnia się odrobinę, przechodząc do działu ze spodniami. Od razu bierze w ręce czerwone, wyglądające na raczej obcisłe, spodnie i przygląda się im. To zupełne przeciwieństwo ciuchów, które nosił do tej pory, ale coś w tym jasnym kolorze sprawia, że czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby je kupić. Zwykle nosił workowate, luźne dżinsy, które zresztą wciąż ma na sobie. Sądzi, że dobrze byłoby się odciąć od starego życia i zacząć zupełnie na nowo. Wreszcie łapie czerwone, zielone i jasno—brązowe spodnie, przyciskając naręcze ubrań do piersi.   
— Przymierzalnia jest na prawo — informuje go ekspedientka, machając głową w kierunku niewielkiej kabiny w rogu pomieszczenia.   
Louis posyła jej szybki uśmiech i idzie do przymierzalni, wieszając rzeczy na wieszakach. Szybko zakłada rzeczy, oglądając się w lusterku i marszczy brwi, kiedy zbyt obcisła koszulka opina mu się na lekko wystającym brzuchu. Ogląda się pod kilkoma kątami i wreszcie wzrusza ramionami, poprawiając grzywkę. Każda para spodni, którą zakłada uwydatnia jego duży tyłek i Louis chichocze cicho sam do siebie, szybko przyciskając dłoń do ust, żeby zahamować dźwięk. Czuje się zupełnie inaczej, ale w ten dobry sposób, dlatego decyduje się wziąć wszystko. Szybko przelicza w głowie cenę wszystkiego i stwierdza, że nie jest tak źle. Prawdopodobnie gdyby się postarał, znalazłby coś tańszego, ale naprawdę lubi te rzeczy. Po wyjściu z przymierzalni wymienia brązowe spodnie na większy rozmiar i to samo robi z szarą koszulką.   
Kupienie swoich pierwszych ciuchów jest dobrym uczuciem.

***

Louis zjada obiad w McDonald’s, ponieważ kto nie chciałby zjeść niezdrowego, tłustego jedzenia, o którym czytał i oglądał w telewizji, na swój pierwszy posiłek? Praktycznie mruczy z radości, opychając się frytkami i cheeseburgerami, ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ nikt w restauracji nie zwraca na niego uwagi.   
Po skończonym polowaniu na ciuchy, obładowany torbami, wraca do mieszkania, gdzie rzuca wszystko na podłogę w sypialni i opada na łóżko. Czuje się zmęczony po tym całym chodzenia, ale jest dużo szczęśliwszy niż był rano. Praktycznie nie myślał o swoich problemach, a bliskie towarzystwo innych ludzi zadziało kojąco. Po tym jak minął pierwszy szok, całkiem łatwo było manewrować swoim ciałem na ulicy, aby nie wpadać na nikogo, ani nie być szturchanym na każdym kroku.   
Za oknem wciąż jest widno, ale dochodzi już siedemnasta i Louis wie, że powinien jeszcze iść do sklepu spożywczego. Chociaż myśl o tym przeraża go bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Ilość produktów na pułkach pewnie uniemożliwi mu szybki wybór. To raczej nie jest doświadczenie porównywalne do kupowania ciuchów i brania, co jest ładne i co pasuje. 

Wreszcie po półgodzinnej debacie z samym sobą, bierze trochę pieniędzy spod materaca, ponieważ wydał wszystko, co wcześniej wziął i już ma wychodzić, kiedy jego wzrok pada na nowe torby z ciuchami. Zagryza dolną wargę, walcząc przez chwilę sam ze sobą, aż wreszcie wygrzebuje szybko czerwone spodnie i koszulkę w paski, które kupił dziś jako pierwsze. Urywa metki i przebiera się, poprawiając swoje oklapnięte włosy. Nowy strój dodaje mu odrobinę pewności siebie i pod kurtkę, narzuca na siebie jeszcze czarną bluzę, ponieważ się ochładza, i wychodzi z mieszkania. 

Jednak po drodze do Tesco, przechodzi obok sklepu z używanymi telefonami i sprzętem elektronicznym. Wie, że powinien nabyć komórkę, pani Smith poinformowała go, że musi mieć jakiś numer kontaktowy, który będzie mógł podać pracodawcy. Ponieważ Louis musi znaleźć pracę, pieniędzy z ośrodka nie starczy mu na zbyt długo, a z czegoś musi się utrzymać. Mógłby też kontynuować naukę i dostawać miesięcznie sześćset funtów, ale nigdy nie przepadał za szkołą. Poza tym nie ma pojęcia, co chciałby robić w życiu.   
Kupuje sobie odrobinę zniszczony, ale działający telefon i do tego kartę startową w najbliższym kiosku. Wpycha rzeczy do kieszeni spodni i kontynuuje drogę do Tesco. 

Gdy wreszcie znajduje się w dużym markecie, z zagubieniem krąży między regałami, nie mając pojęcia, co tak naprawdę powinien wziąć. Półki są wypełnione po brzegi najróżniejszymi produktami, a odmian ryżu jest chyba z pięć i Louis naprawdę nie wie, który powinien wziąć i co w ogóle może z nim ugotować. Wreszcie pod dłuższej debacie, kieruje się do działu z mrożonymi daniami, które wymagają tylko wrzucenia do mikrofalówki albo do piekarnika – to może zrobić. Kiedy ma w wózku jedzenia na przynajmniej trzy dni, składającego się z mrożonej lasagni, mrożonej pizzy, mrożonej… no wiadomo, rusza w dalszą wędrówkę. 

Przyciąga go dział z owocami i wrzuca do wózka trochę mandarynek, jabłek i bananów. Dopiero kiedy w oczy rzuca mu się czerwony, okrągły owoc, przystaje na moment, łapiąc go w dłoń. Skóra jest szorstka i raczej twarda. Unosi owoc do nosa i wącha go dyskretnie.   
— To granat — słyszy nagle z boku czyjś głos i podskakuje lekko ze strachu, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia, że został przyłapany.   
Kiedy spogląda na osobę, która się do niego odezwała, praktycznie rozchyla usta z wrażenia. Chłopak, który obok niego stoi jest wysoki, praktycznie wyższy od Louis o pół głowy i tak bardzo _śliczny_. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy, które się kręcą i są przewiązane kolorową chusteczką. Do tego ma na sobie czarny, elegancki płaszcz, który tylko wysmukla jego sylwetkę.   
— Słucham? — piszczy wreszcie Louis, kiedy widzi na ustach chłopaka rozbawiony uśmiech. Został przyłapany na przyglądaniu się mu, a dołeczki w jego policzkach wcale nie pomagają w przestaniu się gapić.   
— Ten owoc, to granat — powtarza chłopak cierpliwie, a jego głos jest lekko ochrypły, niski i bardzo przyjazny. Zielone, duże oczy również zachęcają do rozmowy.   
— Och — mamrocze głupio Louis. — Jest dobry?   
— Tak. — Energiczne potrząśnięcie głową. — Tylko dużo czasu zajmuje obranie go.   
— To nie chce — odpowiada Louis, odkładając granat do skrzynki.   
Chłopak obok niego śmieje się, potrząsając głową. Po chwili zagląda do jego koszyka i widząc tylko mrożonki, unosi lekko brwi.   
— Nie jesteś fanem spędzania czasu w kuchni, co? — pyta go, sięgając jednocześnie po kolejny owoc, którego Louis zupełnie nie rozpoznaje.   
— Raczej nie — mamrocze, przestępując niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.   
Całym sobą powstrzymuje się przed gapieniem na duże dłonie chłopaka i przed przyglądaniem się jego wargom, gdy mówi. To odrobinę dezorientujące.   
— Powinieneś w takim razie wziąć winogrono — informuje go chłopak. — Oprócz umycia i zjedzenia nie zabiera żadnego czasu.   
Louis chichocze lekko, szybko zakrywając buzię dłonią; nawyk, który ma od długiego czasu. Wszyscy w ośrodku zawsze mówili mu, że chichotanie jest dziewczyńskie. Jednak Harry jedynie uśmiecha się do niego przyjaźnie, błyskając białymi zębami.   
— Doradzałbym też trochę zdrowszego jedzenia, ale nie sądzę, że posłuchasz, prawda? — ciągnie dalej.   
— Nie, raczej nie — mamrocze Louis, znów czując się niepewnie. Nie ma pojęcia, jak powiadomić nieznajomego, że nigdy nic nie gotował, ani nawet nie widział, jak ktoś to robi. Pewnie chłopak uznałby go za głupka.   
— W porządku — zapewnia go chłopak. — Też lubię czasem pojeść niezdrowo. Mój przyjaciel Niall żyje praktycznie na pizzy i nie sposób nie jeść czasami z nim.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Bo to nie tak, że ma przyjaciół (oprócz Stana, który zostaje jeszcze rok w ośrodku) i kiedykolwiek zamawiał z nimi pizzę.   
— Mieszkacie razem? — pyta wreszcie.   
— Tak, wynajmujemy razem mieszkanie i studiujemy na tej samej uczelni — informuje go przystojny nieznajomy. — Niall jest genialny, naprawdę, najlepszy przyjaciel, jakiego mógłbyś sobie wymarzyć. A ty, studiujesz coś?   
Oczy Louis rozszerzają się i czuje, jak nagle szybciej zaczyna bić mu serce. Mógłby powiedzieć, że dopiero wyszedł z domu dziecka i próbuje dostosować się do normalnego życia, ale nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagowałby jego towarzysz, a chciałby z nim porozmawiać chociaż jeszcze chwilę. To pierwsza osoba dzisiaj, która poświęciła mu więcej niż pięć minut swojego czasu, nie będąc zmuszonym do tego przez pracę.   
— Nie — odpowiada cicho, poprawiając grzywkę. — W grudniu skończyłem dopiero osiemnaście lat i zostało mi jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby podjąć decyzję.   
— Och — mówi chłopak. — Nie martw się, też miałem z tym problem, ale odpowiedź sama do ciebie przyjdzie. Studia to fajna sprawa.   
Louis kiwa głową, oblizując dolną wargę i zdobywa się wreszcie na odwagę i pyta:   
— Jak masz na imię?   
Chłopak spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się szeroko.   
— Wybacz, zapomniałem się przedstawić — mówi. — Jestem Harry, miło cię poznać.   
— Louis… — Właśnie chce dodać coś jeszcze, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiewa dźwięk telefonu i chło… Harry unosi przepraszająco dłoń do góry, wyciągając z kieszeni błyszczącą, prawdopodobnie nową komórkę.   
— To Niall — informuje Louisa, jakby czuł w obowiązku się wytłumaczyć. — Mówi, że jak się nie ruszę i nie przyniosę mu obiecanego piwa, to wywali moją porcję chińskiego do kosza.   
Po tym Harry wywraca oczami i odpisuje coś szybko. Louis chichocze cicho, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać i zagryza dolną wargę, gdy zielone oczy Harry’ego skupiają się przez chwilę na jego ustach.   
— Chyba naprawdę będę leciał — mówi — nim naprawdę Niall pozbędzie się mojego jedzenia. Choć obstawiam, że szybciej je zje, niż wyrzuci.   
— Och — mamrocze Louis, spuszczając głowę i czując irracjonalne rozczarowanie. — Miło było cie poznać.   
Nie chce jeszcze kończyć rozmowy z Harrym. Chłopak chyba to wyczuwa, ponieważ dotyka delikatnie jego ramienia i oferuje:   
— Może podasz mi swój numer i umówimy się gdzieś do kawiarni, żeby się lepiej poznać?   
Louis unosi głowę tak szybko, że strzyka mu boleśnie w karku. Uśmiecha się niepewnie do Harry’ego, pytając:   
— Na pewno? Nie chcę się narzucać, ani…   
— Na pewno — przerywa mu Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Chętnie poznam cię bliżej, Louis. I wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje z kimś pogadać.   
Louis marszczy brwi, ponieważ nie lubi litości, a jeśli chłopak właśnie dlatego chce wymienić numery…   
— Jestem nowy w mieście — mówi lekko defensywnie.   
— Tym bardziej — stwierdza Harry, zabierając ciepłą dłoń z jego ramienia.  
— Okej — mamrocze Louis, z rumieńcami wyciągając z kieszeni swoją nową starówkę. Jeszcze nie miał czasu nawet włożyć jej do telefonu.   
Harry unosi brwi, kiedy to widzi, ale nie mówi nic, zapisując ciąg cyfr i posyła mu ostatni uśmiech z obietnicą zadzwonienia jutro, nim macha mu na pożegnanie i odchodzi. 

Louis stoi przy stoisku z owocami jeszcze parę minut, gapiąc się na miejsce, gdzie zniknęły plecy Harry’ego, aż wreszcie z ciepłym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej kieruje się do kasy, ponieważ może życie na własną rękę wcale nie będzie takie złe.


	2. Chapter 2

W sobotę Louis stara się nie zerkać co pięć minut na swój telefon, ale nie może powstrzymać tego, że jest podekscytowany. Wstał już o ósmej, chociaż zdecydowanie mógł pospać dłużej, i od tamtej pory spogląda na telefon w regularnych odstępach czasowych. I naprawdę stara się rozproszyć porządkowaniem swoich ciuchów i układaniem garnków oraz talerzy w szafkach kuchennych, ale wszystko to zajmuje mu niecałe dwie godziny — potem znów zostaje sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.   
Cały czas zastanawia się, o której Harry do niego zadzwoni i czy spotkają się ponownie już dzisiaj? Louis niemiałby nic przeciwko, nienawidzi być sam, a spotykanie nowych osób zawsze było ekscytujące. W ośrodku nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do zawarcia przyjaźni, skoro osoby przychodziły i odchodziły, ale poznawanie ich chociażby częściowo było miłe. Zawsze lubił towarzystwo innych ludzi — ma problem z radzeniem sobie z samym sobą przez zbyt długi czas, a dom dziecka przyzwyczaił go do obecności przynajmniej trzydziestu innych dzieciaków. 

Dlatego kiedy o godzinie czternastej Harry wciąż nie dzwoni, Louis zakłada kurtkę, bierze trochę pieniędzy spod materaca i idzie poszukać jakiegoś taniego miejsca, gdzie mógłby zjeść obiad. Może po drodze wpadnie mu w oko jakaś oferta pracy? Za tym też powinien zacząć się rozglądać.   
Przez całą drogę ściska telefon w ręce, którą trzyma w kieszeni, i wędruje ulicami Londynu, oddychając mroźnym, zimowym powietrzem. Nie ma pojęcia ile czasu zajmuje mu szukanie miejsca do jedzenia, ale zaczyna robić się powoli ciemno i Louis wie, że znowu zgubił poczucie czasu. W ośrodku często mu się to zdarzało, przez co wpadał w kłopoty, gdy odpływał na lekcjach albo zapominał odrobić pracy domowej, gapiąc się w ścianę albo za okno.   
Kończy w jakiejś taniej chińskiej knajpce, gdzie zjada ciepłego kurczaka i przygląda się rozmawiającym ludziom. Czuje się żałośnie, kiedy z nadzieją, pomiędzy kęsami ryżu, spogląda na swój milczący telefon. Jednak nie traci nadziei, Harry powiedział, że zadzwoni, prawda? I wydawał się szczery oraz miły, dlatego Louis nie ma podstaw, aby wątpić w jego słowa. Być może po prostu chłopak nie ma czasu albo zajęty swoim życiem towarzyskim, ponieważ je _ma_ w przeciwieństwie do Louisa. 

Kiedy wraca do mieszkania ze świeżym pieczywem na kolację oraz gotowym twarożkiem, i znów jest otoczony przez ciszę czterech ścian, jego żołądek zaczyna powoli się zaciskać. Za oknem jest całkowicie ciemno, a zegar wskazuje na dwudziestą. 

Harry wciąż nie zadzwonił.

*

Następnego dnia śpi tak długo, jak tylko może; dosłownie zmusza się, żeby zasnąć ponownie, gdy przebudza się o siódmej trzydzieści i udaje mu się to ciągnąć jeszcze dwie godziny. Po tym wychodzi z łóżka i zakłada swoją nową, białą koszulkę oraz jasnobrązowe spodnie.   
Mimowolnie zerka na swój telefon, ale nie ma żadnego nieodebranego połączenia, ani smsa. Jednak wie, że jest możliwość iż Harry zadzwoni później. Prawdopodobnie przeprosi, że zapomniał to zrobić wczoraj (ponieważ wygląda jak ktoś, kto by przeprosił za coś takiego), a potem umówią się na wspomnianą w ich rozmowie kawę.   
Louis stara się czymś zająć, ale nie bardzo ma czym. W mieszkaniu nie ma telewizora, ponieważ nie starczyło mu na niego pieniędzy, więc jest skazany jedynie na swoje własne myśli. Na myśli, które nie chcą się zamknąć o Harrym i wciąż przypominają mu o jego istnieniu. I o tym, że _obiecał_ zadzwonić.   
Wie, że nie może znów wyjść i wędrować po mieście, ponieważ za oknem pada śnieg, a on pewnie skończy na tym, że wyda pieniądze na niepotrzebną pierdołę. Dlatego siada na parapecie z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach i telefonem przy nodze, po czym opiera głowę bokiem o szybę i gapi się na ulicę w dole. 

Nie ma pojęcia ile tak siedzi, ale Harry wciąż do niego nie dzwoni i Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że zaczyna wątpić. Zaczyna czuć się jak idiota, ponieważ jak mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Harry, chciałby utrzymywać kontakt z kimś takim jak on? Z głupią sierotą z domu dziecka.   
Poza tym Louis powinien być mądrzejszy, powinien wiedzieć lepiej, żeby nie wierzyć w obietnice. Wie do czego prowadzi ślepa wiara i powtarzanie sobie: _może zadzwoni jutro_ , _na pewno przyjedzie_ , _nie zostawiłaby mnie tutaj_ , _kocha mnie_. Wie, że im dłużej to trwa, tym rozczarowanie bardziej boli. Ponieważ ono zawsze się pojawia. Pojawia się i przypomina mu o tym, jak wielkim idiotą jest, nie ucząc się na własnych błędach. 

Właśnie dlatego ze łzami w oczach rzuca swój telefon w odległy kąt szafy, ponieważ i tak nikt _nie_ zadzwoni. Nawet jeśli obiecał. 

Bo obietnice nic nie znaczą, Louis przekonał się o tym mając sześć lat i czas, aby wreszcie to zapamiętał.

*

W poniedziałek budzi się o siódmej i po pięciu minutach namysłu wyskakuje z łóżka. Idzie do szkoły. Zamierzał ją rzucić, ale cisza w mieszkaniu doprowadza go do szału. Nauka przynajmniej pozwoli mu się czymś zająć przez kilka godzin. No i zostały mu tylko cztery miesiące do ukończenia ostatniej klasy i egzaminów — głupio by to było zaprzepaścić. Pani Smith będzie z niego dumna, kiedy się dowie, że jednak postanowił kontynuować naukę. Nie ma pojęcia, czy uda mu się zdać egzaminy, ale musi chociaż spróbować. Wychowawczynie w domu dziecka zawsze mu powtarzały, że życie potoczy się tak, jak on sam je sobie zaplanuje. Że ma nad nim władzę i siedzenie z założonymi rękami, czekając na cud, nic tu nie pomoże. Trzeba _chcieć_. 

Korci go, żeby zajrzeć do szafy i sprawdzić telefon, ale powstrzymuje się i szybko ubiera, wiedząc, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, nie będzie szans, aby zdążył na czas.   
Droga do szkoły trwa dużo dłużej, gdy jedzie z mieszkania, zamiast przejść jedną przecznicę od domu dziecka, dlatego i tak wpada spóźniony na lekcję angielskiego o dziesięć minut.   
— Louis — mówi nauczycielka z zaskoczeniem, kiedy go widzi.   
Wszyscy w szkole byli pewni, że kiedy tylko skończy osiemnaście lat, to przestanie tu przychodzić.   
— Dzień dobry — sapie Louis, ponieważ biegł od przystanku. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie.   
Kobieta przygląda mu się chwilę, ale potem kiwa głową, wskazując mu jego miejsce. Louis ma dziwne wrażenie, że widzi w jej spojrzeniu aprobatę. To sprawia, że czuje ciepło w środku, ponieważ zrobił _dobrze_. Sam podjął tę decyzję i to wspaniałe uczucie.

*

Kiedy dzwonek obwieszcza długą przerwę, Louis łapie swój plecach i wychodzi na korytarz, kierując się do stołówki, gdzie powinien być Stan. Chłopak siedzi przy tym samym stoliku co zawsze i rozpromienia się na widok Louisa, podrywając do góry.   
— Nie sądziłem, że cię jeszcze tu zobaczę — mówi, kiedy witają się szybkim uściskiem. Po chwili przesuwa spojrzeniem po ciele Louisa, unosząc lekko brwi do góry. — Widzę, że poszalałeś na zakupach. Czerwone spodnie, serio?   
Louis rumieni się lekko, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Podobają mi się — mamrocze obronnie.   
Stan unosi dłonie do góry.   
— Tylko wspomniałem — stwierdza. — Wyglądasz… dobrze. Inaczej, ale pasuje do ciebie ten strój.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.   
— Dzięki. Więc coś ciekawego działo się, kiedy mnie nie było? — pyta.   
Cudownie jest rozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem. Być może powrót do szkoły, to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł, jeśli będzie mógł widywać się często ze Stanem.   
— To samo co zawsze — odpowiada chłopak. — Chociaż nie, czekaj, wczoraj pani Smith powiedziała, że udało im się skontaktować z mamą Caroline, kobieta mieszka w Szkocji. Podobno ma przyjechać za tydzień.   
— Caroline to ta mała blondyneczka? — dopytuje Louis, a kiedy dostaje potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową, uśmiecha się lekko. — To dobrze, jest słodka i cieszę się, że nie zostanie w ośrodku dłużej niż to konieczne.   
— Sam zajął twoje łóżko — informuje go Stan, po czym bierze łyk wody. — Powiedział, że w jego wystają sprężyny.   
Louis wywraca oczami.   
— Dupek — mamrocze pod nosem. — Zawsze chciał wpakować się na moje miejsce. Myślę, że to bardziej dlatego, że jego łóżko jest w samym kącie pokoju, a moje w luksusowym miejscu na środku.   
Stan śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
— Myślisz, że wciąż ma koszmary po tym horrorze, na który nas namówiłeś?   
Louis chichocze cicho.   
— Nie wiem, ale pierwsze dwie noce po tym jak go obejrzeliśmy, praktycznie szlochał w poduszkę przez sen.   
Rozmawiają tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Stan spogląda na niego poważnie i pyta:   
— W twoim mieszkaniu jest lepiej, niż w ośrodku?   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze Louis. — Ciężko jest mi się przyzwyczaić do ciszy. Na pewno plusem jest brak kolejki do łazienki i moje własne rzeczy, ale… Myślę, że czuję się samotny. To doprowadza mnie do szału. Dlatego wróciłem do szkoły.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco i poklepuje go po ramieniu.   
— Zawsze mogę zamieszkać z tobą — żartuje, chociaż w jego głosie są poważne nuty.   
— Stan — mówi smutno Louis. — Wiesz, że przyjąłbym cię w mgnieniu oka, ale jak tylko uciekniesz, to pierwszym miejscem, gdzie zaczną cię szukać, będzie moje mieszkanie.   
Przyjaciel spogląda na swoje dłonie.   
— Wiem — wzdycha wreszcie. — Po prostu myśl o tym, że muszę siedzieć tam jeszcze rok… Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę tego miejsca, a kiedy nie ma ciebie, jest tylko gorzej to wszystko znieść.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze Louis. — Ale nie mogłem siedzieć tam kolejny rok, wiesz o tym. Potem wyjście byłoby tylko trudniejsze. Im szybciej się usamodzielnię tym lepiej. Jak wyjdziesz za rok, to będziemy mogli razem coś wynająć albo…   
Stan potrząsa głową.   
— Wracam do Doncaster — informuje go. — Chcę odnaleźć mamę i… Sam nie wiem. Przekonać się, dlaczego mnie zostawiła i zapytać, czemu po prostu nie zrzekła się praw rodzicielskich. — Śmieje się sucho. — To tak cholernie ułatwiłoby sprawę, a zamiast tego tkwię w tym pieprzonym domu dziecka, bo nikt nie mógł mnie zaadoptować, a…   
Louis układa dłoń na jego plecach i pociera je delikatnie. Stan trafił ośrodka, kiedy miał dwanaście lat i chociaż szanse na adopcję przez jego wiek były małe, ponieważ ludzie wolą młodsze dzieci, to przynajmniej była jakaś nadzieja. Ale jego mama unikała rozpraw sądowych, wszystko ciągnęło się i ciągnęło, zupełnie uniemożliwiając opcję adopcji. A teraz chłopak ma siedemnaście lat, więc praktycznie nikt nie zajmuje się jego sprawą, czekając, aż skończy osiemnaście lat i pójdzie na swoje. Prawo jest całkowicie popieprzone.   
— W takim razie jak wrócisz — obiecuje mu Louis. — Wtedy znajdziemy coś naszego.   
Uśmiech, który posyła mu Stan jest szczery i pełen wdzięczności.

*

Powrót do cichego domu, przygnębia go chyba bardziej, niż za pierwszym razem, gdy się tu znalazł. Wciąż nie potrafi przyzwyczaić się do samotności, a hałas, krzyki i tłumy w szkole, tylko mu przypomniały, jak to jest być otoczonym ludźmi.   
Przez korki na mieście dotarł do mieszkania dopiero na szesnastą i czuje się dosłownie wykończony. Wrzuca do mikrofalówki mrożoną lasagne i robi sobie herbatę, pamiętając, aby odrobić na jutro pracę domową. Skoro już wrócił do szkoły, równie dobrze może zrobić to porządnie. Chociaż i tak wątpi, aby jego nauczycielka od geografii, która jest święcie przekonana, że Louis i tak nie osiągnie nic w życiu, w jakikolwiek sposób doceniła jego starania.   
Kiedy czterdzieści minut później siedzi na kanapie z zeszytem w ręce, otoczony ciszą, ma ochotę zapłakać. To głupie i żałosne, ale jest po prostu tak cholernie _samotny_. I wie, że ma szczęście, ponieważ dostał pieniądze i mieszkanie, a inne dzieci czasami nie dostają nic, ponieważ wciąż mają członków rodziny, którzy mogą ich wspomóc w jakichś sposób, to w chwilach takich jak ta, rzuciłby wszystko, co teraz ma i wrócił z powrotem do domu dziecka, aby skulić się na swoim starym łóżku i pójść spać.   
Odpycha od siebie te myśli, skupiając się na zadaniu domowym z matematyki, której absolutne nienawidzi i bierze głębokie, uspokajające wdechy. 

Dopiero o dwudziestej pierwszej, gdy kończy kolację składającą się z płatek z mlekiem i idzie pod prysznic, wszystko znów zaczyna wracać. I Louis naprawdę trzyma się świetnie do momentu, aż zagląda do szafy, żeby sprawdzić swoją komórkę. Nie powinien, wie, że nie powinien robić sobie nadziei, ale i tak ją czuje, gdy odblokowuje wyświetlacz, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma jakiejś nieodebrane połączenia.   
Mały ekran informuje go jedynie o poziomie baterii oraz sile zasięgu i to jest jak kopniak prosto w brzuch.   
Louis śmieje się bez humoru, potrząsając głową, gdy łapie płytkie wdechy, jakby był na granicy histerii i wchodzi do łóżka, przykrywając się aż po szyję. Nasłuchuje przez chwilę za szelestem pościeli przewracającego się z boku na bok Sama, mamrotaniem Iana, czy pochrapywaniem Stana, ale nic takiego nie słyszy. Nie słyszy nic, oprócz swojego przyspieszonego oddechu i hałasu przejeżdżających ulicą aut.   
I właśnie wtedy wybucha płaczem, zaciskając powieki spod których wypływają łzy. Nienawidzi płakać i przez ostatni rok nie robił tego praktycznie wcale, ale teraz to po prostu za wiele. Nie potrafi się uspokoić, szlochając w poduszkę i mocząc ją łzami. Cóż, to przynajmniej jakiś dźwięk w tym pieprzonym mieszkaniu. Pociąga nosem, nie przejmując się wycieraniem policzków, ani własną godnością. Równie dobrze może dać upust swoim emocjom; to podobno pomaga. Jest lepsze, niż duszenie wszystkiego w sobie, chociaż pewnie zmieni zdanie, gdy obudzi się rano z podpuchniętymi oczami i bólem głowy.

*

Reszta tygodnia mija mu w rutynie wstawania, jechania do szkoły, jedzenia i uczenia się. Jedynym wyjątkiem było odwiedzenie pani Smith, który przytuliła go, mówiąc mu jaka jest dumna, że postanowił skończyć szkołę i że tak świetnie sobie radzi. Od razu pomogła mu złożyć wszystkie papiery zaświadczające o kontynuowaniu nauki, aby otrzymywał dodatkowe pieniądze i obiecała mu, że może zgłosić się do niej z każdym problemem. To naprawdę wspaniała kobieta.

W piątek wieczorem Louis jest tak zmęczony byciem samotnym, że ubiera się w swoje ukochane czerwone spodnie, koszulkę w paski i postanawia pójść do baru. Nigdy w żadnym nie był, a w okolicy jego mieszkania są przynajmniej trzy i sądzi, że fajnie byłoby gdzieś wyjść.   
Bierze ze sobą pięćdziesiąt funtów i rusza w dół ulicy, czując podekscytowanie w dole żołądka. Alkohol pił tylko raz w życiu, kiedy ze Stanem uciekli z domu dziecka i za ciężko odłożone pieniądze z miesięcznego kieszonkowego, kupili sobie po dwa piwa. A raczej namówili starszego chłopaka, żeby im kupił, ponieważ obaj wyglądali jak dzieciaki. To dobre wspomnienie. No może poza tą częścią, kiedy policja odwiozła ich z powrotem do ośrodka, a jedna z wychowawczyń, która wtedy ich pilnowała, krzyczała na nich tak długo, że Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz zaczną krwawić mu uszy. 

Kiedy wchodzi do baru, który wciąż nie jest zbyt zatłoczony z powodu dość wczesnej godziny, czuje przyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Lubi doświadczać i poznawać nowe rzeczy, dlatego przechodzi przez pomieszczenie z uniesionym podbródkiem i wskakuje na krzesełko barowe, opierając łokcie o blat. Rozgląda się po wnętrzu z przyciemnionymi światłami, stolikami z kanapami i telewizorami plazmowymi, wiszącymi na ścianach w różnych miejscach. Włączony jest mecz piłki nożnej, na który gapi się kilku facetów zebranych przy jednym ze stolików, a reszta ludzi siedzi grupkami, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Louis nie czuje się źle, że jest sam, ponieważ widzi przy barze kilka innych osób, które smsują zawzięcie albo popijają w ciszy piwo. Praktycznie podskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy nagle:   
— Podać coś?   
Louis obraca głowę w stronę barmana i nie ma pojęcia, jak udaje mu się utrzymać zamkniętą buzię, ponieważ mężczyzna stojący przed nim jest… cudowny. Ostre kości policzkowe, wydatne usta, zarost i brązowe, głębokie oczy. Do tego ma włosy wygolone po bokach i zebrane do tyłu w małą kitkę. Obie jego ręce są pokryte tatuażami, które nadają mu ostrego wyglądu, który natychmiast łagodnieje, gdy jego usta układają się w uśmiech, kiedy widzi jak Louis mu się przygląda. Unosi do góry brew, powtarzając pytanie:   
— Podać ci coś?   
— Ja… um… piwo — mamrocze nieskładnie Louis, starając się jakoś pozbierać.   
Twarz tego chłopaka go rozprasza. I raczej nigdy nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad swoją orientacją seksualną, ponieważ to naprawdę go przeraża, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, ma wrażenie, że nawet gdyby tańczyło wokół niego kilka nagich dziewcząt, to nie mógłby odwrócić wzroku od boskiej twarzy barmana.   
— Mogę zobaczyć dowód? — pyta go chłopak.  
Louis rumieni się mocno, spuszczając wzrok i wygrzebuje z kieszeni portfel. Wygrzebuje z niego dowód i podaje barmanowi, zerkając na niego spod rzęs. Chłopak sprawdza jego datę urodzenia i kiwa z uśmiechem głową, oddając mu go.   
— Bez urazy, _Louis_ , ale wyglądasz strasznie młodo — mówi. — Musiałem sprawdzić. Nie chcę stracić pracy.   
— Jasne — mamrocze Louis, czując się odrobinę lepiej. Chowa dowód do portfela i pyta: — Dostanę teraz moje piwo?   
Barman śmieje się i bez słowa odwraca, nalewając mu małe piwo. Kiedy Louis unosi na niego brew, chłopak wzrusza ramionami.   
— Szybciej je wypijesz i przy końcówce nie będzie ciepłe, ani wygazowane — informuje go. — Wierz mi, przerobiłem to już kilka razy. Sześć funtów.   
Louis podaje mu pieniądze, mówiąc, żeby wziął sobie napiwek, ponieważ chłopak jest miły i wydaje się przyjazny, ale ten tylko potrząsa głową i oddaje mu całą resztę.   
— Dzięki, skarbie, ale dziwnie się czując biorąc napiwki od kogoś, kto równie dobrze mógłby być moim przyjacielem — informuje go barman, uśmiechając się lekko na widok jego rumieńca. — Tak w ogóle to mam na imię Zayn.   
— Przyjacielem? — mamrocze Louis, marszcząc odrobinę brwi, gdy bierze łyk zimnego piwa.   
Zayn wzrusza ramionami, wystawiając w jego stronę palec, żeby poczekał, kiedy zajmuje się szybko innym klientem.   
— Wydajesz się w porządku i wyglądasz na trochę zagubionego — informuje go. — Zawsze, kiedy przychodzą tu takie osoby, czuję się, jakbym je wykorzystywał. Szczególnie, kiedy się upiją i wciskają mi swoje pieniądze, nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę robią.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego z rozbawieniem.   
— Twoja twarz/twoje piękno ich zaślepia — żartuje, zagryzając wargę, gdy orientuje się, co powiedział.   
Zayn tylko macha ręką, śmiejąc się głośno.   
— Słyszałem już to raz czy dwa — mówi.   
Potem znów odwraca się do klienta, wołającego o jego uwagę i znika na jakieś dziesięć minut, kiedy Louis popija swoje piwo, obserwując ludzi wokół. Czuje się zaskakująco dobrze, otoczony obcymi osobami w barze, gdzie w jednej chwili słyszy śmiechy i szum rozmów, a w drugiej zagłusza to wszystko wybuch radości przy stole, gdzie siedzą kolesie oglądający mecz.   
— Pierwszy raz w barze? — pyta go Zayn, kiedy ruch trochę się uspokaja.   
Louis kiwa głową, dokańczając swoje piwo.   
— Wcześniej nie miałem jakoś… okazji — mówi niemrawo, spuszczając wzrok. — Ale podoba mi się tutaj.   
— Mi też, pracuje tu już od ponad roku i to raczej spokojne miejsce — informuje go Zayn. — Chcesz następne?   
Louis kiwa głową, uśmiechając się lekko. Kiedy stoi przed nim kolejne zimno piwo, nie może powstrzymać się przed chęcią dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o Zaynie.   
— Um, studiujesz coś, czy…?   
— W tym roku kończę pierwszy stopień studiów z angielskiego — mówi mu chłopak. — Chcę być nauczycielem. Chociaż zastanawiam się też nad rozpoczęciem zaocznie sztuki i malarstwa.   
— To naprawdę fajnie. Ja jestem totalnie do dupy w rysowaniu — informuje go Louis. — Chyba że liczysz za talent rysowanie wszędzie kutasów.   
Zayn wybucha śmiechem, a Louis nie może powstrzymać ciepła w żołądku. Lubi, kiedy ludzie poświęcają mu uwagę, a chłopak przed nim robi to już od półtorej godziny, wyglądając, jakby rozmowa naprawdę sprawiała mu przyjemność. Co prawda co kilka minut biega wokół baru, zajmując się klientami, ale nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu.   
Po trzecim piwie Louis jest wstawiony, jeśli nie powiedzieć, że pijany. Chichocze niekontrolowanie, przyglądając się innym i wymieniając uwagami z Zaynem. Spędza miło czas i dobrze się bawi.   
— Jeszcze jedno piwo? — pyta Zayna.   
— Myślę, że ci starczy — mówi chłopak, potrząsając głową. — Jutro mi za to podziękujesz. I musisz jeszcze wrócić do domu, a nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyś się stąd wytoczył, okej?   
Louis wydyma dolną wargę, mrugając na niego, co sprawia tylko, że Zayn wywraca oczami i odwraca się, nalewając mu soku pomarańczowego.   
— Na koszt firmy. Wypij to i zbieraj się do domu — mówi. — Wyglądasz na zmęczonego i trochę zbyt pijanego jak na kogoś, kto wypił trzy małe piwa.   
Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów Louis ziewa szeroko, a chłopak uśmiecha się, będąc dumnym z tego, że miał rację. Po tym odwraca się i robi drinki dla trzech chichoczących dziewczyn, kiedy Louis popija grzecznie swój sok. Kiedy kończy, czeka aż Zayn znów do niego podejdzie i mówi:   
— Już.   
— Brawo — sarka chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo. — A teraz ubieraj się i do domu. Będziesz wracał na pieszo?   
— Mhm — mruczy Louis, pocierając oczy. — Mieszkam niedaleko.   
— Daj mi swój telefon — mówi mu nagle Zayn.   
— Nie mam — odpowiada, marszcząc brwi. — Jest w mieszkaniu.   
— A pamiętasz swój numer na pamięć? — pyta go niecierpliwie chłopak.   
Louis kiwa głową, kiedy Zayn wyciąga z kieszeni swoją komórkę. Gapią się na siebie przez moment, aż wreszcie barman prycha:   
— No dalej. Podaj mi swój numer.   
— Po co ci? — Louis przechyla na bok głowę, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. To nie tak, że zamierza zadzwonić, prawda? Louis doskonale wie, co robią ludzie, którzy obiecują mu, że będą utrzymywać z nim kontakt.   
— Żebym wiedział, czy dotarłeś w jednym kawałku do domu — informuje go Zayn. — A teraz daj mi ten numer. Puszczę ci krótkiego i jak wrócisz, to napiszesz mi, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku.   
— Okej — mamrocze Louis, dyktując ciąg cyfr. Jeśli Zayn się upiera, to nie zamierza mu odmawiać. Jedyne co ma do stracenia to po prostu kolejne rozczarowanie, a do nich akurat jest dobrze przyzwyczajony.   
— Puściłem ci sygnał — mówi chłopak. — Jak wrócisz do mieszkania, to napisz do mnie, dobrze? Albo będę cię męczył, dopóki tego nie zrobisz.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, chociaż nie sądzi, że uśmiech na pewno sięga jego oczu, i kiwa głową. Zayn przygląda mu się dziwnie, ale macha ręką na pożegnanie, gdy Louis zeskakuje ze stołka.   
— Do zobaczenia, Louis.

*

Louis wraca do mieszkania i rozbiera się do bokserek, stojąc przed szafą i gapi się na drzwi od szafy przez dobre pięć minut, nim zbiera się i wyciąga swój telefon. Serce praktycznie podskakuje mu do gardła, kiedy widzi, że ma jedno nieodebrane połączenie od nieznajomego numeru. Zayn naprawdę zadzwonił.   
Lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi i z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, pisze pod ten numer smsa: 

_jestem w jednym kawalku i wlasnie klade sie spac_

Wchodzi do łóżka, przyciskając telefon do piersi i właśnie przysypia, kiedy aparat piknięciem obwieszcza nową wiadomość. 

_Dobrze, napiszę do ciebie jutro, jak się obudzę. Także spodziewaj się wiadomości gdzieś koło czternastej i nie jedz obiadu, pójdziemy razem ;p Jeśli oczywiście chcesz._

Louis szczerzy się głupio, chwilę później ziewając szeroko i odpisuje proste: 

_okej_

Być może właśnie zdobył swojego pierwszego przyjaciela poza domem dziecka. To dobre uczucie.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis budzi się koło dziesiątej, ponieważ wczesne wstawanie przez cały tydzień do szkoły go wykończyło i potrzebował nadrobić trochę snu. Zajmuje mu dosłownie kilka minut, aby przypomniały mu się wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora, po czym szczerząc się głupio, łapie za swój telefon i sprawdza smsy. Musi się upewnić, czy to aby na pewno nie był sen. Raz, kiedy był w ośrodku, przyśniło mu się, że umówił się ze Stanem na oglądanie animowanego filmu i nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego chłopak w ten dzień zamiast siedzieć z nim przed telewizorem, grał w karty z resztą dzieciaków. Dopiero kiedy mu to wyrzucił, okazało się, że w ogóle nie odbyli rozmowy, a Louis miał bardzo realistyczny sen.   
Jednak wiadomości wciąż znajdują się w pamięci komórki i Louis wydaje z siebie radosny pisk, wyskakując z łóżka. Wie, że ma przynajmniej cztery godziny, nim napisze do niego Zayn, ale jest tak podekscytowany, że nie ma szans, aby leżał w bezruchu choć minutę dłużej. Idzie pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie zapach dymu papierosowego i się odświeżyć, a kiedy stoi pod gorącym strumieniem wody, stara się ostudzić odrobinę swój zapał, ponieważ zawsze jest szansa, że Zayn o nim zapomni i nie napisze, prawda? A Louis nie ma zamiaru dopraszać się o uwagę. Może i jest zdesperowany, żeby znaleźć przyjaciół, ale na pewno nie jest żałosny. I nie zamierza być. Narzucanie się komuś nie jest jego wymarzoną definicją przyjaźni, czy chociażby koleżeństwa. 

Po prysznicu zjada miskę płatek i z wielkim trudem bierze się za prace domowe. Wie, że powinien uczyć się do poniedziałkowego sprawdzianu z historii, ale naprawdę nie potrafi się teraz skupić. Jest tak pochłonięty próbą rozwiązania zadania z chemii, że praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy w cichym mieszkaniu jego telefon pika dwa razy, obwieszczając nadejście wiadomości. Jego serce zaczyna bić w szybszym tempie, gdy Louis łapie komórkę i sprawdza smsa. 

_piętnasta ci pasuje?_

Louis wywraca oczami, ponieważ Zayn najwyraźniej szybko przechodzi do rzeczy. 

_jasne i tak nie robie nic innego_

Kilka minut później Louis ma dokładny adres restauracji i zapewnienie od Zayna, że może się spóźnić, ponieważ chłopak na pewno to zrobi. To sprawia, że Louis śmieje się głośno, ponieważ to kolejna rzecz, którą mają wspólną – on też ma problemy z robieniem rzeczy na czas. Chociaż pani Smith zawsze mu powtarzała, że punktualność to ważna cecha. Cóż, na pewno nie, gdy jest się nastolatkiem i chodzi z głową w chmurach.   
Kiedy dochodzi czternasta Louis rzuca książki na bok i idzie do sypialni, żeby wybrać ciuchy. Chce wyglądać dobrze, chociaż nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy. Wypadałoby wybrać się na kolejne zakupy i skompletować trochę bardziej garderobę, ale boi się wydać zbyt dużą ilość pieniędzy. Wciąż ma przed sobą rachunki do zapłacenia i musi mu to starczyć do czasu, aż skończy naukę. Dopiero wtedy będzie mógł iść poszukać pracy, a pod koniec miesiąca powinni wypłacić mu socjalne stypendium i być może wtedy pójdzie sobie coś kupić.   
W domu dziecka nigdy nie myślał o takich sprawach i planowanie wszystkiego w przód to naprawdę trudna sprawa. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak potoczy się dalej jego życie.   
I jako że nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru w ciuchach, decyduje się na zielone dżinsy, których jeszcze nie miał na sobie i zwykłą białą koszulkę. Zagryza wargę, przeglądając się w lustrze i zastanawia, czy to nie odrobinę dziwne, że chłopak nosi takie kolorowe ciuchy. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział żadnego kolesia, który ubierałby się w ten sposób – ani w ośrodku, ani w szkole, do której uczęszcza. W głowie rozbrzmiewa mu głos chłopaków, którzy pobili go, gdy miał piętnaście lat i krzywi się na swoje odbicie. _Dziewczyński_. Właśnie taki jest. Niski, z tyłkiem nieproporcjonalnie dużym do reszty ciała, małymi dłońmi i delikatnymi rysami twarzy. Do tego ma lekko wystający brzuch i grube uda. Nie wspominając o jego włosach, które kompletnie oklapnięte, opadają mu na czoło. 

Wreszcie zgarbiony odsuwa się od lustra i nerwowo drapie się po nadgarstku. Wie, że nie ma czasu na przebieranie się, dlatego wzdycha lekko, myśląc: _będzie co będzie_ , i łapie bluzę z wieszaka, zakładając ją na siebie. Powinien zrobić pranie, ale boi się, że zniszczy swoje rzeczy, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak działa cholerna pralka. Prawdopodobnie zdecyduje się na pranie ręczne, ponieważ tego nauczyli go w ośrodku, chociaż ta opcja średnio do niego przemawia. 

Właśnie wychodzi z mieszkania, ponieważ potrzebuje jeszcze czasu na dojazd, kiedy jego telefon znów pika. Wyjmuje go z kieszeni, przez chwilę obawiając się, że Zayn wszystko odwołuje, ale wiadomość mówi: 

_zaprosiłem na obiad moich trzech przyjaciół, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?_

Louis uśmiecha się, zamykając za sobą drzwi mieszkania i odpisuje szybko: 

_nie, im wiecej tym lepiej, lubie poznawac nowych ludzi_

 

Jest na ulicy, w połowie drogi na przystanek autobusowy, kiedy od Zayna przychodzi kolejny sms. 

_w takim razie do zobaczenia za dwadzieścia minut_

Dojazd do restauracji zajmuje mu odrobinę więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, ale nie przejmuje się tym, ponieważ Zayn powiedział, że i tak się spóźni. Czuje nerwowe kłucie w żołądku, kiedy staje przed miło wyglądającą knajpką; może i lubi poznawać nowych ludzi, ale to zawsze jest stresujące. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę chce znaleźć przyjaciół i chce, żeby wszyscy dzisiaj go polubili. Wreszcie po dwóch minutach gapienia się na drzwi, wchodzi do środka i od razu zostaje przywitany przyjemnym zapachem jedzenia. Jak na zawołanie burczy mu w brzuchu, gdy rozgląda się po wnętrzu, szukając znajomych czarnych włosów.   
Zayn dostrzega go pierwszy, ponieważ macha do niego z rogu sali, i Louis musi wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, nim zbiera się, żeby oderwać stopy od podłoża. Rusza w kierunku stolika położonego w rogu sali i widzi, że oprócz barmana, znajdują się tam jeszcze trzy inne osoby, ale nie ma za bardzo jak się im przyjrzeć, ponieważ dwie z nich siedzą tyłem, a chłopak, który siedzi obok Zayna, ma spuszczoną głowę i pisze coś na telefonie.   
— Hej — mówi Zayn, szczerząc się szeroko. — Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, starając opanować swój przyspieszony oddech i rozpina kurtkę, wieszając ją na oparciu wolnego krzesła.   
— Hej — odpowiada odrobinę ochryple. Wtedy jego spojrzenie pada na twarz chłopaka, który wcześniej siedział do niego tyłem, i praktycznie staje mu serce. To Harry. Harry, który obiecał zadzwonić i nigdy tego nie zrobił. Harry, który sprawił, że popłakał się w swoim łóżku jak małe dziecko, czekając na telefon od niego.   
Louis czuje się, jakby nagle w pomieszczeniu brakło powietrza. Chłopak spogląda na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, ponieważ również musiał go rozpoznać, ale nie ma czasu nic powiedzieć, ponieważ nagle odzywa się blondyn, siedzący obok Zayna.   
— Miło cię poznać — mówi. — Jestem Niall. Ten z loczkami to Harry, a ten napakowany to Liam.   
— Ej — jęczy koleś, który został nazwany Liamem, i Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że na myśl przechodzi mu słowo „szczeniaczek”.   
Liam ma krótko obcięte włosy, brązowe, ciepłe oczy i zarost na twarzy, którzy dodaje mu męskości. Tak samo jak mięśnie, które rozpychają jego biały podkoszulek. Jednak wydęta dolna warga i lekko zmarszczone brwi przywodzą na myśl bardziej dzieciaka, niż dorosłego mężczyznę.   
— Siadaj — zachęca Louisa Zayn, wskazując na krzesło, przed którym wciąż stoi jak zaczarowany. — Skoro Niall tak kulturalnie już wszystkich przedstawił, to myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy coś zamówili, umieram z głodu.   
— To dlatego, że jesteś leniwy i nie jadasz śniadania — mówi blondyn, szturchając go łokciem.   
Zayn wywraca oczami, jakby słyszał to już setki razy i po prostu otwiera menu. Louis nie ma pojęcia, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, dlatego również łapie za kartę dań. Kiedy unosi do góry wzrok, widzi, że Harry przygląda mu się, zagryzając dolną wargę, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał i Louis szybko ucieka wzorkiem. Cóż, nie da się ukryć, że to raczej niezręczne spotkanie.   
— Więc, Lou, nie bolała cię rano głowa? — pyta go nagle Zayn.   
Louis spogląda na niego, prychając.   
— Wypiłem trzy piwa, a nie galon wódki — mówi.   
— Jeśli chcesz znać zdanie eksperta, którym oczywiście jestem, to po trzech piwach zdecydowanie nie powinieneś wyglądać tak, jak wyglądałeś wczoraj — mówi mu chłopak z uśmieszkiem.   
Niall śmieje się, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą, gdy spogląda na Louisa, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.   
— Zayn wspominał, że masz super mocną głowę — informuje go, sprawiając, że Louis się rumieni. — Powinniśmy się razem napić.   
— Nie chcesz tego robić — wtrąca Liam. — Niall potrafi przepić wszystkich i wołać o jeszcze.   
— Tak, a później muszę sprzątać po nim wymiociny — dodaje Harry, a jego głęboki głos wywołuje u Louisa dreszcze.   
Blondyn śmieje się, zupełnie niezawstydzony i wysyła do Harry’ego buziaka.   
— Kochasz to — mruczy.   
— Debile — mamrocze Zayn, ale uśmiecha się lekko. — Poza tym obawiam się, że Louis nie stanowi zbyt wielkiego wyzwania.   
Louis czuje się odrobinę nie na miejscu, ponieważ oczywistym jest, że wszyscy przy stoliku bardzo dobrze się znają i są przyjaciółmi, a on jest kimś z zewnątrz, kto narusza ich dynamikę. Jest od nich również młodszy i pewnie uważają go tylko za dzieciaka. Dlatego spuszcza głowę i wbija spojrzenie w menu, starając się wybrać coś dobrego. Właśnie w tym momencie nadchodzi kelnerka i Louis zamawia jako pierwszy, po czym spogląda na swoje dłonie, ułożone na udach i zaczyna bawić się swoimi palcami.   
Kiedy czuje lekkie kopnięcie w stopę, podrywa głowę, spoglądając na Liama, który przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem.   
— Tylko się droczymy — mówi cicho, kiedy reszta chłopców składa swoje zamówienia.   
Louis posyła mu mały uśmiech, kiwając głową.   
— W porządku — zapewnia go. — Po prostu… Ja nie…   
Nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć, ale Liam wygląda, jakby go rozumiał. Co pewnie nie ma sensu, ale ciepłe spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu nie wyraża nic innego, oprócz zrozumienia.   
— Pewnie trudno za nami nadążyć, ale szybko załapiesz — informuje go chłopak. — A teraz powiedz mi coś o sobie, Zayn wspominał, że wciąż jesteś w liceum, tak?   
— Mmm, tak, teraz będę kończył szkołę — przyznaje. — Naprawdę chce się już stamtąd wydostać.   
Liam śmieje się, kiwając głową.   
— Miałem to samo — mówi. — Chociaż nie wiem, czy studiowanie i pracowanie jest dużo lepsze od siedzenia parę godzin w szkolnej ławce.   
— Mówisz tak, jakbyś w ogóle cokolwiek robił w pracy — wtrąca się nagle Niall i Louis nie miał pojęcia, że reszta chłopców ich słucha. — Siedzisz na recepcji w siłowni i stawiasz stempelki.   
— Zazdrosny? — pyta Liam, szczerząc się do niego.   
— Jestem zazdrosny o pracę Zayna — mówi blondyn, a jego akcent jest raczej gruby i odrobinę ciężki. Louis podejrzewa, że chłopak może być Irlandczykiem. — Babranie się w alkoholu po trzy razy w tygodniu to wymarzona praca dla mnie.   
Harry prycha nagle, odgarniając z czoła kosmyk włosów, który wydostał się z kolorowej chustki, którą ma na głowie. Jego duże dłonie po raz kolejny przyciągają uwagę Louisa, a dołeczki w policzkach i duże, zielone oczy są ciężkie do ignorowania. Louis wciąż czuje w żołądku nieprzyjemny uścisk, kiedy na niego spogląda. Zastanawia się też, czy Harry wspomni coś o tym, że nie zadzwonił, czy może uda, że w ogóle nie było takiej sytuacji.   
— Niall nie myl podawania drinków innym z piciem ich — mówi chłopak.   
— Zaynie, on jest dla mnie niemiły i twierdzi, że jestem pijakiem — mamrocze Niall dziecinnym głosem, pochylając się w kierunku Zayna.   
Barman głaszcze go po głowie, a jego spojrzenie nabiera nagle czułego wyrazu i Louis zastanawia się, czy ich dwójka jest razem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział na żywo pary gejów, ale kiedy głębiej zastanawia się nad tym, co teraz widzi, to czuje się bardziej rozluźniony w ich obecności, niż przy obściskującej się heteroseksualnej parze. Tego akurat naoglądał się aż za dużo w swoim liceum. W ośrodku czasami też, chociaż sam osobiście pocałował tylko jedną dziewczynę i nie wspomina tego najlepiej na świecie. Pocałunek był krótki, niezręczny i nie wywołał w nim nawet ukłucia podniecenia, choć słyszał od Iana, że właśnie tak powinno być.   
— Harry, nie dokuczaj Niallowi — mówi Zayn.   
— Jesteście beznadziejni — informuje ich Liam i Louis ma wrażenie, że chłopak nie mówi tylko o tej sytuacji.   
Reszta chyba też to wie, ponieważ Niall rumieni się mocno, szybko odsuwając od Zayna, a barman zagryza dolną wargę, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.   
— Um — mamrocze niezręcznie Louis po kilku chwilach ciszy. — Czy któryś z was jadł tu już wcześniej wołowinę z imbirem?   
Wszyscy spoglądają na niego, sprawiając, że się rumieni, a potem wybuchają śmiechem na tę niezbyt subtelną próbę zmiany tematu.   
— Lubię cię, Louisie… — oznajmia mu Zayn, uśmiechając się.   
— Tomlinson — dodaje pomocnie, oddając uśmiech.

*

Reszta obiadu mija w przyjemnej atmosferze i Louis rozluźnia się, żartując z chłopakami i ciesząc się spędzanym z nimi czasem. Jedynym problemem jest Harry.   
Koleś obserwuje go prawie przez cały, wyglądając, jakby zbierał się, żeby coś powiedzieć, po czym spuszcza głowę albo zwraca swoją uwagę na toczącą się rozmowę. To naprawdę dziwne.   
Louis stara się również nie czuć urazy, że chłopak do niego nie zadzwonił, ponieważ prawdopodobnie chciał być miły, a potem zorientował się, że ma ochoty utrzymywać kontaktu z kolesiem z supermarketu, który obwąchiwał granat. 

Kiedy wreszcie obiad dobiega końca i każdy z nich płaci swój rachunek, Louis zakłada kurtkę, kierując się do wyjścia. Wszyscy stają przed budynkiem i zaczynają się żegnać. Liam przytula go, poklepując po plecach i to naprawdę _miłe_. Louis zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Niall również wiesza mu się entuzjastycznie na szyi, czochrając mu na koniec włosy i szczerząc głupio.   
— W przyszłym tygodniu też powinieneś przyjść — mówi. — Jesteśmy tu co tydzień i możesz czuć się zaproszony.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, czując jak podekscytowanie wybucha w całym jego ciele.   
— Jasne — zapewnia. — Bardzo chętnie.   
— Trzymaj się — mówi Zayn, zgarniając go w ciepły uścisk. — Napiszę do ciebie w tygodniu, okej?   
Louis kiwa głową, patrząc jak Zayn, Niall i Liam kierują się w dół ulicy, po czym odwraca się do wciąż czekającego Harry’ego – chłopak chyba jednak zdecydował się poruszyć temat ich ostatniego spotkania.   
— Mogę cię odprowadzić? — pyta, przestępując niezręcznie z nogi na nogę.   
Znów ma na sobie czarny, długi płaszcz, który nadaje mu elegancji i sprawia, że wygląda na jeszcze wyższego, niż normalnie.   
— Ja… Tak — mamrocze Louis, wciskając ręce w kieszenie kurtki. Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić.   
Idą przez kilka chwil w ciszy, aż wreszcie Harry wyrzuca z siebie:   
— Chciałem przeprosić.   
Louis spogląda na niego i wzrusza ramionami, starając się, aby żadne emocje nie pokazały na jego twarzy.   
— Nie musisz przepraszać, że nie zadzwoniłeś do nieznajomego chłopaka z Tesco — mówi Louis, kiedy jest pewny, że jego głos się nie załamie. Wciąż pamięta, co czuł w chwili, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie zadzwoni. Raczej ciężko zapomnieć tak duże rozczarowanie. — Pewnie nie spodziewałeś się mnie już więcej spotkać. To w porządku. Rozumiem, że chciałeś być miły i…   
Harry nagle śmieje się obok niego, ale dźwięk jest odrobinę suchy i chłopak wcale nie brzmi na rozbawionego.   
— Wiedziałem, że tak pomyślisz — stwierdza. — Ja pewnie też bym tak pomyślał, kiedy dałbym komuś swój numer, a ta osoba mnie zlała i nie zadzwoniła, ale to nie tak. Przysięgam. I wiem, że pomyślisz, że kłamię i to nieprawdopodobne, ale nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie, ponieważ źle zapisałem twój numer.   
— Co? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis.   
Koleś miał rację, nie wierzy w jego wytłumaczenie.   
— Naprawdę — jęczy Harry. — Pomyliłem cyferki przy zapisywaniu. Byłem rozproszony i Niall mnie poganiał… Takie rzeczy zdarzają mi się cały czas i wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale zapytaj któregoś z chłopców. Niall nawet był przy tym, jak próbowałem do ciebie wtedy dzwonić i cały czas automatyczna sekretarka mówiła mi, że nie ma takiego numeru, i wszystko potwierdzi. Dzisiaj prawdopodobnie nie ogarnął, że _mój_ Louis to ty… Znaczy nie że mój, ale…   
Louis nagle nie może powstrzymać tego, że się śmieje.   
— Harry — mówi, przerywając mu. — Paplesz.   
Coś w jego żołądku rozluźnia się, ponieważ może faktycznie tak było. Może to tylko głupia pomyłka przy wpisywaniu numeru, a Harry naprawdę chciał zadzwonić. Chłopak spogląda na niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i naprawdę ciężko im się oprzeć… Louis zagryza wargę na własne myśli, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia skąd się biorą.   
— Wierzysz mi? — pyta Harry. — Nie chciałem mówić nic przy stole, bo pewnie reszta zasypałaby nas milionem pytań, no i wolałem wyjaśnić sprawę na osobności. Naprawdę mi przykro i przepraszam, że jestem głupkiem, który nie potrafi zapisać numeru.   
Louis prycha na niego, ponieważ kiedy tydzień temu rozmyślał o Harrym do głowy wpadła mu myśl, że chłopak należy do tych osób, które przepraszają prawie za wszystko, biorąc winę na siebie, i praktycznie się nie pomylił.   
— W porządku — mówi, posyłając mu uśmiech. — Eee, to nie było zbyt miłe, kiedy domyśliłem się, że jednak nie zadzwonisz, ale… Wypadki i pomyłki się zdarzają.   
Harry posyła mu pełen ulgi uśmiech, w którym pokazują mu się dołeczki w policzkach. Louis naprawdę chciałby ich dotknąć.   
— Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę. Jeśli mi pozwolisz. Naprawdę chciałbym cię lepiej poznać — zapewnia go chłopak.   
— W porządku — stwierdza Louis, po kilku chwilach namysłu. Wie, że ryzykuje kolejne rozczarowanie, ale naprawdę nie może tego powstrzymać. Coś go przyciąga do Harry’ego. — Podam ci jeszcze raz mój numer i upewnimy się, że tym razem zapiszesz go poprawnie, tak?   
Starszy chłopak chichocze lekko, uśmiechając się przepraszająco i potakuje głową.   
— Tym razem sprawdzę dwa razy przy zapisywaniu — obiecuje.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis stuka palcami w stolik, zerkając na swoją milczącą komórkę. Część niego spodziewa się, że Harry w każdej chwili zadzwoni i powie, że jednak nie przyjdzie na spotkanie, ale stara się to ignorować. Za oknem jest nieprzyjemna pogoda, a kawiarnia jest naprawdę ciepła i miło pachnąca — to połączenie go usypia. Właśnie jest w fazie delikatnego przysypiania, kiedy nagle czuje dłoń opadającą mu na ramię i podskakuje w zaskoczeniu.   
— Hej, Lou — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.   
Louis rumieni się lekko na to przezwisko, ale oddaje uśmiech.   
— Hej, już prawie przysypiałem — śmieje się, opanowując chęć wydęcia dolnej wargi, gdy Harry zabiera swoją ciepłą, dużą dłoń i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko.   
— Długo czekałeś? — pyta ze zmartwieniem chłopak. — Jestem pewien, że przyjechałem na czas.   
— Byłem po prostu wcześniej — wyznaje Louis. — Wracałem prosto ze szkoły i nie opłacało mi się iść do mieszkania.   
— Och. — Różowe usta Harry’ego przyciągają jego wzrok, gdy układają się w malutkie „o”. — Nie jesteś głodny? Możemy iść coś zjeść albo…   
— W porządku — przerywa mu Louis. — Jadłem na szkolnej stołówce. Nie było najlepsze, ale dało się znieść.   
Harry śmieje się, potrząsając głową.   
— Pamiętam, że u mnie jedzenie było obrzydliwe. Dlatego mama zawsze robiła mi do szkoły kanapki. Kiedy byłem młodszy odcinała mi skórki od chleba, żebym w ogóle je zjadł — mówi, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
Louis stara się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale mięśnie jego twarzy wydają nagle nieposłuszne. Słuchanie innych, kiedy opowiadają o swoich szczęśliwych rodzinach to coś, co wciąż go boli. Gdy był w ośrodku wszystkie dzieciaki albo pochodziły z patologicznych domów i raczej nie wspominały rodziców zbyt radośnie, więc o nich nie mówiły, a reszta tak jak Louis była pozbawiona bliskich. Jedynie w szkole zwykle natrafiał na kogoś, kto mówił o swojej mamie albo tacie, jakby to były najlepsze osoby na świecie. Teraz, kiedy jest poza ośrodkiem, czuje się dosłownie bombardowany szczęśliwymi obrazkami rodzinnych zakupów albo rodziców odbierających dzieci ze szkoły.   
— Um, Louis? — pyta Harry, machając mu ręką przed oczami.   
Louis spogląda na niego rumieniąc się mocno, ponieważ został przyłapany na błądzeniu w myślach a nie chce, żeby Harry pomyślał sobie, że uważa jego towarzystwo za nudne. Wręcz przeciwnie.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze, wbijając palce w swoje uda, żeby się skupić. Dopiero teraz zauważa też, że chłopak rozebrał się z czarnego płaszcza i siedzi teraz przed nim w szarym, lekko przydużym swetrze. Wygląda absolutnie uroczo, a podciągnięte rękawy, ukazują tatuaże na jego przedramionach i Louis wypala: — Masz tatuaże!   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.   
— Mam — mówi z rozbawieniem. — Ale to nawet nie jest połowa z nich.   
— Jakie jeszcze masz? I gdzie? — pyta Louis, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.   
— Tego będziesz musiał dowiedzieć się sam — mówi, puszczając mu oczko i Louis rumieni się tak mocno, że ma wrażenie, że jego twarz przypomina pomidora. Czy Harry z nim flirtuje? Chryste.   
— Ja, eee… — mamrocze Louis, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, ale zostaje wybawiony przez kelnerkę, która podchodzi do nich z notesem.   
— Dzień dobry — mówi. — Czy mogę coś podać?   
— Poproszę latte — odpowiada grzecznie Harry, posyłając jej uprzejmy uśmiech. — Lou?   
— Herbatę. Yorkshire, jeśli macie.   
Kobieta kiwa głową, odchodząc i zostawiając ich samych. Louis wciąż nie wie, co powiedzieć, ale jego towarzysz nie ma chyba tego problemu.   
— Pierwszy raz, jak się spotkaliśmy, mówiłeś, że dopiero przeprowadziłeś się do miasta. W takim razie, gdzie wcześniej mieszkałeś?   
Louis mógł się spodziewać, że zaczną rozmowę od wymiany tego typu informacji.   
— Doncaster — mówi po chwili zastanowienia. Wie, że tam się urodził i stamtąd pochodzi. Nie zamierza wspominać, że wprowadził się tu z domu dziecka na obrzeżach miasta.   
Harry spogląda na niego lekko zaskoczony.   
— Powiedziałbym, że jesteś z Londynu — stwierdza. — Nie brzmisz, jakbyś był z tamtych stron.   
Louis czuje, jak kolory odpływają mu z twarzy i ma nadzieję, że nie widać po nim przerażenia. Wbija palce jeszcze mocniej w swoje uda i oblizuje usta. Naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nie przyzna po prostu, że jest z domu dziecka, ale nie sądzi, że jest się czym chwalić. Nie zamierza również tego ukrywać, ale chciałby, żeby Harry najpierw go poznał, a nie oceniał przez pryzmat tego, gdzie się wychował.   
Bierz głęboki wdech i odpowiada ze swoim najlepszym północno-wschodnim akcentem:   
— Zmiana akcentu, to mój talent.   
Kiedy twarz Harry’ego rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, a Louis w myślach dziękuje Stanowi, który pokazał mu, jak brzmi mówią ludzie w Yorkshire. Chłopak wychowywał się tam do dwunastego roku życia, więc miał większe szanse, aby wszystko załapać. Dla Louisa wciąż jest odrobinę surrealne, że Stan mieszkał kiedyś w tym samym mieście, co on.   
Jednak to czego najbardziej chciałby się dowiedzieć, to dlaczego wylądował w domu dziecka blisko Londynu. Żadna z wychowawczyń nigdy nie odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie niczym innym, niż: _twoja mama musiała być tu przejazdem albo przeprowadzić się jakiś czas wcześniej_. Wspomnienia Louis z okresu, kiedy mieszkał z mamą są raczej słabe. Jedyne co pamięta to jej imię: _Sarah_ i to, że miała długie, blond włosy.   
— Louis, dobrze się czujesz? — pyta Harry, przyglądając mu się z troską.   
Louis nawet nie zauważył, że kelnerka postawiła przed nim herbatę.   
— Tak — mówi, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. — Po prostu odrobinę odpłynąłem. Obiecuję bardziej się skupiać.   
— Słuchaj, jeśli nie chcesz ze…  
— Nie — wcina mu się Louis, ponieważ wie, co zaraz usłyszy. — Chcę tu być z tobą i cię lepiej poznać. Jestem po prostu niewyspany i łatwo się rozpraszam.   
— W porządku — mówi Harry z ciepłym, choć odrobinę niepewnym uśmiechem. — Też miewam gorsze dni. 

Następnie rozmowa trwa dalej i Louis pilnuje się, żeby nie odpływać myślami. Choć nie jest to zbyt trudne, ponieważ jest dosłownie zafascynowany różowymi, lekko wydętymi ustami Harry’ego, jego językiem, który czasami wysuwa, aby oblizać dolną wargę i dużymi, zielonymi oczami. Louis nie wie skąd biorą mu się te myśli w głowie, ale sądzi, że to najpiękniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Pełne emocji, błyszczące szczęściem i _żywe_. Jakby Harry czerpał z życia garściami każdego dnia i nie przejmował się niczym. Naprawdę łatwo jest dojść do takich wniosków po sposobie w jaki opowiada o szalonych imprezach z Niallem i chwilę później z delikatnym uśmiechem mówi o książce, którą przeczytał i komedii romantycznej, którą obejrzał.   
Louis dowiaduje się również, że Harry studiuje fotografię, przejawia niezdrową miłość do filmików ze słodkimi kociętami i opowiada najgorsze żarty na świecie.   
— Lou, wiesz czemu zjedliśmy świnię? — pyta Harry, wyglądając jakby miał się roześmiać ze swojego własnego żartu.   
— No dlaczego? — Louis opiera się o oparcie krzesła i unosi drugą tego dnia filiżankę herbaty do ust.   
— Bo się prosiła — opowiada chłopak, chichocząc we własną dłoń.   
Louis parska w swój napój, unosząc brew do góry w geście politowania.   
— No weź, ten był zabawny. — Harry uroczo wydyma dolną wargę.   
— Na pewno lepszy niż ten o żyrafie — stwierdza Louis, marszcząc nos, ponieważ skończyła mu się herbata. — Ale i tak jesteś absolutnie beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie dowcipów.   
Harry marszczy na niego brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi jak dziecko, i Louis nie może powstrzymać chichotu, który zasłania dłonią. Jego towarzysz unosi kąciki ust w uśmiechu, przekrzywiając odrobinę głowę, gdy na niego spogląda. Louis nerwowo poprawia swoją grzywkę, wiercąc się na siedzeniu i spogląda na Harry’ego spod rzęs.   
— Dlaczego zawsze to robisz? — pyta nagle Harry.   
— Co?   
— Zasłaniasz buzię, kiedy się śmiejesz — zauważa chłopak. — Za każdym razem, kiedy się dzisiaj śmiałeś, zasłaniałeś usta. Nie rób tego. Masz śliczny uśmiech.   
Louis rumieni się, opanowując chęć poprawienia grzywki po raz setny, żeby chociaż czymś zająć ręce. Nienawidzi tego u siebie. Niemożności usiedzenia spokojnie w jednym miejscu dłużej niż pięć minut.   
— Ja… To nawyk — przyznaje wreszcie cicho. — Tam gdzie… gdzie się wychowałem, zawsze mówili mi, że chichotanie jest dziewczyńskie.   
Jasne spojrzenie Harry’ego odrobinę się chmurzy.   
— Nie, żeby było, ale nawet gdyby, to co w tym złego? — pyta, marszcząc w niezrozumieniu brwi.   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze Louis, czując, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku. Nigdy o _tym_ nie myślał. Nie myślał o tym, jak się zachowuje i co sobą reprezentuje. Nie myślał, jak go odbierają inni, oprócz tego, że uważał, aby nie narazić się starszym i silniejszym kolesiom w domu dziecka. Raczej szybko nie zapomni lekcji, którą dostał mając piętnaście lat, ale teraz… Teraz już nie musi uważać przed nikim. Ma miejsce, gdzie może uciec i się schować, kiedy coś pójdzie nie tak. — Po prostu to zawsze słyszałem i…   
— Więc ja ci mówię, że masz piękny uśmiech i wygląda na to, że będę musiał ci o tym przypominać — mówi Harry raźnie, jakby _naprawdę_ w to wierzył.   
Louis rumieni się, nie mając kontroli nad własnym ciałem i posyła chłopakowi kolejne nieśmiałe spojrzenie.   
— Dziękuje — mamrocze wreszcie i siląc się na odwagę dodaje: — Twój uśmiech też jest śliczny. I masz dołeczki.   
Harry szczerzy się do niego, wystawiając na pokaz swoje białe zęby, a w jego policzkach tworzą się wspomniane wcześniej dołeczki. Wygląda naprawdę przystojnie i uroczo. A Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczy i zdecydowanie nie chce rozważać nad swoją seksualnością właśnie tutaj, w kawiarni.

*

Wieczorem, kiedy leży w swoim łóżku, przykryty kołdrą po samą szyję i otoczony ciszą małego mieszkania, jego myśli zaczynają wędrować w rejony, które zawsze od siebie odcinał. Rysował przed nimi grubą, czarną linię, której nigdy nie przekraczał, ponieważ jest absolutnie przerażony tym, co może tam znaleźć. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o Harrym, jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej a w brzuchu pojawia się takie miłe, ciepłe uczucie, które chciałby zatrzymać na zawsze.   
I wie, że to inne od ciepła, które czuje, gdy Stan wstawia się za nim przed dupkami, którzy próbują mu dokuczać. To inne, niż ciepło, które czuł, gdy Zayn naprawdę do niego zadzwonił po pierwszej nocy w barze. To coś _więcej_.   
Więcej, którego Louis nie potrafi nazwać i właśnie w chwilach takich jak ta, najbardziej boli go fakt, że nie ma do kogo się zwrócić. Że nie ma mamy, do której mógłby pójść i poprosić o radę. Nie ma również taty, który poklepałby go po plecach i doradził co robić. Nie ma absolutnie nikogo i to jest do dupy.   
Nawet głupiego Internetu, gdzie można dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. W domu dziecka Louis nawet zdiagnozował sobie grypę przez Internet i dowiedział się jak leczyć ją „domowymi sposobami”. A teraz cholernie przydałby mu się komputer, gdzie wpisałby w wyszukiwarkę: _myślę o drugim chłopcu zbyt często, co robić?_

I chociaż słowo _gej_ pojawia się na granicy jego umysłu, to odpycha je od siebie. Bo może nigdy się nie całował i nie był z nikim w intymnej sytuacji, ale słyszał to słowo w znacznie bardziej obraźliwej wersji wiele razy i wie, co ono znaczy. Najczęściej było wypowiadane prześmiewczo i raniąco. Louis nie jest głupi, wie z jakich powodów tak na niego wołali, ale nigdy nie pozwalał sobie zbyt wiele o tym myśleć. Bo jeśli by myślał, to wszystko stałoby się prawdą. Stałby się tym, kim widzieli go inni chłopcy w domu dziecka, a tu nie o to chodzi.   
Tutaj chodzi o kochanie i bycie kochanym, o uczucia, których Louis potrzebuje i pragnie. Nie ważne jak wiele razy powtarza sobie, że jest niezależny i nie potrzebuje nikogo do szczęścia. Że tyle lat był sam, a jedyne co otrzymywał to ochłapy troski wychowawczyń – a i tak musiał dzielić to z innymi – i wciąż dawał radę. 

Jego umysł pędzi w plątaninie myśli i wspomnień, i Louis ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie może się uspokoić i leży w łóżku już od dobrej godziny, gapiąc się w sufit i drapiąc się po nadgarstkach. Czuje, jakby coś wpełzło mu pod skórę; nie może pozbyć się swędzenia.   
Nagle podskakuje, słysząc piknięcie telefonu i podnosi go szybko, odczytując wiadomość: 

_Dobranoc, Lou. Dziękuję za dzisiaj i mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś czas równie dobrze co ja. Zadzwonię jutro xx_

Uśmiech mimowolnie pojawia się na ustach Louisa, serce zwalnia do spokojnego tempa, a supeł w żołądku się rozluźnia. 

_bede czekac kolorowych xx_

Nie ma bladego pojęcia co oznaczają te „x”, ale wyglądają fajnie, więc wysyła wiadomość w tej wersji, i z telefonem zaciśniętym w dłoni, układa się na boku i zasypia w przeciągu następnych pięciu minut.

*

— Żartujesz — mówi Harry z niedowierzaniem, gapiąc się na niego w szoku. — Naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś na London Eye?   
Louis potrząsa głową, jedząc swój kawałek pizzy. Tym razem siedzą w pizzeri, ponieważ Louis kocha pizzę a Harry lubi udawać, że pogardza tłustym serem, kiedy tak naprawdę praktycznie jęczy z radości przy każdym kęsie.   
— Jakoś nie było okazji — mamrocze Louis, gdy przełyka.   
— W takim razie musimy cię tam zabrać — mówi chłopak, uśmiechając się, gdy wrzuca do buzi kawałek koktajlowego pomidora, który spadł mu z pizzy. — Jeśli chcesz mogę zapytać też chłopców, czy chcą pójść z nami…   
— Nie — wypala Louis, natychmiast się rumieniąc. — Nie, że nie chcę z nimi spędzać czasu, to po prostu ty i…   
Nie jest w stanie dokończyć, dlatego spuszcza głowę i odkłada końcówkę ciasta, przenosząc dłonie na swoje uda.   
— Hej — mówi Harry delikatnie, sprawiając, że Louis unosi niepewnie wzrok. — Ja również lubię spędzać czas tylko z tobą. Chcę cię lepiej poznać i pokazać ci mnóstwo nowych rzeczy.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało, czując ulgę, że jest rozumiany, nawet jeśli nie potrafi wyrazić swoich myśli słowami. 

Przez następną godzinę rozmawiają o głupotach, o ulubionych szkolnych przedmiotach, muzyce i zwierzętach. Harry opowiada mu o swoich studiach, projektach i znajomych z grupy. Wspomina też kilka zabawnych historii o początkach, kiedy uczył się gotować i narobił takiego bałaganu w kuchni, że mama zabroniła mu tam wchodzić przez następny miesiąc. Louis zauważa, że chłopak lubi mówić o swojej rodzinie: o swojej mamie Anne, o siostrze Gemmie i ojczymie Robinie. Za każdym razem, gdy ich wspomina na jego ustach pojawia się czuły uśmiech, a spojrzenie łagodnieje. Louis powoli przyzwyczaja się do nieprzyjemnego uczucia w żołądku, gdy słucha o matczynych uściskach i złośliwej siostrze, która podpuszczała go do robienia głupich rzeczy, za które później obrywał od mamy.   
— Wiesz, że Niall raz uderzał do naszej nauczycielki od historii? Byliśmy w ostatniej klasie liceum, a ona była młoda i nowa — śmieje się Harry. — Stała przed klasą, czekając, żeby nas wszystkich wpuścić, a Niall podszedł do niej i zapytał czy jest nowa i dodał, że fajnie będzie mieć w klasie taką ładną dziewczynę jak ona. Prawie posikałem się ze śmiechu, kiedy nic nie powiedziała, otworzyła drzwi i usiadła za biurkiem. Przysięgam, że Ni zmieniał kolory na twarzy tak często jak kameleon.   
Louis śmieje się, parskając tak mocno, że cola prawie idzie mu nosem. Naprawdę może to sobie wyobrazić.   
— Biedaczek — mówi bez cienia współczucia. — Ja bym pewnie spłonął ze wstydu.   
— Czyli żadnych przygód z nauczycielkami? — pyta Harry, unosząc delikatnie brew.   
— Boże, nie — prycha Louis. — Moja babka od historii pewnie wpisałaby mi milion jedynek za sam komentarz o jej urodzie. Poza tym ma wąsy większe od moich.   
Harry chichocze, pochylając się do przodu.   
— Nauczycielki nie, więc może uczennice? Jakieś zawstydzające zauroczenie którąś z koleżanek? — Jego pytanie wydaje się mieć drugie dno, sprawia również wrażenie dziwnie poważnego, jakby miało coś między nimi ustalić. Jednak Louis nie bardzo ma pojęcie co.   
— Nie, żadnego zauroczenia dziewczynami — odpowiada więc szczerze.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a jego oczy migoczą. Louis czuje motylki w żołądku i poprawia grzywkę, oblizując dolną wargę. 

Kiedy wychodzą z restauracji – po tym jak Harry _nalegał_ , że zapłaci – chłopak zgarnia go w mocny uścisk i Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że staje na palcach, przyciskając lekko swój nos do jego szyi i wdychając do płuc cudowny zapach.   
— Dziękuję za dzisiaj — mówi Louis.   
— Lubię spędzać z tobą czas — przyznaje chłopak, odgarniając kosmyk swoich ciemnych włosów z twarzy. — Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro albo pojutrze, okej? Umówimy się na naszą randkę.   
Louis czuje się nagle, jakby świat się zatrzymał.   
— Randkę? — powtarza słabo.   
Harry zagryza wargę, marszcząc odrobinę brwi.   
— Eee, tak, chyba że źle zrozumiałem i… — mamrocze, wyglądając niepewnie.   
— Nie, nie — wypala Louis, nie mając cholernego pojęcia co robi. Wie jedynie, że cokolwiek czuje do Harry’ego, cokolwiek sprawia, że jego serce przyspiesza a w żołądku pojawiają się motylki, musi trwać. Co z tego, że nie ma bladego pojęcia o randkowaniu. Ani o tym, czy _lubi_ chłopców. — Dobrze zrozumiałeś, tak, ja… Możemy, my…   
Harry nagle chichocze, a jego oczy znów zdają się błyszczeć. Louis zaczyna lżej oddychać.   
— Więc jak już mówiłem, zadzwonię jutro, dobrze? — mówi chłopak.   
— W porządku. — Louis wciska ręce do kieszeni, nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić. — Będę czekał.   
— Pa, Lou — mruczy Harry, pochylając się i całując go w policzek.   
— Do zobaczenia — udaje się wydusić Louisowi, gdy obserwuje jak Harry odchodzi w dół ulicy.   
Pocałowane miejsce na jego policzku mrowi, a serce wali w piersi niczym młot. Jest absolutnie przerażony, ale nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy.

*

Gdy wraca do mieszkania wszystko wydaje się być tak przytłaczające, że czuje się, jakby miał się zaraz udusić. Louis nigdy nie był dobry z mierzeniem się sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, które teraz wykrzykują: _randka z Harrym_.   
Wie, że sam sobie z tym nie poradzi, a odpowiedzi nie przyjdą do niego magicznie. Musi _coś_ zrobić. Znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże mu to rozwikłać i ułożyć w głowie.   
Dlatego trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyciąga telefon i pisze smsa: 

_moglibysmy sie spotkac? potrzebuje z kims porozmawiac_

Zayn odpisuje mu dokładnie dwie minuty później: 

_Jasne ;) Daj znać kiedy ci pasuje, jutro jestem wolny cały dzień._


	5. Chapter 5

Louis czuje się, jakby pod skórę wlazło mu stado mrówek i żadnym sposobem nie móże się ich pozbyć. Jego nadgarstki są zaczerwienione, a na udach pod spodniami zapewne znajdują się czerwone ślady zadrapań. Strasznie denerwuje się przed rozmową z Zaynem i dlatego wyrusza z domu pół godziny wcześniej niż powinien. Miał być w mieszkaniu chłopaka na szesnastą, a wychodzi już o piętnastej, jednak nie potrafi usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Harry rano zadzwonił do niego rano, żeby ustalić szczegóły ich _randki_ na sobotę o osiemnastej. Ponoć widok z London Eye jest najpiękniejszy, kiedy jest już ciemno. Jednak teraz jest czwartek i Louis wie, że nie ma zbyt dużo czasu, aby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Zastanawia się, czy w ogóle możliwe jest rozgryźć coś takiego w dwa dni. W tej chwili czuje się, jakby potrzebował do tego lat świetlnych, ponieważ sama myśl o byciu na randce z drugą osobą, nie ważne z kim, jest równie odległa co księżyc. 

Mieszkanie Zayna mieści się jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi autobusem od jego, ale przez korki Louis dociera tam dziesięć minut później. Kiedy puka do drzwi, jego ręce trzęsą się, a serce tłucze się w klatce piersiowej, jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć.   
— Jesteś wcześniej — mówi Zayn, otwierając mu.   
Chłopak ma na sobie tylko dresowe, materiałowe spodnie wiszące mu nisko na biodrach i oczy Louisa rozszerzają się lekko z szoku. Ciało Zayna jest umięśnione, ale szczupłe, z tatuażami pokrywającymi jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Jego włosy są tym razem rozpuszczone i przerzucone na jedną stronę w seksownym bałaganie.   
— Eee — stęka Louis, przekładając ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. — Mam przyjść później…   
— Nie bądź głupi — mówi Zayn, wciągając go do środka i zamykając za nimi drzwi. — Rozbierz się i czuj jak u siebie.   
Louis kiwa głową, ściągając kurtkę i wdychając do płuc zapach mieszkania Zayna. Czuje słabą woń farb i sprayów oraz środków do prania, jakby chłopak właśnie rozwiesił gdzieś świeże ciuchy. Kiedy przechodzą do salonu Louis zauważa, że mieszkanie nie jest zbyt duże, choć na pewno większe od jego własnego i gustownie umeblowane. Chociaż panuje tu większy bałagan, niż u niego – szkice, kartki i książki są rozwalone na całym stoliku do kawy, a na kanapie leży koc i poduszki, jakby Zayn niedawno uciął sobie drzemkę. Cóż, to może też wynikać z tego, że Louis nie ma w swoim mieszkaniu zbyt wielu rzeczy, żeby rozwalać je wszędzie. Zwykle każda jest mu potrzebna i jedynie jego sypialnia jest niczym wysypisko ciuchów, walającym się bez ładu po podłodze.   
— Sorry za bałagan. — Chłopak posyła mu mały uśmiech. — Nie miałem czasu sprzątać. Chcesz coś do picia?   
— Poproszę — mamrocze Louis, odsuwając koc na bok i siadając na kanapie.   
— Herbata, piwo, sok? — pyta Zayn, drapiąc się po brzuchu.   
Louis zmusza się, aby się na niego nie gapić. Zastanawia się też, czy niegrzecznie byłoby poprosić go, aby się ubrał.   
— Piwo — stwierdza, wiedząc, że będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego na tę rozmowę.   
Zayn parska lekko, szczerząc się.   
— Mam nadzieję, że się nie upijesz — dokucza.   
Louis bez myślenia pokazuje mu środkowy palec i kiedy właśnie ma przeprosić, ponieważ nie wie, czy są na tym etapie znajomości, gdzie nie zostanie to odebrane jako niegrzeczne, Zayn śmieje się głośno.   
— Pójdę tylko założyć koszulkę, złapie nasze piwa i wracam — informuje go chłopak.   
Westchnienie ulgi opuszcza wargi Louisa, gdy barman znika gdzieś w dalszej części mieszkania. Naprawdę potrzebuje się skupić, a półnagie ciało Zayna nie działa zbyt dobrze na jego koncentrację. Louis zastanawia się, co to może znaczyć, gdy gapi się w wyłączony telewizor, wyginając swoje palce.   
Kilka chwil później Zayn wraca do salonu ubrany w czarną koszulkę ze znaczkiem Batmana i z dwoma piwami w butelce.   
— Bohaterowie DC Comics są do bani — mówi Louis, marszcząc lekko nos.   
Zayn podaje mu piwo i w żartach łapie się za serce.   
— Uważaj co mówisz, młody człowieku. Batman jest najlepszy na świecie.   
— Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć Spiderman — sprzecza się Louis.   
— Chyba nie możemy się przyjaźnić. Nikt, kto woli Batmana od Spierdmana nie może być moim przyjacielem — mówi chłopak z poważną miną, a serce Louisa opada mu gdzieś do żołądka. Naprawdę tyle wystarczyło, żeby stracił szansę na znajomość z nim? Zayn chyba widzi jego panikę, ponieważ marszczy brwi i szturcha go w ramię. — Hej, żartowałem.   
— Och — mamrocze głupio Louis, spoglądając na swoje kolana i wydusza z siebie niezbyt przekonujące: — Wiem.   
Zayn w ogóle nie wygląda, jakby to kupował. Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, sącząc swoje piwa, aż wreszcie barman pyta:   
— No dobra, Tomlinson. Co to za poważna sprawa, o której chciałeś pogadać?   
Louis zagryza wargę, spuszczając wzrok i bawi się nalepką na piwie. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak powinien zacząć, ponieważ to raczej krępujące, prawda? Co jeśli Zayn pomyśli, że jest dziwny? Że jego myśli o Harrym nie są normalne? Co jeśli nazwie go pedałem tak jak ci chłopcy z domu dziecka?   
Jednak do umysłu Louisa napływa obraz Zayna spoglądającego czule na Nialla i uspokaja się nieznacznie.   
— Ja… — zaczyna tak cicho, że ledwo go słychać, więc odchrząkuje i próbuje ponownie: — Skąd wiesz, kiedy kogoś lubisz?   
Kiedy Zayn milczy, Louis unosi niepewnie wzrok, spoglądając na niego spod grzywki. Chłopak przygląda mu się uważnie, sprawiając, że Louis natychmiast się rumieni.   
— No nie wiem — mówi wreszcie chłopak. — Takie rzeczy po prostu się wie. Czasami to głupie motylki w żołądku za każdym razem, gdy ta osoba się do ciebie uśmiecha, innym razem nie przestajesz o niej myśleć, a czasami to rzeczy, które pragniesz, aby z nią robić.   
— Na przykład? — pyta nieśmiało Louis.   
— Rozmawianie, całowanie, przytulanie, uprawianie seksu — wylicza Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. — Zależy o jakiej relacji mowa. I czy czujesz do tej osoby silny pociąg seksualny.   
— Och — sapie Louis, dalej zdrapując nalepkę na piwie.   
Znów zapada między nimi cisza i kolejny raz, to barman jest tym, który ją przerywa.   
— Jest jakiś konkretny powód dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?   
Louis wzrusza niemrawo ramionami, nie mając pojęcia, jak zapytać o swoją własną seksualność. To pewnie nie jest normalne pytanie, które zadaje się swoim przyjaciołom, prawda? A tym bardziej kolesiom, których poznało się niecałe trzy tygodnie temu.   
— Okej, słuchaj Lou, jeśli masz jakiś… problem, albo coś cię trapi, możesz mnie pytać o wszystko — mówi poważnie Zayn. — Pomogę ci w miarę moich możliwości, okej?   
— Ale to niezręczne — mamrocze Louis.   
— Stary, nic nie będzie bardziej niezręczne, niż moja siostra pytająca mnie czy może zacząć używać tamponów i czy nie straci przez nie dziewictwa — informuje go Zayn, marszcząc nos. — Wierz mi. Cokolwiek to jest, pytaj.   
— Serio, cię o to zapytała? — Louis nie może pozbyć się szoku ze swojego głosu.   
Zayn śmieje się odrobinę.   
— No niestety. Wierz mi, to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których wolę zapomnieć — stwierdza. — A teraz wyduś z siebie, co cię męczy.   
— Harry zaprosił mnie na randkę — wyrzuca z siebie Louis w końcu, patrząc niepewnie na reakcję Zayna.   
Chłopak mruga raz, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.   
— I? — pyta. — Znaczy, nie rozumiem problemu… Nie wiesz co mu odpowiedzieć, czy...?  
— Już się zgodziłem — wcina się Louis.   
— Och, no to tym bardziej nie wiem, co jest nie tak — mówi Zayn, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego. — Harry ci się nie podoba i nie przemyślałeś swojej odpowiedzi?   
— Nie, to nie… — mamrocze Louis, wbijając palce wolnej ręki w swoje udo. — Nie wiem. Mam mętlik w głowie, Zayn. Nie wiem co do niego czuję, a… Harry jest _chłopcem_.   
Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się, gdy gapi się na niego.   
— Jesteś hetero? — pyta w szoku. — Bez obrazy, ale w chwili, w której cię zobaczyłem założyłem, że jesteś…  
— Pedałem — kończy za niego gorzko Louis. — To o mnie pomyślałeś?   
— Nie! — mówi z mocą Zayn. — Nie mów tak. To brzydkie słowo i obraża również mnie. Pomyślałem, że jesteś _gejem_. I w tej chwili czuję się naprawdę zagubiony. Nadążenie za twoim tokiem myślenia jest w tej chwili trudniejsze, niż zrozumienie jednej z zawiłych opowieści Harry’ego, więc proszę, mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi wszystko od początku do końca?   
Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i bierze łyk piwa, gdy jego umysł pędzi z myślami jak szalony. Czuje się odrobinę lepiej z wiedzą, że Zayn jest gejem. Bo może w takim wypadku naprawdę pomoże mu to rozwikłać.   
— Ja… Nie wiem czy lubię chłopców, czy dziewczyny — wydusza wreszcie z siebie Louis przez kluchę w gardle. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co się ze mną dzieje. Dlatego przyszedłem do ciebie, żeby… żebyś mi pomógł.   
Czuje ciepłą dłoń na swoim ramieniu, więc unosi spojrzenie, spoglądając prosto w oczy Zayna.   
— Lou — wzdycha chłopak, potrząsając odrobinę głową. — Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. To normalne czuć się zagubionym i szukać pomocy.   
— To mnie przeraża — przyznaj szczerze Louis. — Jestem dosłownie sparaliżowany za każdym razem, gdy zaczynam o tym myśleć.   
— Okej — mówi Zayn. — Zrozumienie własnej seksualności i uczuć nigdy nie jest łatwe. Wiem po sobie. Postaram ci się pomóc, ale potrzebuję kilku odpowiedzi, dobra? Byłeś kiedyś z jakąś dziewczyną?   
Louis czuje rumieniec na policzkach, gdy kiwa raz głową.   
— Ale to nie było… Pocałowałem ją tylko raz — przyznaje cicho. — Krótkie cmoknięcie w usta.   
— Czyli nigdy nie… Um, nigdy z nikim nie byłeś? No wiesz, intymnie? — pyta Zayn, starając się, aby jego pytania były jak najmniej zawstydzające, co nie bardzo się udaje, ponieważ Louis czuje, że płonie mu twarz.   
— Nie.   
— W porządku — mówi chłopak. — Jeśli nie chcesz na coś odpowiadać to nie musisz, po prostu powiedz, że nie czujesz się zbyt komfortowo, czy coś. Po prostu te pytania pozwolą mi… nam, określić co czujesz. O czym myślisz. Czasami dopiero rozmowa pomaga skupić się na rzeczach, które spychamy na koniec umysłu.   
— Brzmisz jak filozof — mamrocze Louis, pociągając łyk piwa.   
Zayn śmieje się lekko.   
— Będę uczył dzieciaki angielskiego, muszę się ładnie wypowiadać. — Na chwilę zapada cisza, nim pyta: — No dobra, a jak oglądasz porno? Jakie to są zwykle filmiki?   
Oczy Louis rozszerzają się w szoku, gdy gapi się na Zayna.   
— Ja nie… Nie oglądałem nigdy…   
Tym razem to starszy chłopak jest zaskoczony.   
— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nigdy nie oglądałeś porno? Że nie wchodziłeś na neta i nie szukałeś…  
Kiedy Louis potrząsa głową, barman mówi:   
— Cholera, gdzie ty się uchowałeś?   
Louis zagryza dolną wargę i spuszcza wzrok. W tej chwili marzy tylko o tym, aby zniknąć. Zapaść się na ziemię i nie odbywać tej rozmowy. Jednak wie, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał komuś powiedzieć, że jest z domu dziecka. Nie może wiecznie udawać. Dlatego równie dobrze może zrobić to teraz. Zayn i tak uważa go za dziwaka.   
— Jestem z domu dziecka — mówi, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Od szóstego roku życia wychowywałem się w ośrodku opiekuńczym i dopiero miesiąc temu wprowadziłem się sam do mieszkania w Londynie.   
Twarz Zayna jest obrazem czystego szoku i przerażenia. Być może również troski.   
— Och, Lou — wzdycha. — Czemu nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej?   
— Nie bardzo jest się czym chwalić, prawda? — pyta gorzko Louis, ściskając w dłoni do połowy pustą butelkę piwa.   
— Tu nie chodzi o chwalenie się — mówi Zayn. — Po prostu… to dość znacząca informacja, to wszystko. I zanim zapytasz, to nic nie zmienia. Nie zamierzam traktować cię przez to inaczej i dziękuję, że zaufałeś mi na tyle, żeby się tym ze mną podzielić.   
— To ja dziękuję. — Louis uśmiecha się do niego szczerze, czując jak spływa z niego część napięcia.   
— Powiedziałeś już Harry’emu?   
— Jeszcze nie — przyznaje Louis. — Powiem mu… wkrótce. Zatrzymasz to na razie dla siebie?   
Zayn kiwa głową, odchylając się na kanapie i wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.   
— Masz coś przeciwko? — pyta.   
— Nie. — Louis szybko potrząsa głową, obserwując jak chłopak wyciąga fajkę z pudełka i odpala ją, zaciągając się głęboko. To dziwnie seksowne. Jezu.   
— Dobra — mówi wreszcie Zayn, po tym jak wypala prawie połowę. — Czyli nigdy nie oglądałeś porno, ani nie byłeś z nikim w intymnej relacji. To trochę utrudnia sprawę. I żeby było jasne, ta rozmowa nie ma na celu odpowiedzieć ci na pytanie, czy jesteś gejem, hetero, czy może jesteś aseksualny. To ma tylko cię naprowadzić, łapiesz?   
Młodszy chłopak potakuje głową.   
— Chce też żebyś wiedział, że nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem. Nie ważne, co mówi ci społeczeństwo. Bycie homo to nie grzech ani powód do wstydu — informuje go Zayn. — Nie wiem z jakimi poglądami spotkałeś się do tej pory i…   
— Byłem nazywany pedałem, a kiedy miałem piętnaście lat zostałem pobity przez dwóch starszych kolesi w domu dziecka za moje dziewczyńskie chichotanie — odpowiada Louis bez emocji.   
— Pieprzone dupki — mówi Zayn, spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem. — Ja… nie wiem, jak ci tu pomóc, Lou. Sam musisz to odkryć, ja nie podejmę za ciebie decyzji i nie powiem ci, co czujesz. Najprostszą drogą do odpowiedzi jest eksperymentowanie. Albo może zauważyłeś, że no nie wiem, twoją uwagę przyciągają piersi, a…   
— Nie, nie piersi — przyznaje Louis, a powiedzenie tego na głos jest jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie zrobił. — Lubię… podobają mi się umięśnione ramiona i duże dłonie… I Harry. Harry jest śliczny.   
Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, wypuszczając nosem dym, gdy dogasza papierosa.   
— Jest — zgadza się lekko. — Myślę, że po prostu powinieneś dać temu szansę, wiesz? Rozumiem, że to przerażające i nowe. Ale, no nie wiem, daj mu się pocałować i sprawdź, czy ci się to spodoba, czy nie. Jeśli nie, po prostu mu to powiesz. Harry zrozumie i nigdy cię do niczego nie zmusi. Znam go od kilku lat.   
— Czyli… to nie jest dziwne, że o nim myślę, no wiesz, w ten sposób? — Louis czuje się nagle młody i tak cholernie naiwny.   
Jednak Zayn jedynie kiwa głową, jakby to było pytanie o najnormalniejsze w świecie pytanie.   
— Nie, nie jest dziwne — zapewnia go. — Nic czego pragniesz nie jest dziwne, tak długo jak nie zagraża to tobie, ani innym osobom.   
Louis zagryza wargę, odstawiając pustą butelkę na stolik i natychmiast tego żałuje, bo nie ma czym zająć dłoni. Wreszcie wypala bezmyślnie:   
— Podoba ci się Niall?   
Zayn blednie lekko, gapiąc się na niego.   
— Przepraszam — wyrzuca z siebie natychmiast Louis, rumieniąc się mocno. — Nie musisz odpowiadać, to było niegrzane i nie powinienem był pytać.   
— W porządku — mówi Zayn, pocierając uspokajająco jego ramię i siadając bokiem na kanapie. — Przypuszczam, że mogę podzielić się swoimi… sekretami, skoro ty powiedziałeś mi tyle swoich.   
Louis prycha na niego, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać.   
— Będziemy teraz czesać sobie włosy i malować paznokcie? — pyta.   
Zayn wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Jesteś małym gnojkiem — mówi mu. — Chcesz się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z Niallem, czy nie?   
— Chcę — przyznaje szybko Louis, czując podekscytowanie na myśl, że pozna jakąś tajemnicę.   
— Więc sprawa z Niallem jest… Podoba mi się już jakiś czas, czasami mam wrażenie, że ja jemu też, ale wtedy znów traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela i czuje się zagubiony — wyjaśnia Zayn. — Pocałowałem go raz, kiedy obaj byliśmy pijani, a on na drugi dzień tego nie pamiętał.   
— Ups — mamrocze Louis. — To do dupy.   
— Mi to mówisz? — pyta Zayn, marszcząc lekko brwi. — Przysięgam, że Niall jest najprostszą osobą na świecie, odczytanie go zwykle jest tak proste jak stwierdzenie, kiedy Harry kłamie, ale jeśli chodzi o uczucia jest jak jakaś pieprzona zagadka. To strasznie frustrujące.   
— A próbowałeś z nim porozmawiać? No wiesz rozmowa jest zwykle kluczem do porozumienia — mówi Louis, wiercąc się odrobinę na kanapie.   
Zayn posyła mu spojrzenie.   
— Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? A co jeśli mu się nie podobam i potem sprawy zrobią się między nami niezręczne?   
Louis naprawdę chciałby móc mu doradzić, ale nie bladego pojęcia co zrobić z własnym życiem, żeby jeszcze dawać dobre rady innym.   
— A Harry nie mógłby go o ciebie podpytać? Albo Liam? — proponuje wreszcie.   
Starszy chłopak prycha, unosząc lekko brew.   
— Proszę cię, Harry nie mógłby skłamać, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie i po prostu wiem, że gdyby Niall zapytał go o powód tego przepytywania, ten od razu by mu wszystko wypaplał — mówi. — Dlatego nic mu nie powiedziałem, choć on i Liam i tak się pewnie domyślają. Nie jestem zbyt subtelny.   
— Wydaje mi się, że Niall też cię lubi — informuje go Louis odrobinę nieśmiało. Wciąż dziwnie się czuje rozmawiając o życiu uczuciowym swoim, lub kogoś innego. Zwłaszcza, że chodzi tu o dwóch _chłopców_. — Wtedy, jak byliśmy na obiedzie, Liam rzucił tym komentarzem o tym, że jesteście beznadziejni i wydaje mi się, że dlatego tak szybko się odsunął. Gdybyś mu się nie podobał, pewnie by tak nie reagował, prawda?   
Zayn przekrzywia lekko głową, uśmiechając się delikatnie.   
— Może — mruczy wreszcie, stukając się palcem po brodzie. — Ale wciąż nie wiem, jak powinienem to rozegrać.   
— Pewnie rozwiąże się samo — pociesza go Louis.   
— Właśnie, Lou — mówi Zayn, kiwając głową. — Zapamiętaj własną radę, okej? I trzymaj się jej, kiedy pójdziesz z Harrym na randkę, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie myśl nad niczym zbyt intensywnie i po prostu ciesz się wspólnie spędzonym z nim czasem.

*

Kiedy Louis wraca do mieszkania późnym wieczorem, czuje się znacznie lepiej, chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie ustalili z Zaynem. Chłopak nie wskazał mu jego orientacji seksualnej, ale powiedział, że bycie gejem jest w porządku i może ma rację. Może jedyne co Louis musi zrobić to nie oglądać się za siebie i pozwolić, aby sprawy rozwijały się we własnym tempie. Odpowiedzi same do niego przyjdą. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję.   
Zagryza dolną wargę, gapiąc się na swój telefon i po chwili wahania, pisze: 

_nie moge doczekac sie soboty_

Rzuca komórkę na łóżko i rozbiera się do bokserek, po czym idzie do łazienki i myje zęby. Wie, że powinien wziąć prysznic, ale jest zbyt leniwy i chociaż obiecuje sobie, że zrobi to jutro przed zajęciami, to pewnie i tak nie będzie mu się chciało wstać pół godziny wcześniej. Ale chyba każdy nastolatek może się czasami nie wykąpać, prawda?   
Kiedy wraca do sypialni i wchodzi pod kołdrę, sprawdza telefon i uśmiecha się, widząc, że Harry mu odpisał. 

_Ja też ;) Ma być ładny dzień, więc przynajmniej nie zasypie nas śniegiem! Niall mówi, że odmrozimy sobie nosy i jesteśmy szaleni, ale on się myli, prawda Lou?_

_nosy harry? na pewno to powiedzial? ;p_

Śmieje się cicho, kiedy chłopak mu odpisuje: 

_Użył określenia „jaja”, ale nie chciałem być niekulturalny ;(_

_przypominam ci ze po poludniu wyslales mi zart o penisach nie wiem czy mozesz byc jeszcze bardziej niekulturalny_

Zagryza wargę, czekając na odpowiedź, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu czuje zabawne mrowienie w żołądku. 

_To było co innego! I żarty o penisach są najzabawniejsze na świecie. Poza tym teraz mamy komplet: jaja i penis ;d_

Louis parska śmiechem, rumieniąc się odrobinę i odpisuje: 

_haroldzie! co by powiedziala twoja mama?_

_Lewis, zapewniam cię, że słyszała z moich ust gorsze rzeczy. A teraz wybacz, ale idę spać, mam zajęcia na ósmą rano ;( kolorowych snów xx_

_dobranoc xx_

Louis uśmiecha się jak głupek, gdy ustawia alarm na siódmą rano i przykłada głowę do poduszki. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stanie w sobotę i chociaż nerwy ściskają mu żołądek na samą myśl o tym, ma wrażenie, że ten dzień przyniesie mu wiele odpowiedzi.   
Ma tylko nadzieję, że jeśli coś między nim i Harrym nie wypali, to wciąż będą mogli się przyjaźnić.


	6. Chapter 6

Powiedzenie, że Louis jest nerwowy byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Jak na złość czas do soboty pędził jak szalony i właśnie dlatego Louis siedzi teraz gapiąc się na zegarek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ponieważ dochodzi siedemnasta. Czuje się, jakby zaraz miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok, a jego żołądek burczy jak szalony, ponieważ nie był wcześniej w stanie zjeść dosłownie niczego. A kiedy spogląda w dół na swoje jasno-brązowe spodnie i białą koszulkę ma wrażenie, że wybrał najgorszy zestaw ciuchów, który znajduje się w jego szafie. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, dlaczego nazwanie ich spotkania „randką” tak bardzo wszystko zmieniło, ponieważ wcześniej praktycznie się nie denerwował przed tym, gdy miał spotkać się z Harrym na pizzę albo w kawiarni.   
Wreszcie kiedy wybija siedemnasta czterdzieści, Louis ubiera się w bluzę i ciepłą kurtkę, łapie klucze i portfel, po czym wychodzi z mieszkania. Umówił się z Harrym na stacji metra; chłopak próbował przekonać go, że po niego przyjdzie, ale Louis spanikował i odwiódł od tego pomysłu. Nie jest zawstydzony swoim mieszkaniem, wygląda całkiem nieźle, ale gdyby Harry chciał wejść do środka, na pewno zauważyłby, że Louis mieszka sam i brakuje tu kilku rzeczy codziennego użytku; takich jak chociażby telewizor czy pełne umeblowanie salonu. Tak samo jak rodzinnych zdjęć, obrazów na ścianach i innych prywatnych rzeczy. 

Kiedy dociera na stację metra, bez problemu dostrzega Harry’ego opierającego się o ścianę z rękami w kieszeniach. Starszy chłopak ma na sobie brązową, wyglądającą na ciepłą kurtkę, włosy związane w mały kucyk (Louis dostaje praktycznie ataku serca, kiedy to widzi) i swoje standardowe obcisłe spodnie. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, kiedy dostrzega Louisa.   
— Hej — mówi radośnie, sprawiając, że Louis delikatnie się rumieni.   
Wciąż dziwnie jest pogodzić mu się ze świadomością, że spotkali się na randce. W jego głowie plączą się pytania o to, czy będą trzymali się za ręce? Czy Harry pocałuje go na koniec? Umówią się później raz jeszcze?   
— Cześć — odpowiada Louis, zaciskając pięści w kieszeniach kurtki. — Myślę, że naprawdę możemy zamarznąć na tej naszej małej wyprawie.   
Harry śmieje się cicho, gdy kierują się na odpowiedni przystanek metra.   
— Gdzie twój duch przygody, Lou? — dokucza mu chłopak.   
— Przypomnę ci to, kiedy zamarzną ci jaja — mówi Louis, szczerząc się do niego.   
— Zapewniam ci, że jest im bardzo ciepło — informuje go Harry z krzywym uśmiechem, który sprawia, że Louis natychmiast się rumieni. Na całe szczęście nie widać tego, ponieważ jego policzki są całe zaczerwienione od mrozu.   
— Wierzę na słowo — wydusza z siebie wreszcie.   
— Więc, jak ci minęły dwa ostatnie dni? — pyta Harry, gdy wsiadają do metra.   
— Normalnie. — Louis wzrusza ramionami. — Szkoła, nauka i nudzenie się.   
— Zayn wspominał, że u niego byłeś — mówi Harry, przyglądając mu się.   
Louis czuje, jakby zaraz miało stanąć mu serce. Zayn wygadał się o czym rozmawiali? Śmiał się z niedoświadczenia Louisa?   
— Och — mamrocze tylko, spoglądając na swoje stopy. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego myślał, że praktycznie nieznajomy chłopak zachowa wszystkie jego sekrety dla siebie…   
— Ponoć jesteś dobry w Fifę — ciągnie dalej Harry, uśmiechając się.   
— Tylko to mówił? — pyta ostrożnie Louis, zerkając na niego spod grzywki.   
Harry marszczy brwi.   
— A co miał jeszcze mówić? — Chłopak przekrzywia głowę. — Powiedział tylko, że wpadłeś pograć i wypić piwo. Coś się stało?   
Louis wydycha powietrze z ulgą i momentalnie robi mu się głupio, że posądził o coś takiego Zayna. Po prostu wciąż trudno mu uwierzyć, że być może znalazł prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy zechcą przy nim zostać przez dłuższy czas.   
— Nie, nie — zapewnia szybko. — Nic się nie stało. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że wszyscy są lepsi od Zayna w Fifę, więc pewnie dlatego mnie chwalił.   
Harry śmieje się cicho.   
— To prawda — mówi. — Kiedy robimy sobie turnieje, nikt nie chce być z nim w drużynie, bo ta zawsze przegrywa.   
— To okropne — śmieje się Louis. — Na pewno mu przykro.   
— Niall zawsze go po tym przytula, więc pewnie nie jest tak źle — odpowiada chłopak, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
— Pewnie właśnie dlatego przegrywa — prycha Louis.   
— Też to zauważyłeś? — pyta Harry, unosząc brew.   
— Co dokładnie?  
— Że mają się ku sobie?   
— Mają się ku sobie? — powtarza po nim Louis, gapiąc się na niego. — Przysięgam, że jesteś najdziwniejszym kolesiem na świecie. Kto tak w ogóle mówi?   
— Ja — odpowiada Harry, wydymając dolną wargę.   
— I na dodatek wyglądasz jak dziecko — informuje go Louis, chcąc odwieść go od tematu Zayna i Nialla.   
Nie chce zawieść zaufania barmana, dyskutując o nim za jego plecami z Harrym, zwłaszcza, że ten podobno nie umie kłamać i pewnie wszystko niedługo wyszłoby na światło dzienne. Chociaż trzymanie przed nim jakiejś tajemnicy sprawia, że żołądek Louisa zaciska się lekko.   
Harry wytyka w jego stronę język.   
— Przynajmniej jestem słodki — mówi.   
— Najsłodszy — dodaje Louis, nim może się ugryźć w język.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, przez co ukazują się dołeczki w jego policzkach; to rozpraszające. Louis naprawdę chciałby dotknąć tych małych wgłębień.   
— No dalej — zachęca go Harry, wywracając oczami.   
— Co? — pyta zdezorientowany Louis.   
— Możesz ich dotknąć — mówi Harry, a jego głosie słychać rozbawienie. — Za każdym razem się na nie gapisz.   
Louis rumieni się mocno, spuszczając wzrok. Nie wiedział, że jest aż tak oczywisty.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze cicho, zaciskając dłoń mocniej na metalowej rurce, której się przytrzymuje, żeby nie upaść w trakcie jazdy.   
— Hej, nie. — Harry łapie go pod brodę, zmuszając do spojrzenia w swoje zielone, duże oczy. — To naprawdę w porządku, możesz ich dotknąć. Lubię, kiedy ludzie dotykają moich włosów i twarzy. To miłe.   
— No dobra — stwierdza Louis, wydychając powietrze. — Pokaż mi te swoje cudne policzki.   
Harry chichocze, uśmiechając się. Louis wyciąga lekko niepewnie rękę i szturcha palcem dołeczek w jego policzku – skóra Harry’ego jest miękka i gładka, ciepła.   
— Ciekawość zaspokojona? — pyta chłopak, spoglądając na niego radośnie błyszczącymi oczami.   
— No nie wiem. — Louis udaje, że się zastanawia. — Chyba będę musiał przeprowadzić na ten temat bardziej wnikliwe badania.   
— Oczywiście, doktorze Tomlinson — mówi Harry, po czym oblizuje swoją dolną, pełną wargę. — W każdej chwili jestem do twojej dyspozycji.   
Louis szczerzy się do niego szeroko i po tym milczą przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie pyta:   
— Hej, Harry, a tak w ogóle to jak masz na nazwisko?   
Chłopak śmieje się z niego, wywracając oczami.   
— Trochę za późno na takie pytania — mówi, siląc się na powagę. — Za chwilę bierzemy ślub i będziesz zmieniać nazwisko, a ty dopiero teraz wpadłeś na to, żeby zapytać?   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami, szturchając go w ramię, chociaż wszystko z nim zmienia się w galaretę na myśl o ślubie z Harrym.   
— Nie wiem dlaczego się z tobą zadaję — wzdycha teatralnie Louis, kręcąc na niego głową.   
— Bo mam dołeczki w policzkach i loczki. — Harry mruga na niego zalotnie rzęsami. — A na nazwisko mam Styles.   
— Sam je sobie wybierałeś? — Louis, przesuwa sugestywnie spojrzeniem po ciele Harry’ego i jego _stylowych_ ciuchach.   
— Ha ha — mówi chłopak sucho, ale i tak się uśmiecha. — Po prostu mi zazdrościsz.   
— Jak to odkryłeś? — pyta Louis teatralnym szeptem, łapiąc się za serce. — To moja najskrytsza tajemnica.   
— Gnojek — mówi Harry, ale jego głos jest dziwnie czuły, gdy pociąga za kosmyk włosów Louisa.

*

Widok z London Eye zapiera dech w piersiach. Louis gapi się z zachwytem na oświetlone miasto, chłonąc każdy widok i przypominając sobie w myślach, aby nie otwierać buzi. Harry stoi obok niego, gdy gapią się na most, a ich ramiona stykają się delikatnie. W kabinie oprócz nich jest jeszcze pięć innych osób, ale to naprawdę w niczym nie przeszkadza.   
— Pięknie, prawda? — pyta Harry.   
— Cudownie — przyznaje szczerze Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. — Nigdy nie myślałem o przyjechaniu tutaj samemu, więc cieszę się, że mnie tu zabrałeś. Bez ciebie pewnie nigdy bym się nie wybrał.   
— Do usług — mówi mu chłopak, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej i Louis zagryza dolną wargę. Ma spierzchnięte od mrozu usta i zastanawia się, jak Harry to robi, że jego usta wciąż wyglądają na miękkie i gładkie. — Mam naprawdę piękne zdjęcia, które zrobiłem będąc tu latem z moją siostrą Gemmą. Byłem wtedy w trzeciej klasie liceum i wygrałem nimi konkurs.   
— Myślę, że powinienem poprosić cię teraz o autograf, nim staniesz się sławnym fotografem. Później będę mógł go sprzedać — dokucza mu Louis, ale z poważną nutą w głosie.   
Harry chyba też ją słyszy, bo uśmiecha się do niego ciepło.   
— Nie wiem, czy będę sławny, ale na pewno będę robić to, co kocham — informuje go Harry cicho.   
— To chyba najważniejsze — odpowiada mu. — Czerpać radość ze swojej pracy.   
— A ty masz już jakiś plan? Pamiętam, że przy naszej pierwszej rozmowie jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, ale…   
— Wciąż nie wiem — mówi Louis. — Nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle pójdę na studia. Muszę iść do pracy i zacząć zarabiać.   
— Można pracować i studiować — informuje go Harry. — Ja w weekendy robię rodzinne zdjęcia, a czasami pracuję jako fotograf na ślubach. Niall pracuje w sklepie muzycznym, Zayn jest barmanem a Liam recepcjonistą na siłowni. Wszyscy studiujemy.   
— Tak, ale to prace weekendowe, prawda? — pyta go Louis, a chłopak kiwa głowa w zgodzie. — No widzisz, a ja nie utrzymam się za pieniądze pracując dwa dni w tygodniu.   
— Dlaczego? — Harry marszczy uroczo brwi. — Teraz wydaje się to może niewykonalne, ale znajdziesz współlokatora, może pomoże ci rodzina albo zawsze możesz mieszkać wciąż z nimi, nikt nie mówi, że trzeba od razu iść na swoje…  
— Harry — przerywa mu Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Ja _już_ mieszkam sam, okej? I kończą mi się pieniądze, za rok umowa o mieszkanie dobiegnie końca i będę musiał znaleźć coś innego, na pewno droższego. Nie wiem, czy będę mógł sobie pozwolić na studiowanie i pracowanie.   
Chłopak gapi się na niego w zaskoczeniu.   
— Um, dlaczego… dlaczego mieszkasz sam? — pyta lekko niepewnie. — Masz dopiero osiemnaście lat, prawda? I nie skończyłeś nawet liceum, a…   
Louis zagryza dolną wargę, gapiąc się przed siebie na panoramę miasta, chociaż powoli obniżają się już w dół. Serce tłucze mu się w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, czy powiedzieć prawdę. Wie, że to idealny moment, ponieważ zaczęli już o tym rozmawiać, ale… Wciąż jest niepewny, jak Harry to przyjmie. Chociaż Louis pewnie powinien go poinformować, że zadaje się z biedną sierotą, nim uwikłają się w to wszystko jeszcze bardziej; dla ich wspólnego dobra.   
— Powiem ci… Powiem ci, ale nie tutaj, okej? — obiecuje Louis, spoglądając mu w oczy.   
— Oczywiście — mówi szybko Harry, kiwając głową. — Pójdziemy na kolację i tam porozmawiamy.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego z ulgą i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przysuwa do niego jeszcze bardziej, szukając odrobiny ciepła, ponieważ nagle czuje się, jakby temperatura z minus dwóch, spadła do minut dwudziestu. Harry nie mówi już nic i jedynie obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając mocniej do siebie. To miłe.

*

Kiedy siedzą w ciepłej i miło wyglądającej restauracji, Louis czuje motylki w brzuchu. Nie ma pojęcia czy to z nerwów, czy dlatego że Harry wygląda absolutnie czarująco w za dużym, liliowym swetrze; rękawy są podciągnięte do góry, odsłaniając tatuaże na przedramionach.   
Rozmawiają o głupotach, dopóki kelnerka nie przychodzi, żeby zabrać ich zamówienie i po tym nagle atmosfera znacząco się zmienia.   
— Więc — zaczyna Harry, poprawiając się na krześle. — Możemy teraz porozmawiać?   
— Tak — mruczy niemrawo Louis, układając ręce na swoich udach. Automatycznie zaczyna wbija palce w nogi, żeby móc się skupić. — Czyli chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego mieszkam sam, tak?   
Harry kiwa głową, a jego spojrzenie wydaje się być dziwnie poważne. Louis nie ma pojęcia, co to znaczy.   
— Lou, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo rozmawiając o swojej sytuacji życiowej, to w porządku. Powiesz mi, kiedy będziesz czuł się na siłach, okej? — mówi chłopak.   
— Nie, wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę — informuje go Louis, starając się brzmieć pewnie. — Po prostu trochę się obawiam twojej reakcji.   
— Mojej reakcji? — Harry nachyla się bardziej w jego stronę, przekrzywiając głowę. — Chyba nie wygnali cię z rodzinnego miasta za zabijanie małych kociaków, prawda?   
Louis nie może powstrzymać tego, że parska w rozbawieniu.   
— Nie, żadnych martwych kociaków — obiecuje, a Harry uśmiecha się do niego ciepło, jakby zachęcał go do mówienia. — Mieszkam sam… bo nie mam rodziny.   
Źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia.   
— Nie masz rodziny? — powtarza, marszcząc odrobinę brwi. — Ktoś niedawno umarł?   
Jego głos jest ostrożny i niepewny, jakby bał się, że porusza jakichś bolesny temat.   
— Nie wiem. — Louis wzrusza ramionami, mocniej wciskając palce w uda. — Nigdy nie poznałem mojej rodziny, a przynajmniej niewiele pamiętam. Ja… wychowałem się w domu dziecka.   
Kiedy tylko te słowa wydostają się z jego ust, spuszcza głowę i przełyka ciężko, bojąc się spojrzeć na starszego chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, że będzie tak się czuć, kiedy wreszcie wydusi to z siebie przed Harrym. To odrobinę porównywalne do wyrwania sobie serca i podania go komuś na srebrnej tacy. Nie sądzi, że wytrzymałby, gdyby został odrzucony przez coś, na co nigdy nie miał wpływu. Ponieważ to nie jego wina, że mama go nie kochała, prawda? Nie zrobił nic złego, był na to za mały, a i tak został sam, więc coś nie tak było z jego mamą. A przynajmniej to zawsze powtarzały mu opiekunki w domu dziecka: _to nie jest twoja wina, Louis, fakt, że się tu znalazłeś zależy od warunków środowiskowych, nie szukaj powodów w sobie_.   
Praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy nagle czuje czyjeś palce na swoim ramieniu. Podrywa głowę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca i ukucnął obok jego krzesła. Louis naprawdę cieszy się, że w restauracji jest mało ludzi, a ich stolik znajduje się w rogu pomieszczenia.   
— Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś, Lou — mówi chłopak, spoglądając na niego z troską. — I bardzo mi przykro, że coś takiego cię spotkało. Nikt nigdy nie powinien znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji.   
Louis zaczyna odrobinę lżej oddychać i puszcza swoje uda, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że za moment odetnie sobie dopływ krwi.   
— W porządku — mamrocze, uśmiechając się niepewnie. — Przyzwyczaiłem się i w domu dziecka wcale nie było tak źle.   
Harry układa dłoń na jego ręce, która wciąż spoczywa na udzie, i ściska ją lekko.   
— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — pyta chłopak. — Ponieważ możesz, wiesz? Jeśli potrzebujesz pogadać albo… no nie wiem, jeśli potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy, to jestem tu. Reszta chłopców też.   
— Dziękuję — mówi cicho Louis, widząc kątem oka, że nadchodzi ich kelnerka. — Ale usiądź teraz na swoim miejscu, nim ktoś pomyśli, że mi się oświadczasz.   
Harry szczerza się nagle do niego, mrugając zalotnie.   
— Może dostaniemy darmowe ciasto — szepcze teatralnie.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, gdy Harry podnosi się do góry i wraca na swoje miejsce. Louis nie mówi nic, ponieważ obsługująca ich kobieta stawia przed nimi talerze z jedzeniem i uśmiecha się, życząc im miłego posiłku. Jedzą przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Louis nie wytrzymuje i mówi:   
— Nie pamiętam mamy. Znam tylko jej imię i kolor włosów.   
Jego towarzysz spogląda na niego z zaciekawieniem i powagą.   
— A próbowałeś jej kiedyś szukać albo…?   
— Niedawno wyszedłem z ośrodka — mówi mu Louis. — Nie miałem kiedy, a poza tym nie chcę tego robić. Nie zamierzam szukać kobiety, która zostawiła mnie samego, gdy miałem sześć lat i nigdy nie zainteresowała się moim losem.   
— Ktoś kiedyś próbował cię zaadoptować? — pyta Harry, po czym nagle jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko. — Przepraszam, jeśli zadaję inwazyjne pytania, możesz mi powiedzieć, żebym się odwalił, jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Byłem w jednej rodzinie zastępczej, ale nie potrafiłem dogadać się z innymi dzieciakami, które tam były, więc szybko mnie oddali — mówi, starając się nie brzmieć gorzko, chociaż wie, że mu nie wychodzi. Zbyt wiele razy został już odrzucony, żeby podchodzić do tego lekko i z nadzieją na lepsze jutro. W każdej chwili spodziewa się, że osoby, które go otaczają odejdą. Jedynie Stan i pani Smith zawsze przy nim trwali, choć oboje nie mieli nigdy zbyt wielkiego wyboru. — Moja mama nigdy nie zrzekła się praw rodzicielskich i nie mogli jej znaleźć, więc pełna adopcja odpadała. Czas jakoś mijał i wreszcie skończyłem osiemnaście lat, złapałem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem na swoje.   
— Och — mówi Harry, z buzią pełną makaronu. Przełyka go szybko i zadaje kolejne pytanie: — Gdzie teraz mieszkasz?   
— Mam mieszkanie socjalne — odpowiada Louis. — Jest ładne i zadbane, chociaż małe i strasznie ciche. Czuję się tam odrobinę samotnie, dlatego staram się spędzać w tym miejscu jak najmniej czasu.   
— To dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym dzisiaj po ciebie przyszedł? — Harry unosi lekko jedną brew.   
Louis rumieni się, kiwając raz głową.   
— Nie ma tam zbyt wielu rzeczy i nie chciałem żebyś wiedział, że mieszkam sam — mamrocze cicho, dłubiąc widelcem w swoich ziemniakach.   
Harry marszczy zabawnie nos.   
— A jakie to ma znaczenie?   
— Pewnie zadawałbyś dużo pytań i bałem ci się powiedzieć — wyjaśnia Louis. — Nie wiedziałem, czy chciałbyś się zadawać z dzieciakiem z ośrodka opiekuńczego.   
Stara się, aby brzmiało to lekko, ale jego głos drży z niepewności, ponieważ wciąż nie ma pojęcia, czy Harry będzie utrzymywał z nim kontakt.   
— Lou — wzdycha chłopka, kręcąc głową. — To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, okej? To, że jesteś z domu dziecka. To się nie liczy. Podobasz mi się i jesteś cudowną osobą, reszta nie ma znaczenia.   
Louis rumieni się mocno, słysząc to i spogląda na niego nieśmiało spod rzęs. Oblizuje usta i wydusza z siebie ciche:   
— Ty mi też.   
Dzięki czemu otrzymuje od Harry’ego olbrzymi uśmiech.

*

Gdy znajdują się pod blokiem Louisa – ponieważ Harry _nalegał_ , że go odprowadzi – czuje się, jakby zaraz miał dostać zawału. Nie ma pojęcia, czy teraz się pocałują, czy po prostu pożegnają i pójdą w swoje strony. Ta cholerna niepewność go zabija, a Harry wygląda, jakby żadne problemy tego świata dla niego nie istniały.   
— Dziękuję za dzisiaj — mówi chłopak. — Naprawdę miło spędziłem czas.   
— To ja dziękuję — odpowiada szybko Louis. — I cieszę się, że przyjąłeś to wszystko w ten sposób i…  
 _I że mnie nie zostawiłeś_ , myśli, ale nie mówi tego na głos, choć Harry wygląda, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o co chodzi.   
— Nie ma za co — mamrocze chłopak, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni kurtki. — Napiszę do ciebie jutro, dobrze? Chłopcy chcą się spotkać we wtorek na kolację, więc może poszedłbyś z nami?   
— Chętnie — mówi Louis, a jego żołądek praktycznie wywraca się na drugą stronę z nerwów.   
Wtedy Harry spogląda mu prosto w oczy, robi krok do przodu i układa swoją ciepłą dłoń na zmarzniętym policzku Louisa, który nie może się powstrzymać i łasi mocniej do jego dotyku.   
— Mogę cię pocałować? — pyta nagle Harry.   
— Proszę — szepcze Louis, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę robi, ale gdzieś w głowie kołaczą mu się słowa Zayna o eksperymentowaniu i pocałunkach.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego i pochyla do przodu, a Louis stoi w miejscu nawet nie oddychając. Po prostu gapi się w zielone oczy Harry’ego, gdy ten dociska swoje usta do jego. To lekkie muśnięcie, ale Louis przysięga, że czuje mrowienie. Harry spogląda mu pytająco w oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie, po czym łączy ich usta raz jeszcze – tym razem mocniej i pewniej. Louis wydycha drżąco powietrze i przymyka powieki, ponieważ gapienie się na kogoś z tak bliskiej odległości jest co najmniej dziwne.   
Duża dłoń Harry’ego obejmuje jego zarumieniony policzek, a miękkie usta poruszają przy jego wargach i Louis czuje się, jakby płonął. Staje odrobinę na placach, wczepiając palce w kurtkę Harry’ego i jęczy cichutko, gdy czuje jego język przesuwający się po swojej dolnej wardze. To niesamowite uczucie. Jednak nim może zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób, chłopak odsuwa się od niego.   
Louis otwiera oczy, oblizując z roztargnieniem swoje usta, a spojrzenie Harry’ego podąża za tym ruchem. Harry wygląda przez chwilę, jakby był w transie, po czym potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się szeroko.   
— Dobranoc, Lou — mówi, cmokając go lekko ostatni raz.   
— Pa — szepcze Louis, a gdy chłopak odwraca się i odchodzi w dół ulicy, przyciska trzęsącą się dłoń do swoich mrowiących wargi i uśmiecha się: głupio i szeroko. 


	7. Chapter 7

— A któż to do nas zawitał — mówi Niall, gdy tylko Louis zjawia się przy stoliku.   
— Hej — wita się Louis z uśmiechem, nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Przy stoliku siedzi tylko Niall i Liam, a z nimi rozmawiał tylko jeden raz podczas obiadu, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz.   
— Cześć, Louis. — Liam macha do niego ręką, podnosząc się. — Przepraszam na moment, muszę zadzwonić.   
Po tym odchodzi od stolika i Louis opada niepewnie na krzesło naprzeciwko Nialla. Blondyn roztacza wokół siebie pozytywną aurę, ale Louisowi wciąż ciężko jest się całkowicie rozluźnić.   
— Słyszałem, że randkujesz z Haroldem — mówi Niall, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.   
Louis rumieni się, bawiąc się swoimi palcami i kiwa głową.   
— Jest ktoś, kto o tym nie słyszał? — pyta.   
Niall śmieje się głośno, odrzucając głowę.   
— Nie liczyłbym na to — informuje go chłopak. — Musisz się przyzwyczaić, że między nami nie ma tajemnic. Wiem dużo fajnych rzeczy, ale wierz mi, są też takie, których wolałbym nigdy nie słyszeć.   
— Na przykład? — pyta zaciekawiony Louis.   
— Liam ma fetysz stóp, a Harry dochodzi najszybciej, kiedy ciągnie się go za włosy.   
Louis rumieni się tak mocno, że dosłownie czuje buchające gorąco od swoich policzków i zagryza wargę. Niall widząc jego minę wybucha śmiechem, uderzając dłońmi w stolik.   
— Będzie z tobą tyle zabawy Louisie Tomlinson — mówi, poruszając brwiami.   
— A co wiesz o Zaynie? — pyta Louis, opierając się o krzesło. Dwoje może bawić w tę grę. Poza tym wyświadczy przy tym przysługę barmanowi, wypytując o niego Nialla.   
Oczy blondyna rozszerzają się lekko, a uśmiech schodzi z jego twarzy.   
— Co z nim?   
— No Liam lubi stopy, Harry ciągnięcie za włosy, a Zayn? — Louis unosi lekko brew, starając się udawać pewnego siebie, chociaż nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w temacie.   
— Eee… — mamrocze Niall, wyglądając nagle niepewnie.   
— Jest bardzo przystojny, co nie? — ciągnie Louis, powstrzymując się przed śmiechem.   
— Myślałem, że umawiasz się z Harrym? — Niebieskie oczy Nialla mrużą się nagle, a ciało lekko spina.   
Louis może nie wie zbyt dużo o seksie i związkach, ale to na pewno oznaka zaborczości. Widział trochę filmów.   
Dlatego unosi ręce do góry w geście poddania.   
— Stwierdziłem tylko fakt — mówi, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. — Harry zdecydowanie jest bardziej w moim typie.   
— Cieszę się — szepcze nagle głęboki i lekko ochrypły głos do jego ucha, sprawiając, że Louis podskakuje ze strachu, wydając z siebie piskliwy dźwięk.   
— Harry — skrzeczy, łapiąc się za mocno bijące serce, a zawstydzenie prawie nie pozwala mu oddychać.   
Chłopak szczerzy się do niego, cmokając go lekko w usta, nim Louis może w ogóle zareagować, i opada na krzesło obok, na którym wcześniej siedział Liam.   
Niall po raz kolejny śmieje się, a jego oczy błyszczą, gdy im się przygląda. Louis rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, ponieważ chłopak na pewno widział nadchodzącego Harry’ego i nic nie powiedział. Irlandczyk wysyła mu jedynie buziaka i otwiera swoją kartę dań.   
— Wie ktoś za ile będzie Zayn? — pyta Liam, gdy wraca i siada na boku kwadratowego stolika, więc miejsce obok Niall zostaje puste.   
— Jak dzwoniłem do niego jakieś dziesięć minut temu, to już wychodził — mówi Harry, zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów. — Mówił, że możemy zamówić mu jagnięcinę i piwo.   
Wszyscy kiwają głowami, zaczynając przeglądać menu i Louis wierci się na krześle, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Natychmiast zamiera, kiedy duża dłoń Harry’ego układa się na jego udzie, ściskając je delikatnie.   
— Ty też jesteś w moim typie — szepcze cicho chłopak do jego ucha, wciągając głęboko powietrze przy włosach Louisa. — Gdybyś już tego nie wiedział.   
Louis zerka na niego spod rzęs, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Po tym obaj odwracają się do swoich kart i Louis rozsiada się wygodniej, uznając, że ciężar dłoni Harry’ego na jego udzie jest bardzo uspokajający.   
— Cześć wszystkim — mówi Zayn, zjawiając się przy stoliku z kurtką w rękach. Ma na sobie obcisłe spodnie i bluzę zakładaną przez głowę z biało-czarnymi różami. Wygląda naprawdę dobrze.   
Niall chyba też tak myśli, ponieważ przesuwa oczami po jego ciele, oblizując usta i uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Zayn pochyla się, całując go w policzek i ignorując resztę, siada na krześle.   
— Wow, czuję się taki kochany — mówi Liam, wywracając oczami.   
— Leyuum, nie bądź zazdrosny — odpowiada Zayn, wysyłając mu całusa.   
Jednak nie poświęca mu więcej czasu, ponieważ Niall puka go w ramię i pokazuje mu coś w karcie. Louis nie może powstrzymać prychnięcia, ponieważ obaj są tak cholernie oczywiści.   
— Aż żal patrzeć — mówi mu Harry do ucha, kiwając głową w stronę Nialla i Zayna.   
Louis śmieje się cicho, potakując.   
— Jeśli tak teraz będą wyglądać nasze obiady, to nie będę tu przychodził — oznajmia Liam kilka minut później.   
— Kochasz nas — stwierdza Harry, szturchając go w ramię.   
— Czuję się jak piąte koło u wozu — mówi chłopak, ale wcale nie brzmi na złego. — Z wami gejami…   
— Stop, stop, stop — prycha Niall, unosząc rękę do góry, żeby go uciszyć. — Z nami gejami? A przypomnieć ci ten raz Andym?   
— Niall! — syczy Liam, robiąc się czerwony na twarzy.   
— Spałeś z Andym? — pyta niedowierzająco Zayn, gapiąc się na niego.   
Harry klaszcze w dłonie jak dziecko i Louis od razu tęskni za jego dotykiem na swoim udzie.   
— Wiedziałem! — piszczy chłopak. — Obaj zachowywaliście się podejrzanie po tej imprezie u Nicka!   
— Nawet nie myśl, że zdradzę ci jeszcze jakiś sekret, nadpobudliwy Irlandczyku — mówi Liam, ignorując ich i patrząc na Nialla.   
Blondyn jedynie wytyka w jego stronę język.   
— Umierałem, żeby im to powiedzieć. Wiesz, że jestem straszny w trzymaniu tajemnic. Nie musisz od razu mnie obrażać. — Niall wydyma dolną wargę, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
Zayn grucha coś w jego stronę, zgarniając go w uścisk i całując w głowę.   
— Oni tak zawsze? — pyta Louis Harry’ego, kiedy ich dyskusja odrobinę się uspokaja.   
— Raczej tak — odpowiada mu chłopak, przerzucając ramię przez oparcie jego krzesła. — Ale jak chcesz możemy być jeszcze gorsi niż oni.   
— Błagam nie — jęczy Liam z boku, chowając twarz w dłoniach i Louis wybucha śmiechem, gdy Niall podrywa głowę i pyta:   
— Co się dzieje?

*

Reszta tygodnia mija względnie szybko, chociaż czwartek ciągnie się Louisowi w nieskończoność. To dzień, kiedy ma podwójną geografię i naprawdę nienawidzi tego przedmiotu — głównie przez nauczyciela. Ale oprócz tego ma sprawdzian i dwie kartkówki, więc pod koniec dnia ma ochotę praktycznie płakać.   
Harry przez studia również nie ma zbyt wiele czasu, więc jedynie piszą do siebie smsy. W weekend chłopak jedzie na ślub robić zdjęcia, więc również go nie będzie i Louis czuje się dziwnie samotny. Chociaż pociesza go fakt, że ma jeszcze trzech innych przyjaciół (chociaż nie jest do końca pewien, czy może ich tak nazywać), z którymi może gdzieś wyjść. We wtorek na obiedzie Liam zapewnił go, że chętnie wyskoczy z nim na piwo, a Niall obiecał mu wycieczkę po najlepszych, najtańszych restauracjach w mieście — ponoć jest w tym ekspertem. 

Wreszcie kiedy nadchodzi piątek po południu, Louis praktycznie płacze z radości.   
— Co będziesz robił w weekend? — pyta go Stan, kiedy stoją w kolejce do szatni po kurtki.   
— Nie wiem, myślę, że wyskoczę do baru pogadać z Zaynem, a później dam się zaciągnąć Niallowi albo Liamowi na piwo i jedzenie — odpowiada Louis, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt entuzjastycznie. Wie, że Stan mu zazdrości i ciężko mu słuchać o życiu Louisa poza domem dziecka, kiedy sam bardzo chciałby się stamtąd wyrwać.   
— Fajnie — mówi chłopak, posyłając mu lekko napięty uśmiech. — Twoi nowi przyjaciele wydają się być mili.   
— Są. — Louis potakuje energicznie głową. — Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że uda mi się utrzymać z nimi dłuższy kontakt.   
— Byliby głupi, nie chcąc przyjaźnić się z Tommo — śmieje się Stan, poklepując go po plecach i Louis czuje, jak przyjemne ciepło rozgrzewa go od środka. Słowa Stana naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczą.   
Obija o siebie ich ramiona, uśmiechając się do niego.   
— W poniedziałek przyniosę ci na pocieszenie cytrynową babkę, co ty na to? — pyta go.   
— Wiedziałem, że lubię cię nie bez powodu — szczerzy się Stan.

*

— Zayn, za ile kończysz? — pyta Louis, przechylając się przez bar.   
— Pół godziny — odpowiada chłopak, wywracając oczami. — Pytasz mnie o jakiś trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut.   
— Bo się niecierpliwię. — Louis wystawia do niego język, czując jak alkohol krąży w jego żyłach. Wypił już cztery piwa i jest odrobinę pijany.   
Nagle czuje ręce na swoich biodrach i zostaje dosłownie odsunięty od baru. Kiedy odwraca głowę, widzi uśmiechającego się Liama.   
— Przestań okupować ten bar — mówi chłopak, odciągając go na bok. — Niall robi się zazdrosny.   
Louis zerka na blondyna, który siedzi przy stoliku i widzi, że jego brwi są lekko zmarszczone, a palce zaciśnięte na butelce piwa.   
— To dobrze — mamrocze Louis, chichocząc. — Powinien być. Może wreszcie się ogarnie i zaprosi gdzieś Zayna.   
— Żeby to było takie proste — mówi Liam, pocierając jego ramię. — Krążą wokół siebie od prawie dwóch lat.   
— Ilu? — pyta Louis, wytrzeszczając oczy.   
— Dwóch lat — powtarza Liam, a kiedy Louis próbuje przechylić swój kufel z piwem i nic nie wylatuje, zabiera mu go z dłoni, odstawiając na najbliższą powierzchnię płaską. — Poza tym nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taką swatką.   
— Ja też — odpowiada Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Ale ktoś im musi pomóc.   
Jego towarzysz śmieje się, ciągnąc go w stronę Nialla.   
— Pogadamy, jak będziesz całkowicie trzeźwy — mówi.   
Louis macha na niego ręką, opadając na kanapę obok Nialla i obejmuje go ramieniem.   
— Co jest, Nialler? — pyta.   
Irlandczyk śmieje się, ponieważ to jest właśnie to, co robi Niall przez większość czasu, i czochra Louisowi włosy.   
— Jesteś uroczy, jak się napijesz — oznajmia.   
— Nie jestem pijany. — Louis wydyma dolną wargę i podskakuje do góry, kiedy czuje wibrację telefonu w kieszeni.   
Szybko go wyciąga i odczytuje: 

_Żyjesz jeszcze, czy Niall cię wykończył? ;p_

_zartujesz? Tommo nie da sie wykonczyc xx_

— Tommo? — pyta nagle Liam, zaglądając mu przez ramię.   
Louis rumieni się lekko, ponieważ nikt poza Stanem praktycznie go tak nigdy nie nazywał.   
— Umm, to moje przezwisko z… — Spuszcza wzrok, ponieważ jeszcze im nie powiedział skąd pochodzi.   
Nagle czuje jak z jednej strony obejmuje go Niall, a z drugiej Liam.   
— Pamiętasz? — pyta Irlandczyk. — Nie ma między nami sekretów.   
— Wszystko wiemy — dodaje Liam. — Ale nie przejmuj się, to nie robi żadnej różnicy.   
— Och — mamrocze Louis, oddychając odrobinę lżej i rozkoszując się uściskiem chłopców. To naprawdę miłe; nigdy nikt nie okazywał mu zbyt wiele czułości, a ich dotyk jest naprawdę przyjemny. — W takim razie trzeba się napić.   
— Mój chłopak! — śmieje się Niall, klepiąc go w plecy.

*

W niedzielę po południu Louis znajduje się na kanapie w salonie Zayna, trzymając w ręce miskę ryżu z kurczakiem i oglądając Avengersów.   
— Widzisz — mówi Zayn, wskazując widelcem na telewizor — nawet oni wiedzą, że Spiderman ssie i nie zaprosili go do drużyny.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec i przeżuwa jedzenie, nim mówi:   
— Wciąż jest lepszy od Batmana.   
— Powiedz to przy Liamie — śmieje się Zayn. — Wyzywam cię, żebyś to zrobił.   
— Fan?   
— Największy. — Chłopak uśmiecha się lekko. — Raz Harry powiedział, że nie rozumie o co chodzi w tych wszystkich komiksach i że Batman jest bezużyteczny. Po tym usłyszał dziesięciominutową przemowę o zaletach Bruce’a Wayne’a, a na koniec Liam był tak czerwony z przejęcia, że bałem się, że dostanie jakiegoś wylewu.   
Louis śmieje się, poprawiając swoją pozycję na kanapie.   
— Zrobiłbym to chociażby po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Liam się złości — mówi.   
Zayn śmieje się, popijając swój pomarańczowy sok.   
Następnie siedzą przez jakiś czas w ciszy, a Louis zbiera się do zadania pytania, dla którego tak właściwie tu przyszedł. Ponieważ umówił się jutro z Harrym na spotkanie w jego mieszkaniu – chłopak obiecał ugotować mu obiad – ponieważ obaj mają luźne poniedziałki i to idealny dzień, żeby spędzić go razem. I Louis naprawdę jest niesamowicie przejęty i szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw, ale jednocześnie czuje, jak żołądek zaciska mu się z nerwów na samą myśl. Widział wystarczającą ilość filmów, żeby wiedzieć, jak zwykle kończą się zaproszenia do mieszkania, gdzie są tylko dwie zainteresowane sobą osoby.   
— Zayn? — pyta wreszcie.   
— Hm? — mruczy Zayn, rozciągając się na fotelu z papierosem w ustach.   
Louis odkłada na stolik pustą miskę po jedzeniu i wyciera lekko spocone dłonie o spodnie.   
— Chciałem o coś zapytać — mówi cicho.   
Zayn odrywa spojrzenie od telewizora i spogląda na niego wyczekująco.   
— Domyśliłem się — prycha, wywracając lekko oczami. — Wal śmiało.   
Louis naprawdę uwielbia go za to, że chłopak podchodzi do wszystkiego tak normalnie i nie patyczkuje się z nim.   
— Eee… Harry zaprosił mnie na jutro do siebie — wydusza z siebie, splatając swoje palce razem, ponieważ potrzebuje jakiegoś zajęcia.   
— To chyba dobrze, nie? — pyta Zayn, wydmuchując dym papierosowy. — Będziecie mogli na spokojnie pogadać i lepiej się poznać.   
— No, a co jeśli on będzie chciał, no wiesz… — Louis spuszcza wzrok, wzruszając niemrawo ramionami.   
— Słuchaj, skarbie — mówi Zayn, siadając prosto na fotelu i czekając, aż Louis uniesie na niego spojrzenie. — Nie wiem skąd czerpiesz swoje przypuszczenia i informacje, ale zapewniam cię, że Harry nie tknie cię palcem, jeśli tylko zauważy, że czujesz się niekomfortowo.   
— Ale ja będę czuł się niekomfortowo — wybucha Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia o seksie i nasze spotkania zawsze będą tak wyglądać, jeśli nie wiem, co się stanie. Czemu nie mogę być po prostu normalny?   
Zayn jedynie mruga na jego mały wybuch.   
— Właśnie dlatego powinieneś z nim pogadać — radzi mu. — Poza tym pewnie domyśla się, że nie masz zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Ustalicie wspólnie na co jesteś na razie gotowy, a później wszystko przyjdzie z czasem. Każda osoba to przechodzi.   
— Chyba nastolatki — mamrocze Louis, rumieniąc się.   
— Jesteś nastolatkiem — przypomina mu Zayn delikatnie. — Nie ma nic złego w niewiedzeniu na czym polega seks i byciu niedoświadczonym.   
— Wolałbym jednak wiedzieć — burczy Louis, drapiąc się po nadgarstku.   
Zayn wzdycha, dogaszając papierosa.   
— Dobra, co chciałbyś wiedzieć?   
Louis spogląda na niego, czując, jak na policzkach formuje mu się rumieniec.   
— Czego się spodziewać — mówi prosto.   
— To zależy od was — wyjaśnia chłopak. — Ja na pierwszej swojej randce w mieszkaniu kolesia, z którym się umawiałem, obciągnąłem mu, a on dokończył mnie ręką.   
Policzki Louisa dosłownie płoną, a oczy są rozszerzone w szoku. Naprawdę poważnie zastanawia się, czy chciał znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Jednak mimo tego ciągnie dalej:   
— I co?   
Zayn śmieje się, potrząsając głową.   
— I nic, wróciłem do domu i urwał nam się kontakt — odpowiada, a kiedy Louis łapie gwałtowny wdech, wywraca oczami. — Nie mówię, że to się stanie z tobą i Harrym. Równie dobrze możecie grać w scrabble i zjeść jeden z zajebistych obiadów H. Jeśli będzie chciał cię pocałować, pozwól mu na to i zobaczysz dokąd cię to zaprowadzi. Zapewniam cię, że poczujesz, co jest dla ciebie granicą nie do przekroczenia. Musisz zaufać sobie i jemu.   
— Czemu to musi być takie skomplikowane? — jęczy Louis, ponieważ czasami (okej, przez większość czasu, serio) bywa dużym dzieckiem.   
— Nie jest — zaprzecza Zayn. — Seks jest prosty i przyjemny, jeśli tylko potrafisz odpuścić.   
— Łatwo ci mówić — mamrocze Louis, poprawiając swoje oklapnięte włosy.   
Zayn podnosi się z fotela i wskakuje obok niego na kanapę.   
— Przekonasz się — obiecuje mu, zgarniając Louisa w uścisk, który ten chętnie oddaje.   
Dopiero w chwilach takich jak ta rozumie, jak bardzo łaknie ludzkiego kontaktu i czułości; zwykłych pocałunków w policzek, czochrania włosów i przytulania się na kanapie. W domu dziecka czasami przytulał go Stan, ale to było bardziej poklepania po plecach niż cokolwiek innego, a pani Smith nie mogła sobie pozwolić na takie rzeczy, kiedy wokół było kilkadziesiąt innych dzieciaków. To byłoby zwyczajnie nie fair.   
Louis bez sprzeciwu daje się pociągnąć do pozycji leżącej na kanapie i układa się przy Zaynie, przymykając oczy. Chłopak przeczesuje jego włosy i naprawdę ciężko jest nie czuć się sennym. I pewnie dlatego dziesięć minut później ledwie rejestruje pocałunek w skroń, gdy odpływa w objęcia Morfeusza. 


	8. Chapter 8

Louis przygląda się sobie krytycznie w lustrze, patrząc na swoje nogi opięte czerwonymi spodniami i marszczy brwi, zaciskając dłoń na grubym udzie. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego jego ciało wygląda w ten sposób, ponieważ zawsze był raczej ruchliwy. Dużo biegał, grał w piłkę na małym placu przy domu dziecka i nie jadł przesadnie dużo. Jednak kiedy tylko jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać po trzynastym roku życia, jego uda zaczęły rosnąć, a na brzuchu pojawił się tłuszcz. Nigdy wcześniej nie rzucało się to tak w oczy, kiedy nosił workowate ciuchy; dzieciaki w ośrodku raczej nie dbają o swój wygląd. Nikt tam nie potrzebuje być atrakcyjnym, ani specjalnie się wyróżniać; są jak szara masa w podobnych ciuchach, z podobnym zachowaniem i podobną sytuacją życiową.   
Jednak teraz, kiedy Louis zaczął nosić bardziej obcisłe rzeczy, jego brzuch dosłownie atakuje go w każdej połyskliwej powierzchni, w której się sobie przygląda. Wystaje lekko za pas spodni, odznaczając się na koszulce i nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć.   
Louis wzdycha, wciągając na siebie białą koszulkę w niebieskie paski i odwraca spojrzenie od lustra. To nie tak, że nie akceptuje siebie, ale chciałby wyglądać _lepiej_ ; mieć twardy brzuch, umięśnione ramiona i chudsze uda. To na pewno by mu nie zaszkodziło. I naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co powie Harry, kiedy wreszcie zobaczy go nago. Rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki na samą myśl o byciu nago z Harrym i wyciera lekko spocone ręce o spodnie. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stanie w mieszkaniu chłopaka, ale nie ma opcji, że chociażby zdejmą swoje koszulki; Louis nie jest na to gotowy.   
(Nawet jeśli Zayn, po tym jak obudził go pod wieczór, powiedział mu:  
— Lou, weź prysznic przed randką z Harrym, okej?   
Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i wymamrotał:   
— Po co?   
— Wiem co dzieje się z hormonami nastolatka — zaśmiał się Zayn, całując go w skroń przy drzwiach. — Po prostu lepiej być przygotowanym, nie?)  
Nawet jeśli umiera, żeby zobaczyć Harry’ego bez ciuchów, jego ciało na pewno jest umięśnione i wysportowane, jeśli jego długie, zgrabne nogi są jakąś podpowiedzią. To byłoby zwyczajnie niezręczne, gdyby musiał porównać się do Harry’ego, a wie, że tego nie uniknąłby za żadne skarby.   
Wreszcie po dobrych dziesięciu minutach gapienia się na swoje odbicie w lustrze i marszczenia brwi, prostuje ramiona i stara się wyglądać pewniej, niż się czuje. Czasami oszukiwanie samego siebie działa całkiem efektywnie, więc może jeśli wmówi sobie, że wygląda dobrze i naprawdę jest wart czasu, który poświęcają mu jego nowi przyjaciele, to stanie się prawdą.   
Ze spiętymi łopatkami i uniesionym podbródkiem odchodzi od lustra i pozwala sobie na podekscytowanie na myśl o czasie, który ma spędzić z Harrym. Bo pomimo tego, że jest nerwowy, naprawdę lubi przebywać ze starszym chłopakiem i rozmawiać z nim. Harry jest bardzo dobrym rozmówcą, a jeszcze lepszym słuchaczem. Traktuje również Louisa zupełnie normalnie, po tym, jak ten spuścił na niego bombę w postaci pobytu w domu dziecka i jedynie zapewnia go, że w każdej chwili mogą porozmawiać, jeśli Louis miałby jakieś pytania. To naprawdę niesamowite, że jeszcze miesiąc temu Louis obawiał się wystawić stopę poza ośrodek i żyć na własną rękę, kiedy teraz absolutnie nie wyobraża sobie powrotu w tamto miejsce. Może i nie wszystko jest kolorowe i natrafi na więcej problemów niż pewnie będzie w stanie udźwignąć, ale teraz ma _swoje_ ciuchy, _swoje_ mieszkanie i _swoich_ przyjaciół. Już nie ma niczego _naszego_ rozłożonego na trzydzieści innych osób.   
Kiedy zegar wskazuje piętnastą trzydzieści, Louis wygładza swoje rzeczy i zakłada niebieską bluzę z kapturem oraz kurtkę. Ma trzydzieści minut, żeby dotrzeć do mieszkania Harry’ego i obliczył wszystko tak, żeby się nie spóźnić. 

Jednak po tym, jak w cholerne sobotnie popołudnie utknął w korku, wszystkie jego plany poszły się walić i dociera do mieszkania Harry’ego spóźniony o piętnaście minut. Blok, w którym mieszka chłopak jest znacznie ładniejszy od tego Louisa; działa winda, klatki schodowe są posprzątane a obręcze przy schodach czarne i błyszczące.   
Puka do drzwi numer szesnaście i nerwowo przestępuje z nogi na nogę, kiedy słyszy krzyk z mieszkania:  
— Już idę!   
Po tym następuje też stłumiony huk i Louis marszczy lekko brwi, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Jakieś trzydzieści sekund później otwierają się przed nim drzwi, a w szparze między nimi a ścianą, ukazuje się lekko zarumieniona twarz Harry’ego.   
— Hej, Lou — mówi chłopak radośnie, wpuszczając go do środka.   
Louis nie ma nawet czasu zdjąć kurtki, kiedy czuje ciepłe i miękkie wargi na swoich ustach. Bez wahania oddaje pocałunek, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy Harry odsuwa się po niedługim czasie.   
— Miłe powitanie — mamrocze Louis, rozpinając kurtkę.   
Harry chichocze, odgarniając kosmyk włosów ze swojej twarzy i wiesza okrycie Louisa na haczyku po prawej stronie drzwi. Louis przesuwa spojrzeniem po jego ciele, czując jak gorąco rozchodzi się po jego klatce piersiowej, ponieważ Harry ma na sobie grzesznie obcisłe spodnie i białą, praktycznie prześwitującą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Jest całkiem pewny, że widzi rusz pod obojczykami chłopaka, na jego brzuchu i nisko przy biodrach. Ile on tak naprawdę ma tatuaży? Chryste.   
— Chodź — mówi Harry, układając ciepłą dłoń w dole jego pleców. — Muszę dokończyć jeszcze obiad, ale za jakieś dziesięć minut wszystko powinno być gotowe.   
Louis daje się poprowadzić korytarzem do ładnej, przestronnej kuchni, i stara za bardzo nie skupiać się na dłoni spoczywającej na jego plecach, chociaż to trudne zadanie.   
— Ładna kuchnia — komplementuje, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien coś w ogóle mówić o mieszkaniu.   
Harry śmieje się, wskazując mu barowy stołek, i mówi:   
— Dziękuję, to chyba największe pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu.   
— Gdzie Niall? — pyta Louis, machając nogami, ponieważ stołek jest dosyć wysoki.   
— U Zayna — odpowiada chłopak, stojąc do niego tyłem i mieszając coś w garnku. — Powiedział, że nie wróci na noc i mamy na niego nie czekać, chociaż zaznaczył, że mamy zostawić mu na jutro obiad.   
Louis rumieni się mocno, na myśl dlaczego Irlandczyk mógłby tak powiedzieć i pociera swoje policzki, nakazując się sobie uspokoić. Nie ma jeszcze powodów do paniki.   
— Często spędza noce u Zayna? — pyta, żeby zająć czymś swój umysł.   
Harry parska lekko, rzucając mu przez ramię spojrzenie.   
— Raz w tygodniu na pewno — oznajmia. — Chociaż nie sądzę, że robią to, co wydaje nam się, że robią.   
— A co wydaje nam się, że robią? — pyta Louis, przekrzywiając głowę z ciekawością.   
— Pieprzą się, oczywiście — mówi Harry, sycząc cicho, gdy przypadkowo dotyka palcem rozgrzanej patelni.   
— Och — stęka Louis, wiercąc się niekomfortowo. — Nie wiedziałem, że zostawanie u kogoś na noc oznacza tylko to.   
Harry chyba słyszy, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ odwraca się w jego stronę, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę uważnie.  
— Nie oznacza — mówi ochrypłym głosem. — Ale po sposobie w jakim ich dwójka na siebie patrzy, przychodzi mi do głowy tylko to.   
Louis chichocze lekko w swoją dłoń, a kiedy Harry marszczy na niego brwi, szybko ją zabiera. Chłopak rozpromienia się w jego kierunku, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.   
— I zdecydowanie nie robią nic niegrzecznego — mówi Louis. — Zayn byłby w tak ekstatycznym nastroju, że nie potrafiłby tego przed nami ukryć.   
— Ty coś wiesz, Lewis — mówi Harry, celując w niego drewnianą łyżką.   
Louis unosi obronnie ręce do góry.   
— Jestem niewinny — śmieje się.   
— Zayn mówi ci więcej niż mi. — Chłopak wydyma dziecięco dolną wargę. — To nie fair.   
Louis spuszcza głowę, zastanawiając się, czy może Harry naprawdę ma oto pretensje. W końcu przyjaźni się z Zaynem dużo dłużej, a barman nigdy nie wyjawił mu swoich sekretów, o których i tak wiedzą wszyscy w koło.   
— Chcesz spróbować co przygotowałem? — pyta nagle Harry, podchodząc do niego z kawałkiem kurczaka i sosem otaczającym mięso.   
Louis po prostu otwiera buzię, sycząc lekko, gdy gorąca potrawa ląduje na jego języku, a chwilę później jego oczy rozszerzają się komicznie.   
— To jest genialne — mówi, kiedy przełyka. — Co to?   
— Kurczak marmite — informuje go dumnie Harry, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że przygotował coś dobrego. — Nie przepadam za nim, ale pomyślałem, że ci zasmakuje.   
— Dziękuję. — Louis czuje motylki w żołądku, ponieważ ktoś przygotował coś _specjalnie_ dla niego. — Smakuje naprawdę świetnie.   
— W takim razie podaję do stołu — mówi Harry, wycierając ręce w ścierkę, po czym bierze dwa talerze z szafki i układa na nich ostrożnie kawałki kurczaka. — Co chcesz do picia?   
— Woda będzie w porządku — odpowiada Louis grzecznie, zastanawiając się czy powinien wstać i mu pomóc. Jednak sekundę później ląduje przed nim parujący talerz jedzenia; Harry wyciąga szybko z lodówki butelkę wody i łapie dwie szklanki. — Dziękuję.   
Chłopak macha ręką, jakby to było nic takiego i siada naprzeciwko niego przy małej wysepce kuchennej.   
— Więc co nadal żyjesz na mrożonkach, biedaku? — pyta Harry po chwili ciszy.   
Louis prycha na niego, wywracając oczami.   
— Nauczyłem się robić jajecznicę, dziękuję bardzo — odpowiada, machając lekko widelcem z nadzianym na nim kawałkiem kurczaka.   
— Wow — sapie Harry, teatralnie łapiąc się za serce. — Nauczysz mnie też?   
Louis śmieje się, pokazując mu środkowy palec i wpycha jedzenie do swojej buzi.   
— Ogarnąłem też, że chleb z serem żółtym podgrzany w mikrofali i polany ketchupem jest niesamowity, więc chociaż jadam normalne śniadania — informuje go.   
— Chcesz, mogę nauczyć cię gotować — proponuje mu Harry, a jego spojrzenie wydaje się być dziwnie miękkie. — To wcale nie jest takie trudne.   
— Pewnie nie — zgadza się Louis. — Ale wspominałem ci już, że jestem niesamowicie leniwy? I zdecydowanie kibicuję wszystkim knajpom chińskim i pizzerią w okolicy?   
Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu, gdy się śmieje, co podkreśla kolumnę jego szyji i Louis musi nagle napić się wody, ponieważ ten widok jest cholernie seksowny. 

Po tym rozmawiają o tym, jak wyglądał ślub, na którym Harry robił ostatnio zdjęcia, chłopak odpowiada również kilka suchych dowcipów ze swojego wielkiego repertuaru, parskając śmiechem przy każdym z nich, kiedy Louis po prostu siedzi i wywraca na niego oczami. To naprawdę miły obiad, a atmosfera pomiędzy nimi jest luźna i swobodna.   
Harry za każdym razem, gdy mówi trochę dłużej niż pięć minut, natychmiast zadaje Louisowi jakieś pytanie, aby ten nie czuł się, jakby konwersacja była jednostronna. I pomimo zapewnień Louisa, że jego życie było nudne oraz monotonne i nie ma za bardzo o czym opowiadać, Harry i tak wysłuchuje każdego jego słowa, jakby wiele znaczyło. To z kolei sprawia, że Louis rumieni się pod obstrzałem uważnego spojrzenia zielonych oczu i siłą woli powstrzymuje przed wierceniem na barowym stołku. 

Kiedy kończą obiad idą do salonu, gdzie stoi kanapa z dwoma fotelami, mała szafka z książkami w rogu oraz duży telewizor. Jest też sporo zdjęć, jakieś kwiatki, gustowny dywan i stolik do kawy.   
— Tata Nialla kupił go nam rok temu — wyjaśnia Harry, wywracając oczami i wskazując palcem na telewizor. — Ponoć sportu nie da się oglądać na małym ekranie, chociaż pewnie kiedy go kupował nie spodziewał się, że będziemy z Niallem oglądać rozgrywki golfa.   
— Golfa? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis, opadając na miękką kanapę. — Kto do cholery ogląda golfa?   
— Ja i Niall — odpowiada Harry, dąsając się odrobinę. — To bardzo pasjonujący sport, Louis. Słuchaj, co ci mówią starsi.   
— Chyba nie mówisz o sobie — prycha Louis. — Gdyby tak było, teraz wierzyłbym, że twoja lalka z dzieciństwa faktycznie cię śledziła.   
Harry rumieni się, zapowietrzając się lekko.   
— Nie żartuj sobie z Veronici — sapie chłopak. — Naprawdę była dziwna i miała takie czarne, świdrujące oczka.   
Louis wywraca oczami, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu.   
— Dlaczego po prostu się jej nie pozbyłeś?   
— Żartujesz? — prycha Harry. — Żeby potem wylazła z kosza i w zemście dopadła mnie we śnie?   
— Jesteś głupi — oznajmia mu Louis. — I oglądasz za dużo horrorów.   
— Mówisz tak, bo nie widziałeś Veronici — broni się Harry. — Teraz leży gdzieś na strychu i…  
— I pewnie czeka aż odwiedzisz mamę, żeby mogła cię zadźgać w najmniej spodziewanym momencie — dokańcza za niego Louis, a Harry pokazuje mu środkowy palec. — Już oczyma wyobraźni widzę małą lalkę, śmiejącą się maniakalnie, gdy przebija ci serce kuchennym nożem, większym od niej.   
— Teraz jesteś już wredny. — Harry zakłada ramiona na piersi i wydyma dolną wargę. — Nie wolno śmiać się z cudzy…  
Nie dokończa, ponieważ Louis wychyla się w jego stronę i łączy ich usta razem. Nie ma pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło, ale wydęte, różowe wargi Harry’ego dosłownie go przyciągnęły. Chłopak wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, ale rozluźnia usta, sprawiając, że robią się jeszcze bardziej miękkie i Louis pochyla się do niego mocniej, przymykając powieki. Pozycja nie jest najwygodniejsza, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Drga lekko, gdy czuje długie palce Harry’ego wplatające się w jego włosy, ale poddaje się dotykowi, z rękami wciąż ułożonymi na swoich kolanach. Język przesuwający się po jego dolnej wardze sprawia, że czuje dreszcze i ciepło przypływające przez całe jego ciało; to cholernie cudowne. Bez myślenia rozchyla delikatnie usta, a Harry mruczy z aprobatą wsuwając język głębiej.   
Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale poddaje się instynktom, niepewnie wysuwając swój własny język i pocierając nim o ten Harry’ego. To, co wydarza się chwilę później sprawia, że elektryczne impulsy przesuwając się w górę jego kręgosłupa, ponieważ dłoń w jego włosach zaciska, przyciskając jego głowę mocniej do Harry’ego. Chłopak całuje go bardziej natarczywie, bardziej namiętnie i wszystko w Louisie zaczyna krzyczeć _tak tak tak_. Boli go szyja od zginania jej w bok, ale stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi i nadążyć za językiem Harry’ego; ciche jęki wydobywając się z jego gardła, a kropelki potu zaczynają zbierać na szyi.   
— Chodź tutaj — sapie nagle Harry, gdy rozłącza na moment ich wargi.   
Louis spogląda na niego lekko nieskupionym spojrzeniem, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi, po czym sekundę później zostaje dosłownie wciągnięty na kolana Harry’ego. Siada na nim okrakiem, praktycznie nie mając innego wyjścia i podpiera się ramionami o kanapę za jego plecami.   
Harry nie marnuje czasu, przyciągając go do siebie i znów całując gorąco w usta. Louis pozwala się sobie w tym zatracić; całuje, liże i jęczy, zaciskając powieki i marząc, aby to uczucie zostało z nim już na zawsze.   
Jednak kiedy czuje, jak duże dłonie Harry’ego zsuwają się w dół jego boków, na biodra, a potem obejmują pośladki, skamle głośno z podniecenia i nerwowego uczucia, które nagle pojawia się w jego żołądku. Ręce chłopaka ugniatają jego tyłek, gdy zęby przygryzają delikatnie dolną wargę i Louis dopiero teraz czuje, że ma erekcję, a twarde _coś_ , które wbija mu się w udo to _penis_ Harry’ego. I nagle to wszystko, to zbyt wiele.   
— Harry — jęczy, odsuwając się od niego. Chłopak unosi na niego rozpalone, zielone spojrzenie i Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, po czym powtarza kolejny raz: — Harry, ja nie… Musimy przerwać.   
— Cholera — wzdycha lekko Harry, zabierając dłonie z jego pośladków, jakby się nagle oparzył. — Przepraszam.   
Louis na trzęsących się nogach schodzi z niego i siada, podkurczając pod siebie nogi, żeby ukryć swój mały problem. Opiera się o boczne oparcie kanapy, więc siedzi twarzą do Harry’ego i zagryza dolną wargę. Chłopak pociera swoją twarz, oddychając głęboko, a kiedy spogląda na Louisa, widać jak bardzo jest zarumieniony, a jego wargi opuchnięte. Louis ma wrażenie, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo, co sprawia, że ma ochotę zachichotać jak dziecko, ponieważ właśnie przeżył swoją pierwszą sesję obmacywania i była _cudowna_.   
Kąciki ust Harry’ego unoszą się lekko do góry, gdy na niego spogląda.   
— Przepraszam — powtarza. — Obiecałem sobie, że nie zacznę nic, dopóki nie uzgodnimy pewnych rzeczy, a nie do końca mi wyszło.   
— To ja zacząłem — odpowiada Louis, czerwieniąc się.   
Harry śmieje się lekko, siadając bokiem na kanapie i podciągając pod siebie jedną nogę.   
— Mm, zacząłeś — potwierdza, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
Spoglądają na siebie przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie Louis wypala:   
— Co chciałeś uzgodnić?   
Chłopak poważnieje nagle, sprawiając, że serce Louisa zaczyna tłuc się w klatce piersiowej, a żołądek nerwowo zaciskać.   
— Chciałem pogadać o twoim… ee, doświadczeniu — mówi delikatnie Harry.   
— Och — sapie Louis, spuszczając głowę. Czy to będzie równie zawstydzające co rozmowa z Zaynem? Gdyby miał stawiać pieniądze, to powiedziałby, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ Harry mu się _podoba_ i nie chce, żeby uważał go za niedoświadczonego dzieciaka, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Zayn jest _przyjacielem_ , a oni właśnie od tego są. — Co chcesz wiedzieć? — pyta, grając odrobinę na zwłokę. Nienawidzi tego uczucia niepewności, które przepływa teraz przez całe jego ciało.   
— Okej, Lou — zaczyna Harry, przysuwając się do niego i układając dłoń na jego kolanie w pocieszającym geście. — Widzę, że się denerwujesz, co jest zupełnie niepotrzebne. Ta rozmowa ma nam po prostu pozwolić wyznaczyć granice, żebym wiedział na co mogę sobie pozwolić, tak?   
Louis zerka na niego spod grzywki, z palącymi policzkami, gdy drapie się zawzięcie po prawym nadgarstku.   
— Rozumiem — mówi cicho.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.   
— Więc… masz jakieś doświadczenie? Jest coś, co już robiłeś? — pyta delikatnie, cały czas głaszcząc kolano Louisa. — Domyśliłem się, że w miejscu, gdzie się wychowałeś pewnie nie miałeś zbyt wielu szans, ale…   
Louis przełyka ślinę, kiwając potwierdzająco głową.   
— Tak właściwie, to nie mam _żadnego_ — wyznaje cicho. — Nigdy z nikim nie byłem i…   
Nie potrafi dokończyć, ponieważ nagle czuje się cholernie głupio, że dzielił z Harrym nawet swój pierwszy pocałunek. Spuszcza głowę, splatając palce razem i układając ręce na brzuchu.   
— Hej — mówi Harry, ściskając lekko jego nogę jedną ręką, a drugą sięga i łapie Louisa pod brodę, aby spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie ma w tym nic złego, okej? Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko pokazaniu ci wszystkiego.   
— Nie przeszkadza ci, że nigdy nie… Że nie potrafię nawet… — jąka się, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie tych wszystkich słów, które chodzą mu po głowie. – Na razie chciałbym zostać tylko przy całowaniu, dobrze? Może z czasem, po prostu to wszystko jest takie nowe i…  
— Oczywiście, Lou, to twój wybór — zapewnia go chłopak. — I to chyba leży gdzieś w moim samczym instynkcie, że praktycznie mam ochotę skakać do góry na myśl, że jestem twoim pierwszym, wiesz?   
Louis spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mówi:   
— Ale nie obsikasz mnie, żeby zaznaczyć terytorium, prawda?   
Harry śmieje się, potrząsając głową.   
— Pomyśle nad tym — przedrzeźnia się.   
Louis szczerzy się do niego, wywracając oczami.   
— Mam nadzieję, że rozmówisz się ze swoimi samczymi instynktami — mówi, starając się wyglądać poważnie. — Perspektywa bycia obsikanym wcale nie jest zachęcająca.   
— Hej — jęczy Harry, wydymając wargę i rzucając się na niego. — Ranisz moje ego!   
Po tym zaczyna go gilgotać i Louis nie ma żadnej możliwości ucieczki, więc pozostaje mu kopanie nogami i śmianie się maniakalnie, gdy długie, szczupłe palce smyrają go po bokach. Po pięciu minutach takich zabiegów, łzy spływają mu po twarzy, a gardło jest zdarte od krzyków i śmiechu.   
— Poddaję się, poddaje się! — piszczy.   
— Na pewno? — pyta Harry, unosząc się nad nim z lekko spoconą i zarumienioną twarzą. — Czy może chcesz dodać coś jeszcze o samcach i instynktach?   
— Nie — mówi bez tchu Louis. — Zupełnie nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.   
— Tak myślałem — oznajmia dumnie Harry, cmokając go w usta i wciskając w przestrzeń między kanapą a Louisem. — A teraz zapoznam cię z cudownością Titanica.   
— Oglądałem Titanica, Harry — wyjaśnia Louis, przewracając oczami, gdy wtula się mocniej plecami w jego ciepłe ciało. — Wychowałem się w domu dziecka, a nie w jaskini, dziękuję bardzo.   
— Oj, cicho tam — jęczy Harry, gryząc go w szyję. — Niszczysz nastrój.   
Louis uśmiecha się, sekretnie uwielbiając pomysł oglądania wspólnie filmu, nawet jeśli to Titanic, którego widział dobre dziesięć razy, ponieważ dziewczyny w ośrodku _naprawdę_ lubiły ten film.   
— Dobra — sapie teatralnie. — Ale jak zasnę, to nie miej do mnie pretensji.   
— Nie będę miał — zapewnia go Harry. — Po prostu będę cię tulić, dopóki się nie obudzisz.


	9. Chapter 9

Po poniedziałku spędzonym wspólnie z Harrym, Louis ma problem ze znalezieniem sobie miejsca. Cały czas w głowie odtwarza to, co robili i o czym rozmawiali; jak dobrze było leżeć w ramionach starszego chłopaka. Jednak oprócz tego cały czas myśli o tym, co mógł powiedzieć inaczej, co mógł zrobić, aby wydać się Harry’emu bardziej interesujący. Czy jego niedoświadczenie wreszcie go znudzi? W końcu Harry ma dwadzieścia lat i na pewno już dawno ma za sobą czasy, kiedy cieszył się ze zwykłego trzymania za rękę i okazjonalnego całowania. I Louis wie, że wkrótce będzie musiał się przemóc, ponieważ tu nie chodzi nawet o to, że _nie jest_ gotowy, ale o to, że boi się tego, co ma nastąpić. Utarte schematy są dobre, _bezpieczne_ , a rzucanie się na nieznaną wodę powoduje u niego palpitacje serca. Zwłaszcza, że boi się ośmieszania i odtrącenia, ponieważ co jeśli nie będzie w czymś dobry? Co jeśli jego ciało nie jest wystarczająco pociągające? Jeśli zrobi coś, co nie spodoba się Harry’emu i ten uzna, że nie warto zostać z nim na dłużej?   
Louis nigdy nie był w związku, ale zna siebie i wie, że potrzebuje czegoś stałego. Przez całe życie nie doświadczył żadnej stabilności i teraz chciałby wreszcie znaleźć w kimś oparcie; wiedzieć, że nieważne co, ta osoba będzie przy nim. I naprawdę ciężko jest odsłonić się, kiedy nie ma tego _zapewnienia_. Przez całe swoje życie zawsze czuł się niewystarczająco dobry i nie chce doświadczyć tego kolejny raz.   
Właśnie dlatego po tym, jak mijają cztery dni i Harrym pisze mu: 

_Lou? Coś się dzieje? Nie odzywałeś się do mnie praktycznie w ogóle…_

Louis kuli się na swojej kanapie, gapiąc na telefon. Jakoś nie może przemóc się, żeby odpowiedzieć, ponieważ wie, że Harry na pewno będzie chciał się spotkać. A na spotkaniu pewnie zaczną się całować, może coś więcej, i Louis będzie musiał stawić czoła wszystkiemu, czego się boi. I nie wie, czy jest na to gotowy.   
Kiedy nie odpowiada, na jego telefon przychodzi kolejna wiadomość: 

_Zrobiłem coś nie tak?_

Po tym nie potrafi nie odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Harry nie może winić się za tę sytuację, to nie byłoby właściwe. Cała wina leży w Louisie. 

_oczywiscie ze nie po prostu musialem troche pomyslec_

Zagryza wargę, gdy wysyła wiadomość i robi głębokie wdechy, żeby się uspokoić. 

_Lou, nie rozumiem. Czy coś się stało? O czym musiałeś pomyśleć?_

Louis rozważa to przez chwilę, aż wreszcie decyduje się napisać prawdę, ponieważ wydaje się to łatwiejsze do zrobienia przez smsa niż twarzą w twarz. 

_chodzi o to ze nie wiem na czym stoimy i jestem zestresowany byciem z toba sam na sam_

Ma nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie o co mu chodzi, bo nie sądzi, że przeszłoby mu przez klawiaturę słowo „seks”. I Louis naprawdę stara się brać sobie słowa Zayna o szczerości i rozmowach z Harrym; mimo wszystko zawsze lepiej jest wyłożyć kawę na ławę, prawda? Co okazuje się być trudniejsze do zrobienia, niż sądził. 

_Jeżeli chodzi o to, że czujesz się, jakbym naciskał na ciebie w poniedziałek, to przyrzekam, że więcej tego nie zrobię, dobrze? Będę czekał, aż ty sam coś zainicjujesz i nie czuj się do niczego zobowiązany, jeśli nie chcesz. Mówię poważnie._

Louis jęczy we frustracji. 

_tu wlasnie nie chodzi o to ze nie chce! bo chce w koncu jestem nastolatkiem z szalejacymi hormonami po prostu czuje sie w tym niepewnie ok?_

Po tym jak wysyła wiadomość, zaciska powieki w zawstydzeniu, ponieważ to jak obnażanie swojej duszy. Odpowiedź nie nadchodzi przez jakieś cztery minuty i Louis zaczyna prawie panikować, gdy wreszcie telefon pika. 

_Moglibyśmy się spotkać? Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym twarzą w twarz, a nie przez smsy. Proszę, Lou, nie musisz czuć się zawstydzony. Mogę przyjechać do ciebie za 20min?_

Serce Louisa zaczyna walić mocno w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ Harry _chce_ rozmawiać i przyjechać do jego mieszkania. I co to może oznaczać? Na pewno nic dobrego. Jego dłonie trzęsą się lekko, gdy odpisuje. 

_jest juz prawie dwudziesta_

_Jutro sobota, a ja nie pracuję._

_okej przyjedz mieszkanie numer siedem_

Harry odpowiada prawie natychmiast: 

_do zobaczenia niedługo xx_

Louis uśmiecha się lekko widząc „xx” i rozluźnia się odrobinę, ponieważ zawsze uważa to za bardzo słodkie, chociaż wciąż nie rozszyfrował, co te literki oznaczają.   
Następnie panika opanowuje całe jego ciało, ponieważ Harry będzie w jego mieszkaniu za jakieś dwadzieścia minut, a panuje tu absolutny burdel. Szybko zeskakuje z kanapy i biegnie do kuchni, gdzie po blacie wala się kilka szklanek po herbacie, okruchy chleba i jakieś opakowania po serkach. Stara się szybko wszystko posprzątać i zaprowadzić jakiś ład, nim biegnie do sypialni (chociaż sam nie wie po co), żeby uprzątnąć ciuchy z podłogi i zanieść je do kosza w łazience. Kiedy wszystko wygląd w miarę w porządku, a on sam ociera pot z czoła, słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że nawet nie miał czasu martwić się nadchodzącą rozmową z Harrym, co może wyszło mu na dobre.   
— Hej — mówi lekko zadyszany, otwierając drzwi.   
Harry jak zawsze zapiera dech w piersi, mając na sobie swój długi płaszcz i włosy związane w małego boba na czubku głowy.   
— Hej — odpowiada chłopak, posyłając mu uśmiech. Wchodzi do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi i pochyla się, całując Louisa miękko w usta. — Przepraszam, że się tak wprosiłem, ale naprawdę musimy sobie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, choć sądziłem, że doszliśmy do porozumienia w poniedziałek.   
Louis rumieni się lekko pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem i łapie jego płaszcz, wieszając obok swojej kurtki.   
— Eee, chcesz się czegoś napić? — pyta cicho, prowadząc go do małego salonu.   
Harry rozgląda się ciekawie po wnętrzu i Louis zagryza z nerwów wargę, ponieważ naprawdę nie ma tu zbyt wiele do oglądania.   
— Nie dziękuję — odpowiada grzecznie Harry, siadając na kanapie i poklepując miejsce obok siebie.   
Louis zajmuje wskazane miejsce i stara się rozluźnić, chociaż przychodzi mu to z trudem. Nie ma pojęcia, jak uwikłał się w sytuację, której tak naprawdę unikał przez ostatnie cztery dni.   
— Więc — mówi cicho, drapiąc się po udzie.   
— Uważam, że rozmowy w cztery oczy są lepsze, niż smsy, więc mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko — wyjaśnia Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — I chciałbym żebyś wyjaśnił mi to, co napisałeś w wiadomości, ponieważ naprawdę nie rozumiem. Powiedziałeś mi w poniedziałek, że na razie chcesz pozostać tylko przy całowaniu, tak?   
Louis kiwa głową, oblizując dolną wargę.   
— No właśnie, a teraz napisałeś mi, że chcesz więcej, tylko czujesz się niepewnie — kontynuuje Harry. — Musisz mi pomóc, Lou, ponieważ nie wiem, co siedzi ci w głowie. Musisz ze mną rozmawiać i być szczery.   
— Ja… — Louis przerywa, biorąc głęboki oddech. — Słuchaj, nie mam bladego pojęcia o… o seksie. Jestem zielony w tym temacie. Nigdy nie widziałem porno, ponieważ to raczej trudne, kiedy jest jeden komputer na trzydzieści osób i jakieś pięć z nich zagląda ci przez ramię, gdy z niego korzystasz. Nie miałem jak nabrać doświadczenia, ani gdzie zdobyć wiedzy o seksie, chyba że liczysz opowieści przechwalających się palantów, ale wątpię, że chociaż połowa z nich jest prawdziwa.   
Harry wzdycha, siadając przodem do niego i ujmując jego dłonie w swoje.   
— A teraz ty słuchaj mnie — mówi. — Powiedziałem ci, że uwielbiam to, że mogę być twoim pierwszym we _wszystkim_. Nie mam problemu z tym, że nie wiesz, jak coś się robi. Będę bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby ci pokazać albo wytłumaczyć. Nie ma dla mnie tematów tabu, jeśli chodzi o seks i ludzkie ciało. Jedyne co potrzebuję od ciebie, to żebyś się nie zamykał i nie chował przede mną, ponieważ nie wiem co się dzieje i co powinienem zrobić, rozumiesz?   
Louis kiwa po prostu głową, czując jak supeł w jego żołądku odrobinę się rozluźnia. Bo może Harry naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko jego niedoświadczeniu.   
— Po prostu — zaczyna Louis cicho — czuję się zawstydzony.   
— Nie bądź, cholera, skarbie, nie bądź zawstydzony — mówi pospiesznie Harry, ściskając mocniej jego dłonie. — To normalne pytać i czegoś nie wiedzieć. Myślisz, że ja, albo każda inna osoba na świecie, od razu wiedziała na czym polega seks, jak się obciąga albo jak zrobić rimming?   
Policzki Louisa czerwienieją znacznie, sprawiając, że Harry uśmiecha się czule, głaszcząc go po jednym z nim.   
— Z dostępem do Internetu pewnie jest to prostsze — mamrocze Louis, przymykając lekko powieki.   
— Jasne — zgadza się Harry. — A myślisz, że jak się ludzie wszystkiego dowiadywali, kiedy nie było Internetu? Bo ja sądzę, że eksperymentowali i rozmawiali ze sobą.   
Louis przełyka ślinę, ponieważ rozumie punkt widzenia Harry’ego, co znaczy, że naprawdę czekają go rozmowy albo opcja pójścia i kupienia sobie laptopa oraz założenia Internetu. Kiedy milczy zbyt długo, starszy chłopak wzdycha lekko.   
— Okej, jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo rozmawiając o tym ze mną, może popytasz Zayna? Jestem pewien, że chętnie ci pomoże, no i jesteście całkiem blisko, prawda? — proponuje.   
Louis potrząsa głową.   
— Myślę, że wolałbym to zachować między nami — przyznaje cicho. — Może… może podpytam o coś Zayna, jeśli to w porządku, ale wolałbym, żebyś to ty…   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, błyskając białymi zębami.   
— Jesteś moim chłopakiem i chętnie odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie z przyjemnością — zapewnia go.  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, gdy gapi się na niego, a serce praktycznie wyskakuje mu z klatki piersiowej.   
— Chłopakiem? — powtarza w lekkim szoku.   
Harry spogląda na niego ostrożnie i zagryza dolną wargę.   
— Nie… nie chcesz? — pyta, pokazując, że nie jest wszystkiego tak bardzo pewny, jak wcześniej się Louisowi wydawało.   
— Chce! — Louis praktycznie krzyczy. — Oczywiście, że chcę! Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że ty również chcesz.   
Harry wzdycha, wywracając oczami.   
— Musimy popracować nad komunikacją — mówi. — Ale żeby była jasna sprawa, uważam, że jesteśmy świetną parą i chciałbym móc nazywać cię moim chłopakiem. Jesteś cudowną osobą i byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś zgodził się być ze mną.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy, a coś głęboko w nim uspokaja się, wycisza. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo potrzebował usłyszeć od Harry’ego te słowa i jak wielkie znaczenie tak naprawdę mają.   
— Zgadzam się — mamrocze i wie, że jego oczy błyszczą.   
W odpowiedzi dostaje najjaśniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział na twarzy Harry’ego i chwilę później ich usta łączą się w lekko nieporadnym, ale słodkim pocałunku.   
— Mm — mruczy Harry, gdy się odsuwa. — Czy teraz możemy porozmawiać… W sensie masz jakieś pytania? Coś zaprząta jeszcze twoje myśli?   
Louis zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, walcząc ze swoimi własnymi blokadami. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego typu sytuacji, kiedy otwarcie musi mówić o swoich pragnieniach.   
— Czy to w porządku, jeśli… — przerywa, oblizując nerwowo wargę. — Jeśli najpierw będziesz mówił mi, co będziemy robić, zanim naprawdę to zrobimy? To pomogłoby mi się rozluźnić w trakcie i…   
— Oczywiście — mówi Harry, pochylając się i cmokając go w usta. — A jeśli dam się ponieść chwili, czy coś, wszystko co musisz zrobić to kazać mi przerwać. Gdy tylko poczujesz się niekomfortowo albo będziesz chciał o coś zapytać.   
— Okej — szepcze Louis. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia unosi się i siada na Harrym okrakiem, sprawiając, że chłopak spogląda na niego zaskoczony. — Chciałbym teraz cię pocałować, czy to w porządku?   
Harry śmieje się, układając dłonie na jego biodrach, gdy kiwa głową.   
— Bardziej niż w porządku — zapewnia, po czym przyciąga Louisa do siebie.   
Ich usta łączą się w gorącym pocałunku, który od samego początku ma w sobie lekko desperacką nutę; być może dlatego, że Louis jest zdeterminowany, aby doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której obaj mają erekcje — jak w poniedziałek. Te obrazy wciąż pojawiały się w jego głowie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia i nie mógł przestać o nich myśleć; jak cudownie było czuć duże dłonie Harry’ego na swoich pośladkach, mimo chwilowego strachu, który go wtedy opanował.   
Jęczy głośno, gdy Harry przygryza jego dolną wargę, szarpiąc ją lekko zębami, co szybko łagodzi, prezesując po niej językiem. Opiera się o oparcie kanapy, przysuwając Louisa mocniej do siebie, po czym zaczyna błądzić dłońmi po jego plecach, zostawiając za sobą gorące, mrowiące ścieżki.   
Louis sapie cicho sfrustrowany, kiedy nie może przytrzymać się loków Harry’ego i na oślep łapie za gumkę w jego włosach, starając się ją delikatnie rozplątać. Kiedy niechcący pociąga za kosmyk włosów, wyplatając go z kucyka, Harry jęczy w jego usta, szarpiąc lekko biodrami.   
W pamięci Louisa od razu pojawiają się słowa Nialla:   
_Harry dochodzi najszybciej, kiedy ciągnie się go za włosy._  
Kiedy miękkie loki opadają w dół, zaciska na nich pięść i szarpie lekko, żeby przetestować tę teorię. Harry znów wydaje z siebie ten cudowny dźwięk, ściskając mocniej jego biodra, gdy pociera o siebie ich języki. To upajające uczucie.   
Louisowi zaczyna robić się gorąco, gdy instynktownie kołysze lekko biodrami, zabierając jedną dłoń z włosów Harry’ego i sięgając nią do tyłu, aby pociągnąć rękę chłopaka w dół, na swój tyłek.   
Harry warczy cicho, od razu zaczynając ugniatać jego pośladki i dociskając go mocniej do siebie. Louis jęczy, drżąc na całym ciele, gdy czuje twardego penisa Harry’ego napierającego na dół swojego uda. Och, Boże.   
Kiedy rozdzielają się, nie mogąc skupić na pocałunku, z pięścią wciąż zaciśniętą we włosach Harry’ego, schyla głowę i niepewnie liże szyję chłopaka. Harry wydaje z siebie aprobujący dźwięk, odchylając się, aby ułatwić mu dostęp i Louis zaczyna ssać niepewnie wyeksponowaną skórę.   
— Kurwa, Lou — sapie Harry, wypychając mocniej biodra, gdy w tym samym czasie, dociska Louisa w dół. — Chcesz przerwać?   
— Nie — dyszy Louis, gryząc go lekko i pociągając jednocześnie za jego włosy.   
To chyba łamie opanowanie Harry’ego, ponieważ kilka sekund później obaj znajdują się płasko na kanapie; większe ciało Harry’ego unosi się nad mniejszym Louisa. Chłopak spogląda mu prosto w oczy, oblizując swoje opuchnięte usta.   
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to będę ocierał się o ciebie, dopóki obaj nie dojdziemy. — Jego głos jest seksownie ochrypnięty i gruby. — To nazywa się frottage i w ogóle nie musimy się rozbierać, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym dobrze.  
— Och — mówi Louis, będąc nagle świadomym erekcji Harry’ego, która naciska na jego własną w najcudniejszy ze sposobów. — Chcę tego. Tylko w… w ciuchach.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego, całując go słodko w usta, po czym wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy, cofa biodra i opada z pełną siłą w dół. Gorące dreszcze przepływają przez ciało Louisa, sprawiając, że pot zaczyna zbierać się u nasady jego szyi i na czole.   
— Tak — syczy, szarpiąc swoimi biodrami. Chcę więcej więcej więcej. Dopiero teraz uzmysławia sobie, jak bardzo jest twardy i że w jego bokserkach znajduje się mała, mokra plama. Wcześniej skupiał się na zbyt wielu rzeczach, żeby to zauważyć, ale teraz cała jego uwaga jest skoncentrowana na tej jednej części ciała.  
— Podoba ci się? — szepcze mu Harry do ucha, wysyłając dreszcze przez całe jego ciało; podkreśla swoje słowa kolejnym otarciem ich bioder. A potem jeszcze jednym i kolejnym. — Podnieca cię, że jestem większy od ciebie i praktycznie przykrywam cię w całości? Ponieważ ja jestem przez to kurewsko nakręcony.   
Louis jęczy cicho, szarpiąc się pod nim i nie wiedząc co zrobić z rękami, wsuwa je w jego włosy.   
— Tak, _tak_ , proszę — dyszy Louis, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę mówi.   
Jedyne co wie, to, że jego penis jest boleśnie twardy i mokry, a gorące uczucie w podbrzuszu coraz bardziej się nasila, sprawiając, że ma wrażenie, jakby miał gorączkę. Nie jest głupi, wie, że zaraz dojdzie; masturbował się wystarczająco dużo razy, żeby umieć to rozpoznać.   
Wszystko coraz bardziej się nasila, dlatego zaciska pięść we włosach Harry’ego, szarpiąc za czekoladowe loki, ponieważ chce, żeby chłopak również doszedł.   
— Kurwa, Lou — jęczy nagle Harry, a ruchy jego bioder zwiększają się gwałtownie; są również mocniejsze i tracą odrobinę rytm. Usta chłopaka opadają na jego szyję, liżąc, gryząc i ssąc słoną od potu skórę.   
To naprawdę za dużo dla Louisa i ledwie to rejestrując, wygina się pod Harrym, krzycząc cicho i spuszczając się w swoje bokserki i spodnie. Harry mruczy przy jego szyi, nie zaprzestając ruchów swoich bioder i Louis czuje, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć od siły orgazmu. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył go tak silnie. Kiedy dreszcze ustępują, Harry przenosi swoje biodra odrobinę w bok, żeby nie naciskać na obolałego penisa Louisa i zaczyna ocierać się szybko o jego pachwinę.   
Louis wciąż pociąga lekko za jego włosy, szepcząc ciche _no dalej, Haz_ i odchylając szyję do pocałunków. Chłopak dochodzi kilka chwil później, jęcząc głośno i trzęsąc się, gdy przeklina pod nosem.   
Po tym w pokoju przez pewien czas słychać tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy, aż wreszcie Harry stacza się na bok i układa obok Louisa z sapnięciem.   
— I jak? — pyta, a jego głos jest jeszcze bardziej ochrypły niż poprzednio; przeczyszcza gardło.   
— Cudownie — odpowiada szczerze Louis, z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami. — Naprawdę, cholernie, zajebiście.   
Harry śmieje się obok niego, składając pocałunek na jego policzku.   
— Jest bardzo dużo rzeczy, które chce ci jeszcze pokazać, skarbie — przyznaje cicho Harry. — I nie tylko w seksualnym sensie. Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, uczynię cię bardzo szczęśliwym, Lou. Obiecuję.   
Louis czuje, jakby serce miało zaraz wyskoczyć mu z piersi, ponieważ nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz był tak szczęśliwy. Nie ufa sobie na tyle, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej, dlatego decyduje się na ciche:   
— Tak, proszę.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis musi praktycznie biec, żeby nadążyć za długimi nogami Harry’ego i tak bardzo, jak nienawidzi tego przyznawać: jest niski. Jest niski i wygląda śmiesznie przy wysokim, szczupłym Harrym w jego drogim, eleganckim płaszczu. Harry ma w sobie coś takiego, że zawsze wygląda, jakby pięć minut temu zszedł z wybiegu. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy związuje włosy i idzie w rozpiętym okryciu, jakby temperatura zero stopni zupełnie go omijała; Louis z kolei ze swoją oklapniętą grzywką, kolorowymi spodniami i zieloną, lekko poprzecieraną kurtką, prezentuje się jak biedny dzieciak. Którym zresztą jest.   
— Harry — mówi Louis, kiedy robi się zmęczony pół biegnięciem za swoim chłopakiem.   
— Tak? — pyta Harry, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.   
— Możesz trochę wolniej? — pyta, rumieniąc się lekko. — Nie nadążam.   
— Och — sapie Harry, natychmiast zwalniając kroku. Po tym na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek. — Mówiłem ci już bardzo uwielbiam to, że jesteś ode mnie niższy?   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Powiedz to moim nogom — mamrocze. — Bolą mnie od biegnięcia za tobą przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.   
— Wybacz — mówi Harry przepraszająco. — Po prostu spieszę się, żebyśmy zdążyli na film.   
— Trzeba było nie zasypiać po obiedzie — odpowiada mu Louis, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. Naprawdę lubi chodzić z nim za rękę po ulicach Londynu; czuje się wtedy ważny.   
Chłopak prycha na niego.   
— Poobiednia drzemka to konieczność — tłumaczy. — Zapytaj Nialla albo Zayna.   
— Dobra, dobra. Tak sobie tłumacz — przedrzeźnia go Louis, gdy wreszcie wchodzą do ciepłego budynku kina. — Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo nie chce mi się iść jutro do szkoły?   
— Raz czy dwa. — Harry ciągnie go do długiej kolejki po bilety; popołudniowe, niedzielne wyjście do chyba nie był ich najlepszy pomysł. — Poza tym komu chce się chodzić do pracy albo szkoły po weekendzie?   
— Znalazłbym ze dwie osoby — zapewnia go Louis, bujając się na piętach i rozpinając swoją kurtkę. — Mówiłem ci, że zaliczyłem ostatni sprawdzian z matmy?   
— Brawo, skarbie. — Harry uśmiecha się do niego, gładząc kciukiem zewnętrzną część jego dłoni. — Jeszcze trzy miesiące i będziesz miał spokój od wszelkiej nauki. No, a przynajmniej do października.   
— Harry — wzdycha Louis. — Wiesz, że pewnie nie pójdę na studia.   
— Cicho. — Chłopak macha na niego ręką. — Coś poradzimy i na pewno pójdziesz, tylko zdaj dobrze egzaminy końcowe, a resztę zostaw mnie.   
Louis jedynie kiwa głową, ponieważ nie chce kontynuować tej rozmowy w kinie; to nie miejsce i czas. Poza tym ma jeszcze parę miesięcy, żeby podjąć decyzję, nie musi nigdzie się spieszyć. 

Właśnie dochodzą do kasy, kiedy Louis czuje nagle pchnięcie w ramię, co raczej nie wygląda, jakby ktoś zrobił to niechcący. Kiedy unosi głowę, jego serce odrobinę staje, ponieważ osoba, która go popchnęła to Patrick White — naczelny palant jego liceum. Louis nigdy nie miał z nim problemów, ponieważ trzymał się zawsze na uboczu, rozmawiając tylko ze Stanem, ale widział parę razy, jak ten koleś znęca się nad młodszymi i wyzywa wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek stanęli mu na drodze.   
— Tomlinson — cedzi chłopak, spoglądając na jego rękę trzymającą dłoń Harry’ego.   
Louis prostuje się odrobinę, chociaż serce opada mu dosłownie do żołądka i mruży lekko oczy na Patricka.  
— White — odpowiada chłodno, czując jak Harry porusza się obok niego, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zareagować.   
— Widzimy się w szkole. — To jedyne co mówi Patrick, nim odchodzi, a jego słowa w dziwny sposób brzmią jak obietnica.   
— Kto to był? — pyta Harry, kiedy tylko ich chwilowy towarzysz odchodzi.   
— Koleś z mojej szkoły — odpowiada Louis, starając się normalnie oddychać. Naprawdę nienawidzi swojego szczęścia: ze wszystkich ludzi, wpadł akurat na White’a. Na pewno ich spotkanie nie przejdzie bez echa, zwłaszcza, że chłopak widział go z Harrym. Widział, że są _parą_.   
— Och — mruczy Harry, spoglądając mu w oczy, ale Louis szybko przenosi spojrzenie w bok. — Czy to jeden ze szkolnych homofobów?   
Louis przełyka ciężko, a gdy spogląda w górę, widzi, że kasa przed nimi jest wolna, a oni blokują kolejkę.   
— Chodź kupić bilety — mówi tylko, pociągając Harry’ego do przodu.   
Chłopak nie ma czasu nic powiedzieć na ten temat, ponieważ musi złożyć zamówienie na film i minutę później odchodzą, kierując się w stronę bufetu.   
— A teraz słucham — zagaduje Harry. — Odpowiedz mi, czy to jeden ze szkolnych osiłków? Ponieważ zdecydowanie na takiego wyglądał.   
— To tylko głupi palant, który myśli, że jest fajny, bo znęca się nad młodszymi od siebie — przyznaje Louis, zerkając na niego kątem oka. — Nic z czym nie mogę sobie poradzić, serio.   
Harry wzdycha, jakby nie był przekonany, ale chyba odpuszcza, ponieważ mówi jedynie:   
— Gdyby coś się działo to mi powiesz, prawda? Nie chcę, żeby jakiś gnojek sprawiał ci przykrość.   
— Obiecuję — zapewnia go Louis, czując ciepło w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ naprawdę dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto się o niego martwi i troszczy. Kogoś, komu na nim zależy.

*

Tydzień później okazuje się, że Louis _w ogóle_ sobie nie radzi. Patrick i jego kolesie nie dają mu spokoju na prawie żadnej przerwie, wyzywając od pedałów i ciot. Rzucają chamskimi komentarzami o tym, jak to Louis „bierze w tyłek” i „ssie kutasy za pieniądze”. Fakt, że jest z domu dziecka wcale mu nie pomaga, ponieważ to również staje się powodem kpin i żartów. Stan jak zawsze jest przy nim.  
Jednak w poniedziałek, kiedy Louis przyszedł do szkoły, po spotkaniu z Patrickiem w kinie i chłopak przyszpilił go na stołówce, mówiąc głośno przy wszystkich, że widział go trzymającego się za rękę z „drugim pedałem”, Stan wygląda, jakby dostał w twarz. I Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc odpowiedział kilka chamskich komentarzy, stojąc z podniesioną głową, ponieważ _nie będzie_ wstydził się tego, kim jest i złapał Stana za ramię, wyciągając go z pomieszczeniu. Chłopak dopiero na korytarzu, odzyskał zdolność mówienia.   
— Co, do cholery, Louis? — zapytał, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Czemu nagle się do ciebie dowalili? I… i to prawda?   
Louis oblizał wargi, nerwowo wykręcając palce u dłoni.   
— Tak — wyszeptał. — Ja… mam chłopaka, przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem wcześniej.   
— Ja pierdole — sapnął Stan, pocierając swoją twarz. — Naprawdę umiesz zaskakiwać, Tommo, serio.   
— Czyli… czyli jesteś zły? — zapytał niepewnie Louis.   
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze Stan. — Trochę zły i trochę zraniony, że nigdy nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Przyjaźnimy się od kilku lat, Lou. Jednak mimo tego wiedz, że zawsze będę krył twoje plecy.   
Po tym Louis opowiedział mu wszystko o Harrym i o swoich uczuciach, czując się dużo lżej, mogąc być szczerym ze swoim przyjacielem. 

Teraz Stan broni go przed bandą White’a, którzy wyzywają również jego — Louis naprawdę czuje się cholernie winny i jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sam.   
W szkole stara się chodzić z uniesioną głową i nie zwracać uwagi na szepty innych, oraz na chamskie komentarze, które ludzie rzucają w jego stronę. Dopiero w domu, kiedy jest sam w czterech ścianach swojego mieszkania, pozwala sobie płakać w poduszkę. Nie potrafi też przemóc się, żeby powiedzieć Harry’emu, ponieważ nie sądzi, że jest coś, co jego chłopak mógłby zrobić, a Louis wyszedłby tylko w jego oczach na słabeusza i dziecko, które nie potrafi radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami.   
Jednak naprawdę ciężko jest wysłuchiwać codziennie złośliwych uwag i zachowywać się, jakby nic złego się nie działo, ponieważ każda z nich trafia prosto w jego serce, sprawiając, że kwestionuje to, kim jest.   
Kiedy leży wieczorem w łóżku, wsłuchując się w ciszę swojego mieszkania, przez głowę przelatują mu różne scenariusze i zastanawia się, jakby to było, gdyby zwyczajnie podobały mu się dziewczyny. Czy ludzie przestaliby krzywo na niego patrzeć? Śmiać się z niego i wytykać palcami? Czy wtedy trzymając swoją dziewczynę za rękę, poznałby jej rodziców, którzy by go pokochali jak swojego syna?   
W takich momentach w jego głowie pojawia się uśmiechnięta twarz Harry’ego i wtedy _wie_ , że nie zamieniłby tego, co ma z nim za nic w świecie. Nie zamieniłby Liama, Nialla i Zayna na innych przyjaciół, ani nie chciałby trzymać kobiecej dłoni w swojej; jest już przyzwyczajony do dużej, męskiej ręki Harry’ego i tego, że chłopak jest od niego większy.   
Jego umysł wciąż błądzi, wciąż wymyśla coraz to nowsze scenariusze, co tylko sprawia, że Louis czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny w stosunku do Harry’ego, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy chłopak pyta czy wszystko jest w szkole w porządku, Louis bez mrugnięcia okiem odpowiada _tak_. Nie ważne czy to przez smsa czy przez twarzą w twarz — zwyczajnie kłamie i po kilku dniach, Louis zastanawia się czy blokada przed przyznaniem się do wszystkiego Harry’emu pochodzi z tego, że bardziej boi się przyznać do samego kłamstwa, czy do tego, że nie radzi sobie z sytuacją w szkole. 

Po tym jak spędza kolejny weekend ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rozluźnia się, na trochę zapominając o wyzwiskach i obelgach, które słyszy w szkole, nadchodzi poniedziałek i znowu musi stawić temu czoła.   
— Oj, Tomlinson, gdzie twój chłoptaś? — krzyczy za nim Peter; jeden z kolegów Patricka. — Znudził się już tobą?   
Louis ignoruje go, spiesząc korytarzem do klasy i praktycznie piszczy z zaskoczenia, kiedy czuje szarpnięcie za ramię i zostaje przygwożdżony do najbliższej ściany.   
— Nie ignoruj mnie, głupi pedale, kiedy do ciebie mówię — warczy Peter prosto w jego twarz.   
— Odwal się — mówi jedynie Louis, czując, jak zaciska mu się żołądek ze strachu.   
Na korytarzu standardowo nie ma ani jednego nauczyciela, ponieważ wszyscy spędzają swoje przerwy w pokoju nauczycielskim, zamiast patrolować pieprzoną szkołę.   
— Boisz się? — pyta Patrick, pojawiając się za Peterem. — Myślałem, że lubisz być dociskany do ściany? Czy nie tak zwykle cię pieprzą?   
— Pierdol się — warczy Louis, kopiąc trzymającego go Petera w piszczel.   
Chłopak wydaje z siebie cichy okrzyk bólu i zaczyna podskakiwać na jednej nodze, a jego twarz wykrzywia się w gniewie. Nim Louis może zrobić chociaż jeden krok, czuje uderzenie w szczękę.   
— Pieprzona ciota. — Peter pluje mu w twarz, popychając go.   
Louis zatacza się na ścianę, trzymając za bolącą wargę i modli się, aby nie była rozcięta. Czuje, jakby coś w nim nagle pękło, ponieważ o ile był w stanie znieść werbalną przemoc, tak nigdy nie był przygotowany na to, że ktoś uderzy go, tylko za bycie gejem. Czuje, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy i bierze drżący oddech, przygotowując się na kolejne uderzenie, kiedy nagle słyszy za sobą ostry głos.   
— Co tu się dzieje? — Ich nauczyciel od historii, mierzy ich uważnym spojrzeniem.   
— Nic — mówi szybko Patrick, odciągając Petera odrobinę w bok. — Po prostu sobie rozmawialiśmy.   
— Tomlisnon? — pyta nauczyciel, przyglądając mu się. — Jeśli coś jest nie tak…  
— Wszystko dobrze — wykrztusza Louis, walcząc z kluchą w gardle. — Tylko… rozmawialiśmy.   
— Widzi pan. — Peter uśmiecha się obrzydliwie fałszywie. — Mówiliśmy prawdę. A teraz spieszymy się na lekcję.   
Pan Thomson jedynie wzdycha, kiwając głową i Louis szybko wymyka się, pędząc korytarzem w kierunku klasy od matematyki.   
Oblizuje dolną wargę, sycząc lekko z bólu, ale kiedy spogląda na swoją dłoń nie widzi żadnej krwi, więc wzdycha z ulgą. Przeciera oczy, żeby pozbyć się śladów łez i wsuwa na miejsce obok Stana.   
— Co się stało? — pyta chłopak, przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— Peter i Patrick — odpowiada Louis, a jego głos drży. — Oni… jak zawsze się czepiali.   
Stan łapie go za brodę i zmusza do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.   
— Któryś z nich cię uderzył — stwierdza. — Louis, to posuwa się już za daleko, musisz komuś powiedzieć.   
— Nie chcę być głupim, skarżącym się dzieciakiem — odpowiada Louis, pociągając lekko nosem. — Poradzę sobie z tym.   
Jego przyjaciel mierzy go przez długi czas spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie wzrusza ramionami.   
— Jak chcesz, Tommo — szepcze do niego, kiedy nauczycielka zaczyna lekcję.   
Louis skupia się na zajęciach, starając nie myśleć o tym, co wydarzyło się na korytarzu; będzie miał na to czas w swoim własnym łóżku — wtedy się rozpłacze i nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu, aby widział, jak bardzo żałosny jest.   
— Daj mi swój telefon — mówi nagle Stan, szturchając go łokciem.   
— Po co? — Louis unosi na niego lekko brew. To nie tak, że Stan ma do kogo pisać albo dzwonić.   
— Nudzę się i chcę pograć w grę — odpowiada chłopak, wywracając na niego oczami.   
— Oblejesz matmę — mamrocze do niego Louis, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni i sprawdza, czy ma jakąś wiadomość.   
Kiedy ekran nie pokazuje żadnego nowego powiadomienia, podaje telefon Stanowi i wraca do przepisywania działań z tablicy. Naprawdę cieszy się, że po matematyce ma kolejną godzinę tego przedmiotu i nie będzie musiał wychodzić z klasy; to znaczy, że ma wolne od Petera i Patricka i później jedynie będzie musiał im stawić czoła przed szkołą albo w szatni — jak zawsze w ostatnim czasie. 

Dwie godziny zajęć mijają mu wyjątkowo szybko; Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu poświęcił tak wiele uwagi matematyce. Jego warga jest lekko opuchnięta, a szczęka boli, ale poza tym wszystko z jego twarzą jest w porządku. Stan zapewnia go, że prawie nie widać, że został uderzony, co jest raczej pocieszające. Louis nie sądzi, że Harry odpuściłby mu, gdyby zobaczył, że ktoś go uderzył.   
Stan towarzyszy mu w drodze do szatni, gdzie dzięki Bogu nie ma żadnego ze szkolnych palantów, i Louis ubiera się w spokoju, nie mogąc doczekać powrotu do mieszkania; czuje się wykończony psychicznie.   
Jego nadzieje na bezproblemowe wyjście ze szkoły mijają, gdy znajduje się przed budynkiem i widzi Patricka ze swoimi dwoma przygłupimi przyjaciółmi. Stan łapie go za łokieć, starając się jakoś ich wyminąć i rozgląda się wokół, jakby na coś czekał. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, unosząc brodę do góry i prostując ramiona, nie pokaże strachu, nawet jeśli w środku jest przerażony tym, co może się stać.   
— Dokąd tak się spieszysz, Tomlinson? — woła za nim Patrick, bez trudu zachodząc drogę jemu i Stanowi. — Nie chcesz się z nami pożegnać?   
— Wiesz, może cię to zdziwi, ale jakoś nie bardzo — warczy na niego Louis, przysuwając się odrobinę mocniej do Stana.   
— Nie masz innych zajęć? — pyta Stan, unosząc brew na kolesi stojących przed nimi. — Idź zajmij się swoją siostrą, Peter, słyszałem, że została przyłapana w kiblu z pierwszoklasistą.   
Peter czerwienieje ze złości na twarzy, robiąc krok do przodu.   
— Odpierdol się od mojej siostry — cedzi. — Chyba, że chcesz, aby twój ciotowaty przyjaciel dostał…   
Nie kończy, ponieważ dosłownie _znikąd_ pojawia się Liam, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu — Louis może jedynie gapić się z otwartą w szoku buzią. Skąd on się tu w ogóle wziął?   
— Czy jest jakiś problem, panowie? — pyta Liam spokojnym, ale zimnym głosem. Ma na sobie najciaśniejszą bluzę, jaką Louis widział w życiu; jego mięśnie są doskonale widoczne i wygląda całkiem groźnie.   
— A ty to kto? — warczy Patrick, zakładając ramiona na piersi w obronnej pozie.   
— Przyjaciel Louisa — odpowiada Liam, zaciskając jeszcze mocniej dłoń na ręce Petera, który krzywi się z bólu, próbując wyrwać z uścisku. — I bardzo nie podoba mi się, jak go traktujecie. Zastanawiam się też, co miałby dostać Louis, hm? Bo chyba nie chodzi wam po głowie żadne pobicie, prawda? Czy może się mylę?   
Jego spokój jest chyba najbardziej przerażający i Louis czuje się, jakby poznawał go na nowo — obraz osoby, którą przed sobą widzi zupełnie kłóci się z uroczym, pogodnym Liamem.   
Peter, Patrick i trzeci koleś, którego Louis nie potrafi zapamiętać, po prostu gapią się na Liama, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Być może ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jest od nich dużo większy i _starszy_ , ma również zarost na twarzy, o czym ich trójka może tylko pomarzyć.   
— Wciąż nie słyszę odpowiedzi — mówi Liam, a kiedy napotyka więcej ciszy, uśmiecha się chłodno. — Tak myślałem. A teraz jeśli będziecie tak mili, ja sobie pójdę razem z Louisem i Stanem, a wy grzecznie wrócicie do domu i już więcej nie odezwiecie słowem do moich przyjaciół. No chyba że mam tu wrócić i przeprowadzić z wami kolejną rozmowę, ale nie obiecuję, że będzie tak sympatyczna, jak ta.   
Cała ich trójka kiwa głowami, choć oczy ciskają gromy. Louis nie ma pojęcia, czy taktyka Liama naprawdę zadziała, ale teraz czuje zbyt wielką ulgę i _rozbawienie_ , aby zastanawiać się nad tym wszystkim.   
Kiedy Patrick i jego kumple odchodzą, Liam spogląda na Louisa z troską.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, robiąc krok do przodu i układając dłonie na ramionach Louisa.   
— Eee, tak — mamrocze Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Ale jak ty się tu dostałeś i…   
— Stan do mnie napisał z twojego telefonu i wytłumaczył o co chodzi — wyjaśnia starszy chłopak, prostując się i podając rękę Stanowi. — Tak w ogóle to miło mi poznać, jestem Liam.   
— Stan — odpowiada Stan, szczerząc się. — Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Louis jest zbyt uparty, aby samemu poprosić o pomoc, więc zrobiłem to za niego.   
— Dupek — mówi Louis, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać pełnego wdzięczności uśmiechu.   
— Bardzo dobrze, że do mnie napisałeś. Nawet nie chcę myśleć ile zajęłoby temu małemu gnojkowi wyduszenie z siebie, że ma kłopoty — mamrocze Liam, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwieniem.  
— Hej — sapie Louis, szturchając go w ramię.   
Liam rzuca mu spojrzenie.   
— My to sobie jeszcze porozmawiamy — oznajmia, mrużąc lekko oczy. — A teraz spadajmy nim zamarznę w tej bluzie. Podwieźć cię gdzieś?   
— Nie — odpowiada Stan, poprawiając swój plecak. — Ośrodek jest naprawdę niedaleko. Do jutra, Lou, nie musisz mi dziękować.   
Louis nie może się powstrzymać i zgarnia go w szybki uścisk, który ma nadzieję, że pokazuje jak bardzo jest wdzięczny.   
Po tym Liam prowadzi go do swojego auta i nawet otwiera przed nim drzwi, co sprawia, że Louis rumieni się mocno, siadając na miejscu pasażera. Jadą przez chwilę w ciszy, aż wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i mówi:   
— Powiesz coś?   
Liam zerka na niego przelotnie, po czym odwraca wzrok na drogę.   
— Czekam, aż to ty mi coś powiedz — odpowiada.   
— Jesteś zły? — pyta niepewnie Louis.   
— Nie — zapewnia go chłopak, potrząsając głową. — Nie jestem zły, wiem, jak ciężko jest przyznać się do bycia prześladowanym. Przeszedłem to, kiedy byłem młodszy i nienawidzę znęcania się nad innymi. Mam nadzieję, że te dupki z twojej szkoły wezmą sobie moje słowa do serce, nie chciałbym przyjeżdżać tutaj kolejny raz.   
Louis wierci się na fotelu, oblizując swoją obolałą wargę.   
— Byłeś prześladowany? — szepcze.   
— W czasach podstawówki i gimnazjum — wyjaśnia Liam. — Byłem raczej chorowity i można by powiedzieć, że „za mało” męski dla osiłków z mojej szkoły. Teraz jestem strasznie wyczulony na takie sprawy i naprawdę żałuję, że nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej. Przypuszczam, że Harry też nic nie wie?   
— Nie — odpowiada Louis cicho, spuszczając głowę. — Nie chciałem się skarżyć i zachowywać jak bezradne dziecko.   
— Kurwa, Lou — warczy Liam, po czym bierze dwa uspokajające wdechy. — Tu nie chodzi o to, okej? Nie jesteś słaby, bo szukasz pomocy z czymś, z czym sobie nie radzisz. Wstyd nie leży po twojej stronie za bycie prześladowanym, tylko po stornie tych dupków, którzy to robią. Musisz o tym pamiętać. A jeśli nie chciałeś mówić o tym Harry’emu, to masz mnie, Nialla i Zayna. Naprawdę musiało dojść do tego, żebyś został uderzony, aby… Chryste, nawet teraz pewnie nic byś nie powiedział, prawda? Gdyby Stan do mnie nie napisał, sprawy tylko miałyby się gorzej.   
— Przepraszam — mówi Louis, przełykając kluchę w gardle; do jego oczu nagle napływają łzy. — Jestem przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie na swoją rękę i nie chciałem… nie chciałem zrzucać na was moich problemów.   
Stoją akurat na światłach i Liam odwraca głowę, spoglądając na niego z troską.  
— Lou, wiem, że to trudne do uwierzenia, ale nie jesteś teraz sam, okej? Masz chłopaka i przyjaciół — mówi delikatnie. — Zacznij nam ufać i wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Louis bierze drżący wdech i ociera szybko łzy; nienawidzi być beksą.   
— Okej — obiecuje cicho. — Będę… będę mówił o takich rzeczach.   
Liam uśmiecha się szeroko w jego stronę, wyglądając jak dumny rodzic.   
— I to mi się podoba — mówi, poklepując Louisa po nodze. — A teraz gdzie cię zawieść?   
— Mógłbyś do… do Harry’ego? — pyta Louis. Naprawdę nie chce być teraz sam i chętnie przytuliłby się do swojego chłopaka.   
— Jasne — zapewnia go Liam. — Jestem pewien, że się ucieszy.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, po czym opiera głowę o zagłówek i przymyka powieki, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Bez wątpienia rozpłacze się, gdy tylko zobaczy Harry’ego, ale może właśnie tego potrzebuje po tym tygodniu. Oczyszczenia.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis pociąga nosem, mrugając gwałtownie, aby pozbyć się z oczu łez i tuli mocniej do Harry’ego, starając głęboko oddychać. Ręce chłopaka gładzą go po plecach, a usta składają drobne pocałunki na skroniach, czole i włosach Louisa.   
— Hej, no już — mówi Harry, przytulając go odrobinę mocniej. — Wszystko jest dobrze, Lou. Musisz się uspokoić i ze mną porozmawiać, tak?   
Louis bierze drżący wdech i kiwa głową. Kiedy siedział w aucie Liama wiedział, że jak tylko zobaczy swojego chłopaka to się rozpłacze i się nie pomylił. Na sam widok zaspanego Harry’ego, który naprawdę kocha popołudniowe drzemki, stojącego w drzwiach mieszkania w powyciąganej koszulce i bokserkach, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy; kiedy tylko znalazł się w jego ciepłych ramionach, ciałem Louisa wstrząsnął szloch. I chociaż nienawidzi każdej pojedynczej łzy, to nie potrafi przestać płakać — nie wie czy to szok, że został potraktowany w ten sposób przez rówieśników ze swojej szkoły, czy nagle bycie gejem stało się cholernie prawdziwe.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze ochryple, unosząc dłonie do twarzy i ocierając ją z łez. Potem unosi wzrok i spogląda w zmartwione oczy Harry’ego, i czuje jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku. Przed nim tak naprawdę najtrudniejsza część; musi przyznać się, że skłamał i nie wie, jak Harry to przyjmie. Na pewno nie będzie zadowolony.   
— Nie masz za co przepraszać — mówi starszy chłopak, ścierając kciukiem mokre ślady z jego zaczerwienionych policzków. — Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się stało. Martwię się.   
Louis kiwa głową, pociągając nosem i wyciera dłonie o spodnie.   
— Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w kinie i spotkaliśmy tego kolesia z mojej szkoły? — Kiedy dostaje potwierdzające kiwnięcie, kontynuuje. — I wiem, że w pytałeś mnie kilka razy, czy w szkole wszystko gra, a ja odpowiadałem, że tak, ale… kłamałem.   
Głos załamuje mu się na ostatnim słowie i zagryza na moment wargi, żeby się pozbierać.   
— Kłamałeś? — powtarza po nim Harry ostrożnie, ale nie wygląda na złego, więc Louis zaczyna oddychać odrobinę lżej. — Z czym dokładnie?   
— Ten chłopak, którego spotkaliśmy i jego koledzy przez ostatni tydzień byli naprawdę chamscy, ale to tylko głupie komentarze, więc myślałem, że poradzę sobie sam — mówi pospiesznie Louis, a kiedy widzi, jak twarz Harry’ego pochmurnieje, przełyka ciężko. — I wszystko było w miarę okej, aż do dzisiaj, kiedy jeden z nich uderzył mnie… uderzył mnie pięścią w twarz.   
— Co zrobił? — Głos Harry’ego jest podniesiony, a mięśnie w jego ciele spinają się, sprawiając, że Louis czuje się, jakby dotykał kamiennej, ale cholernie ciepłej ściany. — Jakiś dupek uderzył cię w twarz i…   
— I przyjechał Liam — wcina mu się Louis, ostrożnie gładząc go po bicepsie. — Stan napisał do niego smsa, nawet o tym nie wiedziałem i po tym, jak wyszedłem ze szkoły, a te dupki znów zaczęły mi dokuczać, znikąd zjawił się Liam i ich przestraszył. Myślę, że już nic nie będą próbować, więc sprawa załatwiona.   
Nozdrza Harry’ego odrobinę falują, gdy chłopak bierze głębokie wdechy przez nos, starając się uspokoić. W takich chwilach jak ta, Louis jest nagle doskonale świadomy tego, że może Harry jest uroczy, słodki i w wolnym czasie zachwyca się małymi kotkami, ale tak naprawdę to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, który przewyższa posturą niejednego, przeciętnego kolesia.   
— Lou — wzdycha wreszcie Harry, a kiedy spogląda na Louisa jego brwi są zmarszczone, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię. — Jestem wkurzony, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś i naprawdę staram się wymyślić dobry powód, dlaczego miałbyś tego nie zrobić, ale nie mogę nic znaleźć, wiesz? Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, że rozmowy są bardzo ważne. Że werbalne komunikowanie się w naszym przypadku to jedyna droga.   
— Przepraszam — szepcze Louis, ponieważ nienawidzi, że sprawił Harry’emu przykrość i czuje się jak mały, karcony dzieciak. — Ja nie…   
— Tylko nie mów, że nie myślałeś, że to ważne — mamrocze oschle Harry, ale nie puszcza Louisa, co musi być dobrym znakiem. — Ponieważ jeśli ktoś jest dla ciebie dupkiem, albo prześladuje cię, to mi o tym mówisz, rozumiesz? Musisz się nauczyć mi ufać, Lou.   
— Ale ja ci ufam! — protestuje Louis, a jego głos podskakuje o oktawę w górę.   
— Najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco — wzdycha starszy chłopak, przymykając lekko powieki. — Posłuchaj, jest mi bardzo przykro, że nie czujesz się w naszym związku na tyle pewnie, aby powiedzieć mi, kiedy ktoś cię obraża i _bije_ , i jestem kurewsko wściekły na tych palantów, którzy to zrobili, ale w tej chwili potrzebuję tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, chociaż pytałem tyle razy.   
— Bo wciąż trudno mi się przyzwyczaić, że mam na kim polegać — odpowiada cicho Louis, a słowa przychodzą mu łatwiej, po tym jak rozmawiał z Liamem w aucie. — Że nie muszę radzić sobie sam i… Nie chciałem zaprzątać ci głowy moimi problemami. I wiem, nie musisz już nic mówić, rozmawiałem na ten temat z Liamem, ale wcześniej nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób.  
— Louis. — Harry zaciska mocniej ramiona wokół jego talii, opierając czoło na ramieniu Louisa. — Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mam cię zapewnić, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Ja też przechodziłem przez fazę homofobicznych komentarzy rzucanych w moją stronę i chamskich odzywek, ale rozmawiałem o tym z osobami, którym ufałem, wciąż ufam. To pomaga. Szukanie pomocy jest w porządku i nie sprawia, że jesteś słaby w oczach tych, których o nią prosisz. Ponieważ uważam, że jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych osób jakie znam, Lou, i nic tego nie zmieni.   
Louis przełyka kluchę w gardle i wierci się odrobinę na kolanach Harry’ego, wtulając mocniej w jego ciepło.   
— Obiecuję informować cię o takich rzeczach — mówi, niepewnie wsuwając dłoń we włosy swojego chłopaka; zaczyna delikatnie masować skórę jego głowy.   
— Trzymam za słowo — mruczy Harry, rozluźniając się pod jego dotykiem.   
Siedzą tak przez kilka minut, po prostu przytulając się i ciesząc swoją obecnością. Louis wciąż czuje niesmak przez to, co zrobił i przyrzeka sam przed sobą, że zacznie mówić o tym, co go boli. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do skarżenia na innych, zawsze sam walczył swoje bitwy, ale może naprawdę nadszedł czas, aby pozwolił sobie pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że ma w swoim życiu wspaniałe osoby, które oferują mu wsparcie.   
Obaj z Harrym drgają zaskoczeni, kiedy słychać trzaśnięcie drzwi i głos Niall:   
— Harry, leniwy gnojku, mam nadzieję, że znowu nie śpisz!   
— Jesteśmy w salonie! — mówi głośno Harry, po czym składa drobny pocałunek na ramieniu Louisa. Kiedy Niall wchodzi do salonu, dodaje: — I mówisz jakbyś ty nie spędzał czterdziestu procent swojego życia na spaniu.   
— Wymówki, wymówki — śpiewa blondyn. — Cześć, Louis, słyszałem, że Liam musiał skopać parę tyłków.   
— Czy naprawdę między wami nie istnieją tajemnice? — odpowiada Louis, wywracając oczami. — I hej.   
Niall szczerzy się dumnie, opadając na fotel.   
— Nie bardzo — mówi radośnie. — Harry, co na obiad?   
— To, co sobie zrobisz — odpowiada chłopak, a na wspomnienie o jedzeniu brzuch Louisa wydaje z siebie głośne burczenie. W pokoju zapada na moment cisza, po czym Harry chichocze cicho. — Albo może jednak ja coś zrobię.   
Irlandczyk klaszcze radośnie w dłonie, a Louis się rumieni.   
— Musisz częściej wpadać — mówi Niall do Louisa. — Harry będzie wtedy gotował i wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Nie, żebym chciał wykorzystywać cię tylko do jedzenia, ale… Wiesz jak jest.   
Louis śmieje się, schodząc z kolan Harry’ego i dopiero teraz uderza w niego, że ten przez cały czas miał na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę. Jednak Niall mruga tylko, jakby był do tego przyzwyczajony — i pewnie jest — po czym wychyla się do przodu i łapie pilota.   
— Oglądasz ze mną telewizję, czy idziesz z tym golasem do kuchni?   
— Hej — jęczy Harry, brzmiąc jakby naprawdę został urażony. — Wypraszam sobie, jestem ubrany.   
— Ubrany to jestem ja, no i Louis — informuje go Niall. — Ty masz na sobie gacie i starą koszulkę Liama, jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą.   
Harry już otwiera usta, żeby się kłócić, kiedy Louis postanawia się wciąć w rozmowę.   
— Czy to naprawdę taki ważny temat, że musicie go omawiać w więcej niż trzech zdaniach?   
— Po prostu powiedz mu, żeby nie latał wszędzie z gołym tyłkiem — mówi Niall, szczerząc się głupio. — Moje oczy ucierpiały już wystarczająca ilość razy. Nawet nie potrafię policzyć ile razy zastałem go całkiem nago, skaczącego po kuchni i wywijającego swoimi… dobrami, tuż przy blacie z jedzeniem.   
Louis rumieni się na samą myśl o tym, sprawiając, że Niall śmieje się głośno, a Harry prycha.   
— Żyję w zgodzie z naturą, dziękuję bardzo — stwierdza poważnie. — A teraz wybacz nam, idę z moim chłopakiem gotować twojemu niewdzięcznemu tyłkowi obiad.   
— Kochasz mnie. — Niall wysyła mu całusa, po czym odwraca się do telewizora i zaczyna przeskakiwać po kanałach.   
Louis podąża za Harrym do kuchni, gdzie wdrapuje się na wysoki stołek i podpiera głowę na łokciach; nogi jak zawsze zwisają mu w powietrzu, więc odruchowo zaczyna nimi machać.   
— Co robisz na obiad? — pyta. — Pomóc ci?   
Harry posyła mu uśmiech i potrząsa głową.   
— Zrobię na szybko spaghetti, a tu naprawdę nie ma dużo roboty — odpowiada. — Po prostu siedź i ładnie wyglądaj.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale ciepło i tak rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Harry chichocze radośnie, odwracając się w stronę lodówki i wyciąga z niej jakieś produkty. Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed gapieniem na jego długie, zgrabne nogi. Zupełnie różnią się od krótkich i grubych ud Louisa; są umięśnione, ale nie jakoś przesadnie mocno i niezbyt owłosione. A tyłek Harry’ego, który doskonale widać, gdy chłopak pochyla się do dolnej szafki, żeby wyjąć z niej garnek, dosłownie zapiera dech w piersi. Louis wierci się na stołku, oblizując usta i nerwowo poprawia swoją grzywkę, czując, jak robi mu się nagle gorąco. Pośladki Harry’ego naprawdę wyglądają cudownie i przyciągają wzrok.   
— Louis — mówi chłopak, machając na niego ręką i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że na moment odpłynął.   
— Tak? — pyta, starając się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało, ale uśmieszek Harry’ego pokazuje mu, że nie bardzo mu wyszło.   
— Pytałem, czy chcesz zostać na noc?   
— Na noc — powtarza po nim Louis, a motylki w jego żołądku dosłownie wybuchają, trzepocząc z szaloną prędkością.   
— Dochodzi siedemnasta, zanim zjemy pewnie będzie osiemnasta i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś zostać — wyjaśnia Harry. — Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film albo pograć w grę planszową, Liam chyba zostawił swoje Monopoly.   
— Ja… — Louis zagryza na moment wargę. Nie trudno się domyślić, że nigdy u nikogo nie nocował i na samą myśl o spaniu z Harrym w jednym łóżku dostaje wypieków na twarzy. Wie, że nic się nie stanie między nimi, ponieważ nie jest gotowy na seks, ale bycie w jednym łóżku wydaje się być bardzo _intymne_. Jednak to musi stać się prędzej czy później, a przytulanie się do drugiej osoby, gdy będzie zasypiał, na pewno będzie miłe. — W porządku. Mam jutro zajęcia na dziewiątą, a twoje mieszkanie i tak jest bliżej mojej szkoły.   
— Cudownie — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Pożyczę ci jakąś koszulkę albo sweter, a spodnie weźmiemy od Nialla, ma sylwetkę bardziej zbliżoną do twojej.   
— Nie wszyscy mogą mieć kilometrowe nogi — mamrocze Louis, obserwując, jak Harry podsmaża mięso na patelni.   
Chłopak w odpowiedzi jedynie potrząsa w jego stronę tyłkiem, skutecznie go uciszając. 

Po tym rozmawiają o głupotach, czekając, aż ugotuje się makaron i doglądając raz na jakiś czas sosu – Louis stwierdza, że danie jest na tyle proste, że spróbuje je sobie ugotować w domu sam. I naprawdę uwielbia każdą sekundę wspólnie spędzanego czasu, ponieważ wszystko jest między nimi takie niewymuszone. Jeśli wyczerpuje im się temat, to po prostu milczą, nie ciągnąc rozmowy na siłę, a cisza wcale nie wydaje się być niekomfortowa. Harry wyciąga zawstydzające historie Nialla, Zayna i Liama, nabijając się ze wszystkiego na tyle głośno, że w pewnym momencie ściąga do kuchni Nialla, który radośnie dołącza do opowieści o Liamie, który zwymiotował z nerwów przed pierwszym egzaminem na studiach.   
— On zawsze się wszystkim przejmuje — mówi Harry, wywracając oczami. — Martwi się o niektóre rzeczy, jakby od nich zależało jego życie, kiedy zwyczajnie powinien zluzować.   
— A jak już zluzuje to jest najzabawniejszym człowiekiem na tej planecie — dodaje Niall. — Raz poszliśmy na karaoke i Liam napił się trochę, wskoczył na scenę i fałszował tak mocno, że chyba pierwszy raz w historii tamtego baru, wyłączyli mu muzykę.   
Louis śmieje się, zasłaniając buzię dłonią i macha z podekscytowaniem nogami.   
— Najzabawniejsze jest to, że Liam ma piękny głos — stwierdza Harry. — Nie wiem co w niego wtedy wstąpiło.   
— Alkohol, mój drogi przyjacielu — mówi filozoficznie Niall, starając się zakraść do sosu, który stoi gotowy na kuchence, ale Harry macha na niego drewnianą łyżką.   
— Spadaj stąd — mówi, jakby robił to kilka razy w tygodniu. — Makaron będzie gotowy za pięć minut i wtedy zjesz.   
Niall wydyma dolną wargę, ale wskakuje na stołek obok Louisa, obejmując go ramieniem.   
— Zayn skarżył się, że dawno cię u niego nie było — informuje.  
— Byłem zajęty szkołą — odpowiada szczerze Louis. — Napiszę do niego jutro. Wydajesz się być świetnie zaznajomiony z życzeniami Zayna.   
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— To mój przyjaciel, oczywiście, że wiem, co się u niego dzieje i za kim tęskni.   
Louis czuje ciepło w klatce piersiowej na myśl, że Zayn za nim tęskni, ale i tak podpuszcza dalej Irlandczyka:   
— I często zostajesz u niego na noc.   
— A co to ma do rzeczy? — pyta odrobinę obronnie Niall, a jego blade policzki nabierają kolorów. — Mamy dużo wspólnych tematów, więc…   
— Kiedy wreszcie się z nim umówisz? — Harry podpiera się jedną ręką pod biodro, w drugiej trzymając drewnianą łyżkę; wygląda jednocześnie uroczo i zabawnie, zwłaszcza, że wciąż ma na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę.   
Louis sapie z zaskoczenia, ponieważ zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał — Harry powinien popracować nad subtelnością. Jednak Niall jedynie zerka zaalarmowany na Louisa, ale poza tym nie wykazuje żadnych śladów zaskoczenia, co znaczy, że już wcześniej słyszał to pytanie.   
— Możemy zostawić ten temat? — pyta wreszcie, odsuwając się od Louisa i zakładając ręce na piersi. — To, że masz chłopaka, nie znaczy, że jesteś guru związków.   
— Podoba ci się Zayn! — sapie Louis, gapiąc się na niego, ponieważ Chryste… czuje się jak w Operze Mydlanej.   
— Krzycz głośniej — mamrocze blondyn. — Sąsiedzi z dołu cię jeszcze nie słyszeli.   
— Ale serio? Czemu go jeszcze gdzieś nie zaprosiłeś?   
— O to samo pytam go od kilku miesięcy — wcina się Harry, odcedzając makaron. — I wierz, to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę.   
— Nienawidzę was — informuje ich Niall, a potem nie odzywa się już słowem na temat związku z Zaynem. Zamiast tego zeskakuje ze stołka i wyciąga z szafki talerze.   
Harry porusza w stronę Louisa brwiami, sprawiając, że ten chichocze. Naprawdę nie może uwierzyć, że Zayn podoba się Niallowi, Zaynowi Niall, a obaj krążą wokół siebie jak głupki. Wreszcie po krótkiej debacie z samym sobą decyduje, że jego lojalność leży bardziej po stronie barmana (w końcu pomógł mu tyle razy z problemami i to on szybciej poczyni pierwszy krok), że powie mu o tym, kiedy tylko następny raz go spotka. 

Po obiedzie oglądają dwa filmy, przytulając się na kanapie, z Niallem siedzącym w ich nogach i gilgoczącym od czasu do czasu Louisa po stopach. Kiedy wreszcie dochodzi dwudziesta druga i Louis zaczyna ziewać, ponieważ wcześnie wstał i jest wykończony wydarzeniami z całego dnia, Harry ciągnie go do sypialni.   
Louis czuje się nagle bardzo nerwowy, ponieważ nigdy nie był w tym pomieszczeniu – rozgląda się ciekawie po niedużym pokoju z dwuosobowym łóżkiem, szafą, komodą i naprawdę cholernie dużą ilością kwiatów i świeczek porozkładanych po całym pomieszczeniu.   
— Śpisz w koszulce? — pyta go Harry, stojąc przy szafie.   
— Tak. — Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę, po czym pyta: — A ty?   
Harry szczerzy się w jego stronę.   
— Zwykle śpię nago, ale chyba będzie lepiej, jak dzisiaj założę chociaż bokserki, co?   
— Zdecydowanie — odpowiada Louis, śmiejąc się niepewnie.   
Po tym Harry daje mu szczoteczkę do zębów i ręcznik, które Louis przyjmuje z wdzięcznością. Bierze naprawdę szybki prysznic, wykonując wszystkie czynności mechanicznie i wraca do sypialni, ubrany w czyste bokserki Harry’ego i jego czarną koszulkę; ciuch jest na niego odrobinę za duży, ale Louis czuje się dziwnie _seksownie_.   
Harry całuje go miękko w usta, wskazując głową na łóżko, po czym sam kieruje się do łazienki. Louis nie może powstrzymać durnego uśmiechu, gdy leży w miło pachnącej pościeli, a motylki w jego żołądku znów powracają.   
— Nastawisz sobie budzik, czy mam to zrobić? — pyta go Harry, kiedy wraca z łazienki.   
Louis czuje, jak nagle zasycha mu w gardle, ponieważ chłopak ma na swoim brzuchu tatuaż motyla, a na obojczykach dwie jaskółki. Jego klatka piersiowa jest lekko wyrzeźbiona, a mięśnie brzucha ładnie zaznaczone — Louis czuje się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo ze swoim własnym ciałem i dziękuje wszystkim bóstwom za to, że ma sobie koszulkę.   
— Już nastawiłem w telefonie — wydusza z siebie wreszcie i mruga zaskoczony, kiedy w pokoju nagle robi się ciemno, gdy Harry wyłącza światło.   
Kilka sekund później materac ugina się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała i Louis oblizuje nerwowo wargę, zsuwając się mocniej pod pościel. Harry mruczy lekko, kiedy układa się obok niego. Mija kilka chwil ciszy, aż nagle słyszą zza drzwi:   
— Tylko cicho tam w nocy!   
— Spadaj! — odkrzykuje Harry, jak poważny dorosły, którym jest.   
Niall śmieje się dziko, trzaskając lekko drzwiami od swojego pokoju i Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który tylko się poszerza, gdy Harry przysuwa się do niego mocniej.   
— Lubię być małą łyżeczką — mówi nagle chłopak.   
— Och — sapie Louis, ponieważ sam nie ma pojęcia, czy woli być trzymany we śnie, czy obejmować drugą osobę; w końcu z nikim nigdy nie spał. — Ja nie…   
— Co ty na to, że tym razem ja będę małą łyżeczką, a innym razem ty? Wtedy zobaczysz, co wolisz — proponuje Harry i Louis słyszy w jego głosie uśmiech.   
— W porządku — zgadza się, układając się na prawym boku.   
Starszy chłopak całuje go na ślepo w usta, trafiając bardziej w prawy kącik niż w środek, ale serce Louisa i tak omija jedno uderzenie. Zaczynają całować się leniwie, oddychając w swoje usta i kiedy Louis czuje, jak ciepło zaczyna zakradać się po jego kręgosłupie, wie, że powinni przestać. Harry liże go po dolnej wardze i odsuwa się do tyłu.   
— Dobranoc, Lou — mruczy, przyciskając się do niego plecami.   
— Kolorowych snów, Haz — szepcze Louis, niepewnie przekładając rękę przez talię Harry’ego. Przezwisko dla chłopaka samo wymyka mu się z ust, ale decyduje, że je lubi.   
Leży spięty przez kilka minut, po prostu słuchając oddechu Harry’ego, aż wreszcie po pewnym czasie zaczyna się odrobinę uspokajać i wciska twarz w loki chłopaka, wdychając ich cudowny zapach.   
Chłopak mamrocze coś, jakby już odpływał w sen, po czym cofa się jeszcze mocniej, przylegając plecami do klatki piersiowej Louisa, jakby chciał poczuć bicie jego serca. Louis zbiera w sobie całą swoją odwagę i składa pocałunek między jego łopatkami, gdzie następnie układa czoło.   
Jest mu ciepło, czuje się bezpiecznie i dobrze — pierwszy raz, od kiedy wyszedł z ośrodka wsłuchuje się w oddech drugiej osoby, gdy usypia. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem, aż do tej chwili.   
I naprawdę ma głęboką nadzieję, że każda następna noc będzie wyglądała właśnie tak; z Harrym w jego ramionach.


	12. Chapter 12

— Stan — mówi Louis w ramach powitania, przytulając swojego przyjaciela jednym ramieniem.   
— Hej, Lou — odpowiada chłopak, uśmiechając się. — Wszystko gra?   
— Tak, dzięki tobie. — Louis kieruje ich w stronę klasy od matematyki. — W ogóle to skąd wiedziałeś, żeby napisać do Liama?   
Stan rzuca mu spojrzenie, unosząc lekko prawą brew.   
— Bez urazy, ale nie masz zbyt wielu kontaktów na swojej liście, a „l” było pierwsze — wyjaśnia. — Wiem, że nie chciałeś mówić Harry’emu, więc jego wykluczyłem od razu i napisałem do Liama. Głupi traf. Poza tym z twoich opowieści, w których uraczyłeś mnie dokładnym opisem każdego ze swoich nowych przyjaciół, wywnioskowałem, że ten pracujący na siłowni i _umięśniony_ nada się najlepiej do tego zadania.   
Louis śmieje się, kiwając głową.   
— Widziałeś jacy byli wystraszeni? — pyta.   
— Chyba nie zapomnę ich min do końca życia. — Stan chichocze cicho, po czym spogląda na niego uważnie. — Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej.   
— Ee, to znaczy? — Loui rumieni się lekko, pociągając nerwowo za rękach liliowego swetra Harry’ego, który ma na sobie.   
Ciuch jest na niego oczywiście za duży, ale Louis wcale nie wygląda tak źle. Jasne, dżinsowe spodnie Nialla nie pasują na niego idealnie – są odrobinę opięte na biodrach, a nogawki ciut przydługie – ale Louis czuje się dobrze w tym zestawie.   
— No nie wiem. — Stan wzrusza ramionami. — Po prostu inaczej. Ciuchy trochę odstają od twojego nowego stylu.   
— To dlatego, że nie są moje — odpowiada mu Louis. — Zostałem wczoraj na noc u Harry’ego.   
— Na noc mówisz. — Chłopak porusza zabawnie brwiami.   
— Stan — syczy Louis, rumieniąc się.   
— No co — śmieje się jego przyjaciel. — Mój Tommo dorasta.   
Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale kąciki ust i tak unoszą mu się do góry.   
— Myślisz, że Peter i Patrick nie będą się już czepiać? — pyta.   
— Nie mam pojęcia, ale wydaje mi się, że raczej nie. Zobaczymy — ostatnie słowo Stan mówi szeptem, ponieważ do klasy wchodzi nauczycielka.   
Louis zagryza wargę i wbija spojrzenie w tablice. Naprawdę chciałby mieć już spokój, chociaż ciężko mu uwierzyć, że jedna wizyta Liama załatwiła mu całkowitą wolność od tych dupków.

*

— Słyszałem, że się za mną stęskniłeś — oznajmia Louis, gdy Zayn otwiera mu drzwi z papierosem w ustach.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego, zapraszając do środka, gdzie przytula go mocno, poklepując po plecach. Louis wdycha dyskretnie jego znajomy zapach, rozluźniając się – naprawdę ceni sobie więź, jaką udało mu się nawiązać z Zaynem.   
— Fajny sweterek — mówi barman, puszczając mu oczko.   
Louis czerwieni się delikatnie, skopując buty z nóg, po czym podąża za Zaynem do salonu.   
— A moje spodnie ci się nie podobają? — pyta Louis, ponieważ jest małym gnojkiem i jest z tego absolutnie dumny.  
Zayn przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym mruży delikatnie oczy.   
— Wyglądają jak te Nialla — mamrocze niezbyt wesoło.   
— Dziesięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu — mówi Louis, klaszcząc w dłonie.   
Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec i odpowiada:   
— Jeśli już, to trafiłbym do Ravenclawu, dupku.   
— No tak, zapomniałem, że jesteś panem Bystrym. — Louis cmoka lekko, łapiąc się teatralnie za serce. — Chociaż Krukoni nie tylko czytają dużo książek, ale są również mądrzy, a ty tak męczysz się z jedną sprawą, że zaczynam w to wątpić.   
— Czy ty mnie obrażasz, Tomlinson? I jaką sprawą? — Zayn wydmuchuje dym nosem i wrzuca resztę papierosa do popielniczki.   
Louis wierci się na kanapie, czując podekscytowanie – uwielbia znać sekrety.   
— Tylko trochę — oznajmia. — I lepiej bądź dla mnie miły, bo nie powiem ci czegoś ważnego.   
— W tej chwili to jedynie interesuje mnie, dlaczego masz na sobie spodnie Nialla i dlaczego Liam musiał ratować twój kształtny tyłek.   
— Uważasz, że mam kształtny tyłek? — pyta Louis, marszcząc odrobinę brwi i opanowując chęć wstania z kanapy, żeby się sobie przyjrzeć.  
Zayn wywraca oczami.   
— Chyba masz lustra w mieszkaniu, nie? — prycha. — A teraz chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły wczorajszych wydarzeń.   
Louis siada wygodniej na kanapie i streszcza szybko wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia, ponieważ naprawdę chce dojść do tej części, w której mówi Zaynowi, że Niall się w nim podkochuje. Specjalnie ignoruje wtrącenia Zayna w stylu: _mały głupek_ , _mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej_ , _tylko spróbuj następnym razem kryć, że masz kłopoty_ , chociaż sprawiają, że czuje się, jakby wnętrzności zmieniały mu się w miękką watę – to naprawdę cudowne wiedzieć, że ktoś się nim przejmuje i komuś na nim zależy.   
— Czy teraz mogę przejść do tej ważnej części? — pyta Louis niecierpliwie.   
— Jest jakaś ważniejsza część od tej, że byłeś prześladowany i że wczoraj po raz pierwszy spałeś w jednym łóżku z Harrym? — Zayn unosi brwi, odsuwając kosmyk włosów, który wpadł mu do oka.   
Chłopak znowu ma włosy przerzucone na jeden bok, przez co wygląda absolutnie gorąco. Louis wciąż ma problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do urody Zayna, ale idzie mu coraz lepiej.   
— Zdecydowanie. — Louis znów wierci się z podekscytowania i poprawia grzywkę.   
— Wal — mówi Zayn, unosząc na niego brew.   
— Naprawdę mógłbyś być milszy. — Louis wydyma dolną wargę, starając się nie roześmiać na minę, którą posyła mu Zayn. — Dobra, dobra, już mówię. Uwaga… podobasz się Niallowi.   
Barman spogląda na niego sceptycznie.   
— Od kiedy czytasz w myślach? Albo może masz jakieś supermoce? Mogłeś mówić wcześniej.  
— Nie. — Louis wywraca na niego oczami. — Wczoraj siedzieliśmy w kuchni i Niall wspomniał, że powinienem do ciebie wpaść, więc zacząłem mu dokuczać, że dużo o tobie wie, na co Harry zapytał go, kiedy wreszcie się z tobą umówi. I Niall spanikował, że to usłyszałem i nic nie chciał powiedzieć, ale na sto procent mu się podobasz, więc mógłbyś proszę go gdzieś zaprosić i będziemy mieli to wszyscy z głowy?   
Zayn wygląda, jakby wahał się pomiędzy piskami radości a sceptyzmem.   
— Jesteś pewien? — pyta wreszcie, wychylając się odrobinę do przodu. — Absolutnie pewien?   
— Tak — jęczy Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — Przecież przy tym byłem.   
— Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i sprawy między mną i Niallem staną się niezręczne, to powieszę cię za jaja na suchej gałęzi — przyrzeka mu Zayn.   
Louis odsuwa się odrobinę do tyłu, marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumie, dlaczego starszy chłopak miałby to zrobić, skoro Louis chce mu tylko pomóc. Jasne, słyszał o zasadzie nie wtykania nosa w cudze interesy i nie wtrącania się w sprawy „kochanków”, ale zawsze uważał to za głupie. No bo skoro dwie osoby się męczą, to lepiej im pomóc, niż obserwować z boku, prawda? Chociaż jeśli taka ma być reakcja osoby, której pomaga, to może faktycznie lepiej trzymać się od takich sytuacji z daleka.   
— Hej, Lou — wzdycha Zayn, przyciągając do siebie jego uwagę. — Przepraszam, wcale tak nie zrobię. Po prostu jestem zestresowany i dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Nie będą cię o nic obwiniał, jeśli coś nie wyjdzie.   
Louis zerka na niego niepewnie, ale uśmiecha się delikatnie.   
— Czyli zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić? — pyta ciekawie.   
— Tak sądzę — mamrocze chłopak, bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej koszulki. — Napiszę do niego dzisiaj czy chciałby pójść ze mną na kolację i… no nie wiem, na koniec spróbuję go pocałować, czy coś.   
— A nie możecie przejść od razu do całowania? — pyta Louis, poruszając brwiami. — Kolacji zjedliście razem dość.   
Zayn śmieje się, pokazując mu środkowy palec.   
— Najpierw na sto procent upewnię się, że Niall też tego chce — wyjaśnia. — Bo ty jesteś pewien, tak?   
— Tak. — Louis wywraca na niego oczami. — Ile razy mam jeszcze ci powtórzyć?   
— Dobra. — Zayn szczerzy się do niego szeroko i odpala papierosa.   
Potem zapada między nimi cisza, gdy układają się wygodnie na kanapie i zaczynają oglądać telewizję. Leci jakiś film o nastolatkach – ponieważ najwyraźniej Zayn chce zabić wszystkie szare komórki Louisa – gdzie w pewnym momencie jest nawiązanie do obciągania i Louis rumieni się mocno, przypominając sobie swoje myśli z rana o Harrym. 

Chłopak wyglądał absolutnie cudownie z lekko poplątanymi włosami, odciskami poduszki na policzku i podpuchniętymi od snu oczami. Jednak to jego ciało, które w świetle dnia wyglądało jeszcze cudowniej niż w nocy, sprawiło, że poranna erekcja Louisa zupełnie nie chciała się uspokoić. Harry przeciągał się jak kot, wydając z siebie mruczące dźwięki i ziewając szeroko, a kołdra zsunęła się w dół jego ciała, zatrzymując tuż przed paskiem bokserek. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że błądził wzrokiem po wyeksponowanej skórze i zastanawiał się, jakby to było przesuwać po niej językiem. A kiedy w swoich myślach doszedł ustami do dolnej części brzucha Harry’ego, dostał tak mocnych rumieńców, że twarz paliła go przez następne dziesięć minut, a jego chłopak posyłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenia przez całe śniadanie.

Louis wciąż czuje ukłucie podniecenia w pachwinach na samą myśl o swoich ustach na penisie Harry’ego i wierci się lekko na kanapie, poprawiając swoją pozycję.   
Nagle do głowy wpada mu głupi pomysł i, zanim ma czas się nad nim zastanowić, wyrzuca z siebie pospieszne:   
— Zayn, mógłbym skorzystać z twojego laptopa?   
Zayn spogląda na niego przez chwilę uważnie, po czym wzrusza ramionami i kiwa głową w kierunku korytarza.   
— Leży na biurku w moim pokoju — mówi. — Hasło to Liga Sprawiedliwych, pisane bez dużych liter i spacji.   
Louis śmieje się, potrząsając głową.   
— Czy mógłbyś być jeszcze mniej oryginalny?   
Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec, a kiedy Louis zeskakuje z kanapy i wychodzi na korytarz, słyszy za sobą:   
— Jak będziesz oglądał porno, to usuń historię przeglądarki!   
Ogromny rumieniec wpływa mu na policzki i czuje się, jakby zaraz miał spłonąć ze wstydu.   
— Nie będę oglądał porno — mówi obronnie.   
— Jak chcesz — stwierdza Zayn. — Mam kilka dobrych filmików w ulubionych, jakbyś chciał.   
— Nienawidzę cię — mamrocze Louis, potrząsając głową i szybko znika w dół korytarza.   
Sypialnia Zayna jest prosta, ale urządzona z gustem i stylem. Louis siada przy biurku zawalonym rysunkami i książkami, po czym otwiera laptopa i stuka niecierpliwie palcami w biurko, czekając aż sprzęt się włączy. Wie, że Internet posiada rady na każdy temat, więc na pewno znajdzie coś po hasłem: _chcę obciągnąć mojemu chłopakowi, ale nie wiem jak_. Pewnie mógłby zapytać o to Zayna, ale naprawdę nie sądzi, że przeżyłby rozmowę z tak intymnymi szczegółami, a jakby przeżył to kolor czerwony do końca życia zostałby mu na twarzy. 

Uśmiecha się, widząc, że Zayn ma na tapecie ustawione zdjęcie z Niallem, Liamem i Harrym; musiało zostać zrobione jakiś rok temu i Louis przygląda się z zafascynowaniem krótszym włosom Harry’ego. Chłopak zdecydowanie wygląda bardzo przystojnie, ale Louis dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo wszystko woli u niego dłuższe włosy.   
Włącza przeglądarkę, zerkając kątem oka na drzwi sypialni, czy czasem nie przyszedł tu Zayn i szybko wpisuje w Google swoje pytanie. Oczywiście wyświetla mu się kilka stron z linkami i klika pierwszy z nich, zostając przeniesiony na jakieś forum. Pytanie zostało zadane przez dziewczynę, ale Louis nie sądzi, że to się czymś różni, więc czyta odpowiedzi: 

_nie bierz za gleboko na pierwszy raz i bd dobrze!_

Wywraca oczami, ponieważ to naprawdę mało pomocne i przechodzi dalej. 

_Mój chłopak lubi, kiedy najpierw liżę go po całym penisie, a dopiero potem ssę główkę. Bawię się też jego jądrami._

Louis wierci się lekko na fotelu, zastanawiając się, czy te rady odnoszą się do każdego tak samo. On osobiście nie przepada za dotykaniem swoich jąder, więc ciężko zgadnąć, czy Harry to lubi czy nie. 

_nie wiem co w tym trudnego rob co mu sie podoba i tyle_

_to jak z lizakiem albo lodami na patyku_

Odpowiedzi są naprawdę mało pomocne i gdzieś po przeczytaniu piątej w tym samym stylu, Louis wzdycha z frustracją i wychodzi z forum. Przegląda szybko linki z przeglądarki i decyduje się na artykuł w gazecie zatytułowany _Seks oralny: co robić?_. Louis wybałusza oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ludzie w ogóle piszą takie artykuły, po czym dociera do niego, że sam właśnie szuka pomocy, więc szybko skupia się na treści. Po pięciu minutach, które zajmuje mu czytanie, dosłownie puchnie mu głowa. Bo chociaż napisali tu, żeby się nie stresować, _rozmawiać_ , zwyczajnie dobrze bawić, ponieważ tym powinien być seks – zabawą, jakoś nie może sobie tego wyobrazić. Robi się nieśmiały na samą myśl o zapytaniu Harry’ego, co ten lubi podczas obciągania; czy woli żeby go drażnić, czy od razu przechodzić do rzeczy, czy więcej przyjemności sprawia mu lizanie, czy ssanie? Najwyraźniej na tym Louis powinien skupić się, podczas sprawiania komuś przyjemności oralnej – na uważaniu na zęby, ssaniu, lizaniu, całowaniu i upewnianiu się, że wszystko jest wystarczająco mokre. Nie brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie, ale i tak napawa go absolutnym przerażeniem. 

Wreszcie bierze kilka głębszych wdechów, usuwa historię przeglądarki (nauczył się tego w domu dziecka – zbyt dużo ciekawskich gnojków; nie żeby miał co ukrywać, skoro strony na jakie wchodził ograniczały się do gier online, ale i tak) i wyłącza laptopa. Kiedy wraca do salonu, Zayn pisze coś zawzięcie na telefonie z wielkim uśmiechem i rzuca mu przelotne spojrzenie, szybko wracając do przerwanej czynności.   
— Jesteś trochę blady — mówi, kiedy wreszcie odkłada telefon na bok.   
— A ty wydajesz się szczęśliwy — odpowiada Louis, siadając na kanapie.   
— Niall umówił się jutro ze mną na kolację — oznajmia mu Zayn. — Napisałem mu, że chcę z nim pogadać i żebyśmy byli sami.   
— Nareszcie — wzdycha teatralnie Louis, szczerząc się głupio.   
— No, a teraz powiesz mi, co cię tak przeraziło? Wchodziłeś w dział tentacle na redtubie?   
— Co? — piszczy Louis, gapiąc się na niego. — Oszalałeś?   
Zayn śmieje się z jego miny, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Okej, biorę to za nie — mówi. — Chcesz pogadać o tym, co właśnie robiłeś?   
Louis milczy przez chwilę, przyglądając się mu, aż wreszcie mamrocze ciche:   
— Szukałem porad o obciąganiu.   
— Wiedziałem, że to coś z seksem. — Oczy Zayna błyszczą triumfalnie. — I co, dowiedziałeś się jakichś przydatnych rzeczy?   
— Wiesz, skorzystałem z Internetu, żeby uniknąć niezręcznej rozmowy z tobą na te tematy, a ty teraz chcesz to omawiać? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Louis.   
— Ja nigdy nie mówiłem, że mam coś do rozmów o seksie z tobą — wytyka Zayn. — Poza tym na necie piszą czasami straszne brednie, więc uważam, że jestem lepszym źródłem informacji, ale jak chcesz.   
— Uważać na zęby, ssać, lizać i ślinić się, żeby było mokro — wyrzuca z siebie pośpiesznie Louis. — Robić to, co podoba się mojemu partnerowi i to tyle, co zapamiętałem.   
Zayn potrząsa głową.   
— Z pierwszą częścią się zgodzę — mówi. — Z drugą nie do końca. Do seksu potrzeba dwóch osób, więc obu im powinien przynosić przyjemność. Dlatego nie robisz tylko tego, co podoba się twojemu partnerowi, w tym wypadku Harry’emu, ale również to, co podoba się tobie.   
— Ale to chyba jemu mam sprawić przyjemność? — pyta niepewnie Louis, poprawiając nerwowo grzywkę.   
— Tak, ale tobie również ma się to podobać — wyjaśnia cierpliwie Zayn. — Pomyśl o sytuacji, gdzie klęczysz przed Harrym a on wbija ci się głęboko w gardło, bo mu się to podoba, a ty przez cały ten czas nie możesz oddychać i jesteś przerażony. Uważasz, że tak to powinno wyglądać? Bo jemu to sprawia przyjemność?   
Louis zaczyna drapać swój nadgarstek, ponieważ znowu pojawia się jego ogromne niedoświadczenie i naiwność.   
— Chyba nie — stwierdza wreszcie.   
— Oczywiście, że nie, Lou. — Zayn wychyla się i ściska go za kolano. — Nie mówię, że Harry mógłby w ogóle coś takiego ci zrobić, ale może kiedyś trafisz na kogoś innego i musisz wiedzieć, jak ustalać granice.   
Louis marszczy brwi, nie lubiąc myśli o byciu z kimś innym niż Harry, co Zayn chyba widzi, ponieważ uśmiecha się lekko, poklepując go po nodze.   
— Mówię ci na przyszłość. Nigdy nie pozwalaj sobie robić niczego, z czym nie czujesz się dobrze. Nie ważne co robicie w trakcie seksu, dwie strony mają czerpać z tego przyjemność, to wszystko. A jak czegoś nie lubisz, nie wahaj się o tym mówić. I wiem, że mówiłem ci to już wiele razy, ale powtórzę po raz kolejny: rozmowa jest kluczem do wszystkiego. A jeśli czujesz się skrępowany, to zwyczajnie próbuj różnych rzeczy i kieruj się reakcjami Harry’ego.   
Louis pociera twarz, ponieważ nagle przypomina sobie, że wszelkie rozmowy o seksie miał przeprowadzać tylko z Harrym, ale naprawdę prościej jest mu rozmawiać z Zaynem, niż przyznać się swojemu chłopakowi do niewiedzy o obciąganiu, chociaż Harry jest jej pewnie doskonale świadomy – mimo wszystko miło byłoby go zaskoczyć.   
— Okej, dzięki — mamrocze wreszcie, walcząc z własnym zawstydzeniem, gdy przestaje maltretować swój nadgarstek i spogląda na Zayna spod rzęs. — Czy to może zostać tylko między nami? Wiem, że ty i reszta mówicie sobie prawie wszystko, ale…   
Zayn wywraca oczami.   
— Wiem, czym mogę się z nimi dzielić, a co lepiej czasami zostawić tylko dla siebie — zapewnia go. — Zwłaszcza, gdy nie chodzi o moją sprawę, tylko twoją i to w dodatku tak delikatną.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
— Zjadłabym coś — mówi wreszcie.   
Zayn prycha na niego.   
— Chińczyk czy pizza? — pyta barman.   
— Pizza — odpowiada szybko Louis. — I piwo.   
— Ty nie masz czasami pracy domowej do odrobienia? — Zayn szczerzy się do niego głupio.   
— Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś taki dobry w angielskim, to mógłbyś mi napisać wypracowanie — mówi słodko Louis.   
— Wiedziałem, że miałeś jakiś cel, kiedy tu przyszedłeś. — Zayn łapie się dramatycznie za serce. — Jestem ci potrzebny tylko do jednego.   
Louis rozpromienia się w jego kierunku.   
— To znaczy, że mi napiszesz?   
— Nie. — Zayn posyła mu uśmieszek, przyciskając słuchawkę telefonu do ucha. — Ale mogę sprawdzić po tobie błędy, więc lepiej uwiń się z chociaż połową pracy, nim przyjedzie pizza.   
— I gdzie tu korzyści z przyjaźnienia się ze studentem literatury angielskiej? — Louis wydyma wargę.   
— Daje ci świetne rady dotyczące seksu, płacę za twój obiad i koniec końców sprawię, że dostaniesz najlepszą ocenę z możliwych — mówi pospiesznie Zayn, po czym zajmuje się osobą po drugiej stronie słuchawki.   
No i cóż, Louis naprawdę nie może się z tym kłócić.


	13. Chapter 13

Przez następne dwa dni Louis oswaja się z myślą o bliskości intymnej z Harrym. Wciąż wyobraża sobie, jak to będzie poczuć nagą skórę swojego chłopaka, dotykać go, całować i sprawiać mu przyjemność. W jego fantazjach to on jest osobą, która „daje”, a nie odwrotnie. Nie ma problemu z przyznaniem przed samym sobą, że myśl o seksie analnym sprawia, że oblewa się potem; jednocześnie jest przerażony a z drugiej strony nie może się doczekać. Wie, że przy pierwszym razie to Harrym będzie dominującą stroną – nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś, na czym się nie zna. Właśnie dlatego pomysł obciągnięcia Harry’emu tak bardzo wytrąca go z równowagi. Sam nigdy tego nie doświadczył i nie może się oprzeć nawet na własnych doświadczeniach; co lubi a czego nie. Jedyne z czym na tę chwilę nie ma większych problemów to dotykanie Harry’ego ręką, ponieważ, no cóż, ma penisa, prawda? To nie tak, że ich narządy jakoś straszliwe się od siebie różnią.   
Potrząsając na siebie głową, zrzuca przepoconą koszulkę i wpycha ją do swojego plecaka, kiedy nagle słyszy stuknięcie w metalową półkę. Podnosi głowę i zamiera, kiedy widzi Patricka stojącego tuż obok niego. Stara się nie panikować, gdy ostrożnie sięga po czystą podkoszulkę, nie czując się komfortowo, będąc pół nagim i ignoruje swojego nowego towarzysza. Naprawdę nie powinien tyle się ociągać w szatni po wychowaniu fizycznym.   
— Gdzie twój obrońca? — pyta Patrick, wykrzywiając usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.   
— A twoja świta? — odpowiada Louis, wrzeszcząc z frustracji w swojej głowie, gdy męczy się z przewróceniem podkoszulki na prawą stronę.   
Chłopak ignoruje zupełnie jego pytanie, zamiast tego mówiąc:   
— Więc jak to jest brać w tyłek?   
Louis czuje ukłucie złości w żołądku.   
— Nie wiem — prycha, posyłając dupkowi uśmieszek. — Ty mi powiedz. Jesteś tak blisko z Peterem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.   
Patrick czerwieni się ze złości, zaciskając pięści po bokach ciała.   
— Naprawdę nie jestem zdziwiony, że jesteś pedałem — wyrzuca wreszcie z siebie. — Żadna laska i tak by cię nie chciała. Jesteś niskim i tłustym gnojkiem, więc pewnie wybrałeś branie w tyłek jako alternatywę.   
— Myślałem, że wyzwiska z podstawówki masz już sobą, ale jak widać ubliżanie komuś na podstawie jego wyglądu jest jedynym na co cię stać — odpowiada Louis, wreszcie wciskając przez głowę koszulkę, gdy ze wszystkich sił stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że słowa Patricka odrobinę go zabolały.   
Zawsze był wrażliwy, jeśli chodzi o swoje ciało i słuchanie obelg pod adresem swojego wyglądu jednak nie pomaga mu nabrać pewności siebie.   
— A ja myślałem, że prawdziwi faceci sami walczą swoje bitwy — mówi mu Patrick, przesuwając po nim pogardliwym spojrzeniem. — Ale znowu… jesteś tylko głupią ciotą.   
Louis prycha na niego, zajmując swoje dłonie wpychaniem ciuchów do plecaka, żeby zbyt mocno się nie trzęsły przy bokach jego ciała.   
— To naprawdę niesamowite, że mówi to koleś, który chodzi w obstawie dwóch innych dupków, bo sam boi się cokolwiek zrobić — warczy na niego Louis, tracąc powoli cierpliwość. — A teraz wybacz, ale spieszy mi się do domu.   
Patrick mierzy go jeszcze przez chwilę spojrzeniem, aż nagle rozlega się dzwonek na lekcję, co sprawia, że do szatni zaczyna wchodzić inna klasa, żeby przygotować się na wychowanie fizyczne.   
— Jeszcze sobie pogadamy, Tomlinson — mówi, dźgając palcem powietrze w jego kierunku.  
Louis szybko wymyka się z pomieszczenia, oddychając płytko i szybko, gdy adrenalina pulsuje w jego żyłach. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się zdenerwował, aż do tej chwili. Po kilku momentach decyduje, że nie jest w stanie iść na ostatnią lekcję, więc kieruje się prosto do wyjścia, skoro Stana i tak dzisiaj nie ma w szkole.   
W drodze do domu stara się nie myśleć o raniących słowach Patricka, ale ciężko odgonić mu z głowy słowa takie jak: tłusty, ciota i pedał. Z roztargnieniem ściska swoje uda, napinające materiał zielonych spodni i wierci się na siedzeniu, sprawiając, że siedząca obok niego staruszka posyła mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.   
Bije się przez chwilę z samym sobą, aż wreszcie sięga po telefon i pisze do Harry’ego: 

_hej jestes w mieszkaniu?_

Nie pamięta do której chłopak ma zajęcia w czwartki, a naprawdę nie chce zjawić się u niego i stać pod drzwiami. Obraca telefon w dłoniach, czekając na odpowiedź i ignoruje nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku, przypominający mu o sytuacji, która miała miejsce w szatni. Zastanawia się nad tym, co powiedział mu Patrick o mężczyznach, którzy sami walczą swoje bitwy i mimowolnie zerka na ekran telefonu, myśląc o Harrym. Obiecał mu, że będzie mówił mu teraz o wszystkim i naprawdę nie chce złamać danej obietnicy. Kłamstwa nie są dobre, ponieważ zawsze wychodzą na jaw. Nie był okłamany w życiu zbyt wiele razy, ale wystarczyło, że czekał tyle miesięcy na mamę, przekonany, że ta po niego wróci a ona nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Okłamywanie samego siebie również jest najgorszym rodzajem kłamstwa, które po pewnym czasie i tak zostaje zdemaskowane – Louis nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek w życiu czuł się tak bardzo rozczarowany jak wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że mama nigdy po niego nie przyjedzie, że nikt nigdy nie będzie go chciał.   
Poskakuje zaskoczony, kiedy czuje wibrację telefonu i szybko odczytuje smsa. 

_Nie, kończę zajęcia za dwie godziny. A co? ;)_

Louis zagryza wargę, gdy odpisuje. 

_Chcialem pogadac ale poczekam przyjedz do mnie jak skonczysz ok?_

Wciąż nie czuje się za dobrze wpuszczając Harry’ego do swojego mieszkania, ale zdaje sobie również sprawę z tego, że nie mogą cały czas spotykać się u niego. No i tutaj mają prywatność, a u Harry’ego Niall jest prawie cały czas razem z nimi. Nie żeby Louis miał coś przeciwko, uwielbia Nialla. Ta myśl przypomina mu o tym, że nie rozmawiał jeszcze z Zaynem o jego randce z Irlandczykiem, więc obiecuje sobie, że jak tylko dojedzie do mieszkania to do niego zadzwoni. 

_Jasne, skarbie. Kupię jakiś obiad po drodze xx_

Louis uśmiecha się do telefonu i wsuwa go do kieszeni, unosząc głowę do góry, żeby zorientować się, gdzie się dokładnie znajduje. Okazuje się, że autobus już prawie dojeżdża do jego przystanku, więc podrywa się z miejsca, poprawiając swój plecak i staje przy drzwiach. W drodze do mieszkania kupuje piwo i chleb na kolację, nucąc pod nosem, żeby rozproszyć się od własnych myśli.   
W ciepłym mieszkaniu zrzuca z siebie buty, skopując je pod ścianę i wiesza kurtkę na haczyku. Rozgląda się po wnętrzu, marszcząc nos na bałagan i decyduje, że będzie musiał odrobinę posprzątać, jeśli ma przyjść tu Harry. Jego chłopak zawsze ma czysto w mieszkaniu i Louis nie chce wyjść na totalnego brudasa. Po zebraniu talerzy i szklanek z salonu, zanosi wszystko do kuchni i zmywa. Wyciera również blaty i sprząta porozrzucane ciuchy na podłodze w sypialni, zanosząc je do kosza na brudy w łazience. Będzie musiał iść i zrobić pranie, ponieważ wciąż ma u siebie sweter Harry’ego i spodnie Nialla, które wypadałoby oddać. Kiedy mieszkanie wygląda w miarę porządnie, Louis kładzie się na kanapie i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon. Dzwoni do Zayna, przykładając słuchawkę do ucha i układając głowę na poduszce.   
— Hej, Lou — wita się chłopak swoim ciężkim akcentem.   
— Hej — mówi Louis, uśmiechając się lekko. — Dzwonię, żeby zapytać jak poszła ci randka z Niallem.   
— Okropnie — odpowiada Zayn, a serce Louis zatrzymuje się w piersi. — Myliłeś się, Louis. Wcale nie podobam się Niallowi.   
— Co? — piszczy Louis; jego głos jest wysoki z zaskoczenia. — Jak to? Przecież słyszałem jak mówił Harry’emu, że…   
— Myliłeś się, bo nie tylko mu się podobam, ale jest we mnie zakochany! — drze się Zayn do słuchawki, brzmiąc na podekscytowanego. Radość w jego głosie dobrze słyszalna i Louis czuje, jakby nagle mógł latać; ulga jest niesamowita.   
— Wisisz mi piwo — oznajmia mu Louis poważnie, chociaż nie potrafi ukryć szczerego zadowolenia w głosie. — I naprawdę cieszę się, że wam wyszło. Opowiadaj, chcę znać szczegóły.   
— W weekend wpadnij do baru, to dostaniesz swoje piwo — obiecuje mu Zayn. — A co do szczegółów to byłem nerwowy jak cholera, praktycznie nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie słowa, a Niall gapił się na mnie dziwnie przez całą kolację. Myślałem, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, aż wreszcie wyszliśmy z restauracji i nie wiedziałem za bardzo co zrobić, bo mieliśmy rozchodzić się w swoje strony. Po krótkim namyśle po porostu go pocałowałem.   
— Och, mój Boże! — sapie Louis w szoku, dotykając dłonią własnych ust, jakby to on został pocałowany. — I co dalej?   
Zayn śmieje się z jego dramatyzmu i kontynuuje:   
— Był zaskoczony, ale szybko przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie i nie puszczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem poszliśmy do mnie i porozmawialiśmy poważnie o naszych uczuciach. Naprawdę, Lou, zawdzięczam ci bardzo dużo. Nie sądzę, że odważyłbym się na ten krok, gdybyś mnie nie przekonał.   
Louis pęcznieje z dumy, a ciepłe uczucie rozlewa się w jego klatce piersiowej.   
— Cieszę się — mówi delikatnie. — Naprawdę. Ty i Niall zasługuje na szczęście.   
Zayn chichocze cicho, sprawiając, że Louis szczerzy się z rozbawieniem, ponieważ jego przyjaciel brzmi odrobinę jak zakochany nastolatek.   
— Dzięki — odpowiada Zayn. — A ty i Harry? Przeszliście już na wyższy poziom intymności?   
Louis wywraca oczami, słysząc dokuczliwe nuty w głosie barmana.   
— Nie — mamrocze. — Myślę, że może dzisiaj… Jakoś nie było okazji i trochę się denerwuję, więc…   
— Nie denerwuj się — wzdycha Zayn, stając się nagle poważnym. — Po prostu pogadaj z nim najpierw, to powinno pomóc. A jeśli nie wiesz jak zacząć taką rozmowę, to złap go za krocze i sam zacznie.   
Louis śmieje się, potrząsając głową. Ma właśnie odpowiadać, kiedy nagle słyszy dzwonek do drzwi.   
— Chyba właśnie przyszedł Harry — mówi do telefonu. — Życz mi powodzenia.   
— Jeszcze nigdy nie życzyłem nikomu powodzenia do ssania kutasa, ale zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz, więc… powodzenia, Lou — mówi Zayn i Louis może jedynie wyobrazić sobie jego uśmieszek.   
— Dupek — mamrocze do telefonu, słysząc śmiech po drugiej stronie, nim się rozłącza.   
Szybko biegnie do drzwi i otwiera zamek bez sprawdzania kto stoi po drugiej stornie, co jest pewnie głupotą, ale i tak nikt poza Harrym nigdy do niego nie przychodzi.   
— Hej, Haz — sapie, kiedy widzi swojego chłopaka w czarnym płaszczu i z torbą z pojemnikami na jedzenie.   
— Cześć — odpowiada radośnie Harry, wchodząc do środka. Składa na ustach Louisa miękki pocałunek i podaje mu jedzenie. — Wziąłem ci polędwiczki po tajsku, mam nadzieję, że lubisz.   
Louis wywraca na niego oczami, obserwując jak zdejmuje płaszcz i zostaje tylko w jednej ze swoich odpiętych do połowy koszul – najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza mu, że wciąż jest cholerna zima.   
— Nigdy nie jadłem, ale jestem pewien, że będzie mi smakowało — odpowiada wreszcie Louis. — Nie jestem zbyt wybredny, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.   
— Tylko na herbatę grymasisz — dokucza mu Harry.   
— Spadaj, nie moja wina, że tylko Yorkshire Tea ma jakiś porządny smak — mówi, kierując się do salonu, gdzie kładzie jedzenie na stoliku i idzie do kuchni po sztućce.   
Kiedy wraca, siadają na kanapie i zabierają się za obiad. Harry odpowiada mu o swoim dniu na uczelni, gdy Louis zapycha buzię polędwiczkami, wydając z siebie pomruki i sporadyczne pytania – jedzenie jest naprawdę dobre.   
— A jak tobie minął dzień? — pyta Harry, gdy prawie kończą.   
— Eee… Patrick, ten dupek, który mi dokuczał wcześniej, znowu mnie zaczepił i powiedział kilka niemiłych słów — mamrocze Louis, zerkając na chłopaka spod rzęs.   
Harry marszczy brwi, spoglądając na niego z troską.   
— Co dokładnie powiedział?   
— Tylko tyle, że jestem ciotą i pedałem, i że wcale nie jest tym zdziwiony — mówi Louis, omijając tę część z byciem tłustym. Naprawdę nie chce poruszać z Harrym tego tematu i kierować jego uwagi na niedoskonałości swojego własnego ciała. — Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo, ale obiecałem, że będę ci o wszystkim mówił, więc…   
Jego chłopak uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, odkładając na bok puste pudełko po jedzeniu.   
— Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś — mówi, a zadowolenie z tego powodu jest dobrze słyszalne w jego głosie. — Jeśli zrobi coś jeszcze, mam nadzieję, że znów mi zaufasz. Nie chcę, żeby ten dupek coś ci zrobił. Obiecaj.  
— Przecież wiesz, że powiem — zapewnia Louis, przysuwając się do niego na kanapie.   
Harry szybko przyciąga do siebie i układają się wygodnie. Serce Louis nagle zaczyna bić szybciej, ponieważ naprawdę zamierza doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której położy na Harrym swoje ręce albo usta. Zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, jak to zrobić, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że najlepszym startem będzie pocałunek.   
Właśnie dlatego unosi głowę z klatki piersiowej swojego chłopaka i łączy ich usta razem. Harry uśmiecha się do niego, po czym zamyka oczy, układając swoją dużą dłoń na jego karku. Louis podsuwa się wyżej na kanapie, również przymykając powieki i przesuwa niepewnie językiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka. Pocałunek z początku jest raczej delikatny i leniwy, gdy po prostu ocierają o siebie języki, oddychając w swoje usta. Jednak Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed tym, że przysuwa się jeszcze mocniej do Harry’ego, dociskając swoje krocze do jego biodra i wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy. Szarpie za nie, co wyrywa z ust Harry’ego głośny jęk i chwilę później Louis zostaje wciągnięty na jego ciało; siada na nim okrakiem, więc twarda erekcja Harry’ego naciska na jego pośladki, powodując u Louisa rumieniec. Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdował się w tej pozycji, więc czuje się niepewnie i jednocześnie jest przez to niesamowicie podniecony.   
Na próbę porusza biodrami, ocierając się o Harry’ego i rozkoszuje się jękiem, który wydaje z siebie chłopak. Dłonie Harry’ego przesuwają się po jego plecach, szybko znajdując swoją drogę do jego tyłka i nagle pośladki Louisa są mocno ściskane, co wysyła wzdłuż jego ciała dreszcze podniecenia. Kiedy zaczyna brakować im powietrza, Louis odsuwa się, oddychając głęboko przez nos, gdy bez marnowania czasu zaczyna lizać i ssać skórę szyi Harry’ego. Nie ma pojęcia co robi, ale stara się kopiować wszystko, co do tej pory robił mu mężczyzna. Skóra Harry’ego smakuje odrobinę gorzko, jak perfumy, ale jest niesamowicie gładka i ciepła. Chłopak odchyla dla niego mocniej głowę, ułatwiając mu dostęp i nie przestając ściskać mocno jego pośladków.   
Spodnie Louisa są odrobinę ciasne i utrudniają poruszanie się, ale tarcie, które wytwarza się między ich ciałami i tak jest niesamowite. Wreszcie ze ściśniętym żołądkiem Louis zbiera się na odwagę i odsuwa od Harry’ego, spoglądając na niego z góry.   
Chłopak otwiera swoje ciężkie powieki, ukazując niesamowicie zielone tęczówki i przez chwilę Louis ma problem ze znalezieniem właściwych słów.   
— Eee… mógłbym… mógłbym cię dotknąć? — pyta niepewnie z rumieńcami na twarzy.   
Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale kiwa twierdząco głową.   
— Mówiąc o dotyku masz na myśli…? — dopytuje.  
— Ja… nie… chciałbym… — jąka się Louis, po czym wydaj z siebie sfrustrowany jęk. — Mogę cię rozebrać?   
Odpowiedzenie pytaniem na pytanie wydaje mu się dużo prostsze.   
— Oczywiście, kochanie — zapewnia go Harry, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.   
Zaraz po tym unosi się do siadu, podnosząc ręce do góry, żeby Louis mógł zdjąć jego koszulkę. Kiedy materiał opada na podłogę, a ciało Harry’ego znów układa się wygodnie na kanapie, Louis przesuwa szybko spojrzeniem po odsłoniętej skórze i tatuażach. Nie ma w sobie na tyle pewności, aby sięgnąć od razu do spodni, więc całuje Harry’ego, starając się w tym wszystkim zatracić.   
Sam jest jedynie na wpół twardy, zbyt mocno się denerwując, aby utrzymać erekcję w pełni. Po jakiejś minucie całowania, zsuwa usta w dół szczęki Harry’ego, na szyję, aż wreszcie dociera do klatki piersiowej. Szybki oddech chłopaka dodaje mu odwagi, więc modląc się w duchu, owija usta wokół różowego i napiętego sutka. Trąca go delikatnie językiem, zachwycając się smakiem i uczuciem, gdy Harry wydaje z siebie cichy jęk, rozluźniając się jeszcze bardziej. Zaufanie, którym obdarza go chłopak, sprawia, że Louis czuje się odrobinę przytłoczony.   
Poświęca kilka chwil na pieszczenie sutków, nim przechodzi bardziej w dół, liżąc i całując mięśnie na płaskim brzuchu Harry’ego. Jego idealne ciało tylko sprawia, że Louis jest jeszcze bardziej świadomy fałdki, która uformowała się, wystając za pasek jego własnych spodni, gdy on sam zgiął się, aby całować skórę Harry’ego.   
Odgania od siebie te myśli i skupia się tylko na swoim chłopaku, gdy dociera do pasa jego spodni. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięga do guzika, szybko sobie z nim radząc, po czym powoli i ostrożnie odpina ekspres. Jego twarz jest czerwona z zawstydzenia, gdy wgapia się w twardego penisa Harry’ego, napinającego teraz materiał bokserek.   
— Nie musisz tego robić — mówi nagle Harry, zaskakując go; jego głos jest ochrypły i niesamowicie seksowny.   
— Chcę — odpowiada prosto Louis, szarpiąc za materiał jego spodni.   
Ściąga je w dół jego nóg, zerkając przelotnie we wbite w niego oczy Harry’ego, po czym zrzuca zbędny dżins na podłogę. Harry leży teraz tylko w bokserkach, sprawiając, że ślina napływa do ust Louisa, który pociera nerwowo dłońmi o swoje uda. Nie ma pojęcia czy powinien teraz po prostu zdjąć bokserki i wziąć Harry’ego do buzi czy najpierw zapytać go o pozwolenie, czy może…   
— Lou — mówi Harry, przyciągając na siebie jego uwagę. — Jeśli jesteś nerwowy, to tego nie rób. Nie chcę, żebyś robił cokolwiek, z czym czujesz się niekomfortowo.   
— Ale ja chce! — zaprzecza Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy pomimo swojego zawstydzenia. — Po prostu nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać.   
— Chodź tutaj. — Harry wyciąga do niego zapraszająco ramiona.   
Louis nie potrafiąc odmówić takiemu zaproszeniu, szybko pochyla się do przodu i dociska swoje usta do tych Harry’ego. Jest nagle boleśnie świadomy tego, że Harry leży pod nim prawie nagi i jęczy cicho w jego usta, pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Całują się gorąco i podniecająco; koszulka Louisa zaczyna się do niego lepić od potu, ale ignoruje to.   
Kiedy Harry sięga nagle po jego dłoń, bez wahania się rozluźnia, pozwalając mu zrobić ze sobą wszystko, co ten chce. Zamiera zaskoczony, kiedy jego dłoń znajduje się nagle na okrytym bokserkami kutasie Harry’ego.   
Ich usta rozłączają się, a spojrzenia krzyżują.   
— Po prostu na razie dotykaj mnie w ten sposób — mówi Harry ochryple, pocierając się jego dłonią i sycząc cicho.   
Louis czuje mokry materiał bokserek w miejscu, w którym musi sączyć się penis Harry’ego i nie może powstrzymać fali podniecenia, która przepływa przez jego ciało. Znów zaczyna twardnieć w swoich własnych spodniach i bierze głębokich wdech, zwiększając nacisk dłoni. Harry zabiera rękę, pozostawiając mu pełną swobodę ruchów i Louis oblizuje nerwowo wargę, układając się obok swojego chłopaka, gdy jednocześnie pociera go przez bokserki. Harry pojękuje cicho, wyginając się w stronę jego dotyku, aby dać mu znać, że robi wszystko dobrze. Wreszcie Louis nabiera w sobie tyle pewności, że wsuwa szybko dłoń do środka, sapiąc z zaskoczenia, gdy kropelki spermy z czubka penisa przywierają do jego dłoni. Kutas Harry’ego jest twardy, jedwabisty i na swój sposób delikatny. Nie różni się w dotyku zbyt wiele od tego Louisa, oprócz tego, że jest dłuższy i odrobinę szerszy.   
Harry skamle, szarpiąc biodrami i Louis szybko zsuwa jego bokserki, gapiąc się otwarcie na zarumienionego, pulsującego w jego dłoni penisa. Przelotnie spogląda w oczy swojego chłopaka, który obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek i ignorując własną erekcję, bez myślenia pochyla się i przyciska usta do sączącej się główki kutasa Harry’ego.   
— Jezu, Lou — sapie chłopak, wyginając kręgosłup; wygląda, jakby tylko silną wolą powstrzymywał się przed ruchem biodrami.   
Louis wysuwa niepewnie język, zlizując spermę Harry’ego i jest odrobinę zaskoczony słonym, ale wcale nie nieprzyjemnym smakiem. Następnie powtarza ruch odrobinę pewniej, gdy jednocześnie zaczyna poruszać dłonią, tak jak czytał na Internecie. Harry pojękuje cichutko, jakby bał się mu przerwać i czeka cierpliwie na dalszy rozwój wypadków.   
Po kilku kolejnych liźnięciach, Louis owija wargi wokół czerwonej główki i ssie delikatnie, zamykając oczy. Ustawia się wygodniej nad ciałem Harry’ego, który sapie ciężko, głaszcząc go teraz delikatnie po głowie, uspokajając go.   
— Idzie ci cudownie — mówi wreszcie ochryple. — Jesteś niesamowity, kochanie.   
Louis rumieni się, słysząc to i ślini się, biorąc do buzi jeszcze więcej twardego penisa. Stara się obciągać mu dłonią w równomiernym rytmie, gdy ssie raz mocniej, raz delikatniej, rozkoszując ciepłymi kropelkami spermy, które sporadycznie lądują na jego języku.   
Nie wie ile czasu to trwa, ale rozluźnia się na tyle, żeby brać penisa prawie do połowy, gdy nagle biodra Harry’ego zaczynają drgać, a jego dłoń zaciska się we włosach Louisa.   
— Zaraz dojdę — sapie Harry, ostrzegając go.   
Louis zwiększa swoje wysiłki, ssąc jeszcze mocniej, gdy bezwiednie pcha do przodu swoimi własnymi biodrami w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ulgi. Jednak jedyne co napotyka do powietrze.   
Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach, Harry ściska go mocno za włosy, odsuwając jego głowę i owijając dłoń wokół jego własnej. Szybko zaczyna sobie obciągać, nie pozwalając Louisowi uciec i chwilę później dochodzi na swój brzuch, jęcząc ochryple i wyginając całe swoje ciało. Louis z zafascynowaniem przygląda się białej spermie, która zdobi teraz brzuch chłopaka i oblizuje swoje opuchnięte usta, nie mogąc powstrzymać uczucia dumy.   
— Niesamowity — słyszy nagle mamrotanie Harry’ego i unosi na niego wzrok. — Jesteś kurewsko niesamowity, Lou.   
Chłopak przyciąga go do siebie i Louis poddaje się mu, gdy łączą się w mokrym i niechlujnym pocałunku. Nie ma nawet czasu na reakcję, kiedy nagle znajduje się w połowie pod Harrym a dłoń mężczyzny zaciska na jego napinającej spodnie erekcji.   
Louis sapie z zaskoczenia, wplatając dłoń we włosy Harry’ego i ciągnąc za nie coraz mocniej, gdy gorąco w jego podbrzuszu zaczyna gwałtownie wzrastać. Wystarcza kilka mocnych potarć, aby spuścił się w swoje bokserki z cichym okrzykiem, wydanym prosto w usta Harry’ego.   
Po tym chłopak odsuwa się od niego i spogląda mu w oczy z olbrzymim uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis oddaje uśmiech, po czym radość i szczęście wypełniające jego ciało sprawiają, że zaczyna cicho chichotać. Następnie cichy chichot zmienia się w głośny rechot i nagle razem z Harrym, pokryci spermą i spoceni, trzymają się mocno i śmieją w najlepsze.   
Louis przymyka powieki, czując łzy ze śmiechu w kącikach oczu, gdy zastanawia się, czy to możliwe, aby już zawsze czuł się tak szczęśliwy. I jeśli miałby mieć jakieś życzenie do Boga, w którego i tak nie bardzo wierzy, to chciałby, aby to uczucie nie minęło nigdy, a Harry był z nim już na zawsze.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis czuje się wstawiony. A nawet trochę pijany. Jest mu gorąco i duszno, a pomieszczenie baru jest praktycznie całe siwe od dymu papierosowego. Jednak Louis nie przejmuje się niczym, poruszając biodrami w rytm muzyki, gdy opiera się o bar łokciami, szczerząc szeroko do Zayna.   
— Kiedy przyjdzie Harry? — pyta go chłopak, przyglądając mu się z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.   
— Napisał mi, że powinien być na dwudziestą trzecią! — krzyczy Louis, sprawiając, że Zayn wywraca na niego oczami.   
— Świetnie cię słyszę — mówi. — Nie musisz się tak drzeć.   
— Daj mi piwo — zarządza Louis, stukając palcami o swoją brodę.   
— Będziesz się czołgał, zanim przyjdzie twój chłopak — zauważa Zayn i ignorując polecenie Louisa, zaczyna robić mu jakiegoś owocowego drinka, który ma w sobie więcej soku niż alkoholu. — Masz, na mój koszt.   
Louis bierze łyk drinka, uśmiechając się lekko na słodki smak i, ze wzruszeniem ramion, upija jeszcze więcej.   
— Ach, będziesz mi winny do końca życia — mówi mu radośnie. — Trochę ze mnie kupidyn, co?   
— Trochę tak — śmieje się Zayn. — A teraz idź sobie potańczyć albo coś, bo ja muszę wracać do obsługiwania klientów.   
— Rozpraszam cię? — pyta go Louis, poruszając brwiami z góry na dół, przez co zarabia kolejne wywrócenie oczami w swoją stronę.   
— Po prostu daj mi pracować, gnojku — mówi barman, puszczając mu oczko.   
Po tym Louis wyciąga swój telefon, żeby sprawdzić czy nie ma czasami nieodebranego połączenia od Harry’ego i uśmiecha się, gdy widzi smsa. 

_Stoję przy szatni, przyjdź tutaj ;p_

Szybko zeskakuje ze stołka ze swoim drinkiem w ręce i wygładza białą koszulkę, która z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem należy do Harry’ego, ponieważ jest na Louisa za duża. Louis naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem zabiera z mieszkania Harry’ego nie swoje rzeczy. Albo tak lubi sobie wmawiać.   
Znajduje swojego chłopaka opierającego się o ścianę przy szatni i szczerzy się szeroko, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Harry ma na sobie czarne, obcisłe spodnie z dziurami na kolanach i koszulę w cholerne _flamingi_ — Louis nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do jego uwielbienia dla dziwnych wzorów.   
— Hej — mówi, gdy staje dokładnie przed nim, unosząc lekko głowę, aby móc patrzeć mu prosto w twarz.   
— Hej, Lou — odpowiada Harry, po czym pochyla się i składa na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. — Chcesz zostać tutaj, czy idziemy gdzieś indziej?   
— To znaczy gdzie? — Louis unosi na niego brew, biorąc łyk swojego drinka.   
Harry zerka na jego usta i uśmiecha się krzywo, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bardzo przyjemnego.   
— Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli potańczyć — wyjaśnia Harry. — Wątpię, żeby w tym barze dobrze przyjęli naszą parę.   
Louis zerka na siebie i marszczy brwi. Nienawidzi, kiedy jest mu ciągle przypominane, że nie może być sobą w miejscach publicznych. W szkole słyszy wystarczająco wyzwisk i chamskich komentarzy, dlatego stara się robić wszystko, aby unikać ich w innych miejscach. Peter i Patrick skutecznie wbili mu już do głowy, co większość ludzi widzi w nim i w jego ciele, Louis jest doskonale świadomy tego, że dokładnie to samo może usłyszeć od osób postronnych. Czasami zastanawia się, kiedy słyszenie pod swoim adresem słów takich jak _ciota, pedał, panienka i tłusty, mały dupek_ przestanie go tak boleć. W końcu powinien już się do tego przyzwyczaić, skoro w szkole słyszy to przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu, prawda?   
— Louis? — Harry macha mu dłonią przed twarzą ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.   
— Przepraszam. — Louis posyła mu odrobinę napięty uśmiech i żeby to zatuszować, bierze kolejny łyk swojego drinka. — Jasne, możemy gdzieś iść. Czemu nie. Chodź tylko pożegnać się z Zaynem.   
— Na pewno? — dopytuje Harry, zarzucając rękę przez jego ramiona, gdy idą w kierunku baru.   
— Na pewno — zapewnia go Louis.   
Żegnają się szybko z Zaynem, po czym odbierają kurtkę Louisa i wychodzą na zimne, nocne powietrze.   
— Dużo już wypiłeś? — pyta go Harry, gdy idą za rękę w dół ulicy, po tym jak Louis chichocze dobre trzy minuty z niewyjaśnionej przyczyny.   
— Dwa piwa i tego kolorowego drinka, którego zrobił mi Zayn — mówi, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie jestem pijany.   
— Nie mówię, że jesteś — śmieje się Harry, prowadząc go w jakąś boczną uliczkę. — Idziemy do gejowskiego klubu, nie byłeś chyba jeszcze w takim miejscu, prawda?   
— No jakoś nie było okazji — odpowiada Louis, przedrzeźniającym głosem. — Chociaż mój ostatni chłopak…   
Harry zatyka mu usta, prychając cicho.   
— Cicho, Lou.   
Louis w odpowiedzi liże jego dłoń, wyrzucając triumfalnie pięść w powietrze, gdy Harry szybko zabiera rękę, krzywiąc się.   
— Nie zaczynaj z Tommo, jeśli nie chcesz przegrać — mówi mu Louis, udając powagę.   
— Jesteś okropny — informuje go Harry usłużnie, zatrzymując w miejscu, gdy dochodzą prawie do końca uliczki. — To tutaj.   
Louis zerka z ciekawością na metalowe drzwi, po czym z lekko nerwowym uczuciem w żołądku, łapie za klamkę i ciągnie do siebie. Drzwi ustępują zaskakująco łatwo i po chwili Louis znajduje się w ciepłym, przyciemnionym przedsionku, gdzie słychać przytłumioną muzykę.   
— Harry! — mówi nagle jakiś głos po prawej i Louis odwraca głowę w tamtym kierunku.   
— Nick — odpowiada Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.   
Mężczyzna, który wcześniej opierał się o ścianę, rozmawiając z dziewczyną z niebieskimi włosami, podchodzi teraz do nich. Jest wysoki, możliwe, że odrobinę wyższy od Harry’ego, stylowo ubrany a jego włosy są ułożone są do góry. Louis z miejsca go nie lubi. Nie, kiedy ten cały Nick przesuwa spojrzeniem po ciele Harry’ego i obejmuje go za szyję z odrobinę zbyt dużą intymnością.   
— Jak się masz? — pyta Nick. — Dawno cię tu nie było.   
— Nie miałem czasu — odpowiada mu Harry, po czym przysuwa do siebie bliżej Louisa, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że pokazują się jego dołeczki w policzkach. — Nick, poznaj Louisa, mojego chłopaka. Lou, to jest Nick, mój dobry przyjaciel.   
— Ach, więc to jest sławny Louis — mruczy mężczyzna, przesuwając spojrzeniem po Louisie. Ma przyjazny wyraz twarzy, ale coś w jego wzroku wydaje się dziwne. — Miło mi poznać.   
Louis potrząsa jego wyciągniętą dłonią.   
— Mnie również.   
— To może napijemy się razem? — pyta Nick, poprawiając zegarek na swoim ramieniu. — Ja stawiam pierwszą kolejkę.   
— Lou? — Harry spogląda na niego z pytaniem w oczach.   
— Jasne, czemu nie. — Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
Nic się nie stanie, jak napiją się jedną kolejkę, prawda? Później rozejdą się z Nickiem w swoje strony i Louis znów będzie miał Harry’ego tylko dla siebie.   
— Cudownie — mruczy Nick, uśmiechając się, a jego spojrzenie jego skupione na Harrym.   
Jednak jak się okazuje pół godziny później, uwaga Harry’ego wcale nie skupia się z powrotem tylko na Louisie. Sterczą cały czas przy barze, ponieważ jedna kolejka z Nickiem zmienia się w trzy, kiedy mężczyzna zupełnie _przyjacielsko_ układa dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, odgarnia mu włosy z twarzy i śmieje się, flirtując z nim bezczelnie.   
Louis absolutnie nienawidzi tego okropnego, palącego uczucia zazdrości, które spala jego wnętrzności, gdy przygląda się temu wszystkiemu bezradnie. Nie chce wyjść na zazdrosnego kolesia, który nie potrafi przeżyć, jeśli jego chłopak rozmawia z kimś innym, więc trzyma buzię na kłódkę. Harry i tak nie oddaje zainteresowania Nicka jego osobą, zwyczajnie będąc grzecznym i uprzejmym, gdy wspomina z dobrym przyjacielem jakieś zabawne historie.   
Nick zupełnie ignoruje Louisa, jakby go nie było i Louis już dawno chyba powiedziałby coś niemiłego, gdyby nie to, że Harry uśmiecha się do niego co jakiś czas, głaszcze delikatnie jego ramię albo przytula go od tyłu.   
Kiedy wreszcie po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach Louis jest pewien, że Nick nigdy sobie nie pójdzie, Harry mówi głośno:   
— Nick, mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale chciałbym zatańczyć z moim chłopakiem.   
Mężczyzna marszczy odrobinę nos, ale chwilę później uśmiecha się, poklepując Harry’ego po ramieniu.   
— Jasne, wybacz, że tak długo was przetrzymałem — przeprasza. — Będę spadał do domu, ktoś musi nakarmić Świnkę.   
Przytula szybko Harry’ego, kiwa głową Louisowi, który wciąż zastanawia się, kim do cholery jest Świnka, nim ginie w tłumie ludzi.   
— Nareszcie — wzdycha Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę.   
Czuje jak alkohol przyjemnie buzuje w jego ciele, ogrzewając go od środka — to naprawdę przyjemny stan.   
— Co? — pyta Harry, przekrzywiając na niego głowę. — Nie polubiłeś Nicka?   
— Nie byłby taki zły, gdyby wciąż się do ciebie nie dobierał — odpowiada Louis, unosząc na niego brew.   
Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego.   
— Nick jest tylko przyjacielem — wyjaśnia, pocierając kciukiem kość policzkową Louisa. — Nie masz o co być zazdrosny.   
Louis rumieni się lekko, wzruszając ramionami.  
— Nie podobało mi się jak cię dotykał — mówi, wycierając lekko spocone dłonie o koszulkę.   
Spuszcza na moment głowę, żeby wygładzić materiał i właśnie wtedy w oczy rzuca mu się jego wystający brzuch. Louis szybko zasysa go do środka, prostując się, żeby nie wypychał koszulki i marszczy brwi. Słowa Patricka pojawiają mu się od razu w głowie: _zastanawiam się, jak udało ci się znaleźć jakiegoś kolesia z tak dziewczyńskim i grubym ciałem, Tomlinson, musisz świetnie pracować ustami, żeby nadrobić własną brzydotę, co?_. Bierze drżący oddech, ponieważ nie chce o tym myśleć i unosi głowę, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Cały czas pilnuje również, aby zasysać brzuch do środka, ponieważ skoro już to zauważył, teraz ciężko będzie mu się tego pozbyć z głowy.   
Umięśnione ciało Harry’ego wcale nie poprawia mu samooceny, kiedy chłopak ma odpiętych ponad połowę guzików koszuli i pokazuje tatuaż motyla na swoim brzuchu oraz jaskółki pod obojczykami. Louis naprawdę stara się nie być osobą, dla której liczy się tylko wygląd, ponieważ są ważniejsze rzeczy niż śliczna buzia, ale nie może powstrzymać tego, że czuje się _gorszy_ w porównaniu ze swoim własnym chłopakiem.   
— Naprawdę, Nick jest tylko dobrym przyjacielem — mówi Harry, przyglądając mu się z troską, ponieważ najwyraźniej mylnie zinterpretował milczenie Louisa. — Nie masz się o co martwić.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego, starając odepchnąć od siebie wszystkie troski i łapie Harry’ego za rękę.   
— Idziemy zatańczyć? — pyta, poruszając brwiami.   
— Chcesz przed tym wypić jeszcze jedną kolejkę? — proponuje Harry.   
— Czemu nie — stwierdza Louis, ponieważ jest w takim stanie, że więcej alkoholu brzmi tylko jak dobry pomysł.   
Szybko wypijają po kieliszku tequili, po czym Harry ciągnie go na parkiet, przepychając się między tłumem spoconych i rozgrzanych ludzi. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że ktoś podszczypuje go po drodze w pośladek, ale nie jest w stanie zlokalizować tej osoby, więc odpuszcza.   
Nie ma pojęcia, jaka leci piosenka, ale muzyka w jego uszach dudni przyjemnie, sprawiając, że jego biodra same poruszają się na boki, gdy zmniejsza odległość między ciałem swoim a Harry’ego. Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco, układając dłonie na jego talii i Louis śmieje się, ponieważ jest pijany i ponieważ może. Zamierza dobrze się bawić i absolutnie nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi, nawet jego własna nieśmiałość.   
Na początku tańczą z Harrym odrobinę niezręcznie, nie mogąc dobrze dopasować do siebie swoich ruchów, ale przy kolejnej piosence, udaje im się ustawić tak, aby ich ruchy były zsynchronizowane. Louis kładzie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i szczypie jego sutki, śmiejąc się, gdy chłopak podskakuje lekko z zaskoczenia. Następnie zaczyna ocierać się o niego, zamykając oczy i odrzucając głowę lekko w tył.   
Uśmiecha się przez cały czas i drga zaskoczony, kiedy nagle ręka Harry’ego zaciska się delikatnie w jego włosach, a jego usta dociskając się do jego własnych. Louis sapie lekko w wargi Harry’ego, ale wpuszcza jego język do środka, gdy bujają się na środku parkietu, całując zawzięcie. Druga dłoń chłopak zsuwa się na tyłek Louisa i zaciska na pośladku, przyciągając Louisa jeszcze mocniej do jego ciała.   
Kontynuują to jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nim Louis odsuwa się od Harry’ego, mrugając na niego leniwie, po czym w przypływie odwagi, odwraca się plecami do jego klatki piersiowej. Po tym zaczyna kręcić biodrami w zmysłowym rytmie piosenki i staje odrobinę na palcach, aby jego tyłek ocierał się bezpośrednio o penisa Harry’ego. Nie zajmuje długo, aby chłopak zrobił się twardy i zaczął pchać biodrami w jego stronę.   
To wszystko sprawia, że Louis czuje się potężny i cholernie podniecony. Jego serce bije szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej, zamglony umysł koncentruje tylko na tym, że twardy penis wbija mu się między pośladki, a jego własna erekcja pulsuje w spodniach.   
Louis opiera głowę na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, a ręce zarzuca na jego szyję, gdy utrzymuje w ten sposób równowagę i zapomina o wszystkich swoich niepewnościach dotyczących własnego ciała.   
Po kilku piosenkach jest cały spocony, a wszystkie jego myśli są skoncentrowane na seksie. Gorący oddech Harry’ego przy jego uchu, jego mocne, umięśnione ciało i duże dłonie, przesuwające się po całym torsie Louisa, wcale mu nie pomagają.   
Louis nie ma pojęcia czy to alkohol, czy chwilowa niepoczytalność, ale obraca się przodem do Harry’ego i staje na palcach, mówiąc głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć muzykę:   
— Chcę żebyś mnie dzisiaj pieprzył.   
Harry zamiera nagle, napinając się na całym ciele i zaciska mocniej dłonie na żebrach Louisa. Nie odpowiada, tylko robi krok do tyłu, aby móc spojrzeć Louisowi w twarz. Jego własna jest zarumieniona, spocone kosmyki włosów lepią mu się do spoconego czoła, a dolna warga wygląda, jakby maltretował ją zębami przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z niepewności, kiedy Harry wreszcie mu odpowiada:   
— Jesteś pijany, Lou.   
— No i co? — pyta Louis, unosząc na niego brew i starając się zgrywać pewnego siebie.   
— Nie będziemy uprawiać seksu, kiedy jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu — mówi mu pewnie Harry, potrząsając głową.   
— Ty też jesteś! — wytyka, czując jak coś zaczyna narastać w jego klatce piersiowej, tylko jeszcze nie wie co.   
— Tym bardziej — stwierdza Harry z ostateczną nutą w głosie. — Nie będziemy dziś uprawiać seksu, Louis.   
Louis puszcza jego szyję, cofając się jeszcze bardziej. W jego gardle osiada utrudniająca przełykanie klucha, a żołądek jest zaciśnięty nieprzyjemnie. Dopiero po chwili do Louisa do dociera, że właśnie został odrzucony. Zaproponował swojemu chłopakowi seks, a ten go odrzucił.   
Louis śmieje się gorzko, spuszczając wzrok. Jakaś część niego wie, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, a jego reakcje dyktuje alkohol, ale w tym momencie to mało ważne. Właśnie dlatego odwraca się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem kieruje do wyjścia. Słyszy za sobą krzyk Harry’ego, ale nie zwraca na niego uwagi, gdy przepycha się przez tłum.   
Zatrzymuje się przy szatni, ponieważ musi odebrać kurtkę i właśnie tam dogania go Harry.   
— Lou, kotku, jesteś pijany — mówi łagodnie, odgarniając Louisowi grzywkę z czoła. — Proszę, jutro mi za to podziękujesz.   
Jego słowa nie spotkają się z żadną odpowiedzią i Louis wie, że jutro będzie się tego wstydził, ale w tym momencie jedyne na czym potrafi się skupić to fakt, że został odrzucony. Jednocześnie do jego umysłu zaczynają napływać myśli w stylu: _nie chce cie, to przez twoje brzydkie ciało_ i Louis momentalnie nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Ponieważ co, jeśli to prawda? Co jeśli Harry naprawdę nie chce uprawiać z nim seksu, bo nie podoba mu się ciało Louisa? Bo myśli, że jest gruby i obrzydza go jego wystający brzuch?   
Harry wzdycha, co brzmi odrobinę, jakby wzdychał przy dziecku, które tupie nóżkami, bo nie dostało ulubionej zabawki i Louisowi wcale się to nie podoba. Odbiera swoją kurtkę, ale czeka cierpliwie aż Harry dostanie swoją, nim wychodzi na dwór. Nawet w swoim pijackim stanie jest świadomy, że nie wie jak wrócić z tego miejsca do domu. Poza tym jest tak skupiony na swoich trujących myślach, że praktycznie nie zauważa, kiedy Harry wyprowadza go bez słowa z klubu i kieruje do głównej ulicy, gdzie wsiadają w taksówkę. Louis odmawia patrzenia na niego, gdy otula się ciasno swoją kurtką, gapiąc uparcie w okno. Kręci mu się od tego w głowie i czuje się odrobinę, jakby dryfował.   
Nawet nie wie kiedy taksówka zatrzymuje się pod blokiem Harry’ego i wysiadają z niej na zimne powietrze.   
— Czemu jesteśmy u ciebie? — pyta Louis, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że mówi trochę dziwnie, jakby się seplenił.   
— Bo nie zamierzam zostawiać cię samego, kiedy jesteś smutny i pijany — odpowiada Harry, obejmując go ramieniem, gdy idą po schodach na górę.   
Louis trzyma się barierki, w myślach licząc stopnie i zastanawiając się, co się w ogóle do diabła dzieje. Wchodzą do mieszkania i Louis pozwala się pokierować prosto do sypialni, gdzie Harry stara się pomóc mu z kurtką. Louis odpycha jego dłonie i sam zdejmuje z siebie okrycie, rzucając je na podłogę. Następnie udaje mu się zrzucić buty i skarpetki, po czym zsunąć spodnie do kostek. Siada na łóżku, ponieważ utrzymanie równowagi to dla niego odrobinę za dużo na ten moment, a kiedy unosi głowę, widzi Harry’ego ze szklanką wody.   
— Wypij to, skarbie — mówi chłopak, podtykając mu picie.   
Kiedy Louis wypija wodę małymi łyczkami, Harry uśmiecha się do niego i szybko pozbywa swoich ciuchów. Zostaje w samych bokserkach, kiedy Louisowi udaje się wypić całą wodę do końca.   
— Musisz zdjąć koszulkę — mówi mu Harry.   
Louis owija materiał wokół siebie ciaśniej, potrząsając głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie chce pokazywać chłopakowi swojego brzucha.   
— Musisz, bo śmierdzi papierosami i jest spocona — tłumaczy cierpliwie Harry, gładząc go po policzku. — I, proszę, nie gniewaj się na mnie, że nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, ponieważ chcę, Chryste. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby nasz pierwszy raz, _twój_ pierwszy raz, odbył się, kiedy obaj piliśmy. Rozumiesz?   
Louis gapi się na niego, poruszając ustami, gdy nie wydostaje się z nich żaden dźwięk. W jakiś sposób jego pijany umysł nie wpadł na takie rozwiązanie, choć Louis wciąż trzyma się twardo wersji, że wyjaśnienie odmowy leży w jego własnym ciele i jego niedoskonałościach. A ponieważ jest pijany i głupi, wypala:   
— Więc nie chodzi o moje ciało?   
Harry spogląda na niego zaskoczony.   
— Twoje ciało? — pyta, przekrzywiając głową. — A co niby miałoby mieć tu do rzeczy?   
— Myślałem, że ci się nie podoba. — Louis krzywi się lekko, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się filtr między jego mózgiem i ustami, gdy zaczyna powoli trzeźwieć.   
— Co?! — Głos Harry’ego unosi się odrobinę. — Skąd wziąłeś taki śmieszny pomysł? Oczywiście, że podoba mi się twoje ciało. Jesteś idealny, skarbie.   
Serce Louisa zaciska się w klatce piersiowej, gdy on sam spuszcza głowę, żeby nie musieć patrzeć w zielone oczy Harry’ego.   
— Nie kłam — mamrocze, skubiąc materiał koszulki.   
— Jezu, Lou — sapie Harry, siadając obok niego i zmuszając go do spojrzenia na siebie. — Nie wiem skąd ci się to wzięło, ale _kocham_ twoje ciało, takim jakim jest, okej? I wiem, że teraz mi nie wierzysz, ponieważ jesteś pijany, ale zapewniam cię, że mówię prawdę. Jutro porozmawiamy o tym na poważnie, ponieważ nie sądzę, że teraz jesteś w stanie, żeby mi to wytłumaczyć.   
Louis kiwa głupio głową, czując się odrobinę lżej, gdy Harry, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, sięga do krawędzi jego koszulki i szarpie za nią delikatnie do góry. Louis nie ma energii, żeby z nim walczyć, więc unosi niepewnie ręce do góry i kiedy tylko materiał ląduje na podłodze, zasłania rękami swój brzuch. Bierze głęboki wdechy, żeby jakoś się uspokoić, po czym sapie cicho, gdy Harry pochyla się do przodu i zaczyna całować jego szyję. Pocałunki są lekkie jak piórka i szybko przesuwają się na klatkę piersiową Louisa, aż wreszcie zatrzymują nad rękami Louisa, zaciśniętymi wokół talii.   
Harry opada na kolana między rozchylonymi udami Louisa i siłą odsuwa jego ręce, aby móc przyłożyć głowę do brzucha Louisa. Składa mały pocałunek na pępku Louisa, a potem tuż na materiałem bokserek.   
— Jesteś idealny, Lou — mówi cicho, spoglądając w błyszczące oczy Louisa. — Kocham cię cholernie mocno, skarbie.   
Louis bierze ostry wdech, przykładając trzęsącą się dłoń do ust, ponieważ nie spodziewał się tego. Cholernie się tego nie spodziewał.   
— Ja ciebie też — wydusza z siebie przez ściśnięte gardło i wydaje się to tak łatwe jak oddychanie, ponieważ Louis _naprawdę_ go kocha.   
— To dobrze — mruczy Harry, posyłając mu najszerszy uśmiech na świecie, nim wciska twarz w jego brzuch. — To dobrze, Lou.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis budzi się powoli, wtulając mocniej w ciepłą poduszkę, żeby złapać jeszcze trochę snu, ale stuknięcie dochodzące gdzieś w jego pobliżu, sprawia, że uchyla z ciekawością powieki. Stęka cicho, ponieważ ma wyschnięte gardło od oddychania tylko przez usta i bardzo chce mu się pić. Łóżko po jego lewej stronie jest puste, co znaczy, że Harry już wstał i Louis czuje, jak gorąco napływa do jego policzków na wspomnienie tego, co wczoraj robił i mówił. Chryste. Nie dość, że poprosił Harry’ego o seks i zachowywał się jak obrażona księżniczka, to jeszcze wypaplał jakieś bzdety o swoim ciele.   
_Kocham cię cholernie mocno, skarbie_ — słowa roznoszą się echem po bolącej głowie Louisa, co sprawia, że zaciska powieki, starając się nie uśmiechać. Jeszcze nigdy tyle emocji nie przepływało na raz przez jego ciało i nie bardzo wie, jak sobie z nimi poradzić.   
Podskakuje na łóżku, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otwierają się nagle i do środka wchodzi Harry. Chłopak ma na sobie tylko czarne bokserki, a w ręce trzyma szklankę soku pomarańczowego.   
— Nie śpisz już — mówi, uśmiechając się. Podchodzi do łóżka i siada obok Louisa, podając mu sok oraz aspirynę. — Wypij to i weź tabletki. Poczujesz się lepiej.   
— Dzięki — charczy Louis, po czym chrząka, wrzuca do buzi tabletki i wypija sok. Sapie z wdzięcznością, opadając z powrotem na poduszki, gdy kończy. — Dużo lepiej.   
Harry chichocze cicho, wyciągając dłoń i gładząc go po policzku.   
— Jesteś głodny? Mógłbym zrobić ci tost i usmażyć jajecznicę albo bekon — proponuje.   
— Byłbym wdzięczny — mówi Louis, posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech. Czuje się dziwnie po swoich wczorajszych występach, no i nie wie, jak się zachowywać po tym, jak powiedzieli sobie wczoraj „kocham cię”. Nie wie nawet, czy Harry nie powiedział tego tylko po to, żeby uspokoić jego pijańskie mamrotania.   
— Możesz iść pod prysznic, kiedy ja będę robił śniadanie — oznajmia Harry. — Ja już się kąpałem.   
Louis dopiero teraz zauważa, że jego długie włosy są lekko wilgotne przy końcówkach.   
— Okej, dzięki — mamrocze, czekając aż Harry wyjdzie z pokoju, żeby wygrzebać się spod pościeli. Jest aż nazbyt świadomy tego, że nie ma na sobie koszulki.   
Jednak chłopak nie wykazuje żadnych oznak tego, że wkrótce ruszy się z miejsca i Louis spogląda na niego wyczekująco.   
— Lou — wzdycha Harry, a jego oczy wyrażają zatroskanie i zmartwienie. — Kotku, mówiłem ci już wczoraj, że uwielbiam twoje ciało. Nie wiem skąd w ogóle pomysł, że jest inaczej.   
Louis ucieka spojrzeniem, wygładzając pościel wokół siebie, żeby się czymś zająć.   
— Ja… — Louis oblizuje swoje usta i wzdycha. — Możemy porozmawiać, jak już wezmę prysznic i coś zjem? Proszę.   
— W porządku — zgadza się Harry, zabierając dłoń z jego policzka. — Przyjdź do kuchni jak skończysz. Wiesz, gdzie są moje rzeczy, jeśli chcesz coś pożyczyć.   
Po tym wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi z pokoju, ale Louis nie potrafi nie gapić się na jego jędrne, małe pośladki. Rumieni się lekko na własne myśli i wyskakuje z łóżka, czując przemożną chęć wysikania się. Odrobinę mu niedobrze, ale poza tym czuje się całkiem normalnie.   
Następnie wyciąga z komody bokserki Harry’ego, jego koszulkę i jakieś dresowe spodnie. Przemyka korytarzem do łazienki, przyciskając ciuchy do siebie i jęczy, widząc własne odbicie w lustrze. Jego włosy z jednej strony są całkowicie oklapnięte, a z drugiej sterczą w jakiś dziwny sposób. Na policzku ma odciśnięty szew poduszki, a usta spierzchnięte. Marszczy się na siebie i szybko ściąga bokserki, starając się nie gapić na swój brzuch. Mimo wszystko i tak łapie tłuszcz między dwa palce, pociągając za niego i ściskając mocniej niż to konieczne.   
Wreszcie potrząsa głową, opróżnia pęcherz i wchodzi do kabiny prysznicowej. Rozkoszuje się przez kilka minut gorącą wodą i z radością używa pachnących żeli do mycia Harry’ego. Kiedy czuje się zdatny do życia, wychodzi na zimne powietrze łazienki i wyciera się dokładnie. Przeczesuje swoje mokre włosy palcami, żeby je jakoś ułożyć i ubiera się w nieswoje, za duże ciuchy.   
Przechodzi do kuchni, z żołądkiem ściśniętym z niepokoju, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce przeprowadzać żadnych poważnych rozmów z Harrym. Bardzo nie chce. Wspaniały zapach jedzenia sprawia, że burczy mu w brzuchu, więc przyspiesza kroki.   
Louis wskakuje na stołek, podpiera głowę rękami i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego.   
— Ślicznie pachnie — komplementuje. — Swoją drogą to gdzie Niall? Myślałem, że zapach jedzenia zwabi go do kuchni.   
— Wstał koło dziewiątej i pojechał do Zayna, poszli na jakąś wystawę, na którą Zayn czekał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące — informuje go Harry.   
Louis dopiero teraz zerka na zegarek i jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy widzi, że jest dwunasta trzydzieści w południe.   
— Wow, trochę pospałem — mówi.   
— Trochę — parska Harry, stawiając przed nim talerz z jedzeniem. — Smacznego.   
— Dziękuję — szepcze Louis, zerkając na niego spod rzęs. Uwielbia, kiedy Harry się nim opiekuje, a każdy miły gest z jego strony, sprawia, że serce Louisa trzepocze. To akurat zdarza się naprawdę często, ponieważ Harry jest generalnie _miłą_ osobą. — Nie musiałeś tego robić. I przepraszam za wczoraj.   
Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.   
— Nie ma sprawy — mówi. — Nawet nie wiesz ile ja zrobiłem głupich rzeczy po alkoholu. Kiedyś płakałem Niallowi na ramieniu przez godzinę, bo przypomniała mi się moja kotka, która zdechła, gdy miałem czternaście lat.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia, przez co Harry wywraca oczami i kontynuuje:   
— Także sam widzisz, że po alkoholu robi się i mówi różne dziwne rzeczy. Poza tym nie było tak źle.   
— Mmm — mruczy Louis z pełną buzią. — Ta ostatnia kolejka tequili nie była najlepszym pomysłem.   
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś zazdrosny o Nicka — mówi nagle Harry, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry.   
— Jestem — poprawia go Louis, gdy przełyka, a rumieniec wykwita na jego policzkach. — A on totalnie na ciebie leci. Nie wiem, jak możesz tego nie widzieć.   
— Przyjaźnię się z Nickiem od dobrych pięciu lat — informuje go Harry. — Gdyby na mnie leciał, to wykonałby już dawno jakiś ruch.   
— Chciałbyś żeby to zrobił? — Brwi Louisa marszczą się, gdy spogląda w swój do połowy pusty talerz.   
Słyszy westchnięcie Harry’ego, a kiedy unosi wzrok, chłopak przygląda mu się z mieszanką czułości i zatroskania.   
— Nie, nie chciałbym — mówi. — Mam już chłopaka i kocham go, dziękuję bardzo.   
— Och — sapie Louis, czując jak w jego żołądku wybucha stado motyli. To naprawdę cudowne uczucie. Posyła Harry’emu nieśmiały uśmiech, wiercąc się odrobinę na stołku. — Wiesz, że… wiesz, że ja ciebie też.   
Dołeczki w policzkach chłopaka zostają wystawione na pełen widok i Louis opanowuje chęć sięgnięcia przez blat i dotknięcia ich palcem. Zamiast tego skupia się na jak najszybszym skończeniu śniadania.   
Następnie idą z powrotem do sypialni, ponieważ Harry chce trochę poleżeć, ale Louis i tak sądzi, że to dlatego, że mają przeprowadzić _poważną_ rozmowę i Harry chce, żeby obu im było wygodnie i żeby dobrze się czuli. Głównie Louis.   
W sypialni zdejmuje dresowe spodnie i w samej koszulce i bokserkach wdrapuje się na materac, siadając na jego środku.   
— Nie ma sensu krążyć wokół tematu — mówi Harry, siadając naprzeciwko niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed błądzeniem wzorkiem po jego odsłoniętym, wytatuowanym torsie i płaskim brzuchu. Nie wspominając już o ciasnych, opiętych bokserkach, na których odciska się jego penis. Louis potrząsa głową, żeby pozbyć się tych myśli i układa dłonie na swoich kolanach.   
— Więc nie krąż — stwierdza wreszcie napiętym głosem.   
— Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, jaki masz problem ze swoim ciałem i skąd on się w ogóle wziął — tłumaczy Harry. — Tylko proszę, mów szczerze, dobrze?   
Louis wzrusza niemrawo ramionami, żeby zaznaczyć, że to nic wielkiego.   
— Nie przepadam za swoim brzuchem i udami — mamrocze wreszcie cicho. Nie lubi rozmawiać o sobie, to sprawia, że czuje się wyeksponowany i podatny na zranienie. Jak dotąd nigdy nie musiał się przed nikim spowiadać ze swoich problemów, radził sobie sam. Jednak teraz ma Harry’ego i wie, że _powinien_ , ponieważ podobno związki tak działają.   
— Ale dlaczego? — pyta Harry, a jego głos brzmi odrobinę jak jęk, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał.   
— Bo są grube — odpowiada Louis, warcząc odrobinę. — Są grube, okej? I jak byłem w domu dziecka, to przynajmniej się ruszałem i spalałem trochę tłuszczu. Teraz tylko jem i pije piwo i nic z tego nie wynika. Nie czuję się dobrze.   
Harry przygląda mu się uważnie z lekko przekrzywioną głową, jakby próbował rozwiązać jakieś trudne równanie matematyczne. Louis wierci się pod tym przeszywającym spojrzeniem i zaczyna skubać rąbek koszulki.   
— Okej — mówi Harry. — A teraz powiedz mi, skąd wzięły się u ciebie takie myśli. To coś, co narasta od dłuższego czasu czy pojawiło się nagle i…   
— Skończyłeś cholerną psychologię? — mamrocze Louis, mrużąc na niego oczy. Nie chce być rozkładany na czynniki pierwsze.   
— Chcę ci tylko pomóc, a ty wymigujesz się od odpowiedzi. — Harry najwyraźniej również potrafi być uparty, kiedy chce.   
— Bo nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. — Louis wyrzuca ręce do góry. — Nie lubię rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, okej? A ty ciągle mnie zmuszasz, ciągle pytasz…   
Harry nagłe łapie jego dłonie w swoje i ściska delikatnie.   
— Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego mój chłopak nie lubi swojego ciała, co w tym złego? Co jest złego w tym, że pragnę ci pomóc i chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy? — pyta łagodnie. — Wiem, że nie lubisz rozmawiać, ale czasami trzeba. Mówiłem ci też, że jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną, to masz trzech innych przyjaciół, którzy chętnie ci pomogą.   
Louis wzdycha, mięknąc pod zielonym, czułym spojrzeniem i relaksuje się odrobinę.   
— Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że Patrick i Peter przestali mnie szturchać i popychać? — pyta, a kiedy Harry potakuje, mrużąc oczy, jakby spodziewał się, co usłyszy. Louis szybko kontynuuje: — To prawda, przestali. Po prostu teraz dokuczają mi… a raczej przezywają mnie, nazywając ciotą, pedałem i… — Przełyka ciężko ślinę. — Cały czas powtarzają mi, że jestem gruby albo brzydki i że dziwią się, że w ogóle znalazłem kogoś, kto chce ze mą być.   
Kiedy kończy, Harry wygląda na wściekłego i jednocześnie gapi się na niego niedowierzająco.   
— Proszę, powiedz mi, że tylko żartujesz — mówi cicho, a jego klatka piersiowa faluje.   
— Ja… nie, naprawdę… — plącze się.   
Harry puszcza jego dłonie i chowa twarz w swoich. Wzdycha ciężko, po czym pociera twarz i spogląda poważnie na Louisa.   
— Prosiłem cię, żebyś mówił mi o takich rzeczach, Lou. Nie możemy tak funkcjonować, okej? Możesz mieć swoje tajemnice, ale… nie coś takiego. Pozwoliłeś, żeby dwóch kretynów zatruwało cię jakimiś wyssanymi z palca obelgami i teraz… To po prostu popieprzone. Gdybyś przyszedł do mnie od razu, powiedziałbym ci, jak cudowny jesteś i jak wspaniałe masz ciało. Zamiast tego…   
Potrząsa głową, jakby nie potrafił skończyć, a Louis czuje gulę w gardle. Pieką go również oczy, gdy stara się oswoić z uczuciem, że znowu spieprzył sprawę.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze. — Myślałem, że nad tym panuję, a oni… Naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi już, jak mnie nazywają i przyzwyczaiłem się do tych głupich obelg, ale…   
— Ale nie chcesz przy mnie zdjąć koszulki, bo myślisz, że masz gruby brzuch — wcina mu się Harry. — I nie powinieneś się przyzwyczajać do takich rzeczy. Jasne, takie uwagi zdarzają się prawdopodobnie pod adresem każdej osoby homoseksualnej, innej religii czy narodowości, ale nie w ten sposób. To, co dzieje się teraz u ciebie w szkole to prześladowanie, Lou. Rozumiesz różnicę? Nie możesz pozwalać na coś takiego i unosić się dumą, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu. To wcale ci nie pomoże, a oni pozostaną bezkarni.   
Louis wbija spojrzenie w pościel i wzdycha ciężko, pociągając lekko nosem.   
— Dlaczego to musi być takie ciężkie? — pyta zduszonym głosem. — Próbowałem ci powiedzieć tyle razy, ale… Ciągle wydaje mi się, że muszę sobie radzić ze wszystkim sam.   
Harry nie odpowiada, tylko staje na kolanach, przechodzi na bok łóżka i kładzie się, przyciągając do siebie Louisa, który poddaje się bez walki.   
— Nie musisz — szepcze Harry do jego ucha, a Louis wtula się w niego mocniej. — Wiem, że może w to teraz nie wierzysz, ale jesteś idealny. Absolutnie idealny, Lou.   
Po tym oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle, kiedy Harry zaczyna ssać płatek jego ucha w ustach. Wypuszcza powietrze nosem, przez co na skórze Louisa pojawia się gęsia skórka. Harry puszcza jego ucho i zsuwa się ustami niżej, zasysając wrażliwą skórę odrobinę niżej.   
— H… Harry — mamrocze Louis niepewnie.   
— Pokażę ci, jak bardzo cię kocham — mruczy Harry do jego ucha, jednocześnie łapiąc w dłoń jego koszulkę i ciągnąc ją odrobinę do góry. — Pokażę ci, jak bardzo uwielbiam twoje ciało.   
Louisa stać jedynie na cichy jęk i zaciśnięcie powiek, gdy chłopak powraca do przerwanych czynności. Zaczyna całować, ssać i lizać skórę na szyi Louisa, a jego dłoń drapie go pod lewym udzie, zahaczając o bokserki, nim zsuwa się w dół kolana.   
Usta Harry’ego są miękkie i wilgotne, a język mokry i gorący. Louis wygina się pod nim, zaciskając palce na prześcieradle, gdy Harry podciąga koszulkę wyżej na jego brzuch, odsłaniając skórę nad bokserkami.   
— Podniesiesz ręce do góry? — pyta go Harry, całując w kącik ust.   
Oczy Louisa otwierają się i spogląda niepewnie na swojego chłopaka, gdy ostrożnie puszcza pościel i podnosi ręce za głowę, jednocześnie unosząc odrobinę tors. Jego serce wali o żebra ze strachu i ekscytacji jednocześnie. Harry szybko ściąga jego koszulkę i Louis zupełnie nie jest przygotowany na to, że chłopak od razu dociska twarz do jego brzucha.   
— Piękny — szepcze Harry. — Jesteś piękny.   
Louis zagryza wargę, układając trzęsącą się dłoń na głowie Harry’ego, gdy leży jak kłoda na materacu i czeka na to, co wydarzy się dalej. Harry’emu zdaje się to nie przeszkadzać, gdy łasi się do jego dotyku i zaczyna składać małe pocałunki na jego brzuchu. Louis po kilku minutach traci poczucie czasu, gdy chwilami wierci się odrobinę, łykając gwałtownie powietrze i pozwalając Harry’emu robić ze sobą dosłownie wszystko. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jest na wpół twardy, dopóki łokieć chłopaka nie ociera się niechcący o jego krocze.   
Harry szepcze do niego takie słowa jak _piękny_ i _śliczny_ tak często, że serce Louisa zaczyna grozić wybuchem a część niego naprawdę w nie wierzyć. Ma gęsią skórkę na całym ciele i leży rozluźniony, drapiąc i ciągnąć za włosy Harry’ego, gdy wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę w takim stopniu, że otwiera oczy i podsuwa sobie poduszkę pod głowę, żeby lepiej go widzieć.   
Drży, gdy język Harry’ego liże go tuż nad paskiem bokserek, a jego penis podkasuje żałośnie, napełniając się jeszcze bardziej krwią. Chłopak posyła mu uśmieszek, choć spogląda na niego łagodnie i czule.   
— Tak? — pyta cicho, pochylając głowę i całując ciepłą skórę. W tym samy momencie zahacza palcami o gumkę od majtek i pociąga za nią delikatnie w dół. Louis nie może powstrzymać się przed lekkim wypchnięciem bioder.   
— Proszę — szepcze, pociągając mocniej za włosy Harry’ego, gdy bez udziału własnej woli, dociska jego głowę w dół. — Proszę.   
— W porządku — uspokaja go Harry. — Zajmę się tobą.   
Z tymi słowami unosi się do góry i łapie za bokserki Louisa, ściągając je w dół jego nóg. Louis drży pod chłodnym powietrzem, które uderza w jego penisa, ale również dlatego, że leży całkiem nagi i wyeksponowany dla oczu Harry’ego.   
— Piękny — szepcze chłopak, jakby chciał mu o tym przypomnieć, a potem schyla głowę i liże penisa Louisa od trzonu aż po samą główkę.   
— Chryste — sapie Louis, wyrzucając biodra.   
Gorące uczucie osiada w jego podbrzuszu, a uda się napinają. Nie ma czasu na nic innego, ponieważ Harry powtarza ruch, aby sekundę później wciągnąć do ust główkę jego kutasa. To niesamowite uczucie. Louis nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego; jest mokro i gorąco, a kiedy Harry zaczyna szybko przesuwać językiem po szczelinie na czubku jego penisa, Louis czuje się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.   
Jednak to nic w porównaniu z tym, kiedy Harry obejmuje go mocniej ustami, zniżając głowę do momentu, aż Louis uderza w jego gardło.   
— Harry — sapie Louis, szarpiąc za jego kosmyki. — Proszę… Ja nie…   
Nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje i poddaje się w próbach kontrolowania własnych reakcji — zamyka oczy i rozluźnia się, jedynie jęcząc żałośnie. Mlaszczące dźwięki, jakie wydaje Harry ssąc jego penisa doprowadzają go do szału. Moment, w którym chłopak łapie delikatnie jego jądra w swoją dłoń, sprawiają, że Louis zamiera, ponieważ są bardzo wrażliwe i sam rzadko ich dotyka.   
Harry chyba wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ unosi głowę, wypuszczając jego kutasa i Louis nie może powstrzymać skamlenia, które opuszcza jego wargi. Usta chłopaka są opuchnięte i błyszczące od śliny, a oczy lekko załzawione.   
— Nie lubisz tego? — pyta lekko ochryple.   
Louis ociera wolną ręką twarz z potu, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na to, aby puścić włosy Harry’ego.   
— Nie… nie przepadam — szepcze niepewnie, ponieważ co jeśli uraził Harry’ego? Co jeśli powinien po prostu przyjąć, co chłopak mu daje?   
— W porządku — zapewnia go Harry, uśmiechając się. — Jeśli coś jeszcze ci się nie spodoba, to po prostu mi o tym powiedz.   
— Okej — zgadza się Louis i chwilę później znów jęczy, ponieważ Harry powraca do ssania jego penisa.   
Jego dłoń puszcza jądra Louisa, zamiast tego układając się na udzie, które ugniata lekko i drapie.   
Po tym wszystko wydaj się zamazaną plamą, ponieważ Harry naprawdę _przykłada_ się do tego, co robi. Porusza szybko głową, ssąc mocno i liżąc czubek za każdym razem, gdy znajduje się na górze. Jego duża dłoń obejmuje podstawę penisa Louisa, gdzie nie sięga ustami i wszystko jest po prostu _mokre, gorące i ciasne_.   
— Ja zaraz…— sapie Louis, wypychając do góry biodra, ponieważ nie może tego powstrzymać.   
Harry mruczy wokół niego, tworząc wibracje, gdy zabiera szybko dłoń z podstawy i unosi swój tors do góry, nie przestając ssać. Następnie wciska rękę między nogi Louisa, który rozchyla się automatycznie, a potem wilgotny palec naciska na jego wejście i…   
— Dochodzę — jęczy Louis, ponieważ Harry go ostrzegł, kiedy on robił to dla niego.   
Koniuszek palca wciska się do środka i Louis szlocha, spuszczając się w usta Harry’ego, które uparcie pozostają wokół niego owinięte. Przez chwilę w jego głowie eksploduje białe światło, kiedy nie liczy się nic poza tym cudownym uczuciem uwolnienia. Jęczy i skamle, wijąc się, gdy Harry nie przestaje ssać, spijając każdą kroplę spermy.   
Kilka chwil później wszystko się uspokaja i Louis opada bezwładnie na materac, czując się jak galareta. Wciąż trzęsie się odrobinę, kiedy Harry wypuszcza go z ust, a koniuszek jego palca wysuwa się z wnętrza Louisa.   
Chłopak układa się obok niego i pochyla, całując go słodko w policzek.   
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta.   
Louis otwiera powieki, a na jego ustach formuje się ogromny uśmiech.   
— Kochany — odpowiada szczerze, ponieważ właśnie tak jest. Wszystkie miłe słowa, które powiedział do niego Harry wciąż wprawiają jego serce w szybsze bicie. — I jakby ktoś właśnie mi obciągnął.   
Harry parska śmiechem, a jego oczy błyszczą.   
— Jesteś głupkiem — mówi czule.   
— Ale twoim głupkiem — odpowiada Louis, szczerząc się. — Już się mnie nie pozbędziesz.   
— Właśnie taką mam nadzieję — odpowiada mu Harry poważnie i całuje go lekko w usta.


	16. Chapter 16

Mija cały kolejny tydzień, nim Louis wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i prosi Harry’ego o pomoc. Po tym jak spędził ze swoim chłopakiem cudowne popołudnie w łóżku i usłyszał te wszystkie miłe rzeczy, wspomnienia zaczęły nie wystarczać, żeby blokować słowa Patricka i Petera.   
Dlatego teraz szura nogami, idąc przez korytarz i ociąga się jak może przed wyjściem ze szkoły. Wie, że Harry tam na niego czeka, ale to sprawia tylko, że jest bardziej przerażony. Nie ma pojęcia czy dobrze zrobił, prosząc go, aby przyszedł i postarał się jakoś rozwiązać sprawę, ponieważ co jeśli naprawdę powinien sam sobie radzić? Co jeśli wszystko się pogorszy? Co jeśli Louis zbyt polega na Harrym i zupełnie straci zdolność bronienia siebie?   
— No ruchy — mówi nagle Stan, szturchając go biodrem. — Idziesz jak na skazanie.   
— Bo czuje się, jakbym szedł na skazanie — odpowiada mu odrobinę burkliwie Louis, szarpiąc za rąbek swojej koszulki w paski.   
— Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak — karci go przyjaciel. — Uważam, że dobrze zrobiłeś, prosząc Harry’ego o pomoc. Może uda mu się jakoś to załatwić, nie masz czego żałować. Jak to mówią: gorzej być nie będzie.   
— Skąd możesz być taki pewny? — pyta go Louis, spoglądając na przyjaciela przelotnie, gdy coraz bardziej zbliżają się do wyjścia ze szkoły.   
— Och, no nie wiem — mówi sarkastycznie Stan. — Może dlatego, że musieliby zacząć cię bić, żeby mogli robić coś gorszego niż teraz? A wierz mi, gdyby położyli na tobie rękę, byłbym pierwszy, który poszedłby do dyrektora. Poza tym chyba nie mają jaj, żeby posunąć się do czegoś takiego. To tylko licealne dupki, które z braku lepszych zajęć znęcają się nad słabszymi.   
— Dzięki, Stan — mamrocze Louis, wywracając na niego oczami. — Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo podniosłeś mnie na duchu.   
Stan tylko się śmieje, otaczając go ramieniem, gdy wychodzą ze szkoły wraz z innymi uczniami. Chłodne, późno-marcowe powietrze uderza w Louisa, więc otula się mocniej kurtką i unosi głowę, żeby rozejrzeć się po placu w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego.   
Jego serce praktycznie staje, gdy widzi swojego chłopaka, stojącego z Peterem. Louis nie widzi jego twarzy, ponieważ Harry stoi tyłem, ale oczy Petera są rozszerzone, gdy gapi się na niego. Patrick przestępuje z nogi na nogę kilka metrów dalej i Louis zastanawia się, skąd Harry w ogóle wiedział kogo powinien zaczepić.   
Dopiero po chwili Louis przypomina sobie, że na White’a trafili w kinie, ale czy to nie z nim powinien rozmawiać Harry?   
— Chodź — mówi do niego Stan, ciągnąc go za rękaw, gdy obaj zbiegają ze schodów i kierują się w stronę rozmawiającej pary.   
Kiedy przechodzą obok Patricka chłopak mruży na niego oczy, unosząc górną wargę w grymasie, ale nie odzywa się słowem. Louis wygładza swoją kurtkę, nie wiedząc czy powinien się odezwać, czy poczekać aż Harry go zauważy. Nie słyszy dokładnie co Harry mówi, ponieważ jego głos jest cichy, gdy tłumaczy coś Peterowi.   
— Cześć — mówi Stan, przerywając im i Louis ma ochotę palnąć się w czoło.   
Harry odwraca się w ich stronę, a zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami wygładza się, gdy dostrzega Louisa.   
— Hej, skarbie — mówi ciepło do Louisa, prostując ramiona. Po chwili odwraca się w stronę Stana, wyciągając swoją duża dłoń. — Przypuszczam, że Stan, tak? Jestem Harry.   
— Miło wreszcie poznać — wita się Stan z głupim uśmiechem.   
— Ummm — stęka Louis, rzucając spojrzenie na Petera, który uparcie gapi się przed siebie. Jego twarz jest odrobinę pobladła, a wargi ciasno zaciśnięte. — Możemy już iść?   
Harry posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech, kiwając głową. Następnie zwraca się do Petera:   
— Pamiętaj o naszej umowie, dobrze?   
I jeśli Louis spodziewał się, że jego chłopak będzie zwracał się chłodno do jego prześladowcy, to spotyka go wielkie zdziwienie, ponieważ głos Harry’ego jest spokojny, niski i _normalny_. Nie ma w nim żadnych chłodnych nut, jakby miał wszystko pod kontrolą i nie czuł potrzeby reagowania w żaden inny sposób.   
Peter spogląda mu w oczy i kiwa głową, po czym wciska dłonie w kieszenie i kieruje się do Patricka. Po chwili obaj zaczynają rozmawiać ze sobą, oddalając się w stronę ulicy.   
— No — mówi Harry, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Macie ochotę iść na pizzę?   
Stan wygląda, jakby chciał dopytać o szczegóły, ale zerka na zegarek na swojej ręce i potrząsa głową.   
— Przepraszam, ale muszę odmówić — mamrocze, marszcząc brwi. — Mam pół godziny na powrót do ośrodka nim któraś z opiekunek znów wezwie policję, że gdzieś uciekłem.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego ze współczuciem, wiedząc co przechodzi jego przyjaciel.   
— Przyniosę ci jutro pizzę do szkoły — obiecuje mu. — Na lunch, co ty na to?   
Stan szczerzy się do niego szeroko.   
— Nie zapomnij o babce cytrynowej, dobra?   
— Wykorzystujesz mnie — śmieje się Louis. — Ale niech będzie.   
— Dzięki. — Stan posyła mu buziaka. — I miło było cię spotkać, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że innym razem uda nam się porozmawiać dłużej.   
— Jasne — zgadza się Harry. — Do zobaczenia.   
Stan macha im na pożegnanie.   
Louis zwraca swoją pełną uwagę na Harry’ego, czując jak węzeł w jego żołądku nareszcie się rozluźnia.   
— Więc… — zaczyna, po czym oblizuje spierzchnięte od zimna usta i próbuje znowu: — Więc co mu powiedziałeś? I w ogóle skąd wiedziałeś, że to Peter?   
Harry zarzuca ręce na jego ramiona, po czym kieruje ich w stronę chodnika.   
— Nie denerwuj się — mówi Harry, przyciskając go do siebie odrobinę mocniej. — A rozpoznałem go, bo to brat mojego dobrego znajomego ze studiów.   
— Co?! — piszczy Louis, gapiąc się na niego i prawie potykając o krawężnik.   
Chłopak przytrzymuje go, wywracając oczami.   
— Patricka poznałem, bo widziałem go wtedy w kinie, a kiedy zobaczyłem, że obok niego stoi brak mojego kolegi, wtedy przypomniało mi się, że wspominałeś Petera i doszedłem do wniosku, że to ta sama osoba.   
— I co mu powiedziałeś? — dopytuje Louis.   
— Że jeśli jeszcze raz on albo jego kumpel cię zaczepią, wtedy powiem jego bratu, co wyczynia w szkole — odpowiada Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Steve, brat Petera, chodzi ze mną na zajęcia i jest biseksualny. Byłem u niego kilka razy w domu, kiedy robiliśmy projekty i tam poznałem jego brata.   
— I to takie proste? — mamrocze z niedowierzaniem Louis.   
Harry posyła mu krzywy uśmiech.   
— Pewnie nie byłoby takie, gdyby nie ten zbieg okoliczności, ale póki co mam go w garści — mówi Harry. — Steve zrobiłby mu piekło, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego brat prześladował kogoś w szkole za homoseksualizm. Wierz mi.   
— Czyli… czyli to koniec? — pyta Louis, rozluźniając się całkowicie.   
— Ciężko powiedzieć, ale chyba tak — mówi Harry, całując go w skroń. — A teraz chcesz iść na pizzę czy do hinduskiej knajpy?   
— Sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie. — Louis szczypie go w pośladek, sprawiając, że Harry szczerzy się do niego szeroko.   
— Czyli pizza — decyduje chłopak.

*

Louis mruczy radośnie, zajadając się pizzą i podrygując nogą w rytm muzyki grającej w pizzeri, kiedy nagle spogląda w górę i widzi, że Harry wgapia się w niego z bardzo rozczulonym wyrazem twarzy. Louis rumieni się lekko, unosząc na niego brew, gdy zastanawia się, czy czasami nie ma sera wokół ust. Dla pewności przeciera buzię serwetką i odkłada swój kawałek pizzy na talerz.   
— Co jest? — pyta, po czym bierze łyk wody.   
— Chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać — oświadcza Harry.   
Louis momentalnie robi się nerwowy, a w jego żołądek zwija w kulkę. Naprawdę nie lubi, kiedy ludzie zaczynają w ten sposób rozmowy — to zwykle nie przynosi nic dobrego.   
— O czym? — Spogląda na Harry’ego spod rzęs, gdy zaczyna rozrywać serwetkę na małe kawałeczki.   
Harry zerka na jego dłonie, ale nie mówi nic, gdy po prostu wzdycha i opiera się wygodnie o oparcie krzesełka.   
— Dzwoniła do mnie mama — zaczyna, po czym przerywa na moment, przyglądając się reakcji Louisa, nim kontynuuje: — Pytała czy chciałbym przyjechać na weekend.   
— Och — mówi Louis, wiercąc się odrobinę. — To jedź. Chyba dawno nie byłeś w domu, prawda?   
— Jakoś trzy miesiące temu — przyznaje Harry. — Ale chodzi o to, że chciałbym abyś jechał ze mną.   
Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w szoku, gdy spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
— Z tobą? — piszczy, a jego gardło wysycha gwałtownie, mimo że przed chwilą pił wodę.   
— Tak — odpowiada cierpliwie chłopak. — Rozmawiałem z mamą wczoraj i pytała kiedy przyjadę, i kiedy wreszcie cię pozna.   
— Mówiłeś mamie o mnie? — mamrocze Louis, czując się odrobinę nieswojo.   
Jakoś dziwnie się czuje, kiedy uderza w niego, że Harry ma _rodzinę_. Od ich pierwszych spotkań chłopak raczej rzadko mówił o swojej siostrze, mamie i ojczymie — głównie jakieś wspomnienia, ale nigdy nie opowiadał o nich nic więcej, po tym jak dowiedział się o tym, że Louis wychował się z domu dziecka. Louis naprawdę jest mu za to wdzięczny, ponieważ nie lubi myśleć o tym, że jest _sam_ na świecie a jego chłopak ma kochającą rodzinę.   
Teraz to odrobinę jak kubeł zimnej wody, który wyrywa go gwałtownie z fantazji, w której rodzina Harry’ego składa się z tych samych członków co ta Louisa — Liama, Nialla i Zayna.   
— Oczywiście, że mówiłem o tobie mamie — mówi Harry, uśmiechając się do niego odrobinę niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział jak przeprowadzić dalej tę rozmowę. — Jestem bardzo blisko z mamą i siostrą, więc mówię im o wszystkich ważnych rzeczach, które dzieją się w moim życiu. A ty jesteś najważniejszy, Lou.   
Louis bierze głęboki oddech, żeby się odrobinę uspokoić i nie sprawiać, że Harry zacznie czuć się źle z tego powodu, że ma bliskich i się z nimi komunikuje.   
— Czyli miałbym jechać z tobą na weekend do Cheshire? — pyta cicho, odsuwając od siebie talerz z jedzeniem, ponieważ stracił nagle apetyt.   
— Jeśli chcesz — mówi Harry, sięgając przez stolik i złączając razem ich dłonie. — Nie zmuszę cię do niczego i jeśli nie czujesz się gotowy, żeby spotkać moją mamę, to w porządku. Chcę żebyś czuł się dobrze, tak?   
Myśli przepływające przez głowę Louisa ledwo pozwalają mu się skupić, więc milknie na chwilę, gapiąc się na stolik. Z jednej strony chciałby spotkać mamę Harry’ego, ponieważ z jego opowieści wydaje się wspaniałą kobietą, ale z drugiej nigdy nie obserwował z bliska relacji dziecko—rodzic i sam nie wie, jak na to wszystko zareaguje. Jednak mimo wszystko wie, że najważniejsze jest dla niego szczęście Harry’ego — chłopak zrobił już dla niego wystarczająco dużo i przyszedł czas, aby Louis zaczął dawać coś od siebie.   
— W porządku — mówi, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy, żeby pokazać, że jest pewny swojej decyzji. — Chętnie pojadę z tobą do Cheshire. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i ciepło, gdy ściska lekko jego dłoń. Louis unosi kąciki ust, wydychając powietrze nosem.

*

— Lou, przyjedziesz jutro na obiad? — pyta go Harry, gdy chodzą po markecie, robiąc zakupy.   
— Zależy co robisz — mówi poważnie Louis, sprawiając, że chłopak prycha z rozbawieniem.   
— Myślałem o makaronie z kurczakiem i brokułami — powiadamia go Harry, oglądając duży brokuł z każdej strony, jakby od jego kupna zależało jego życie.   
— Czy ty wszędzie musisz wciskać zieleniznę? — pyta go Louis, marszcząc nos.   
— Proszę cię — prycha Harry. — Ostatnio przez ciebie żyję na tłustym serze, bekonie i frytkach.   
— Przynajmniej trochę pożyjesz — mówi mu Louis, wyrywając z jego dłoni brokuł i wrzucając go do koszyka. — To nie zakup twojego życia, streszczaj się.   
— Uwielbiam jak się rządzisz — stwierdza Harry, a ton jego głosu sugeruje, że _naprawdę_ to lubi.   
Louis uśmiecha się diabelnie i pociąga go za luźny kosmyk włosów.   
— Chcesz mi przez to coś powiedzieć, Haz? — pyta, poruszając brwiami.   
— Rośnie z ciebie mały potwór — odpowiada chłopak, dodając do ich zakupów kiść winogron.   
— W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone — mówi Louis, szczerząc się.   
— Naprawdę? — pyta Harry, przechylając głowę lekko w bok, gdy zerka na Louisa spod rzęs i oblizuje sugestywnie dolną wargę.   
Louis podąża za jego językiem spojrzeniem i ucha lekko usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic się nie wydostaje z jego gardła. Przed oczami staje mu obraz Harry’ego, który ostatni raz kiedy to robił, znajdował się z głową między nogami Louisa i oblizywał usta z kropelek spermy.   
— To nie fair — wykrztusza wreszcie Louis, kiedy słyszy jak chłopak chichocze.   
— W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone — powtarza po nim Harry, szturchając go biodrem.   
Louis jęczy bezradnie.

*

Wchodzą po schodach na górę, ponieważ w budynku popsuła się winda i Louis mamrocze pod nosem bluźnierstwa, bo od tych zakupów zaraz odpadną mu ręce.   
— Nie mogłeś mieszkać jakoś na parterze? — pyta Harry’ego, sapiąc lekko.   
— Cicho, marudo — śmieje się chłopak, gdy docierają na jego klatkę. Odkłada torby z zakupami na podłogę i zaczyna szukać kluczy w kieszeniach swojego płaszcza. — Zostajesz na noc czy jedziesz do siebie?   
— Mógłbym… mógłbym zostać, jeśli to w porządku? — pyta Louis i oblizuje usta.   
Ostatnio coraz częściej zostaje u Harry’ego i czuje się z tego powodu źle. Na pewno nie powinien tyle przesiadywać u swojego chłopaka, prawda? W końcu ma swój _dom_.   
— Oczywiście, że to w porządku. — Harry posyła mu spojrzenie. — Lubię spędzać z tobą czas i naprawdę jesteś cudowną dużą łyżeczką.   
Louis szczerzy się do niego, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Harry jest od niego dużo większy, ale w nocy potrafi skulić się jak mały kotek i dociskać plecami do Louisa w poszukiwaniu ciepła.   
Szczęknięcie zamka przyciąga jego uwagę i przepycha się do środka, zostawiając Harry’ego na korytarzu, żeby pozbierał swoje torby. Gdy tylko wchodzi do mieszkania do jego uszu dolatuje dziwny dźwięk, który podejrzanie brzmi jak jęki i sapanie. Louis piszczy zaskoczony, gdy w drodze do kuchni, natrafia na widok, którego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. W salonie, na kanapie, która stoi dosłownie na wprost przejścia, widzi _nagiego_ Zayna na bardzo nagim _Niallu_. Louis momentalnie oblewa się rumieńcem, gdy jego spojrzenie wędruje do miejsca, gdzie Zayn i Niall są ze sobą złączeni — wejście Zayna jest rozciągnięte wokół twardego, bladego penisa Nialla.   
Obaj mężczyźni kiedy go słyszą, wydają z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcia i barman obraca głowę, żeby spojrzeć za siebie. Oczy jego i Louisa spotykają się na krótką chwilę, nim akurat zbliża się Harry, mówiąc:   
— Czemu stoisz na korytarzu, Lou?   
Po czym ze trzy sekundy później:   
— Och.   
Nastaje moment niezręcznej ciszy, po czym Zayn w pośpiechu zeskakuje z Nialla, sprawiając, że penis chłopaka obija się o jego brzuch i Louis zdecydowanie mógłby żyć bez tych obrazów w głowie. Jednak stoi jak zmrożony w miejscu, gapiąc się przed siebie.   
— Mówiłem wam żebyście nie uprawiali seksu na kanapie — karci ich Harry, potrząsając głową.   
Louis może jedynie gapić się jak zaczarowany na nagiego Zayna, który przedstawia sobą naprawdę _piękny_ widok. Chłopak próbuje szybko założyć na siebie bokserki, podskakując na jednej nodze.   
— Gdybyście łaskawie stąd spierdolili, to byłoby nam bardzo miło — informuje ich Niall, a jego twarz jest spocona i zaczerwieniona.   
— Och, mój Boże! — piszczy Louis, szybko się odwracając. — Przepraszam!   
Praktycznie biegnie do kuchni, słysząc za sobą chóralny śmiech. W pomieszczeniu chwilę później pojawia się Harry, wyglądając jednocześnie na rozbawionego i trochę zmartwionego.   
— Wszystko dobrze? — pyta.   
— Właśnie widziałem ich nago, więc jak myślisz? — skrzeczy Louis, pocierając swoją prawą dłoń, na której znajdują się wgniecenia od toreb z zakupami. — Teraz wszystko będzie między nami dziwne…   
— Uspokój się. — Harry odkłada zakupy na stół i posyła mu uśmiech. — Nic nie będzie dziwne. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.   
— Jakie? Wpadanie na innych ludzi uprawiających seks jest normalne? — Głos Louisa skacze o oktawę, gdy przed oczami staje mu obraz tyłka Zayna. Na pewno nie powinien był tego widzieć.   
— To nie tak, że nie widziałem ich już nago — uspokaja go Harry. — I oni mnie, jeśli o to chodzi. Jasne, to trochę niezręczna sytuacja, ale nic się przecież nie stało. Na pewno nie będą źli, jeśli się o to martwisz.   
— Ale im przerwaliśmy…   
— Mogli uprawiać seks u Nialla w pokoju. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Ich wina.   
— Miałeś wrócić o osiemnastej trzydzieści — mówi nagle Niall, pojawiając się w kuchni. Zaraz za nim wchodzi Zayn.   
Obaj są teraz w pełni ubrani, ale jedyne co Louis wciąż widzi to ich nagie ciała.   
— Jest osiemnasta dziewiętnaście — powiadamia go Harry sucho i uderza pięścią w ramię. — Będziesz czyścić kanapę, jeśli znajdę na niej coś, czego nie powinno tam być.   
Niall śmieje się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, a Louis praktycznie poskakuje do góry, gdy nagle czuje jak Zayn kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spogląda mu przelotnie w oczy i szybko ucieka spojrzeniem. Na policzkach wykwita mu płomienny rumieniec i nic nie może poradzić na to, że serce zaczyna mu bić w szaleńczym tempie.   
— Louis — wzdycha Zayn, ściskając mocniej jego ramię. — Nic takiego się nie stało, okej? Możesz zachowywać się normalnie, ponieważ ja i Niall właśnie tak zrobimy.   
— Ale… — zaczyna Louis, przestępując z nogi na nogę.   
— Zaraz zapłoniesz jak pochodnia — nabija się Niall, po czym jęczy z bólu, gdy Harry klepie go w głowę.   
— Jestem pewien, że poradziłbyś sobie bez obrazu naszych nagich tyłków, ale stało się i nic na to nie poradzimy — tłumaczy mu Zayn. — Poza tym przynajmniej masz za sobą swoje pierwsze pono.   
— Zayn — jęczy Louis, gapiąc się na niego i dopiero teraz widzi, że chłopak ma na twarzy ogromny uśmiech.   
To odrobinę go uspokaja, więc wydycha powietrze i wyciera spocone dłonie o koszulkę.   
— Porno na żywo z Zaynem Malikiem w roli głównej — mówi Niall, a jego oczy błyszczą z rozbawienia. — Wiesz ile normalnie musiałbyś zapłacić za coś takiego?   
— Nienawidzę was — mamrocze Louis, podchodząc do Harry’ego i wciskając rozpaloną twarz w jego koszulkę.   
Czuje jak chłopak trzęsie się ze śmiechu i poklepuje go po plecach.   
Następnie, dzięki Bogu, porzucają temat i rozpoczynają dyskusję o nowym filmie, które wychodzi w kinach. Louis siada na stołku, podpierając głowę na dłoniach, gdy przygląda się jak jego chłopak i Niall rozkładają zakupy do szafek. Sporadycznie wtrąca się do rozmowy, wyśmiewając się z Harry’ego, który zupełnie nie rozumie o co chodzi w Igrzyskach Śmierci i potrząsa z niedowierzaniem głową, słuchając bzdur, które chłopak mówi, starając się wytłumaczyć swój punkt widzenia.   
Niall śmieje się z nich, popijając piwo, a Zayn przygląda im się w milczeniu, jedząc żelki.   
Dopiero kiedy przechodzą do salonu, do umysłu Louisa napływa obraz jego przyjaciół uprawiających seks i rumieni się, gdy czuje skurcz w podbrzuszu. Nie ma pojęcia co oznacza ta iskierka podniecenia, ale nie zamierza się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Zamiast tego wtula się w Harry’ego, gdy wszyscy ściskają się na kanapie i zaczynają oglądać „Szefowie wrogowie”.   
To naprawdę przyjemne siedzieć w ten sposób i oglądać wspólnie film z przyjaciółmi – uczucia, których doświadcza znacznie różnią się od tego, co czuł, gdy gnieździł się w małym pokoiku z telewizorem z grupą przynajmniej piętnastu dzieciaków i był zmuszony oglądać jakieś badziewne filmy, które wybrali inni. Wtedy głównymi uczuciami, które mu towarzyszyły była irytacja – ponieważ nie ważne co, zawsze ktoś musiał gadać – a czasami zwyczajnie obojętność.   
Natomiast teraz czuje radość i spokój, gdy pozwala się sobie odprężyć i wdychać przyjemny zapach swojego chłopaka, który od czasu do czasu całuje go w czubek głowy, albo szepcze mu do ucha zabawny komentarz.   
Chwile takie jak ta mogłyby trwać wiecznie. 


	17. Chapter 17

Louis przebudza się, wydając z siebie ciche stęknięcie, ponieważ jest mu strasznie gorąco, grzywka lepi mu się lekko do spoconego czoła, a dreszcze przyjemności wędrują wprost z jego penisa, w górę kręgosłupa, aż po koniuszki palców.   
Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twardy penis jest ułożony między wypiętymi pośladkami Harry’ego, a jego własne biodra poruszają się w przód i w tył, gdy _ociera_ się o chłopaka. Louis nie bardzo wie, co dokładnie się dzieje, ponieważ wciąż jest cholernie zaspany, a w jego głowie pojawiają się obrazy z jego bardzo realistycznego snu sprzed kilku chwil, w którym palce Harry’ego znajdowały się w jego tyłku.   
Louis rumieni się mocno, wciskając twarz między łopatki swojego chłopaka i siłą woli zmusza się do nie ocierania o niego jak jakieś cholerne zwierze. Stara się nie sapać z wysiłkiem, żeby Harry się nie przebudził, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki chłopak leży i w tym, że praktycznie nie oddycha, mówi mu, że Harry już nie śpi.   
Po przełknięciu śliny i oblizaniu ust, Louis uchyla powieki i bierze głęboki wdech, nim szepcze ochryple:  
— Harry?   
Ciało przy nim drga lekko, a po chwili nadchodzi odpowiedź.   
— Tak, Lou?   
Żołądek Louisa odpada odrobinę, a rumieniec wkrada się na jego policzki, grożąc mu, że jego twarz za chwilę zapłonie.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze Louis.   
— Hej — mówi Harry, po czym wierci się, żeby wyplątać z ramion Louisa i odwraca do niego twarzą. — Nie masz za co przepraszać.   
Jego oczy są odrobinę podpuchnięte od snu, usta kusząco czerwone, a na policzku znajduje się odcisk od szwu poduszki — wygląda absolutnie cudownie.   
— Nie chciałem… ja nie… — Louis przerywa, ponieważ obiecał sobie, że przestanie zachowywać się jak rumieniąca dziewica za każdym razem, kiedy z Harrym robią coś seksualnego. W końcu przeszli już etap, w którym obaj ssali swoje penisy; Louis nie sądzi, że mogliby zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej intymnego, a co nie byłoby samym seksem.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego, jakby wiedział co dzieje się w jego głowie i bez słowa wyciąga dłoń, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Louis pozwala mu wciągnąć swoją rękę pod kołdrę i sapie zaskoczony, kiedy czuje, że Harry jest równie twardy co on.   
— Och — wydusza z siebie.   
— Podobało mi się — powiadamia go Harry bez wstydu.   
Louis oblizuje usta, zaciskając palce wokół erekcji chłopaka i rozkoszuje się delikatną, ciepłą skórą. Po tym jak weszli w intymną relację, Harry odmówił zakładania bokserek do spania i Louis przyzwyczaił się już do widywania jego cudownego ciała całkiem nago — zdecydowanie też nie zamierza narzekać.   
— Lou — szepcze Harry, przyglądając mu się intensywnie, kiedy Louis zaczyna pocierać kciukiem główkę jego penisa, rozprowadzając po niej kropelki spermy z czubka.   
— Co? — pyta Louis, uśmiechając się do niego kokieteryjnie i mrugając niewinnie rzęsami, gdy jednocześnie zaczyna obciągać mu dłonią.   
Harry stęka cicho, pchając biodrami bardziej w jego stronę i zagryza dolną wargę.   
— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zaczynać to o piątej nad ranem? — mruczy Harry ochryple, a jego powieki odrobinę opadają, gdy Louis sięga drugą dłonią i zaczyna masować jego jądra; chłopak w przeciwieństwie do niego bardzo to lubi.   
— Jest piąta nad ranem? — Louis dopiero teraz zaczyna być świadomy tego, że w pokoju panuje półmrok.   
— Mmm, kilka minut po — dyszy chłopak, mocniej pchając biodrami w jego stronę, jakby chciał go nakłonić do zwiększenia tempa. Louis poprawia swój uścisk na jego penisie i przysuwa do niego bardziej, więc ich uda praktycznie się dotykają. Ich twarze znajdują się niedaleko siebie, ale Louis odmawia całowania, dopóki obaj nie umyją zębów. — Co ci się śniło, skarbie?   
— Skąd wiesz, że coś mi się śniło? — pyta Louis, ściskając jego jądra odrobinę mocniej.   
— Jęczałeś i próbowałeś wepchnąć swojego kutasa w mój tyłek — odpowiada mu Harry i to nie powinno być seksowe, ale jest.   
Chłopak rzadko używa tak wulgarnych słów i Louis nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego mogłoby wysłać iskry podniecenia wzdłuż jego ciała. Przysuwa się do niego jeszcze bardziej, więżąc swoje ręce pomiędzy ich ciałami, i wtula twarz w poduszkę chłopaka, szukając ustami jego ucha; kosmyki włosów łaskoczą go w nos, ale ignoruje to.   
Po tym jak bierze wdech, żeby jakoś się uspokoić i nabrać trochę pewności siebie, mówi:   
— Śniło mi się, że się całowaliśmy, a ty przygniotłeś mnie do łóżka i szeptałeś… szeptałeś co mi zrobisz, kiedy rozbierzesz mnie z ciuchów. A kiedy już byliśmy nadzy, wsunąłeś swoje palce w mój tyłek i pieprzyłeś mnie nimi tak cholernie mocno, H. Było mi tak dobrze…   
Przerywa, kiedy słyszy głośny jęk Harry’ego i zagryza dolną wargę, zastanawiając co go w ogóle opętało, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego. Jednak nie ma zbyt dużo czasu na martwienie się, ponieważ nagle duża dłoń Harry’ego znajduje się na jego pośladku, który wciąż jest okryty czarną parą bokserek.   
— Chcesz tego, Lou? — sapie Harry, a jego biodra pchają w ciasny uścisk ręki Louisa. — Chcesz żebym wsunął palce w twój ciasny tyłek i pocierał twoją prostatę, dopóki nie dojdziesz? Dopóki nie będziesz otwarty i gotowy?   
Oddech Louis zatrzymuje się gdzieś w gardle, a na jego ciele pojawia się nagle lepka warstwa potu. A kiedy nagle Harry okręca ich tak, że znajduje się nad nim, Louis wie, że właśnie stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją. Spoglądają sobie przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy, aż wreszcie Louis kiwa raz głową, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy za odpowiedź. Jednak jak zawsze Harry musi wszystko utrudnić.   
— Na pewno, kochanie? — pyta, a między jego brwiami pojawia się malutka zmarszczka, choć oczy płoną pożądaniem. — Wiesz, że nie musimy i nigdy bym nie…   
— Jestem pewny — odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. Gdy tylko te słowa wydostają się z jego ust, w żołądku powstaje nerwowe uczucie, pewna niepewność, którą czuje zawsze, gdy zaczynają coś nowego. — Chcę tego.   
— W porządku — mówi Harry, nachylając się i całując go miękko w usta.   
Po tym odsuwa się na bok i Louis musi puścić jego penisa, którego przez ostatnie dwie minuty tylko ściskał, zupełnie nie ruszając dłonią. Chłopak wychyla się przez krawędź łóżka i zaczyna szukać czegoś w szafce nocnej. Kilka sekund później wydaje z siebie pełen satysfakcji dźwięk i wraca do poprzedniej pozycji. Ściąga bokserki Louisa w dół jego ud, odsuwając kołdrę na bok i Louis syczy cicho, gdy w jego rozgrzaną skórę uderza chłodne powietrze.   
— Zaraz zrobi ci się cieplej — obiecuje mu Harry, składając pocałunek na jego udzie, gdy łapie za jego bokserki i ściąga je w dół nóg. Kiedy materiał znajduje się na podłodze, chłopak prześlizguje się spojrzeniem po ciele Louisa. — Jesteś piękny.   
Louis wierci się lekko, wciąż nie przyzwyczajony do bycia całkiem nago przed Harrym, ale uśmiecha się, ponieważ uwielbia, kiedy chłopak zwraca się do niego w ten sposób — to sprawia, że czuje się kochany i pożądany. To naprawdę miłe uczucie.   
Harry posyła mu ostatnie uważnie spojrzenie, na które Louis wywraca oczami – chichocze cicho, gdy Harry przygryza skórę jego biodra. Po tym bez słowa schyla niżej głowę i wciska nos przy podstawie jego członka, biorąc głęboki wdech. Louis zagryza wargę, gdy gorąco rozprzestrzenia się po całym jego ciele, a potem wygina kręgosłup, czując mokry, gorący język liżący podstawę jego penisa. Automatycznie wplata palce w loki Harry’ego i zaczyna masować skórę jego głowy, jednocześnie zmuszając się do pozostania bez ruchu. Jedynie mruczy cicho i pojękuje, gdy chłopak zaczyna ssać jego penisa. Jedna z dłoni Harry’ego wsuwa się nagle między jego rozchylone nogi i łapie od spodu za udo, unosząc je do góry.   
Louis, rozumiejąc o co chodzi, unosi oba kolana do góry, które lekko drżą — zresztą jak całe jego ciało; niepewność i oczekiwanie są teraz jego najbardziej dominującymi uczuciami.   
Wydycha ciężko powietrze, kiedy nagle przy jego wejściu znajduje się mokry, chłodny palec — nie wsuwa się, zaczyna jedynie delikatnie krążyć. Louis zaciska powieki, starając się rozluźnić i cieszyć tym, co się dzieje, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś, co okaże się nieprzyjemne, prawda?   
Kiedy jego penis uderza w tył gardła Harry’ego, gorące dreszcze rozchodzą się po całym jego kręgosłupie, a palec przy jego wejściu naciska odrobinę mocniej, wsuwając się do środka sekundę później. To tylko koniuszek i Louis czuł już to wcześniej, więc porusza odrobinę biodrami, chcąc się wygodniej ułożyć.   
Harry mruczy wokół jego penisa, zaczynając ssać go mocniej i szybciej, a siorbiące oraz mlaszczące dźwięki wypełniają powietrze w cichym pokoju.   
— Harry — sapie Louis, gdy palec wsuwa się jeszcze dalej; ostrożnie i powoli, ale zdecydowanie _głębiej_.   
Chłopak w odpowiedzi bierze jego penisa do samego końca, pracując językiem po podstawie i Louis ma wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie. Wszystko co czuje dosłownie go przytłacza i nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. Dlatego ciągnie za włosy Harry’ego, starając się oderwać go od swojego kutasa. Harry wypuszcza go z mlaśnięciem, a penis uderza w podbrzusze Louisa z cichym mlaśnięciem.   
— Doszedłbym — tłumaczy się przepraszająco Louis, będąc coraz bardziej świadomym poruszającego się w nim powoli palca. Teraz, kiedy nie ma rozproszenia w postaci utalentowanych ust Harry’ego, jego umysł skupia się tylko na obcym obiekcie w jego tyłku.   
— Zaraz będzie lepiej — obiecuje mu Harry, a jego głos jest cudownie ochrypnięty.   
Louis nie wie co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi, więc układa je na swoich biodrach, pocierając ciepłą i spoconą skórę.   
Następnie palec zaczyna wysuwać się z niego i znów wpychać do środka. Wykonuje również okrężne ruchy, jakby chciał rozciągnąć wejście Louisa, który oddycha szybko i nierówno, starając przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia. Zaciska powieki, zagryzając dolną wargę i leży cierpliwie, tonąc w uczuciach przyjemności i lekkiego dyskomfortu.   
Wszystko nagle się zmienia, kiedy opuszek palca Harry’ego pociera o coś w jego wnętrzu, co wysyła gorące płomienie podniecenia przez całe ciało Louisa.   
— Jeszcze raz — sapie Louis, wyginając się mocniej do dotyku.   
Harry całuje wewnętrzną część jego uda i znów wykonuje ten ruch, wyrywając z jego gardła złamany jęk. Louis otwiera powieki, unosi się na łokciach i spogląda w dół, połykając kolejny zawstydzający jęk na widok, który zastaje. Oczy Harry są szeroko otwarte, gdy spogląda na niego w górę, wargi rozchylone lekko, jakby to jego tyłek był właśnie pieprzony palcem, a głowa opiera się o udo Louisa, łaskocząc go włosami w skórę.   
— Jeszcze jeden? — pyta, znów pocierając prostatę Louisa. — Pozwolisz mi włożyć w siebie jeszcze jeden palec, kochanie?   
— Proszę — dyszy Louis, niezdolny do logicznego myślenia, gdy jedynie rozchyla szerzej uda, oferując się Harry’emu.   
Harry dociska drugi palec do pierwszego i zaczyna powoli go wsuwać, jeszcze mocniej rozciągając wejście Louisa. Chwilę później chłodna substancja zostaje wylana w miejsce, gdzie palce znikają w Louisie i wszystko staje się jeszcze bardziej mokre i _podniecające_. Kiedy oba palce znajdują się w środku, Harry posyła mu uśmiech, który wygląda dziwnie drapieżnie, gdy zaczyna poruszać palcami w dużo szybszym rytmie.   
Ramiona Louisa poddają się, gdy opada z powrotem na poduszki i zaczyna szarpać biodrami do wtóru ruchów chłopaka, ponieważ jednocześnie chce uciec i bardziej zbliżyć się do dotyku. Jęczy bezradnie, gdy palce zaczynają rozwierać się w nim, jeszcze bardziej go rozciągając i raz po razie ocierają się o prostatę.   
Penis Louisa sączy się na brzuch i nagle opieranie się przed dotykaniem samego siebie wydaje się zbyt ciężkie. Z cichym skamleniem owija wokół siebie dłoń i zaczyna pocierać, przejeżdżając kciukiem po główce — nie może nadziwić się temu, jak bardzo mokry jest.   
— Kurwa, Lou — sapie Harry i zaczyna szybciej pieprzyć go palcami. Jego usta dociskają się nagle do wewnętrznej strony uda Louisa i zaczynają je całować. Do tego dołączają po chwili zęby, skubiąc i przygryzając ciepłą skórę. To boli i jednocześnie jest tak cholernie przyjemne, że z ust Louisa wyrywają się nieskończone jęki i skamlenia. W podbrzuszu zbiera się nieznośne gorąco i Harry chyba widzi jak szybko sobie obciąga, ponieważ dociska mocno palce do jego prostaty i Louis wygina się w łuk, szlochając głośno, gdy spuszcza się na swój brzuch.   
Palce w jego wnętrzu zamierają, a zęby wypuszczają skórę na jego udzie. Louis opada bez tchu na materac i drżąc na całym ciele, wyciąga ramiona po Harry’ego.   
Chłopak wysuwa z siebie ostrożnie palce i szybko podpiera na ramionach po obu stronach jego głowy. Przez ten ruch jego penis wsuwa się w rowek tyłka Louisa i to tak, jakby coś w Harrym nagle pękło.   
— Lou — sapie, opadając na jego ciało i wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Jego biodra zaczynają pracować, mocniej wciskając penisa w śliski bałagan pomiędzy pośladkami Louisa, który trzęsie się, głaszcząc Harry’ego po plecach i wychodzi mu na spotkanie. — Kurwa, och, Jezu.   
Louis wydaje z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy nagle tępa główka penisa wsuwa się odrobinę w jego rozluźnione i otwarte wejście, i chyba tyle wystarcza Harry’emu, aby z głośnym przekleństwem poderwał się do góry, owinął wokół siebie dłoń i gwałtownie sobie strzepał, dołączając swoją spermę do bałaganu na brzuchu Louisa.   
— Skarbie, Chryste — dyszy Harry, poruszając pięścią po swoim penisie, gdy jednocześnie ściska drugą swoje jądra.   
Widok jest cholernie niesamowity i gdyby Louis nie czuł się tak wykończony, to pewnie znów zrobiłby się twardy.   
Kilka chwil później Harry opada wokół niego na materac, sapiąc, jakby przebiegł maraton. Leżą przez niecałe trzydzieści sekund w ciszy, kiedy nagle słyszą wrzask Nialla z drugiego pokoju:   
— Czy już, kurwa, skończyliście i mogę iść dalej spać?!   
Spoglądają na siebie razem z Harrym i wybuchają śmiechem.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis spogląda na biały, średnich rozmiarów jednorodzinny dom przed sobą i wzdycha drżąco, ściskając mocniej dłoń Harry’ego. Chłopak jest ubrany cały na czarno, a jego skóra wydaje się bledsza niż zazwyczaj i Louis zastanawia się, co się dzieje. Czuje się, jakby ktoś zacisnął mu na żołądku pięść i wie, że jeśli się wkrótce nie uspokoi, to dostanie ataku paniki.   
— Chodź — mówi Harry, ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi, w które puka, gdy tylko się przy nich znajdują. — Mama na pewno zrobiła dobry obiad.   
Drzwi otwierają się dosłownie sekundę później, jakby ktoś przy nich czekał i Louis robi krok do tyłu, kiedy widzi osobę stojącą za nimi. Coś jest nie tak.   
— Harry, kochanie — piszczy kobieta radośnie. — Louis, moje dziecko!   
Louis gapi się na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc, gdy Harry pociąga go za sobą do wnętrza domu. W przedsionku, w którym się znajdują jest duszno i zbyt gorąco — Louis szybko sięga do suwaka swojej kurtki.   
Kiedy mama Harry’ego sięga do niego ramionami z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach.   
— Wreszcie są tu moje dzieci — stwierdza, a jej głos ocieka słodyczą. — Tyle lat czekałam, żeby obaj moi synowie wrócili do domu.   
— Synowie?! — skrzeczy Louis, rozglądając się panicznie wokół i szukając czegoś, co wyjaśni mu tę dziwną sytuację.   
Kobieta przed nim nagle rozpuszcza czarne włosy z koka, które nim sięgają jej ramion, zmieniają kolor na blond, a ciało się kurczy.   
— Jestem twoją mamą, kochanie — sapie kobieta. — Czekałam na ciebie, czekałam na was. Teraz będziemy mogli zamieszkać razem i żyć szczęśliwie.   
Po tym rzuca się, żeby go uścisnąć i…   
Louis podrywa się gwałtownie do siadu, sapiąc, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton i pociera twarz dłońmi. Chryste, jeśli jeszcze jedną noc z rzędu powtórzy mu się ten sen, to oszaleje. _Koszmar_ — bo inaczej nie można tego nazwać — zaczął się jakieś cztery dni temu im bardziej zaczęła zbliżać się data wyjazdu do Cheshire. Przez Louisem jeszcze jedna noc, nim nastanie sobota i nie sądzi, że to przetrwa. Za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o spotkaniu mamy Harry’ego dostaje dreszczy. Nie wie czemu tak się tego obawia, ale ma dziwne przeczucie, że to zmieni sporo między nimi. W końcu zgodnie z tymi wszystkimi głupimi filmami, poznawanie rodziców swojego partnera jest cholernie ważną sprawą, prawda? Louis wciąż nie rozumie dlaczego Harry chciałby przedstawić swojej mamie i ojczymowi taką sierotę jak on. Nie ma żadnych perspektyw na życie, ani niczego do zaproponowania w zamian za wszystko, co Harry dla niego robi.   
Ostatnim czasem chłopak płaci praktycznie za każdy ich wspólny posiłek na mieście, za wyjścia do kina, a kilka dni temu kupił mu nawet czapkę beanie. Louis kupiłby ją sobie sam, ale wie, że nie może wydawać teraz pieniędzy. Do końca szkoły został jeszcze miesiąc, a potem w maju zaczną się egzaminy końcowe i dopiero po nich Louis będzie mógł zacząć szukać jakiejś pracy. Na tę chwilę musi oszczędzać, ponieważ na początku wydał zbyt dużo pieniędzy, kupując sobie te wszystkie ciuchy i meble. Nie chciałby skończyć na bruku, bo nie jest w stanie zapłacić za czynsz i rachunki; te są dostatecznie niskie, ponieważ zużywa raczej mało wody i prądu — zwykle i tak spędza czas u Harry’ego albo Zayna.   
Louis opada na materac, przyciągając kołdrę pod brodę, gdy zamyka oczy i stara się wrócić do snu. To raczej problematyczne zadanie, ale nie niemożliwe, jeśli wystarczająco mocno się skupi i postara rozluźnić. Jednak miło byłoby złapać jeszcze z trzy godziny snu, nim będzie musiał wstać i jechać do szkoły.

*

W szkole na wpół żywy idzie przez korytarz, powłócząc nogami, gdy nagle wpada na kogoś i potyka się do tyłu. Jednak w porę udaje mu się złapać równowagę i unosi lekko głowę do góry, widząc Petera. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi musiał wpaść akurat na niego?   
— Uważaj jak łazisz, Tomlinson — mówi tylko chłopak, piorunując go wzrokiem, nim idzie dalej w swoim kierunku.   
Patrick, który wydaje się być do niego przyłączony jakąś magiczną, niewidzialną więzią, ponieważ _zawsze_ jest w jego pobliżu, potrąca Louisa ramieniem, szybko spiesząc za swoim kumplem.   
Louis nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu satysfakcji, ponieważ najwyraźniej pogadanka Harry’ego zadziałała. Jeśli ma być szczery, to nie sądził, że to przyniesie jakieś większe efekty, ale jak widać czasami wystarczy postraszyć kogoś starszym bratem, aby stracił wszelkie chęci do znęcania się nad innymi.   
— Louis! — wrzeszczy Stan z drugiego końca korytarza, machając na niego ręką i Louis wywraca oczami na swojego przyjaciela, ruszając w jego stronę.   
— Nie krzycz tak — mamrocze Louis, przytulając go szybko. — Znowu się nie wyspałem.   
— Serio, stary, za bardzo się stresujesz — mówi mu przyjaciel, poklepując go po plecach. — Jedziesz tylko poznać jego rodzinę, a nie brać z nim ślub, czy coś.   
— Łatwo ci mówić — burka na niego Louis, poprawiając swój plecak na ramieniu. — Co jeśli jego mama mnie nie polubi?   
— A co jeśli sekretnie jesteście rodzeństwem? — ironizuje Stan, z głupim uśmiechem na ustach.   
— Boże, nie wiem, gdzie ja sobie znalazłem takiego przyjaciela. — Louis wzdycha cierpiętniczo, ale kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry. — Obracasz mój własny sen przeciwko mnie.   
— Od tego mnie masz — oznajmia chłopak, stukając go pięścią w ramię. — A teraz chodź, mamy pierwszą matematykę.   
— Nie pocieszaj mnie już — mamrocze za nim Louis.

*

— O, hej, Liam — mówi Louis wieczorem, stając na progu mieszkania Harry’ego z plecakiem wypełnionym czystymi ciuchami na ich wycieczkę do Cheshire.   
— Hej, Lou — wita się Liam, wpuszczając go do środka, nim przyciąga do mocnego uścisku. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.   
— No trochę czasu minęło — przyznaje Louis, ściągając kurtkę i wieszając ją na wieszaku. — Gdzie Harry?   
— Harry bierze prysznic, Niall i Zayn poszli do marketu po piwo i jakieś przekąski — wyjaśnia chłopak, podążając za nim do sypialni Harry’ego, gdzie Louis rzuca swój plecak na podłogę. — Jesteś tu już zadomowiony, co?   
Louis rumieni się lekko, wzruszając ramionami, jednak nim może coś powiedzieć, Liam kontynuuje:   
— Słyszałem też od Nialla, że nie dajecie mu spać w nocy.   
— Liam! — jęczy Louis, popychając go lekko. — Nie zaczynaj i ty. Niall nie daje nam żyć, a Zayn ciągle się głupio uśmiecha.   
Przyjaciel śmieje się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.   
— Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić — mówi, gdy idą do salonu.   
Kiedy przechodzą obok łazienki, Louis uśmiecha się lekko, słysząc jak Harry głośno śpiewa. Siadają z Liamem na kanapie i do głowy Louisa wpada nagle pomysł.   
— Eee, Liam, ty pracujesz na siłowni, prawda? — pyta.   
Chłopak kiwa głową, machając na niego ręką, aby kontynuował.   
— Drogi jest miesięczny karnet?   
Liam przekrzywia lekko głowę.   
— Trzymiesięczny wyjdzie tajniej. A co? Chciałbyś się zapisać?   
— Tak, myślałem o tym ostatnio i…   
— Mogę ci załatwić karnet z prawie pięćdziesięcioprocentową zniżką, jeśli chcesz — informuje go Liam. — Ale po co chcesz zacząć chodzić na siłownię?   
— Chciałbym zrzucić trochę tłuszczu — wyjaśnia Louis, pocierając stopą dywan, gdy unika patrzenia drugiemu chłopakowi w oczy.   
— Nie uważam, żebyś musiał zrzucać jakikolwiek tłuszcz, ale jeśli chcesz, to nie zamierzam cię powstrzymywać — mówi Liam, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Jednak powinieneś wiedzieć, że cały czas rośniesz i twoje ciało wciąż się zmienia.   
Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
— Będę się lepiej czuł — mamrocze.   
— W porządku — mówi Liam, uśmiechając się do niego. — Jak wrócicie z Harrym z Cheshire to się odezwij, okej?   
— Jasne. — Louis szczerzy się do niego, rozluźniając się na kanapie. — Robimy coś wieczorem?   
— Niall chce oglądać mecz, Zaynowi to obojętne, Harry chciałby komedię romantyczną, a ja jakiś dobry horror, więc w sumie wszystko zależy od ciebie — informuj go Liam.   
— Nie pozwalaj mu decydować — mówi nagle Harry, pojawiając się w salonie; ma na sobie czarne dresy Nike i zwykłą, białą koszulkę. — Przecież wiemy, co wybierze.   
W korytarza słychać śmiech Nialla, kiedy razem z Zaynem wchodzą do mieszkania i Louis wydyma dolną wargę.   
— A chciałem zagłosować na komedię romantyczną — dokucza, udając powagę.   
Harry wywraca na niego oczami i Louis nie potrafi się nie wyszczerzyć, nim krzyczy:   
— Nialler, oglądamy mecz!   
— To jest właśnie mój chłopiec! — odkrzykuje Irlandczyk.

*

— Przestań się tak wiercić — mówi Harry, układając mu dłoń na kolanie, żeby powstrzymać jego nogę od drżenia.   
Louis posyła mu blady uśmiech, wyglądając za okno autobusu.   
— Daleko jeszcze? — pyta.   
— Dwa przystanki — odpowiada Harry. — W drogę powrotną weźmiemy moje auto.   
— Masz auto? — dziwi się Louis, spoglądając na niego z zainteresowaniem.   
— Mam — potwierdza Harry. — Tylko ostatnim razem jak byłem w domu zostawiłem je mamie, bo jej się popsuło i nie miała czym dojeżdżać do pracy.   
— Złoty chłopiec mamusi? — dokucza mu Louis, oddychając odrobinę lżej.   
Chłopak uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę nieśmiało.   
— Wciąż trzymam mamę za rękę, kiedy gdzieś wychodzimy — przyznaj, siląc się na powagę, gdy mruga niewinnie rzęsami.   
Jednak w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie i Louis wywraca oczami, ponieważ Harry jest gównianym kłamcą, choć w tym jednym pewnie jest trochę prawdy.   
Autobus zatrzymuje się na ich przystanku i Harry łapie go za dłoń, gdy zaczynają iść w dół ulicy. Praktycznie milczą, ponieważ Louis jest zbyt nerwowy, żeby wydusić z siebie cokolwiek, aby Harry wydaje się rozglądać po okolicy, jakby chciał sprawdzić, co się zmieniło, kiedy ostatni raz tu był.   
— Wiesz, byłem kiedyś piekarzem — mówi nagle chłopak, wskazując głową na małą piekarenkę. — Pracowałem tutaj jako szesnastolatek.   
— To, że byłeś piekarzem słyszałem już jakieś tysiąc razy — informuje go Louis, ale nie potrafi nie uśmiechnąć się czule. — Ale miło zobaczyć piekarnię, w której pracowałeś.   
Dolna Harry’ego wysuwa się, sprawiając, że chłopak zaczyna wyglądać jak mały dzieciak i Louis szturcha go ramieniem.   
— Daleko do ciebie?   
— Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut, zależy jak szybko będziemy szli — mówi Harry, ściskając mocniej jego rękę.   
Ludzie na ulicy przyglądają się im, co tylko sprawia, że Louis zaczyna się jeszcze bardziej stresować. Jednak ciepła dłoń Harry’ego pomaga mu się jednocześnie uspokoić, więc nie puszcza jej, unosząc wyżej podbródek. Następnie idą dalej w ciszy. Im bardziej się zbliżają, tym bardziej nerwowy Louis się robi. Jego serce tłucze się o klatkę piersiową, a gardło zaciska.   
Wszystko kumuluje się w nim i wybucha w chwili, w której Harry z podekscytowaniem wskazuje na biało-brązowy dom. Louis staje w miejscu, szarpiąc swojego chłopaka za rękę, żeby również się zatrzymał i zaczyna łapać szybko powietrze.   
— Nie mogę, Harry — wydusza z siebie.   
— Och, Lou — wzdycha chłopak, przyciągając go do siebie. Jego torba uderza w plecy Louisa, ale to nie jest ważne. Ważne są pocałunki, które chłopak zaczyna składać na jego głowie i jego ciepłe ramiona. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie rozumiem czemu się stresujesz. To tylko moja mama.   
— To aż twoja mama — mamrocze Louis, zaczynając się uspokajać. — Co jeśli mnie nie polubi?   
Harry z jakiegoś powodu śmieje się cicho, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej.   
— Jeszcze cię nie zna, a już cię kocha — zapewnia go Harry. — Mówiłem jej o tobie wiele i jest bardzo podekscytowana tym spotkaniem. Kiedy jej powiedziałem, że przyjesz była w siódmym niebie.   
— Naprawdę? — dopytuje Louis, a jego serce wraca do normalnego rytmu.   
Czuje się jak głupek, stojąc na środku chodnika i przytulając się z Harrym, ale nie potrafi sobie odmówić tego pocieszenia.   
— Naprawdę — potwierdza chłopak. — A teraz chodź.   
Po tym idą pod dom, który nawet z zewnątrz wygląda ładnie i pokazuje, że rodzinie Harry’ego raczej nigdy nie brakowało pieniędzy. Harry wyciąga klucze z kieszeni i Louis oddycha z ulgą, kiedy scenariusz z jego snu w ogóle się nie ziszcza — ma ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie, że gdzieś podświadomie się tego obawiał.   
Wchodzą do środka i od razu uderza w nich zapach gotowanego obiadu i Louis wzdycha go głęboko do płuc, co pozwala mu się jeszcze bardziej uspokoić.   
— Mamo?! — krzyczy nagle Harry, sprawiając, że Louis prawie podskakuje ze strachu.   
— W kuchni! — odkrzykuje mama chłopaka.   
Harry uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco, ściąga jego plecak, kładąc go przy drzwiach, pomaga mu zdjąć kurtkę, a potem łapie za dłoń i ciągnie przez przestrzenny hall w głąb domu. Louis wygładza swój sweter, który tak naprawdę należy do Harry’ego i bierze głęboki wdech. Mama Harry’ego odwraca się w ich stronę, kiedy wchodzą i uśmiecha szeroko na widok swojego syna. Ma czarne włosy, związane w luźny kok, jest wysoka, a jej uśmiech jest szeroki i szczery — Harry zdecydowanie odziedziczył po niej urodę.   
— Mamo — mówi chłopak, podchodząc do kobiety i przytulając ją do siebie mocno.   
Po chwili odsuwa się i oboje odwracają się w stronę Louisa. Twarz mamy Harry’ego w jakiś sposób mięknie, kiedy mu się przygląda i Louis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, czując się niepewnie pod tym obstrzałem spojrzeń.   
— Mamo, to jest Louis — przestawia go Harry, gdy podchodzą z kobietą bliżej. — Louis, to moja mama Anne.   
— Miło mi poznać — mówi Louis, wyciągając do niej lekko trzęsącą się dłoń.   
— Mów mi Anne, proszę. — Mama Harry’ego ignoruje jego wyciągniętą dłoń i przyciąga do ciepłego uścisku.   
Louis drętwieje odrobinę, ponieważ jej ciało jest tak inne od tych, które nawykł przytulać — Stana, Liama, Nialla, Zayna czy Harry’ego — a jej zapach jest delikatniejszy i taki _domowy_. Wreszcie po chwili Louis niepewnie oddaje uścisk, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie. Anne odsuwa się, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech i poprawia swoją bluzkę.   
— Harry, skarbie, może pójdziesz zanieść wasze rzeczy do swojego starego pokoju? — proponuje. — Ja i Louis zrobimy w tym czasie herbaty. Na pewno zmarzliście, mimo, że mamy początek kwietnia, to wciąż jest dość zimno.   
— Jasne — mówi Harry, dotykając delikatnie ramienia Louisa, gdy wychodzi z kuchni, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy.   
Louis stoi w miejscu, czując, że jego serce znów przyspiesza i spogląda niepewnie na mamę swojego chłopaka.   
— Nie bądź taki wystraszony — mówi Anne, podchodząc do kuchenki, na której przygotowuje jakieś jedzenie. — Chciałam tylko zamienić z tobą kilka słów. I jeśli chcesz możesz mi pomóc z herbatą. Filiżanki są w wiszącej szafce przy oknie.   
— Oczywiście — zgadza się szybko Louis, podchodząc we wskazane miejsce. — Um, o czym pani chciała porozmawiać?   
— Anne — poprawia go delikatnie kobieta. — Chciałam tylko zapytać jak sobie radzisz. Harry wspominał, że wychowałeś się w domu dziecka?   
— Tak — przyznaje cicho Louis, układając filiżanki na blacie. — I radzę sobie całkiem dobrze. Harry bardzo mi pomaga.   
Anne kiwa głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, gdy podaje mu pojemnik z herbatą.   
— Masz jakieś plany na studia? Bo teraz kończysz szkołę średnią, prawda?   
W jej głosie nie słychać żadnego ponaglenia, ani oceny, więc Louis uspokaja się odrobinę, gdy dochodzi do niego, że może kobieta chce go tylko lepiej poznać.   
— Jeszcze nie wiem co ze studiami — przyznaje szczerze. — I tak, kończę teraz szkołę.  
— Nie chcesz studiować? — Anne przygląda mu się uważnie.   
Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry specjalnie tak się ociąga, czy może coś bardzo go zajęło na górze.   
— Chcę — mówi Louis. — Po prostu nie wiem, czy będę mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Umowa na mieszkanie kończy się za kilka miesięcy, pieniądze, które dostałem na start z domu dziecka również są na wyczerpaniu i chyba będę musiał pójść do pracy. A kiedy będę musiał wyprowadzić się z mieszkania, następne, które znajdę na pewno będzie droższe.   
— Och, skarbie — wzdycha Anne, podchodząc do niego i pocierając jego ramiona. — Wiesz, że nie jesteś teraz sam, prawda? Jesteś pewna, że Harry ci pomoże.   
— Ostatnio często to słyszę — mówi jej Louis, sprawiając, że kobieta się śmieje. — I nie chcę wykorzystywać Harry’ego i tak już wiele dla mnie zrobił.   
— Wspólne radzenie sobie z problemami, to nie jest wykorzystywanie — informuje go miękko Anne. Następnie zalewa wodą herbatę i uśmiecha się do Louisa. — A teraz biegnij po Harry’ego. Drugie drzwi po lewo, kiedy wejdziesz po schodach. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby zasnął na łóżku. Zawsze to robi, kiedy tu przyjeżdża.   
Louis chichocze cicho, po czym obraca się na pięcie i praktycznie biegnie na górę.

*

Kiedy nadchodzi wieczór i Louis siedzi w koszulce na starym łóżku Harry’ego, nie może powstrzymać tego, że wyśmiewa samego siebie, że tak bardzo bał się tu przyjechać. Anne jest naprawdę niesamowitą i ciepłą osobą, która przez cały dzień traktowała go jak syna. Opowiadała mu zabawne historie z dzieciństwa Harry’ego o tym, jak nosił jej stanik na głowie przez pół dnia i nikomu nie chciał go oddać, wysłała go do łazienki, aby umył ręce przed obiadem, jakby był pięciolatkiem i przez cały czas starała się, aby czuł się komfortowo.   
Z kolei ojczym Harry’ego, Robin, jest raczej małomówny, ale bardzo zabawny i wyluzowany. Widać również, że ma świetny kontakt z Harrym i serce Louisa odrobinę boli, gdy wyobraża sobie, że tyle stracił. Sama myśl o tym, że mógłby dorastać w takim domu powoduje u niego fale złości i poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Nie rozumie, dlaczego akurat to jego życie musi być takie popieprzone.   
Podrywa głowę, kiedy Harry wraca do pokoju, mając na sobie tylko bokserki i Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmieszku.   
— Spodziewałem się, że będziesz biegać na golasa — dokucza mu, odchylając zachęcająco kołdrę.   
Harry posyła mu uśmieszek.   
— Czy to twój sposób na powiedzenie mi, że chcesz zobaczyć mnie nago? — Porusza przy tym sugestywnie biodrami.   
— Och, tak, bo jestem taki nakręcony, wiedząc, że twoja mama i ojczym są po drugiej stronie korytarza — odpowiada mu Louis, wywracając oczami i sapie cicho, kiedy Harry rzuca się na łóżko, przygniatając go przy tym. — Złaź ze mnie, jesteś ciężki.   
Chłopak wydyma dolną wargę, ale schodzi z niego i wsuwa się pod kołdrę. To łóżko jest mniejsze, niż to, w którym normalnie śpią, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko jednej nocy ściskania się jak sardynki — i tak zawsze śpią przytuleni.   
Leżą przez moment w ciszy, aż wreszcie Louis mówi cicho:   
— Twoja mama jest cudowna, wiesz?   
Harry spogląda na niego, a w jego oczach wyraźnie widać rozczulenie i _miłość_.   
— Cieszę się, że ją polubiłeś — mówi miękko. — Ona zdecydowanie jest tobą zachwycona. Teraz pewnie będę słyszał tylko Louis to, Louis tamto. Owinąłeś ją sobie wokół małego palca.   
— To tak jak ciebie — żartuje Louis, żeby ukryć to, jak bardzo dotknęły go te słowa.   
W jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się cudowne ciepło i Louis wierci się odrobinę, wzdychając cicho. Harry nagle podpiera się na łokciu, spoglądając mu uważnie w oczy.   
— Wiesz… myślałem ostatnio o tym, co mówiłeś mi o… — zaczyna, po czym przerywa, oblizując nerwowo dolną wargę. — Chciałem zapytać, czy kiedy skończy ci się umowa na mieszkanie, chciałbyś może się do mnie wprowadzić?   
Louis gapi się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami.   
— Co? — wykrztusza wreszcie.   
— Pytałem, czy chciałbyś się ze mną wprowadzić — powtarza Harry, odgarniając sobie kosmyk włosów z twarzy. — Pierwszy powód jest taki, że na pewno będziesz musiał mniej płacić za mieszkanie i wtedy będziesz mógł iść na studia. A drugi jest bardzo egoistyczny z mojej strony, ponieważ bardzo chciałbym z tobą zamieszkać, Lou. Jesteś cudowny, kocham spędzać z tobą czas i bycie z tobą jeszcze bliżej byłoby jak spełnienie marzeń.   
Louis mruga szaleńczo, starając się odgonić łzy, a kiedy mu się nie udaje, rzuca się na Harry’ego wciskając twarz w jego szyję i pociąga lekko nosem.   
— Chciałbym — przyznaje cicho, bojąc się, że jeśli powie to głośniej, to wszystko okaże się tylko snem. — Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, to…   
Nie potrafi dokończyć i jedynie zaciska mocniej powieki, spod których wyciekają łzy. Nie wie, dlaczego nagle zrobił się taki emocjonalny, ale nigdy nie sądził, że jego życie potoczy się w ten sposób. Raczej wyobrażał sobie, że skończy gdzieś jako kelner z najniższą stawką krajową i będzie żył z dnia na dzień, starając się związać koniec z końcem. Harry z kolei oferuje mu wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek mógł tylko marzyć i sam związek z nim wydaje się jak sen, a co dopiero budowanie wspólnie razem przyszłości.   
— Kocham cię, Lou — mówi mu chłopak, całując go w czubek głowy. — I jestem bardziej niż pewny, że chcę, abyś się wprowadził do mojego mieszkania.   
Louis pociąga nosem, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.   
— Po wakacjach — wzdycha, podejmując decyzję. — Po tym jak uzbieram trochę pieniędzy i…   
— Kiedy tylko będziesz gotowy — obiecuje mu Harry i Louis wtula się w niego mocniej, wdychając jego cudowny zapach.   
Dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że dom to nie budynek, to nie miejsce na mapie i adres podawany w korespondencji. Dom to osoby, które się kocha i Louis głęboko wierzy, że właśnie udało mu się znaleźć swoje miejsce na ziemi. Swój dom.

**Koniec.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trochę długa ta historia wyszła xd nawet nie wiedziałam ;p   
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! ;) Dalej znajdziecie spin-offy ze smutem.


End file.
